New blood
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Traduccion del Original 'New Blood" de liidg. La verdadera naturaleza de la herencia sanguinea de Hermione es revelada y ambos lados luchan por tener su alma y lealtad. Nota: Se basa en los ultimos tres libros. Hermione-Pansy.
1. Chapter 1

::

Hi there cream cups Así al estilo Carmilla ;) (o sea, hola cariñitos mios)!

Primero que nada agradecer como siempre a quien se toma la molestia de leer! Y segundo aclarar que la historia original e idea es de otro autor.

La origina se llama '_new blood_' y es del autor liidg aquí en fanfiction. Podrán encontrarlo aquí:

s/10644206/1/New-Blood

Me tome la libertad de accesar a su obra con su permiso y traducirla, porque sé que las hablantes de español batallamos por encontrar buenas y originales historias de parejas chica-chica, no tengo nada contra los heteros pero de esas sobran por acá xD, broma…pero sí que nuestro (o el mío, ya que no todas las que leen este giro pertenecen al mismo) gremio está un poquito escaso.

Aclararles que:

1\. Como les dije, es una traducción, la idea es de liidg y la historia aún está en proceso.

2\. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos y agradecidos de antemano, tanto por mi parte como más de la de liidg quien se estará paseando por aca para ver que tal vamos!

**_3\. _**Liidg me ha pedido que advierta en capi que es tipo 'M' y hay groserías o escenas fuertes…pero vamos ya saben que eso lo hago yo ya sin que me digan que se deba jejeje pero aun así seguiré advirtiéndoles porque ya saben **_"No me hago responsable de dañar mentes blandengues ."_**

**N/A: "Los personajes y el mundo fantástico de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling, y el original de esta historia de liidg yo solamente aporte tiempo a la traducción". Un beso y espero leerlos en los coments!**

* * *

**New Blood (Sangre Nueva)**

**Capítulo 1**

"¿Estás seguro Albus? Yo puedo hacerlo. Puedo educarla apropiadamente." Dijo Minerva observando emotivamente al hombre que ella consideraba su amigo más cercano. Sabía que le había fallado. Había dejado que su corazón y su libido se apropiaran de ella pero aun así había probado que seguían bien. Odia ver que el solo le diría una mirada de desaprobación.

"Minni, ella estaría en peligro. Sabes bien que ellos vendrán tras ella una vez que sepan que existe. Y tú vas a tener que enfrentarte al Ministerio y la Orden. Ella puede que haya heredado su oscuridad. La misma oscuridad que te atrajo de él."

"Una vez hecho esto ya nunca lo sabré. No sabremos donde esta ella, no sabremos quién es. Se habrá ido. Por favor Albus, puedo protegerla… puedo hacerme cargo de ella."

"Necesitas hacer esto por ella, por ti… por mí. Necesitas mantenerla a salvo y tú necesitas mostrarle que puedes pelear contra lo que te ata a él. La vida de ella estará marcada por la oscuridad si no es escondida y tú puedes correr su misma suerte. ¿Quieres contarle al mundo lo que has hecho?"

"Tu ganas Albus. Hazlo. Solo mantenla a Salvo."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? Eso no era la magia del muchacho. Pettigrew?" Estaba furioso tan solo había vuelto por unos cuantos segundos y ya había sido vencido por un muchacho frente a un punado de seguidores.

"No lo sé mi señor. Nunca había visto que las varitas hicieran eso" decía el hombre rata en un tono bajo con temor a que su nueva mano pudiera dejar de seguir unida a su cuerpo.

"Grraahhh! Lucius, quiero que reúnas todos tus documentos. Espero que me los traigas a la brevedad posible. Quiero saber quién está donde y que es lo que hace. Más que eso lo que quiero es saber el paradero de Morgana."

"Mi señor, hemos buscado por ella por años sin encontrarla. Hay rumores que incluso de que ella esta… muerta" dijo Lucius haciendo una mueca al final de su oración.

"Y así me lo ha informado colagusano. No creo que sea verdad. La vi nacer. Estaba viva cuando se la llevaron."

"Pero mi señor, para que se la llevarían a esconder después de…."

"¿Después de mi caída? Porque ellos saben, a diferencia tuya, llorón inservible, que volvería. Nunca te interesaste en buscarme y dudo mucho que te esforzaras en si quiera en buscarla a ella. Ahora recomponte. Que voy a encontrar mis propias respuestas" Ordeno Voldemort. "Pettigrew ver con Lucious. Espero que la mansión este lista y mis recordados seguidores esperen en esta mi regreso."

"Mi señor eso es…"

"CRUCIO!" Dijo Voldemort golpeando a Lucios y Pettigrew con la maldición. "No pienses…Hazlo!"

Voldemort apareció en la casa Riddle para tomar un poco de poción multijugos que Barty había cocinado. Crouch habia tomado la mayoría de esta pero aun había unas cuantas gotas en el frasco, las necesarias para enviar a Pettigrew en ayuda.

Reapareció en las afueras de Hogwarts con un encantamiento desilusionador sobre sí mismo. Tenía la poción pero aun necesitaba el cabello. En los jardines había caos y habían colocado aurores por doquier. Él sabía que los dementores estaban ya tratando con Crouch. No podía tener al hombre a punto de traicionar sus secretos. Miraba a la nada y fue cuando le encontró.

Vio a un auror distraído y alejado de los otros.

"Maldita sea Dawlish que estás haciendo?" preguntaba otro auror.

"Estoy meando".

"Se supone que no debemos ir a ningún lado solos!" grito el otro auror a Dawlish.

"¿Que Proudfoot, que quieres sostenerlo por mí? Volveré en un segundo. Lo último que necesito es algún pajarillo acercándoseme peligrosamente cuando tengo esto de fuera. Si me arrestan por ello…me darán libertad condicional."

Tan rápido como el hombre cruzo cerca de los arboles donde estaba oculto Voldemor, este último apunto y congelo al hombre con su varita para después amagarlo. Tiro de un par de sus cabellos. Noventa segundos y unos cuantos movimientos de varita después se acercó a Dawlish.

Dawlish camino pasándole de lado al auror llamado Proudfoot.

"¿A dónde vas ahora?" preguntó el ultimo.

"A revisar."

"Como sea." Murmuro Proudfoot. Estaba feliz que no tener que soportar a Dawlish seguir parloteando.

Voldemort tenía aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta necesitar regresar volver a despertar y hacerle un obliviate al Auror. Se dirigió al castillo. La vio dejando la oficina de Moody. Tan pronto como la vio girar dentro de un corredor oscuro la capturo.

"¿Dónde la tienes Minerva?"

"¿Auror…Eres tu Dawlish? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"El Auror Dawlish está fuera de servicio por hoy. ¿Dónde la tienes Minerva? ¿Dónde está Morgana?"

Minerva jadeo entre los brazos del auror. "Tom!" Trato de moverse para ir a alertar a los demás, él se lo impidió poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

"Llama por ayuda o escapa y destruiré a tus preciosos leoncillos antes de que ese viejo tonto termine de limpiarle la nariz al niño Potter." Susurro al oído de la mujer.

Minerva detuvo su intento de escape, sabía que si alguien era capaz de aquello era él. Sabía que él era y es capaz de lo que sea con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

"Ella murió Tom" dijo en un susurro.

"Mientes!" la empujo contra la pared para poder agacharse y susurrarle al oído "Nunca has podido mentirme a mi Minni. Sabes bien que por ello nos entendemos. Sé que está viva… tu sabes que está viva. Dime."

"No lo sé. Se ha ido. Desde el día que Albus fue por mi ella ya no estaba. Nadie sabe. La única que lo sabía es Alice Longbottom y tu querida Bellatrix se encargó que nunca más nadie sea capaz de sacarle algo a ella."

"¿De que estas hablando?" dijo lanzando un hechizo silenciador sobre ellos en el corredor. Se acercó un poco más a Minerva colocando una de sus rodillas entre sus piernas distrayéndola un momento y aprovechando la oportunidad para lanzar un hechizo. "Legilimens."

Pudo observar la conversación de la mujer con Dumbledore. Reprochándole haberla abandonado. Vio a una mujer tomando a una bebe de ella. Minerva colapso contra el suelo cuando el salió de su mente.

"Te lo dije Tom, ella se ha ido." Dijo observándole desde el suelo hacia arriba mientras hablaba. "Trate de encontrarla pero Bellatrix se las ingenio y llego primero. Torturo tanto a Alice para que hablara que ahora no puede ni comunicarse. Dumbledore iba a llevársela sin importar lo que yo le dijera pero siempre pensé que podría encontrarla yo después."

"Yo la encontrare. Es mi hija. No sé donde habrá de estar pero la voy a encontrar. Voy a destrozar el mundo hasta encontrarla. Ella es mía!"

"¿En verdad crees que ella querrá ser encontrada por nosotros Tom? Ella nos va a odiar si tú la encuentras primero y eso es suponiendo que puedas hacerlo. Podría estar en cualquier lugar Tom; Francia, Russia….Estados unidos. Nunca vas a poder encontrarla. Ya trate yo usando cada contacto que Alice tenia. Ninguno de ellos ayudo en moverla de lugar. He… tratado ya todo. Alice o Albus deben de haber usado un encantamiento para ocultar su marca."

"Ya veremos Minni…" se burló. "¿Estas segura que no quieres volver conmigo? Podríamos divertirnos de nuevo." Dijo Voldemort con recorriendo el cuerpo de la mujer con una mirada de lujuria.

Minerva suspiro "Tom no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces."

El hombre soltó una carcajada. "No fue ningún error. Dejar que la orden diera contigo sí que lo fue. No puedo dejar que le adviertas ahora."

Levanto su mano y lanzo un hechizo aturdidor. Dejo el castillo pasando de Proudfoot de nueva cuenta. No dijo nada al hombre mientras caminaba de vuelta entre los arboles de aquel bosque lanzando un encantamiento de memoria al auror caído.

Cuando el auror Dawlish reviso los terrenos regreso a su lugar. Nadie podría creerle a Minerva que él estaba ahí con ella si es que decía algo, nadie creía lo que decía el muchacho…el había regresado.

Voldemort se apareció en la mansión Malfoy. Tenía una guerra que planear, un muchacho que matar y una hija que encontrar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya tenía a gente en el ministerio por la mañana manipulando la información. Potter estaba siendo aislado, sus amigos eran investigados y el anciano estaba recargado en la pared. Umbridge estaba por iniciar en Hogwarts el siguiente curso. Si todo salía a pedir de boca ella estaría a cargo pronto y el anciano se quedaría sin hogar.

Nada que pudiera ayudar para encontrar a Morgana había sido encontrado. Parecía que había sido lanzada fuera de la tierra. Estaba furioso con el vejete de Dumbledore. El muy bastardo le había arrebatado y robado de sus manos a su heredera. Se imaginó que el maldito Gryffindor amante de los muggles quería finiquitar su linaje. Quizá no podía tener a su heredera ahora pero tendía su venganza. Ahora planeaba tomar y arrebatarle todo lo que significaba algo para Albus. Hizo su plan para arrebatarle el colegio. Podría matar al muchacho. Lo iba a destruir a él y a todo lo que él amaba.

La mayoría de los gryffindors que respaldaban al muchacho deberían mantener su distancia este año. El profeta iría amedrentando a Dumbledore y al muchacho Potter todo el verano. No habría alguien que creyese la historia de Potter sobre como el chico Hufflepuff había muerto. Potter regresaría más enojado y asustado este año. Necesitaba aislar al muchacho y manipularle. Estaba observando los archivos personales de los amigos más cercanos del muchacho.

Harry Potter tenía un grupo pequeño de amistades que lo protegían. El semi gigante Hagrid, quien había encontrado al niño. Sin novedad en eso. Sonrió recordando viejos tiempos cuando era estudiante. Hagrid tenía esa abominación de varita rota cuando fue culpado de abrir la cámara de los secretos. Este rápidamente cayó en la trampa de Tom algunos años atrás permitiéndole a este último pasar sin ninguna complicación. Voldemort no podía creer lo fácil que era engañar a Hagrid, esta no tenía preocupación o cuidado.

La familia Weasley lo había acogido bajo su cuidado. No estaba nada sorprendido que los traidores a la sangre estuvieran tan felices de tenerlo con ellos. Los indigentes pelirrojos probablemente esperaban ser bañados por un poco de la fama del joven. Apostaba que ahora esos estaban lamentando semejantes acciones. La nueva reputación de Potter los había empujado más abajo en la escala social si eso era posible.

La sangre sucia era muy interesante. Ella la mejor en clase y en el colegio en general, excelente en todo menos en vuelo. Era la preferida de Minerva. Severus dijo que no había tenido otra opción que darle un sobresaliente en pociones cada año a pesar de sus ganas de lo contrario. Así de buena era ella. Viendo entre letras Voldemort tenía claro que ella era en parte responsable de que el muchacho continuara con vida y en buen estado. Probablemente debían atacarle a ella primero.

Voldemort pasó a abrir los documentos de Hermione interesado en ella, ella había salido con Potter y con Voktor Krum según un par de artículos. Esas notas también decían que el chico Weasley estaba prendado de ella un año atrás pero las cosas entre ellos no funcionaron. Necesitaba más información.

"Lucius." Llamo en voz alta. Sus seguidores estaban sentados en la gran mesa esperando por su siguiente orden. Había un silencio incómodo y nervioso en la habitación.

"Si mi señor."

"Trae a Draco."

"¿Mi Señor?"

"No me hagas preguntas de nuevo. Tráeme al muchacho"

"Por supuesto mi señor."

"Narcissa, ¿Dónde está Severus?" Alzo la voz Voldemort.

"Esta en Hogwarts mi señor, dijo que tenían una reunión." Respondió la mujer.

"Muy bien. Tendrás aun Vitaserum en tu almacén?"

"Claro que si mi señor." Respondió horrorizada. No le había gustado nada que hubiesen llamado a su hijo.

" ¿Que me dices de una poción de euforia?" pregunto de nuevo Voldemort.

"Si mi señor."

"Entonces tráeme ambas. Relájate Narcisa tu hijo no está en problemas. Necesito su opinión y las necesito libres de miedo. No lo voy a castigar por lo que me vaya a decir."

Narcissa se relajó un poco pero no demasiado. Su esposo era un imbécil bastardo y había aprendido a lidiar con él, había sufrido su ira y olvidado sus agresiones de todos esos años. Él era un simple medio para terminar y ella podía controlar sus destinos. Ella se había movido en sus círculos hasta lo más alto de su escala política y social, y era una de las mujeres más poder en el mundo mágico a pesar de su esposo.

Ella siempre perdonaba todos sus errores pero este no lo perdonaría. El monstruo desfigurado, su hermana y su marido reverenciaban a este y ahora Vivian con ella en su casa como si fuera de ellos. Ahora el tenia deseos de volver a su hijo en algún otro descerebrado asesino por su causa. Lucius tenía muy poco valor y ella debía trabajar el doble por los dos para poder seguir. Ahora Draco sería uno más y estaría en su misma situación.

Contuvo su aliento apenas vio a su hijo entrar en la habitación. Se levantó y tomo las posiciones llevándolas a Voldemort. Ella estaba nerviosa mientras miraba como Draco se bebía la mezcla de cada una. Su hijo había heredado tanto de su esposo hasta sus indeseables tratos. Era un fanfarrón como su padre. Era lo que Voldemort había usado para influenciarle y manipularle. Narcissa era por lo general imperturbable pero el tratar de mantener a salvo a Draco del sr. Oscuro era una excepción. La tenía aterrorizada.

Voldemort ordeno a los demás desalojar el lugar. Solo Narcissa y Lucius quedaron con él. Tomo una silla de al lado del joven. La poción estaba haciendo efecto en Draco, el miedo estaba quedando fuera de él y comenzó a hablar.

Comenzó preguntándole sobre Ron. Draco tenía mucho que decir sobre el traidor a la sangre. Fue un poco complicado mantener al chico con la mente enfocada en lo que se le preguntaba pero prefirió un discurso largo y molesto sobre el que asustar una vez más al joven y que ocultara información por miedo.

Lo que Draco decía era algo revelador. Ronald Weasley estaba celoso. El codiciaba la fama de Potter y la fortuna de los Malfoy. Nada de eso era sorprendente. Su falta de habilidades era lo sorprendente. El resto de los Weasley fueron bendecidos con dones mágicos aun aunque sus alianzas fueran trágicamente mal encaminadas. El chico era tan mediocre en clase como con su varita.

Con la chica fue diferente. Draco conservaba la apatía por el chico Weasley pero era evidente que tenía un enamoramiento por la sangre sucia. Admitió que ella era brillante y reforzó el hecho de que en realidad ella era el cerebro del trio. Voldemort sabía que el chico estaría avergonzado de su confesión más tarde. La chica definitivamente seria el blanco principal ahora. Habría de matarla primero antes de que comenzaran las clases y así mantener a un más débil Potter.

Draco finalizo su historia contándoles sobre ella golpeándolo en tercer grado. Draco hablaba en círculos alegando que estaba seguro que ella había tenido algo que ver en escape de Sirius aquella noche pero aun no había averiguado como. Voldemort lo hizo callar.

"Ella parece ser la perfecta Gryffindor…excepto por que tiene cerebro" rio Voldemort.

"McGonagall la ama, bueno todos los profesores excepto por padrino. Él dice que ella es una sabelotodo insufrible" respondió Draco.

"Aun así tú la deseas." Replico Voldemort. Señalando con una de sus manos a Lucius y Narcissa a que no interfieran.

"Si… bueno todos lo hacemos después del baile de navidad. Ella arreglo su cabello, sus dientes…."

"¿Su cabello?" dijo Voldemort con una exhalación aburrido, torturar al chico habría sido menos efectivo pero era preferible a soportar esas cursilerías de adolescentes. "¿Su cabello hizo la diferencia?"

"Bueno ella siempre impresiona." Respondió el joven. "Su magia es muy fuerte, nunca he visto a nadie tan talentoso. Es demasiado fuerte… e inteligente. Siempre la he deseado pero siempre debo demostrarle que soy mejor. Su cabello lucia como si hubiera sido hechizado. Su cabello es muy rizado y rebelde. Para el baile lo arreglo. Estaba diferente, ella esta diferente. Es hermosa. Ahora la deseo más. Sé que nunca podre tenerla pero pienso en ello todo el tiempo."

"¿Qué tan rizado? ¿Hay fotos?" preguntó Voldemort. Su comportamiento cambio radicalmente como para poner en alerta y pánico a Lucius y Narcisa.

"Mi señor ha dado ya lo que necesita. ¿Que tiene que ver el cabello de la muchacha con nada?"

"CRUCIO!" grito Voldemort al hombre lanzándole un poderoso hechizo.

Draco sonrió brevemente mientras su padre yacía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. La poción de euforia lo mantenía libre de reaccionar. Narcissa temblaba en pánico e ira pero no podía hacer nada. Solo rezaba para que su hijo no fuera objeto de la misma tortura. Lucius debía saberlo. Se había vuelto idiota mientras no hubo más guerra. Haría que los mataran a todos.

"Te dije Lucius que no me cuestionaras. Draco muéstrame tus recuerdos." Voldemort jalo la cabeza del chico hasta hacer contacto con sus ojos y sin ningún reparo entro en sus pensamientos viendo imagines correr de la chica.

"Obliviate. Draco pasaste toda la tarde volando, estás cansado y quieres tomar una siesta antes de la cena. Puedes irte."

El chico felizmente se alejó sin enterarse de nada. Voldemort miro hacia Narcissa y Lucius.

"Es mejor que no recuerde nada. Ustedes no le dirán nada tampoco. No dirán nada a nadie. ¿Entendido?"

Ambos asintieron en silencio.

"¿Crees que las cosas en la vida están predestinadas Narcissa?" preguntó el mago oscuro.

"Claro que si mi señor" respondió con calma forzada rezando que sus planes no involucraran a Draco.

"Yo también lo creo. Lucius continua haciendo tu trabajo para traerme esa profecía pero también quiero encuentres y me traigas toda la información sobre esa Hermione Granger. De hecho, involucra en ello a Severus y dile que encuentre lo que este en sus manos. Quiero verlo antes que comience el curso escolar. Hazle saber que no es por separado. Ellos debieron hacer algo con su cabello." Río ácidamente "Esto es demasiado perfecto para no ser el destino."

Juntos, Narcissa y Lucius caminaron fuera de la habitación más confusos que nunca en sus vidas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Indagar sobre su maldito cabello? ¿En verdad Lucius?"

"Severus a mí también me parece raro. Un minuto él se veía con una intensión irreal de matarla y al siguiente se ha puesto a preguntar cosas sobre su cabello y el destino. Él quiere saber TODO respecto a ella… Y con ello significa todo. ¿Qué crees que esto signifique?"

"No lo sé. Pero deberíamos hacer lo que ha pedido. Voy a ponerme a indagar y encontrar lo que pueda mañana se lo contare. ¿Su cabello?" replico Severus con una exhalación frustrado.

"Ya lo sé." Respondió con el mismo tono cansino Lucius.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Quieres decirme que está pasando Albus?"

"Severus, no está pasando nada." Respondió el hombre.

"El señor tenebroso nos ha mandado a Lucius y a mí en una misión para buscar todo lo relativo a Hermione Granger y todo simplemente por el aspecto de su cabello. Cuando lo vi, divago durante unos veinte minutos acerca del destino y sobre lo bobo que eres por pensar que lo habías podido burlar, por ello fue que me ha mandado a mí para buscarle unos cuantos cabellos de la chica. Cuando te he dicho esto Minerva ha empezado a llorar" hizo una pausa y le alcanzo un pañuelo a la bruja en cuestión. "Y tu parece que acabas de ver un fantasma. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Crees que? ¿Podría ser? ¿Ha hecho eso Alice? Nunca me detuve a pensarlo pero su cabello…." Decía tartamudeando Minerva ignorando las preguntas de Severus.

"Ella tiene su edad" Jadeo asustado Albus. "Oh Minni….Severus, la chica esta en Grimmauld Place. Trae por favor un par de sus cabellos, uno para Tom y el otro para nosotros."

"Insisto Albus…" Comenzó a quejarse Severus.

"Vas a necesitar preparar una poción Severus, Tom va a necesitarla también…una que rastree el linaje sanguíneo."

"¿Pero quién creen que es ella? ¿Quién cree El que es ella?"

"Si él está en lo correcto te lo diremos Severus. Es una historia que no debe ser contada a menos que estemos en lo correcto" Ordeno Albus.

Severus gruño y se apareció en Grimmauld Place. Con facilidad tomo el cabello requerido del cepillo de la chica mientras ella se encontraba con los imbéciles de los chicos Weasley y el joven Potter.

Regreso con el Sr. Tenebroso y le facilito el cabello solicitado guardándose uno para Albus. El director estaba en lo correcto. El sr. Tenebroso le solicito comenzar a elaborar una poción. Él le hizo un espacio para ello en la mansión. Le poción debía estar reposando por doce horas antes de ser efectiva así que Severus no vería los resultados de la prueba que aplicarían al cabello de la chica. No podría llevarle nada más de información valiosa a Albus.

A la mañana siguiente se detuvo en la oficina de Albus mientras se cocinaba la poción cuando él y Minerva dejaron caer el cabello dentro de la poción revolviéndole, tomaron tres gotas de dicha mezcla y las pusieron en un pergamino. Severus trataba de ver sobre los hombros de los otros dos, el pergamino comenzaba a dibujar un árbol genealógico pero no podía ver nada desde su lugar. Pocos segundos después los dos mayores jadearon asustados.

Minerva camino hacia una silla y se sentó en esta, una vez más comenzó a llorar "¿Por qué Alice la mantendría aquí?"

"Ella y su esposo conocieron su destino final muy pocos días después. Probablemente esa no era su intención, quizá ella nunca tuvo tiempo de completar su tarea."

Severus había perdido la paciencia "¿Completar que tarea?"

"Esconder a mi hija Severus. Como sabes Yo… Tú no eras el único espía encubierto de la Orden dentro de las filas del sr. Tenebroso. Estoy segura que notaste como mis apariciones públicas cesaron cuando estaba con él. Hubo una razón poderosa por la que desaparecí del mapa después de la guerra. Estaba embarazada, tuvimos una hija. El únicamente se lo conto a aquellos más allegados a su círculo. Aún recuerdo su nacimiento tan vívidamente. Alecto Carrow y Bellatrix la trajeron al mundo, fue tan extraño sentirme aliviada de que ese par de psicópatas la recibieran. Cuando el entro y la vio dijo que la nombraría para honrar sus antepasados. Morgana McGonagall Marvolo. Por supuesto no agregaría el Riddle. Por años me pregunte… y ahora ella está aquí, siempre lo estuvo." Sollozo con dolor.

Minerva se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos andando hacia la cava en la esquina de la oficina, con necesidad sirvió una enorme copa de vino comenzando a beberlo con nerviosismo.

"El vino aquí el día en que Cedric fue asesinado…. El día del fin del torneo de los tres magos. Estaba buscándola. El vera esto como una ayuda del destino para ayudarle en su búsqueda de derrotar a Harry. No se detendrá ante nada para llegar a ella, para convertirla Severus. Debes protegerla."

Severus se acercó a ella observándola con pena abrazándole por la cintura.

"Tom quiere tenerte. Severus las cosas se han vuelto más complicadas. Lo siento mucho pero ella tiene razón. Hermione necesita ser protegida. Ve Severus" Dijo sin más Dumbledore.

* * *

**_¿Qué les ha parecido!?_**

**_No sean malitos y déjenme un Rvw para saber que tal voy! _**

**_Espero leerlos y el modo de corte de diálogos entre personajes es la manera en que lo hace el autor original en Inglés, yo solo seguí lo mejor que pude el patrón…._**

**_PD. Perdonen si me deje un signo de interrogacion olvidado... se que en espanol se ponen __el _¿? pero a veces, por la costumbre solo pongo el ? como en ingles...ups**

**_XOXO_**


	2. Chapter 2

**::**

**Hola!**

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**\- Qua: **Claro que ya he felicitado al autor! de parte de todos los que hablamos espanol! jeje. Y si! es simplemente genial el desarrollo de Severus, es un poco diferente esto porque vamos yo no lo escribi pero aun asi trato de darle mi 'toque' para que no quede tan perdida o superficial la traduccion. Gracias que te haya gustado y espero saludarte de nuevo buena chica! un abrazo y estamos en contacto.!_

_-**Aome-Hime :** Hola! Ya somos dos que detestamos a Albus...si se mete en todo! Jaja como que te cae mal Minerva!? la adore en este fic jejeje. Jaja no que no te de miedo ya-sabes-quien si es de dar miedo! Y a mi me encanta que sea Pansy y no Draco la pareja de Hermione jejeje no soy muy fan del Dra-mione o Ron-mione o Harmonie...jajaja xD. Severus...t prometo buenos resultados de el!Que bueno que te haya gustado y mira, deseo cumplido aqui el siguiente capi! Saludos y espero volverte a leer denuevo que los comentarios me alientan a actualizar prontito!_

_\- **Smookey:** ME alegra que ya has leido al autor, y que bueno que te vaya gustando la traduccion! espero leerte de nuevo! saludos y aqui el siguiente capi!_

_**Aqui el siguiente capi listo!**_

_**liigd manda sus agradecimientos y saludos a todo el que goza de leer esta historia asi como yo les digo...me facina leer los comentarios y mensajes privados, me dan animo e inspiran a seguir escribiendo (en este caso) traduciendo para uds.**_

_**A leers!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"¿Que está planeando Severus? Pregunto Albus.

"Él no lo sabe aún. Él quiere saber si ella está enterada. Le he dicho que no creo que ella esté al tanto" dijo con seriedad el profesor de pociones. "Tan solo un puñado lo sabemos, se lo ha dicho a Lucius, Narcissa, Alecto y a Walden McNair. La única razón por la que Walden lo sabe es porque el sr. Tenebroso quiere saber todo sobre el escape de ese maldito Hippogrifo. Tiene la impresión de que la srita. Granger está detrás del escape de Sirius. Él quiere saber cómo lo hizo."

"¿Se lo has dicho?" Pregunto Albus con seriedad.

"Claro que se lo conté. Tuve que hacerlo. Cada profesor en esta escuela sabe que esa chica tuvo un gira tiempo. Eventualmente lo habría descubierto. El aún no sabe exactamente qué edad tiene la chica… ninguno de nosotros lo sabe… considerando que tanto uso esa sabelotodo el maldito aparatejo ese. No tuve opción Albus."

"Me parece justo."

"¿Vas a decirme la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí? Me di cuenta que estamos teniendo esta reunión a espaldas de Minerva."

"Severus, Tom va a acudir por ayuda a ti para lo que sea que tiene planeado para Hermione. Ella necesitara ser protegida pero…"

"La prioridad es Potter." Respondió secamente Snape.

"Así es Severus, sabes bien acerca de su conexión. Estoy preocupado de que Tom se aproveche de eso para llegar a Hermione o viceversa. Sabemos bien que Tom es incapaz de amar o querer a alguien. Minerva fue una espía bastante efectiva pero se dejó comprometer demasiado. Ella no podrá hacer lo que es correcto si llegase el momento de elegir. La obsesión de el por Minerva y el encontrar a Hermione es más por su mero linaje sanguíneo y reclamarles su propiedad que la preocupación de un amante o un padre."

"¿Qué es lo crees que pasara si mandas a Minerva a las filas de Tom? Sabes bien de su obsesión por ella. ¿Ella en su momento hizo lo que debía ser hecho y tú le arrebataste a su hija?"

"Hice lo que debía hacerse para protegerles a ambas. Sabes bien que esa niña no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad de vivir si se hubiera descubierto quien era. Severus, la guerra es una hoguera, el mundo lo es también! Necesito saber que puedo contar contigo." Pidió Albus.

"¿Y qué necesitaras que haga?" preguntó Severus.

"Lo que haya de ser necesario para mantenerles a ambos a salvo o más importante has lo que sea para mantener a Harry salvo. Esto es sobre el bien mayor Severus. Hermione ni siquiera debería estar aquí Alice se suponía debía sacarla del país. Los eventos ocurridos evidentemente cambiaron el curso de las cosas y se vio forzada a lo que hizo, ahora nosotros debemos hacer lo que sea necesario para abordar el cambio. Minerva no está tomando esto nada bien. Ella adora a Hermione y creo que tenía sentimientos maternales por la chica antes de destapar esta información a la luz. Tiene mucho con lo que lidiar ahora."

"¿No pudiste dejarle a su hija y crear un nombre falso del supuesto padre, dejarla verla crecer?" Pregunto con un poco de rencor en la voz Severus.

"Sabes bien que muchos sabían dónde paso Minerva la mayor parte de la Guerra. Si se enteraban de que estaba embarazada habrían deducido quien era el padre." Respondió Dumbledore. "Es por lo que tuvimos que esconderlo; es por lo que Tom escondió su embarazo. Su hijo no nato sería un blanco fácil."

"¿Se lo dirás a la chica?" Pregunto Severus.

"No lo creo. Tom no ha abierto la boca aun. Esconder su existencia es una de las más sabias decisiones que nunca tomó. Hay quienes la odiaran solo por su hija." Respondió Albus con suavidad.

Severus suspiro, "Hermione no es la única con la que Minerva ha establecido un lazo maternal. Después de que mi madre…. Bueno ella ha sido muy buena conmigo. Esto se lo debo. Hare todo lo que pueda Albus."

"Lo se Severus. Solo recuerda que luchamos una guerra. Y gracias."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El colegio dio inicio y el trio luchaba aun con los sucesos ocurridos durante el torneo de los tres magos. Harry había sido llevado a un juicio ante el ministerio por haber conjurado un patronus. Harry y Dumbledore eran constantemente atacados por el diario el profeta y los otros estudiantes eran hostiles con el muchacho.

Después de tres semanas y una tal Umbridge comenzó a hacer cambios en el colegio. La primera noche que Harry volvió de su castigo Hermione trato de hablar con McGonagall para que interfiriese. La busco en su oficina, en el cuartel, en los salones así como en el resto del colegio. La bruja era imposible de encontrar. Cuando Hermione echo una mirada al mapa del merodeador vio que la profesora estaba en su recamara. Estaba evitándola sin duda.

Harry había tratado de contactar con el director y estaba siendo evitado por este también. Siempre estaba fuera u ocupado. Ni siquiera se sentaba en el mismo salón o lugar donde Harry estuviese. Hermione comenzó a pensar que ahí pasaba algo. Siempre que McGonagall la veía parecía que empezaría a llorar. La última cosa que la hacía sospechar fue Snape siendo amable con ella. Bueno…Amable no pero si civilizado. Había sido cortes y diplomático varios días sin razón aparente.

Mientras los profesores se encontraban ocupados… haciendo lo que fuera que hacían, Umbridge estaba encajando sus uñas en todo. Había prohibido el uso de magia en el colegio y había sido nombrada recientemente suma inquisidora. Ese título sonaba a problemas ya solo de por sí.

Las pesadillas de Harry crecían en horror y nitidez de sucesos. Ya no quería hablar con nadie sobre eso o nada mas, comenzaba a volverse un poco aislado cada día que pasaba. Harry tomo una caminata solo empujando a todo aquel se le atravesara. Finalmente una charla con Luna lo tranquilizo y se reunió con sus amigos de nuevo. Fue así como terminaron en el gran comedor conspirando.

"Mira Harry en un universo alternativo…"

"Nadie tiene las suficientes bolas" bromeo y alcanzo con su tenedor una pieza más de pescado.

Hermione le sonrió, "O algo bastante extraño sucede. Debemos averiguar porque estamos siendo tratados como si tuviéramos la peste por Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape. Además de que necesitamos un método de estudio apropiado desde que Umbridge no nos deja usar magia."

"¿Que tiene que ver tener bolas con todo esto?" Pregunto Ron algo perdido en la conversación.

Hermione y Harry le explicaron el sentido muggle de la frese del universo paralelo pero Ron seguía viéndose confuso.

"Muy bien digamos que entendí. Como vamos a determinar quién es bueno y quién no? Ellos están claramente poseídos o algo. McGonagall prácticamente corre cada vez que ve a Hermione y Dumbledore se esconde cada vez que te ve Harry. Además ¿Han visto a Snape hoy? ¿Ha dicho en clase que la poción de Hermione era más que satisfactoria?" Ron casi grita eso último.

"Ya lo sé. Digamos que una posesión de un universo alternativo está lejos de lo que en verdad ocurre. Snape no te ha gritado en todo lo que va de la semana Hermione. Incluso ignoro el hecho que has ayudado a Neville." Añadió Harry "¿poción multijugos?"

"¿Crees que Quien-tu-sabes tratara de nuevo?" pregunto Ron.

"Tenemos que averiguarlo. La poción dura solamente una hora. Mañana debemos seguirlos y revisar si toman algo cada hora." Dijo Hermione.

"¿Cómo, ellos nos están evitando?" pregunto Ron.

"Si Ron pero no nos evitan en grupo. Harry, dale a Ron tu capa. Él va a tener el trabajo más difícil. Ron vas a seguir a Dumbledore. Harry tu seguirás a McGonagall, usa tu mapa."

"Eso te deja a Snape." Dijo Harry con cautela. Temía por Hermione.

"Si y tengo una idea. Mañana es su turno de limpiar y organizar el almacén de pociones. Voy a ir a ayudarle."

"¿Cómo harás eso?" pregunto Ron.

Harry se rio, "Es obvio que estará en detención. Ya sabes que él hace que sus mejores estudiantes le ayuden cuando están en problemas…."

"Pero él no los deja solos durante la detención. Normalmente se lleva a Draco cuando está en problemas, pero si me encuentra robando un par de alas de crisopos…." Dijo Hermione.

"Muy sutil" Dijo Harry comenzando a reírse y recordando que ese era el ingrediente que Snape le había atrapado robando y por ese había gritado el año pasado. Era un ingrediente de la poción multijugos.

"Ese es el punto Harry." Sonrió la chica y despeino el cabello de Harry. Ella sonrió y dirigió su mirada de Cho a Ginny. Quizá los problemas amorosos de su amigo deberían terminar pronto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione inhabilito la mayoría de las guardias, intencionalmente se encamino sobre las alarmas insonoras. Cinco minutos más tarde un muy malhumorado profesor de pociones apareció frente a ella en su camisón de dormir.

"¿Qué está haciendo srita. Granger?"

"¿Ehm…practicando para los TIMOS señor?"

"¿Me lo pregunta o me lo dice?"

"¿Señor?"

"¿Qué está haciendo. Granger?"

"Estoy tratando de practicar un poco señor, para los TIMOS." Dijo ella más firme esta vez mirándole a los ojos a su profesor.

"Bueno habrá de incrementar sus conocimientos mañana. Estará en detención conmigo todo el dia. La veo a las nueve mañana temprano. Ahora vuelva a su dormitorio."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Qué estaba haciendo?" Preguntó Minerva.

"Robando alas de crisopo. Creo que con eso nos mostraba algo. Fue arriesgada y valiente, mucho de lo que tienden a ser los Gryffindor. Aun cuando no me puse a escanear sus pensamientos es bastante obvio que ella cree que hemos sido reemplazados y los usurpadores toman poción multujugos, aun sin usar oclumancia ella está bastante alerta, pude comprobarlo. El otro par de idiotas de sus amigos forman parte de su plan. Sé que se piensan nosotros tres estamos siendo usurpados. Tu evitas a Potter y Minerva evita a Granger esto los ha hecho sospechar. Necesitamos confrontar esto Director." Dijo con amargura Severus.

"¿Qué sugieres Severus?" preguntó el director.

"El sr. Oscuro se acercara a ella pronto, el accesara al chico pronto, has pensado que decirle la verdad es buena idea Albus? Creo que por el momento está bien que los dejes jugar a los vigilantes pero Minerva…Él le contara la verdad muy pronto. ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar cuando se dé cuenta que la que no puede estar en la misma habitación que ella no nadie más que su propia madre?"

"No es que no la tolere cerca de mí. La amo. Ella es mi hija. Creo que llegue a sentir nuestra conexión antes de saberlo. Siempre ha sido mi preferida. No pretendas saber lo que siento Severus." Respondió con molestia en la voz la profesora de transformaciones.

"¿Entonces porque estas evitándola?" Preguntó, sorprendido por el dolor de la voz de la mujer.

"Porque elegí darme por vencida. Porque abandone a mi hija." Dijo con dolor Minerva.

"Minerva. Te conozco. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para mantenerla a salvo y con vida. No la abandonaste. La protegiste." Aseguro Severus a la mujer. "Es momento de reivindicarte. El sr. Oscuro está en lo correcto. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que ella no lograra salir del país, de que ella se convirtiera en amiga y salvadora de Potter, de que ella fuera tu estudiante preferida?… después de mi claro. El destino la trajo de vuelta a ti y es hora que le digas que está ocurriendo antes que se adelante a hacerlo el sr. Oscuro y se lo cuente de viva voz."

"¿Qué hay de Harry, propones que se lo contemos también a el?" preguntó Albus.

"Si, el sr. Oscuro comenzara a manipularle. Sabemos eso. Necesitamos empezar a entrenarlo ya." Pidió Severus con desagrado. "Con Granger involucrada el panorama ha cambiado. No debemos darle la oportunidad de usar esa conexión contra el muchacho."

Minerva estaba en silencio observando mientras limpiaba sus ojos humedecidos.

"Está bien. Mañana dejáramos que lleven el plan que tienen a cabo. Pensaremos que hacer después. Lo que debemos determinar también es como y cuando le diremos la verdad a Hermione de quien es. Podría ser un peligro que lo averigüe sola."

"Muy bien." Severus dijo reverenciando su cabeza a su mentor aun con el pensamiento de que estaba cometiendo un grave error. Solo podía esperar a solucionar lo que saliese incorrecto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Nunca he estado más aburrido en mi vida… excepto por la clase de Binns." Se quejó Ron. "No usa poción multijugos. El anciano se sentó a una reunión con gente del ministerio y miembros del gobierno a discutir asuntos de altura."

Harry asintió con la cabeza, "No pude quedarme la hora completa con McGonagall pero estuve rondándola un buen rato y no hubo frascos, no bebidas. ¿Qué paso con Snape?"

"Fue extraño. Fue educado pero distante. Trama algo. Nunca pierde una oportunidad de insultarme. He mezclado intencionalmente los gusarajos con colas de sapo y solo me ha corregido."

"Necesitamos llegar al fondo de esto." Dijo Harry.

"Eso no es solo lo que necesitamos Harry. Necesitamos practicar para los TIMOS. Necesitamos preparando. Necesitamos un profesor capacitado." Dijo Hermione.

"¿Qué propones?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aberforth dijo que han tenido una reunión en cabeza de puerco. Parece que los estudiantes se agrupan a atacar." Dijo Albus.

"No deberían de Albus. Esa mujer es una bárbara. Necesitamos detener esto." Gruño Severus.

"No podemos muchacho mío. En verdad desearía que pudiéramos. Fudge está buscando una razón para venir aquí y tomar el mando del colegio. Si llega cerca de Harry, si Tom puede hacerse camino hasta Harry, el muchacho va a morir."

"¿Qué hay de la chica?" Pregunto Severus.

"Necesitamos vigilarla de cerca. Tiene el cerebro de su madre pero la astucia de su padre y su lado vengativo. Recuerdas lo que le hizo a la pobre de Rita Skeeter el año pasado? Eso ya rozo la línea."

"Hemos cosas parecidas por nuestra causa." Respondió Snape.

"No estando en cuarto curso. Vigílala Severus"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue despertada por Hedwig sentada en la orilla de su cama. Suspirando se encamino hacia la sala común.

"Harry ¿Qué haces despierto?"

"Una pesadilla ¿Quieres que vayamos a las cocinas?" preguntó. Ella asintió siguiéndolo. Harry no habría mandado a Hedwig a despertarla si no fuera importante.

"¿Qué hay de Ron?" Preguntó la chica.

"No pude hacer que despertara y esto es algo que quisiera hablarlo contigo." Contesto el chico.

Caminando llegaron al lugar que sabían daba a la entrada de su destino. Dobby les preparo un aperitivo mientras hablaban.

"¿Qué ocurre Harry?"

"ME dijiste que te comentara si acaso llegaba a tener sueños extraños. Hermione estaba en esa habitación. Los padres de Draco estaban con los demás mortifagos de aquella noche y una mujer más. A ella nunca la había visto. Ella se veía malvada. Estaban con Voldemort. Estaban pasándose a leer un documento sobre información de ti. Pude escuchar lo que algunos de ellos decían. Ellos quieren llegar a ti…convertirte. Había algo que discutían si contarte o no."

"Harry ¿Por qué rayos podrían ellos pensar en convertirme? Soy hija de muggles y además tu mejor amiga."

"Lo se…. Pero era tan…Real. Hermione, las cosas que vi… Hay algo que no sepa?

"No tengo ni idea de que está pasando Harry pero te prometo, no me voy a volver contra tuyo." Lo jalo para darle un abrazo. "Hubo suerte hablando con Dumbledore y preguntar ¿qué pasa?"

"No. Sigue evitándome. ¿McGonagall?"

"No lo sé Harry. Ella quizá te hable a ti…demonios si hasta te defendió de Umbridge. Ella habla con Ron. Ella es más amable incluso con los Slys que conmigo ahora. Se ve tan…asustada. Comienzo a asustarme. Quizá es eso de lo que Voldemort deliberaba. ¿Por qué le asusta mi presencia?"

"No lo sé" Dijo encogiéndose de Hombros el chico.

"Quizá deberíamos voltear nuestros blancos. Tu ve a por McGonagall y yo a por Dumbledore." Ofreció.

"Él está fuera de nuevo. Cuando regrese podemos intentarlo." Acepto el chico.

Estaban regresando a su sala común cuando vieron a un grupo de la brigada inquisitorial venir hacia ellos. Hermione se dio un auto-sape por olvidarse de ponerse la capa de invisibilidad para salir. El escuadrón de Umbridge estaba plagado de Slys con ganas de molestar. Ahora ellos tenían el poder de quitar puntos y eran delegados de la suma inquisidora, una bola de ratas. Habían estado rastreando la ubicación del E.D.

Hermione jalo a Harry hacia el corredor pero escucho un murmullo.

"Acabo de ver a la sangresucia. Vamos"

Se volvió a Harry, "Me han visto a mí no a ti. Vete!"

Lanzo la capa sobre él. Quien comenzó a protestar.

"Herm..."

"Yo no soy a quien Fudge trata de atrapar Harry. Vete!"

Empujo a Harry volviendo al corredor a encontrarse con el grupo de Slys.

"Parkinson." Dijo con desagrado en la voz.

"Granger." Respondió la chica arrastrando las palabras. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu dormitorio?"

"Rondas, también son parte de ser prefecto." Aclaro Hermione con naturalidad.

"Tus horas fueron hace varias horas." Replico Pansy mientras acortaba la distancia entre las dos.

"Al igual que acabaron las tuyas, claramente ambas hemos sido preocupadas de que haya actividad a deshoras." Siguió respondiendo la castaña cruzándose de brazos. Ningún otro miembro de la brigada inquisitorial interfería. No querían entrometerse entre ellas.

"Quizá habría que ver que tiene que decir la suma inquisidora de esto" Respondido susurrando maliciosamente Pansy.

"Escondiéndote bajo las faldas de alguien más de nuevo Parkinson, sé que Draco es quien lo hace todo el tiempo pero ya veo que cualquiera puede." Respondió sarcástica Hermione.

"Desmaius" grito Draco.

Hermione alcanzo a conjurar a tiempo un hechizo protector.

"¿Qué carajos ha sido eso Huron?"

Lo siguiente que supo la chica fue que Crabe y Goyle se habían unido a la pelea de tres. Pansy solo observaba, estaba concentrada en cada uno de los movimientos de Hermione tratadndo de no dejar escapar ninguno.

"¿Qué es este alboroto?" llamo una voz. Era Umbridge. Sus pijamas rosas delataban las más terribles pesadillas de Hermione de como esa mujer luciría en su ropa de dormir.

"No estoy segura profesora Umbridge. Estaba haciendo mis rondas y comenzaron a tacarme" contesto Hermoine rápidamente.

"Esta fuera de la cama a deshoras y ella inicio todo." Replicó Draco. Snrio sabiendo que la mujer de rosa se pondría de su lado.

"Estudiantes fuera de la cama. Eso suena a material de expulsión srita. Granger. Contactare al consejo mañana temprano pero por ahora le recomiendo comenzar a empacar su baúl. A mi oficina a las 10.00 am y lleve su equipaje consigo." Dijo Umbridge con su voz chillona.

Hermione comenzaba a sentir que le fallaban las rodillas. Una mano la mantuvo de pie. Era Pansy.

"La escoltare de regreso a su dormitorio y me asegurare que entre en él." Decía sujetándola con fuerza a si, Hermione le dio rápidamente la espalda. No dejaría que sus lágrimas fueran vistas por aquellos Slys.

"Conozco el camino Parkinson. No te necesito toqueteándome o burlándote de mí." Hermione trataba de separársele pero el agarre de Pansy era inamovible.

"Como sea Granger." Dijo finalmente Parkinson dejándola libre. Hermione se dirigió de regreso a su sala común y toco en el despacho de McGonagall. No hubo respuesta. No sabía que más hacer. Harry ya la esperaba en la sala común. Apenas lo vio rompió a llorar en sus brazos.

"Van a expulsarme Harry." Dijo contándole que había pasado. La cara del muchacho cambio.

"¡Quédate aquí! Ya tuve suficiente de esto!" dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo disparado de la sala común. Ella no lo siguió. Hermione solamente fue a su habitación a preparar su baúl. Se recostó en su cama por una última vez a pensar que sería de su vida después de esto. Se encontraría viviendo una vida sin varita.

* * *

**_HEy!_**

**_Gracia por leer, nos vemos en el prox. capi...y en cuanto a mis otros fics...esta semana se actualizan XD. _**

**_ocurrio una desagradadable situacion al archivo...en fin que ya no se preocupen! en nada los tendran._**

**_Saludos y espero leerles en los comentarios!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione arribo a la oficina de Umbridge con su baúl en mano. Un enorme grupo de Slys estaban ahí para verla marcharse del colegio. Todos ellos reían, hacían burlas, estaban pasando un momento épico. Algunos incluso habían traído bocadillos. Hermione toco a la puerta. Dumbledore fue quien abrió.

"Venga srita. Granger tome asiento en el pasillo, espérenos. Hablaremos a la brevedad posible." Dicho eso cerró la puerta en la nariz de la muchacha. Hermione escuchaba a una mujer gritar. Era Umbridge, Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall no se escuchaban como ella. No podía escuchar que decían estos, solo murmullos.

"Vuelve al mundo Muggle donde perteneces sangresucia" Escupió Malfoy con desagrado.

"Que te den…" dijo una voz.

"Maldito Huron…" complemento otra.

Hermione se giró a ver de donde provenían aquellas voces contra Malfoy y con gusto comprobó que tras ella estaban los gemelos Weasley. No estaba sola. Estaban todos los alumnos Gryffindor brindándole su apoyo además de muchos otros estudiantes de otras casas. Harry y Ron se sentaron uno a cada lado suyo. Hermione observo interrogante a Harry.

"Creo que anoche cruce un poco la línea. Encendí un poco a McGonagall. Le dije lo mucho que sentías que te lastimaba y le dije que ocurrió anoche."

"Gracias Harry." Dijo Hermione mirando a todos los allí presentes. "Gracias."

"Ellos no podrán evitar esto Sangresucia." Dijo Draco observando su alrededor. "Mi padre…"

"Quiere que cierres la boca Draco." Dijo una voz conocida para el rubio.

Todos volvieron su cuerpo en búsqueda del dueño de aquella voz para encontrarse directamente con Lucius Malfoy que se dirigía hacia ellos.

"Draco tú y tus amigos váyanse de aquí. La junta directiva y padres han llegado a una conclusión. La srita. Granger no va a ningún lado. " Continuo Lucius.

Al principio todos estaban demasiado aturdidos para decir algo. Los Malfoy eran propietarios de la junta directiva. ¿Por qué no se había expulsado a Hermione? Un minuto después los estudiantes comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

Lucius toco en la puerta. Dumbledore la abrió con molestia en el rostro. Lucius le tendió un pergamino enrollado. El director lo leyó y asintió.

"Estoy sorprendido Lucius." Dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Lo está director, en serio?" Respondió Lucius. Era una pregunta extraña y los estudiantes continuaban pensando en que era lo que había podido pasar. "Permítame unos momentos con la suma inquisidora, si gustas Severus puede quedarse."

"Como desees. Venga conmigo Minerva." Los dos juntos caminaron fuera de aquella oficina. "Srita. Granger, ponga sus cosas de regreso en su habitación."

"Si director. Señor ¿Qué acaba de pasar? " Pregunto la chica.

El director le dirigió una mirada y antes que McGonagall interfiriera añadió "Srita. Granger después de la comida haga favor de venir a mi oficina, traiga a Harry con usted."

"Si profesor." Responde Hermione. Miro estupefacta como los dos se alejaban de ese lugar. Después observo a los otros estudiantes que la veían tan confundida como ella misma lo estaba. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Nadie había abandonado el corredor más que el par de profesores. Todos querían saber que vendría a continuación.

Lucius salió un momento después de aquel despacho seguido de Umbridge y Snape tras el. Umbridge se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

"Srita. Granger. Tiene un mes de detención con el profesor Snape a partir de hoy. La junta ha decidido darle otra oportunidad. Ahora, todos regresen a clase o a sus habitaciones." La mujer se veía bastante sacudida e impresionada, en un modo asustada.

"¿Padre?" Dijo Draco.

"Draco vuelve a tu habitación. Discutiremos esto más tarde, no quiero escuchar nada mas de nuevo." El hombre aristocrático dio fin a la conversación.

Draco solo respondió sin mucho entusiasmo, "Si padre."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ron se sentía subestimado por no haber sido invitado a la reunión en la oficina de Dumbledore con McGonagall pero Hermione le hizo ver que él no estaba siendo tratado como si tuviera viruela de dragón. Él se seguía sintiendo miserable pero se conformó con aquello. Inevitablemente cuando les tratasen de matar el estaría allí con ellos. Sentía que debería ser incluido en todo. Hermione y Harry entraron en la oficina del director y se sorprendieron bastante de ver además al profesor Snape esperándoles también.

McGonagall les hizo tomar asiento y se tomó un minuto antes de comenzar a hablarles, "Necesitamos que ustedes dos sean entrenados aprendiendo oclumancia."

"¿Qué es oclumancia? ¿Porque?" pregunto Harry.

"Es un método para prevenir ataques a la mente del oponente puedes bloquear el encantamiento imperio y legremancia, que ese último permite entrar en la mente de la gente y ver que están pensando. ¿Los sueños de Harry?"

"En verdad no puede contenerse srita. Granger ¿Verdad?" Gruño Snape.

"Muy bien Hermione. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Antes de decirles nada más necesitan empezar a estudiar y practicarlo inmediatamente. El profesor Snape será su tutor en esto. Empezaran esta noche." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Profesor ¿Qué está pasando?." Pregunto Hermione.

"Hermione…Deseo tanto…Te lo diremos pronto. Muy pronto. Las lecciones primero." Dijo McGonagall.

Snape los dejo salir siguiéndole hasta bajar a su oficina y les hizo pasar. Pasaron las siguientes dos horas familiarizándose con lo teórico de la oclumancia. Snape quería ir directo a la práctica pero Hermione insistió en la teoría primero así que pese a sus ganas acepto. Normalmente habría quitado puntos a la chica por sabelotodo pero como estaban en prácticas clandestinas tuvo que contener sus ganas de restarle puntos a la Gry.

Después de que Hermione leyese acerca de ello Snape puso varitas a la obra y se adentró en los recuerdos más personales de cada uno de ellos. Hermione se preguntaba si era su muy particular venganza por haberle hecho esperar mientras leían.

"¿Siempre entras a hurtadillas en los baños de chicas del quinto piso para masturbarte Potter o ha sido un viaje especial esta mañana? " dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Snape. "Cierren su mente."

Harry dirigió una mirada tímida a Hermione. Ella solo se encogió de hombros rezando por no correr la misma suerte que su amigo. Y si la tuvo.

"¿Eres lesbiana?! Como diablos en los siete infiernos has podido mantener eso oculto? ¿Vamos Viktor Krum. Lindo Arreglo. No pudiste ser su tipo tampoco. Juntos hacían el barbas¹ perfecto no es así?"

La quijada de Harry literalmente toco la tierra. Ella se dio cuenta y se volvió a el "Ni una palabra Hrry. El mundo mágico es mucho menos cerrado que los muggles pero aun así mataría la carrera de Viktor. Con todas esas brujas rondándolo y adorándole. Promételo Harry."

"¿Podemos volver a lo que nos ataña?" Gruño Snape.

"No si va a ir sacando nuestros más íntimos secretos sin protegernos después." Replico la chica.

"Ese es el punto de este entrenamiento. Está bien! Los hago responsables por los secretos del otro. Nadie más que ustedes sabrá la información que sean incapaces de retener. De nuevo. Legimenes! Cuantas chicas hermosas y jóvenes veo en esos recuerdos. Eres toda una casanova Granger ¿Verdad? ¿Fleur Delacour? Impresionante, muy impresionante."

Harry se olvidó de sí mismo y levanto la mano sonriente para chocarla con Hermione, "Dame esos cinco!" Hermione sonrió con soltura y choco su mano con la de su amigo que celebraba. Snape puso los ojos en blanco aburrido y les hizo poner atención de nuevo. Iba a ser una tarde larga enseñándoles a esos dos.

Después de pasar el almuerzo y sus horas libres con Snape entrando en sus mentes ambos adolescentes estaban agotados. Cuando llego la hora de pociones entraron desganados a tomar su lugar junto a Ron.

"¿Dónde han estado?" Susurro tratando de ocultar su molestia.

"Larga historia amigo" Dijo Harry.

"Sr. Potter claramente se cree más importante que el resto de nosotros ya que habla sin ser requerida su opinión. ¿Ha terminado o es necesario que esperemos?" Pregunto Snape. "Ya tengo que soportar a su compañera en detención… habrá de unirse a ella."

"Por todo un mes!" exclamo molesto Harry.

"Pues iba a ser solo una semana pero ya que ha decido adherir más días, si, será por un mes. Ni una palabra más."

Los Slytherins estaban partidos de la risa mientras los Gryffindors estaban furicos. Harry estaba por replicar pero Hermione le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa haciéndolo callar. Ella se dio cuenta de algo que el no, ahora estarían con tiempo libre a solas con Snape y practicar Oclumancia.

Después de clase ella lo arrastro a lo lejos para hablar.

"Hermione tengo Quidditch"

"Lo se Harry pero hay cosas más importantes."

El chico solo suspiro asintiendo. Esa noche iniciaron la práctica con mucha premura. Los dos prácticamente se arrastraron a sus habitaciones después de que Snape terminara con ellos. Los Slytherins estaban esperando por ellos en el pasillo.

"Cara rajada y su sangre sucia. Disfruten de detención." Se burlaba Draco. Goyle y Crabbe se comenzaron a reír. Las piernas de Hermione apenas sostenían su peso, no tenía fuerza ni para responderles, así que siguió caminando.

Pansy la tomo por los hombros poniéndola contra la pared.

"Mírate Granger…Tan débil como una gatita. ¿Qué te hizo este?." La provoco Pansy.

"Que te den Parkinson." Respondió a desgana Hermione.

La slytherin la soltó y comenzó a burlarse riendo.

"¿Por qué siempre has de ir tras mío Parkinson?" Pregunto Hermione cansada.

"Porque es divertido. Me gusta verte molesta." Contesto Pansy tras de Hermione siendo vitoreada por los otros chicos slys.

"Un día me colmaras la paciencia tanto que no te será tan divertido." Gruño Hermione.

Hermione se deshizo del agarre de la chica y siguió con su camino a su dormitorio. Una vez que llegaron a su sala común Ron se acercó exigiendo a gritos saber cómo había ido aquello. Hermione rodo sus ojos y tirando del chico hasta un rincón y echo encima suyo un hechizo mufflato. Poniéndolo al día.

"¿Por qué yo no estoy siendo ensenado también? Hay algo malo con ustedes que les hace pensar que Quien-tu-sabes llegara a ustedes y no a mí. ¿Por qué ustedes dos y no yo?" Pregunto molesto a Hermione.

Hermione lo trato de tranquilizar. "No lo sé Ron y tampoco es que eso que dices sea verdad. Tiene sentido como lo dices pero los profesores hacen que carezca del mismo. Mañana ire a la biblioteca y leeré un poco sobre esto. Ya que el método del profesor Snape es algo…"

"Tortuoso." Dijo Harry resoplando.

"… algo carente." Termino su frase Hermione. "Aprenderé como hacerlo y te enseñare. Una vez que lo dominemos se lo enseñamos a los demás. ¿Qué tenemos planeado para el E.D.?"

"Hechizos escudo. Quiero trabajar en el patronus." Respondió Harry. "Deberíamos dejarlo para después de las fiestas."

"Muy bien. Ya he dominado los escudos. Entonces iré directa a la biblioteca para ver que es lo que puedo encontrar que nos ayude con la clase de Snape."

"Va a ser imposible equilibrar, detención, el ED y el quidditch amigo." Dijo apesadumbrado Ron.

"Prioridades!" Exclamo Hermione y camino directa a su dormitorio a terminar sus deberes y descansar un poco.

Al día siguiente los problemas de la agenda de Harry se solucionaron solos. Gryffindor se involucró en una pelea con los Slytherin en el partido. Después de que Draco provocara burlándose de los Gryffindors y estos hayan mordido el cebo, Fred y George se vieron envueltos en una pelea con un par de Slys y la suma inquisidora solo castigo a los Gryffindor como se esperaba. Los tres chicos habían sido vetados del equipo de quidditch de por vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry despertó a Hermione para ir corriendo a donde McGonagall. Arthur Weasley….Algo había pasado a este hombre. Los chicos Weasley habían sido llevados junto con Harry y Hermione a la oficina del director donde Harry describía lo que había visto.

El director aun dándoles la espalda a los chicos comenzó a gritar órdenes a los retratos que colgaban de la pared ignorando a todo y todos incluidos al mismo Harry.

"¿QUE ME ESTA PASADO?" grito cansado el chico. Hermione no se sorprendió de la ira que mostro. Ella misma se sentía así. Había muchas cosas pasando y nadie se dignaba a decirles nada. Había algo más delicado seguro. No apostaba su brazo en ello pero aquello que le pasaba a Harry era mucho más delicado que la simple conexión con el sr. Oscuro.

"No podemos decirte Harry. No hasta que avances en tu entrenamiento. Phineas dile a Sirius que espera a los Weasleys. Estarán allí en nada."

"Lo han encontrado Albus, va a estar bien." Hablo uno de los retratos al director.

"BASTA! Harry tiene razón. Esto es una locura. Él y yo somos el centro de lo que claramente está pasando y sí que está pasando algo y ustedes no nos están diciendo nada! Si no comienzan a hablar lo poco que se ira directo a la primera plana del Quisquilloso." Amenazo Hermione.

Había dicho aquello para intimidar y odiaba tener que recurrir a amenazas pero Harry estaba herido y nadie le ayudaba. Ella misma no creía que acababa de retar al director del colegio perro Harry lucia aterrado por la situación. Claramente algo ocurría en su cabeza y ella no sabía que era. Ella hacia no mucho había obligado a escribir un artículo medianamente decente sobre Harry y su cara de amenaza rotunda parecía haber servido de algo. Nadie había cuestionado su capacidad de no cumplir la amenaza lanzada.

El profesor Snape alzo su ceja al director. Él se olía que algo así podía llegar a pasar. Que Granger no podría tomar muy bien un 'no' por respuesta. Se preocupaba de que el director estuviera Hermione sacando su lado paterno de nuevo.

"Srita. Granger, usted no va a amenazarme en esta oficina y nada de lo que pueda usted hacer va a perjudicarme más que lo que lo hare yo a usted." Replico con voz firme el director.

"Señor no trate de amenazarle solo trato de proteger a Harry."

"Albus…." Susurro Minerva.

"No es el momento aun. Severus escolta por favor a los chicos al hospital de San Mungo para que visiten a Arthur." Dijo el director finalizando la conversación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Cómo han sabido cómo llegar y salvarlo?" pregunto silbando Voldemort. Acaricio a nagini haciendo que esta se acurrucase a su lado. "¿Severus, como se han enterado?"

"No lo sé mi señor. Me han estado evitando a toda costa." Respondió Snape.

"CRUCIO!"

Snape cayó al suelo dolorosamente.

"¿Te dije o no que ablandaras a la chica?" preguntó Voldemort.

"Si mi señor y lo hice." Jadeo el hombre tratando de levantarse del suelo.

"Encuentra la razón de que Potter supiera. Hablando de la chica ¿cómo está yendo la detención?" Pregunto.

"Bien mi señor, como era de esperaba es habida al aprender. Tengo a Potter fregando calderos mientras ella es instruida." Contesto suavemente Snape. "Desafortunadamente mi casa no ha sido de mucha ayuda en esta tarea. Los chicos Sly se han metido con ella muchas veces."

"¿Has hecho que Draco se abstenga de hacer preguntas Lucius?" dijo Voldemort volteando a ver al rubio.

"Sabe que no debe hacer preguntas mi señor pero no puedo decirle que la deje en paz sin levantarle sospechas." Contesto Lucius.

"Bella, cuando Draco venga a casa estas navidades podrías ensenarle oclumancia. El ha estado menospreciando cada esperanza que tenemos y la única manera que tenemos para asegurar la victoria es que ese viejo no saque más información de este chico."

"Sera un placer mi Señor." Dijo Bellatrix reverenciando agradecida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las vacaciones fueron exhaustivas. Hermione y Harry tuvieron que someterse a la cruel enseñanza de Snape y después Hermione tuvo que ensenarle a Ron y re-enseñarse a sí misma y después a Harry. Había encontrado bastantes libros sobre el tema y había hecho un progreso bastante lento. Aunque Hermione hacia su mejor esfuerzo solo lograba mantener a Snape fuera de su mente un minuto o máximo dos.

Arthur estaba recuperándose satisfactoriamente de su sacudida y McGonagall y Dumbledore estaban más ausentes que nunca. Hermione estaba a nada de perder toda su paciencia. Ahora ellos sabían que Harry tenía una conexión con Voldemort y que lo que veía era a través de los ojos de la serpiente, solo que no sabían porque.

Para terminar de hacerlo más difícil, Ron estaba más sospechoso que nunca del secreto que Hermione guardaba. El y Harry ahora pasaban horas discutiendo el modo en que Voldemort podría cambiar a la chica a su bando. Hermione estaba cansada ya de pensar que misterio era ella o que papel representaba en todo eso. Ella por supuesto se preguntaba que ocurría pero pensarlo hasta el estío no la llevaba más cerca de la respuesta.

"Entonces…Si Harry está viendo esas visiones y son reales…significan que vienen tras de ti?" Pregunto Ron mientras mordía una rana de chocolate.

"Eso creo pero… ¿Porque?" suspiro la chica. Le habían contado a Snape de la visión pero él solo dijo que le comentaría a Dumbledore y a McGonagall. Nada más había sido dicho desde entonces.

"Para llegar a mí." Dijo Harry. "La verdadera pregunta es ¿Cómo? Eres una de mis mejores amigos y nacida muggle. No es como que tu tengas todas las ganas de cambiarte a su bando."

"No. Estoy preocupada por mis padres. La orden está custodiando mi casa y monitoreando sus movimientos pero estoy preocupada de que los quiera usar como carnada. No puedo dejar de pensarlo. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Ron? Él es un Sangre pura. ¿Por qué no tratan de convertirle a el?" Se quejó Hermione.

"Porque ellos tienen como llegar a ti. ¿No has podido pensar que puede ser?" Pregunto Ron.

"Soy una maldita Sangre Sucia. Eso me lo han dejado claro Malfoy y sus gorilas. Los slys han sido más intolerables este año." Se quejó de nuevo la chica. "Lo que sea que es no los involucra directamente a ellos."

"Cuando volvamos debemos trabajar en los patronus. Después de todo vamos a tener que bloquear ataques si llegan a agredirnos. No me está gustando la manera en que están atacándonos." Dijo Harry pensativo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Narcissa ha estado evitándome, ¿Que está pasando en la mansión? ¿Ha vuelto ya? ¿Está el ahí? ¿Por qué no nos ha llamado ante el aun?" Preguntaba Viola Parkinson.

"No lo sé ma' . Draco no habla de eso." Contesto Pansy. La pobre chica no se había dado cuenta que su padre estaba justo detrás de ella o habría estado preparada para agacharse. La golpeo en la parte baja de la espalda. Pansy cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras el dolor de sus riñones se extendía por su cuerpo.

"No hemos sido llamados ante el aun bruja lista. He esperado la última década y media aburriéndome en el ministerio. Tu conexión con Draco es nuestra última línea de vida con ellos. Investiga que está pasando!" Paul Parkinson enfatizo su última frase pateando a su hija en el estómago aun mientras esta seguía en el piso.

"Lo siento. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo." Jadeo con dolor Pansy.

"No es suficiente." Dijo Viola chistando la lengua. "El ha llamado ya a sus seguidores ante el y está reclutando nuevos pero ninguno de nosotros tres ha sido invitado a la mansión Malfoy.. Estas comprometida con Draco. Tu padre debía tener su marca ya. CRUCIO!"

"Ahhhgg! Lo hare mejor!" grito con dolor mientras se retorcía Pansy en el suelo nuevamente.

"Ya veremos bruja." Respondió su padre con aburrimiento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Apenas volvieron a clase Pansy se trató de meter con Hermione más de una vez pero para sorpresa de todos Malfoy la detenía cada vez. Hermione estaba tan sorprendida como el mismo Draco de que este estuviera alejado de ella durante sus clases juntos. Fue una 'bendición'.

En retrospectiva Hermione se habría preguntado la razón del porqué de ese cambio pero con su entrenamiento de oclumancia, el ED, los TIMOS Hermione ya ni siquiera quiso indagar en el porqué del chico en mantener su distancia y en porque se llevaba con el a Pansy. Ahora Pansy tenía que vigilar que Draco no estuviera cerca para poder meterse a gusto con Hermione.

Las prácticas con el ED estaban yendo muy bien. Los estudiantes ya dominaban los hechizos. Habían perfeccionado ya sus patronus cuando las paredes comenzaron a retumbar. Marietta Edgecomb les había traicionado. Estaba escrito sobre toda su cara….literalmente. El hechizo que Hermione había puesto en el pergamino ahora se cernía sobre el traidor marcándole como tal por todo el rostro.

Hermione siempre había pensado que obtendría una buena experiencia de lo peor y cuando vio a Marietta con la palabra 'Soplona' escrita en el rostro sonrió sabiendo que al menos había tenido una pequeña venganza.

Marietta no había podido dar los nombres de todos los miembros del ED. Esa no era labor de Hermione así que se asumió que Dumbledore se había esfumado antes de que llegasen por él. Ahora sin el en el colegio, McGonagall no tenía poder alguno y Umbridge estaba en la cima del control.

Las cosas comenzaron a ir de mal en peor. Draco parecía haber perdido el interés en molestar a Hermione pero el resto de la casa Sly parecía tenerle más rabia.

Hermione se sobaba las marcas que la detención con Umbridge le había dejado en su mano izquierda. Aquella mujer era cruel y barbárica pero no se esperaba menos de ella. Las lecciones de oclumancia no estaban yendo nada mejor y ahora tenía que llegar Harry a echarlo todo a perder para siempre.

Hermione y Snape estaban terminando una poción así que Harry estaba esperándole en la oficina para empezar las lecciones. Así que decidió husmear un poco furtivamente en el pensadero del profesor. Hermione y el profesor entraron justo para atrapar a Harry con medio cuerpo dentro del pensadero y Snape los echo a ambos de su oficina.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso Harry?"

"No lo sé…Solo quería respuestas. No esperaba esa clase de respuesta fuera mi padre…era como una versión más de Draco que yo." Dijo despectivamente.

"Ahora tendremos que practicar nosotros mismos y francamente apestamos en ello…somos terribles."

"Lo sé. No puedo creer que mi padre hiciera eso, que lo maltrataran así."

"Los muchachos son terribles y crueles Harry." Dijo Hermione poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Los muchachos no son los únicos." Suspiro Harry.

"¿Jugando con tu novio Granger? Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por conducta inapropiada." Con una mirada oscura en su rostro.

"Solo trataba de reconfortarle, él no es mi novio." Dijo poniéndose a la defensiva Hermione.

"Ahora son treinta puntos menos." Replico Pansy. "Sigue tentándome Granger."

Hermione guardo silencio quedándose quieta.

"Así me gusta Granger. Que te comportes. Pronto aprenderás donde perteneces." Sonrió Pansy largándose.

"Ustedes dos harían una pareja preciosa… casanova" bromeo Harry. Hermione le dio un codazo al muchacho en las costillas.

"Cállate, que debes guardar mi secreto. Volvamos al problema principal. Ahora estamos desprotegidos…. "

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que tan desprotegidos y vulnerables eran hasta que entraron al departamento de misterios. Cuando ella estaba junto a Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron y Luna enfrentándose cara a cara con más de una docena de mortífagos, ahí deseaba tener idea de poder usar oclumancia. Todo aquello había sido una enorme trampa, la visión de Harry había sido inventada.

Estuvieron luchando hasta dar con el departamento de misterios y Hermione se enfrentaba a Dolohov cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse raras. Ella había lanzado un hechizo silenciador a Dolohov y segundos después la luz dio directo en su varita. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un cuerpo la lanzo contra el suelo. Vio hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Dolohov estaba aturdido y la propia Hermione lo estaba, el hombre parecía gritar un par de improperios pero el hechizo que la chica le lanzo le impedía hacerse escuchar.

"Esta es mía! Vete!" Gruño feroz Bellatrix. Dolohov le dio al a bruja un par de dedos a modo de despedida y emprendió la huida.

"No podemos dejar que nada te haga daño cariño ¿Verdad?"

"¿Por qué?" dijo susurrando Hermione mientras observaba a Bellatrix.

"La respuesta a eso es la respuesta a todo" Replico Bellatrix. Un hechizo de Thonks la lanzo fuera del alcance de Hermione antes que pudiera decirle más.

"Cuidado Hermione ¿Haciendo nuevos amigos?" le bromeo Thonks. Hermione rodo sus ojos y troto hasta llegar con la joven Auror.

Los miembros de la orden habían aparecido y estaban luchando contra los mortifagos. La profecía se había roto. Hermione estaba junto a Harry y Sirius antes que el velo se rompiera. Bellatriz lanzo una maldición a Sirius pero Hermione la repelió dándole a Avery con ella. Dolohov perdió su paciencia y lanzo un hechizo descuartizador a Hermione.

El dolor de los cortes atravesaba su cuerpo mientras sentía humedad recorrer su piel y pegajosidad cuando la sangre comenzó a salir de su piel. Sirius la sostuvo evitando que callera dentro del velo y Bellatrix gritaba a los demás que se retiraran. Harry corrió tras Dolohov tratando de vengar a su amiga.

Lo último que Hermione vio antes de perder la consciencia fue la espalda de Harry mientras Sirius gritaba y corría tras él.

¹ Barbas: Para quien no lo sepa, es un arreglo entre dos homosexuales (un tipo y una tipa) para Fingir ser pareja Buga.

2 Buga. Manera despectiva de referirse a una persona Heterosexual.

* * *

Un agradecimiento especial para Aome-Hime, gracias linda! un saludote y espero leerte de nuevo!

**_HEy!_**

**_Cuanto tiempo!_**

**_Disculpen tuve seriooooooos prioblemas de salud y no habia cabeza para editar o revisar esto pero...por hoy y como terapia de relax me anime a actualizar...disculpen si hay alguna cosa que no se entienda y de ser asi Haganmelo saber en lo coments!_**

**_Saludos y espero leerles en los comentarios!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saludos y agradecimientos a Smookey &amp; Aome-Hime que siguen de cerca la lectura y dejan sus coments, en serio chicas me alegran a la hora de escribir!**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"CRUCIO"

Voldemort sonreía al hombre tirado en el suelo que se retorcía de dolor. Los mortifagos de confianza estaban reunidos y solo algunos cuantos sabían la verdad de las cosas sobre Hermione por lo que no entendían el porqué de aquel castigo a Dolohov. Ninguno interferiría o diría algo.

"Mi señor no entiendo porque…." Suplicaba el hombre.

"No necesitas entender nada, dolo lo que debías saber es que no debían herir a la chicas. Les dije que prosiguieran sin tocarla. Bellatrix te lo recordó."

"Pero ella fue bastante fuerte y ruda. Estaba protegiendo la profecía y al chico." Contesto Dolohov.

"Por supuesto que la chica es Fuerte! Esto no debe ocurrir de nuevo. Bellatrix, realicen los juramentos inquebrantables que hagan falta, quiero que cada mago con mi marca sepa que ella no debe ser tocada por ninguna razón y les dirás el porqué." Ordeno Voldemort. "El momento de que Hermione sepa la verdadera identidad de sus padres ha llegado."

Salió rápidamente de la habitación dejándoles a todos sin palabras.

"Bella…." Murmuro Mulciber "¿Acaba de insinuar lo que creo?

"Lucius saca tu varita. Tenemos juramentos que realizar. Considérate afortunado Dolohov…imagina si no te detengo la primera vez…imagina que asesinabas a hija del Sr. Tenebroso."

Severus trato de alejarse de aquella habitación pero Bellatrix lo detuvo.

"Podrás ir a arreglar tus papeleo después de que hayamos terminado con estos. Saca tu varita y ayúdame, comienza con Avery."

Severus suspiro. No tenía manera de avisarle a Albus lo que Voldemort planeaba hacer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione se despertó por causa de un búho que estaba al borde de su cama. Miro alrededor de su habitación y encontró que estaba eh Hogwarts. La vez anterior había abierto los ojos y estaba en San Mungo.

Con los TIMOS finalizados ya no había mucho que hacer, el resto de los alumnos habían terminado ya sus exámenes. Harry la puso al tanto de los eventos que ocurrieron después de que fue llevada al hospital herida. Dumbledore se había enfrentado a Voldemort en medio del ministerio de magia y Fudge ahora estaba renunciando a su puesto.

Desafortunadamente todos los mortifagos habían logrado escapar impunes. Afortunadamente la Orden no había pensado que las heridas de Hermione eran menores y le llevaron al hospital. Lo que le ayudo sanar relativamente rápido, le quedarían cicatrices. El fin de curso estaba a solo días de distancia y para entonces Hermione podría ver por fin a sus padres. Volteo de nuevo a su dormitorio y vio a su compañera de habitación acariciando al búho.

"Estaba molestando golpeando mucho la ventana" Digo riendo al acariciarle Lavander, regreso a su cama a dormir. Su sueño al parecer mermaba su personalidad molesta.

Hermione tomo la carta que el animalito tendía atada a su pata. El búho voló antes que ella pudiera agradecerle. Abrió y leyó la nota.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Sé que cuando leas esto pensaras que es una mentira. Se dé buena fuente que podrás hacer la prueba a ello con la poción adecuada para verificar lo que te diré. La guerra es una cosa muy complicada y yo soy un hombre complicado pero solo hay una cosa más simple que eso: Eres mi hija. Tu madre es Minerva McGonagall. Ella estuvo conmigo durante la primera guerra no con Dumbledore o la Orden como te han dicho._

_La Orden del Fénix te aparto de mi lado y conocí mi destino en las manos de aquellos que llamas amigos. Alice Longbottom fue encomendada a esconderte de mí._

_Puede que creas que esta carta está llena de mentiras y que no vayas a creer nada de lo que te digo pero eres mi hija y sé que no tienes motivos para creerme. Sé que tus sentimientos por mi deben ser horrendos pero piensa que tu madre te dejo a la voluntad de la decisión de Dumbledore para tranquilizarle quien en vez de cuidarte te mando lejos. ¿Si te han ocultado esto que más habrán de esconderte?_

_Sé que quizá quieras ir a contarles esto a tus amigos pero ten en cuenta que Dubledore es responsable de esto. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran si se enteran de las fechorías que hizo ese viejo? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Potter contigo siendo mi hija? Has lo que tenga que hacer para revisar y confirmar la veracidad de lo que aseguro pero mantén los resultados para ti misma._

_Ahora sabrás porque Bellatrix te protegió en el ministerio. Es su trabajo como tu madrina. Minerva fue quien le confirió esa responsabilidad. Bellatrix siempre va a protegerte._

_Dolohov ya ha sido castigado por herirte. Mis seguidores están enterados ya de quien eres; siempre podrás sentirte segura con aquellos que portan mi marca._

_Cuando quieras hablarme siempre puedes mandarme una carta donde Lucius Malfoy. Sé que tienes preguntas y esperare tu respuesta._

_L.V._

Hermione respiro varias veces en silencio. Estaba petrificada. Observo que tras la carta, dentro del sobre, había un pergamino agregado. Era un árbol genealógico. Por las marcas de la base del mismo parecía una poción de rastreo de linaje sanguíneo. Era el equivalente mágico a la prueba de ADN que podía rastrear hasta generaciones atrás. Los sangre pura eran quienes recurrían a esta técnica para demostrar el grado de pureza de su linaje.

Hermione encontró la manera de escabullirse de su dormitorio hasta la biblioteca. Eludió a Filch en su camino a la biblioteca escondiéndose tras cada estatua que le ayudaba a ocultarse. Una vez que llego a su lugar de destino tomo el libro más enorme de pociones que encontró y comenzó a escribir los ingredientes y las instrucciones de la poción. Cuando termino de escribir regreso el libro a su lugar y emprendió camino al almacén de Snape.

Corto todos los hechizos de alarma que tenía puestos el profesor. Esta vez asegurándose de no activar ninguna y evitar ser capturada. Estaba terminando de tomar el ultimo ingrediente de la poción cuando le llamo una voz tras de ella.

"No voy a detener la poción que prepara pero puedo asegurarle que ese pergamino con la prueba que busca le decía la verdad. Yo mismo hice la primer poción."

La chica se giró para ver detrás de ella al profesor Snape observándole. Las lágrimas que apenas contenía comenzaron a salir de sus ojos con clara decepción y terror en su rostro por su triste realidad.

"¿señor? No….esto…No. No puede ser cierto"

"Traiga los ingredientes y venga conmigo. Sígame."

La chica comenzó a caminar tras él hasta el salón de pociones, el profesor le encendió un caldero. Ambos comenzaron a trabajar juntos en la poción.

"El Sr. Oscuro me dijo que te había enviado una carta. No le agrado para nada que hayas salido herida en la batalla el curso pasado. No pude dejar su cuartel a tiempo para avisar que ellos iban a ustedes. Ahora mismo debía estar reportándome con Dumbledore pero imagine que usted me necesitaría primero. Lo siento"

"Si todo eso es verdad ¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué que ?" Pregunto Snape.

"¿Por qué se me ha ocultado todo esto? ¿Por qué me lo está contando el ahora? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Usted lo sabía desde el inicio? ¿Por qué mi madre me abandono? ¿Es por eso que no me habla? Él ha…"

"SUFICIENTE! Comenzare desde el inicio. Minerva….su madre srita. Granger… era una espía de la Orden, no como yo, bueno en un sentido más obvio fue diferente a mí su espionaje. Ella se… involucro con el Sr. Tenebroso."

"¿Ella salió, estuvo con Vold…con él?"

"Sí. El aparentemente no ha perdido su encanto, a pesar de eso yo casi nunca les vi juntos. Ella termino embarazada. Yo me he enterado de esto apenas hace unos meses, a ella rara vez se le veía durante el tiempo que duro la primera guerra pero nunca nos enteramos de porqué. Era porque estaba protegiéndose, estaba protegiéndote a ti. Naciste en la mansión Malfoy. Bella y Alecto Carrow fueron quienes ayudaron a que nacieras. Es por eso que Bella te protegió en el ministerio. Ella es tu madrina y es su deber cuidar de ti, Minerva es quien la nombro como tal. Y el sr. Oscuro la hizo tu guardia personal y asegurar que nada malo te pasaría. Una tarea muy irónica para alguien que solo provoca mal y ningún bien. Minerva tuvo que estar de acuerdo en que ella fuera tu madrina para terminar de cerrar lazos y complacer a ambos, el Sr. Oscuro y Bella. Después de la caída del Sr. Oscuro fuiste traída a Hogwarts con tu madre. Solo un par de personas sabían de tu existencia. Te han mantenido oculta por tu propia seguridad."

"¿Por mi seguridad? Ella me abandono! Me ha mentido todo este tiempo!"

"Aquí voy a ser muy directo, Hermione el escribió esa carta para provocarte, sacarte de tus casillas. Él quiere convertirte como bien lo sabes. Estoy poniendo toda mi fe en ti al contarte esto. Esto podría volverse contra mí… en ambos lados. Albus se va a disgustar conmigo ya que vine contigo primero para revelarte que hay dos espías en el bando de tu padre. Me fue imposible regresar aquí antes de que esa carta llegara a ti pero la verdad estoy cansado ya del juego de Albus y Minerva es mi amiga. Mereces saber la verdad y ella merece una oportunidad de explicarte su lado de la historia."

"Sigo sin entender."

"Te lo explico. Estabas en peligro y sigues estando en peligro en ambos lados de la batalla. Ella sabía que el único modo en que estarías a salvo de represalias era que no existieras. Muy pocos sabían que habías nacido y ella estaba temerosa de que te usaran como carnada o en venganza."

"¿Así que me abandono? Él dijo que el director la obligo."

"No, ella te escondió y si Albus la presiono para hacerlo, pero puedo decirte que sigues viva al día de hoy solo gracias a que lo hicieron. Nadie sabía que tú eras Morgana."

"¿Morgana?"

"El renombro así por Morgana le Fay, un antepasado tuyo. Tu nombre es Morgana McGonagall Marvolo. Como iba diciendo antes que interrumpieras, nadie sabíamos que eras tú hasta el año anterior. El sr. Oscuro estaba planeando eliminarte antes de darse cuenta de la conexión.

"¿Cómo?"

"Tu cabello. Nunca has visto el cabello de Minerva sin su moño. Ella nunca se dio cuenta, probablemente porque asumió que estarías muy lejos de aquí. Se suponía que debías salir del país. Hermione, tú eras la preferida de ella, su mejor estudiante, no solo hoy. Fuiste su más valiosa estudiante en la historia de su carrera. Ella ya te adoraba como eres antes de saber quién eras. De algún modo ella quizá sintió su lazo antes de darse cuenta de que era. Ella no te evita porque te deteste; ella te evita porque siente culpa y pena."

"¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada antes?"

"Nadie sabía qué hacer. Si Bella no hubiere intervenido en el ministerio, Dolohov te habría matado y estuvo bastante cerca de logrando la segunda vez que te ataco. El Sr. Tenebroso quiere que sus seguidores sepan por lo tanto necesitas saberlo tú también."

"¿Es por eso que Draco ha estado portándose diferente conmigo?"

"Si, lo entendió durante las vacaciones mientras aprendía oclumancia." Respondió Snape.

"¡¿En dos semanas aprendió?!"

"Bella es una maestra bastante eficiente."

"Profesor necesita volver a enseñarnos. Lamento mucho que el padre de Harry y Sirius fueran unos idiotas con usted. Harry lo lamenta también pero todos estos juegos y secretos necesitan detenerse ya lo que significa que debemos aprender. Ron tendrá que entrenar también."

"Bien pero nada de luchar contra mi método. Sé que es difícil pero funcionara si se dejan. Srita. Granger estoy arriesgándome a padecer la ira del Sr. Tenebroso, de Albus y McGonagall al decirle esto. Si me descubren…" dejo su frase sin terminar. No necesito hacerlo.

"Descuide Señor. Gracias por esto. Voy a guardar su secreto; solo ayúdeme a entrenar para ser efectiva. Tiene mi gratitud. "

"Agradéceme dándole a Minerva la oportunidad de explicarte. Ella lo merece." Dijo embotellando la poción "Déjala reposar por doce horas. El Sr. Tenebroso no perderá oportunidad en tratar de manipularte pero tuvo mucha razón en no decirle a nadie de esto. La gente te va a juzgar por lo que es el no por lo que tú eres."

"Gracias profesor. Tengo mucho que pensar." Dijo en voz baja la chica. Tomo la botella y se giró para emprender camino a su habitación. Ya era tan tarde que hasta Filch estaría dormido, así que en lugar de su habitación camino divagando por patio trasero del colegio por un buen rato.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Qué hiciste que?!" Exclamo Minerva.

"No tuve más opción. Él le conto todo antes de que pudiera llegar yo antes a ustedes y avisarles." Se explicó Severus.

"¿Si te das cuenta que esto te deja descubierto? Ella puede exponerte. Ella puede poner en riesgo hasta a Minerva." Decía con severidad Albus.

"Lo sé pero correr el riesgo valió la pena. Si tan solo les hubiera entrenado mejor… deje que mis emociones…"

"Severus hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Ahora debemos ver cómo van las cosas con la Srita. Granger. Podemos re iniciar las lecciones para ella y Harry. Ahora que ella sabe esto debemos asegurarnos de que no haya más danos colaterales. ¿Ella va a mantener esto en secreto?" preguntó el directo andando por la habitación inquieto.

"Por supuesto que si Albus." Contesto Severus.

"Muy bien. Necesitamos proteger a Harry. Podríamos siempre mandarla a otro lugar…" pensó en voz alta el director.

"No! No vas a mandarla a ninguna parte Albus! Te deje hacer lo que era necesario en aquel momento. No vas a alejarme de mi hija una vez más." Exclamo molesta Minerva.

"¿Estas al tanto que no podemos confiar en ella? Casi muere por Salvar a Potter." Dijo Severus.

"Tom puede ser muy…convincente. Tu más que nadie está al tanto de eso Minerva." Contesto Albus sereno.

"Estas dejándote llevar por pequeñeces Albus. Por supuesto que estoy al tanto de lo que Tom puede y hará. Hermione es una bruja brillante y leal a sus convicciones. El no lograra convencerla de unírsele y debo recordarte la razón de que la Orden haya tenido éxito y hayan dejado de tener bajas en sus filas gracias a Tom." Dijo Minerva ofendida por la insinuación de que ella estaba traicionando sus ideales también.

"Tienes razón Minerva. Te pido una Disculpa. Hay que trabajar en solidificar las barreras mentales de Hermione. Entrénala bien Severus. Puede que nuestro destino este en sus decisiones."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme?" Lloraba la chica mientras sujetaba el pergamino mostrándoselo a Minerva.

"Hermione, cuando regrese Albus estaba preocupado porque yo me había dejado arrastrar al lado oscuro por estar al lado de Tom durante todo ese tiempo. Más importante aún ambos estábamos preocupados por tu seguridad. Te amé desde el primer momento que supe de ti…te sigo amando. Ere mi hija. Necesitaba protegerte y necesitaba sanar, por el bien de ambas."

"No sé qué decir. Tu…Saliste, estuviste con Voldemort…tuviste a su hija. ¿Es el mi padre? Por eso me abandonaste."

"No estoy pidiendo que me perdones…solo que me des una oportunidad. Déjame ser una madre para ti o cuando menos un poco más que solo un maestro o tu amiga. Tu padre es quien es. No puedo explicar ni justificar lo que ha hecho. Creo que hay un decir muggle sobre esta cosa con los chicos malos. En mi juventud sí que tenía esa afición por ellos e hice lo que tenía que hacer por el bien de la guerra… y debo agregar que tiene lo suyo. Él es tu padre, no puedo cambiar eso. Pero puedo estar para ti si me dejas. Siempre fuiste mi estudiante preferida desde el mismo día que entraste aquí."

"Mis pad… los Granger, ellos no saben que no soy de ellos. ¿Hechizo en la memoria?"

"Eso supongo. Alice es la única que lo sabe. Su única manera de protegerte fue esconderte completamente."

"Oh por dios! ¿Es por esa razón que fueron torturados? Por favor dime que fue por otra cosa. Por favor… oh dios… pobres de los padres de Neville."

"En verdad tuve que hacer tu madrina a ese monstruo de Bellatrix. La información que estaba filtrándole a la Orden era demasiado vital. Era obvio que alguien de su más cercano círculo era un espía. Nombrar a Bellatrix tu madrina mostraba mi lealtad y me mantendría donde me necesitaban. Bellatrix ya estaba desquiciada incluso antes de Azkaban. Su determinación por hacer su trabajo rayaba en lo psicótico en el mejor de los casos. Cuando Tom cayo ella estaba determinada a encontrarte, a su heredera. Alice nunca dijo dónde estabas. Si Bellatrix te hubiera tenido con ella cuando llegaron a apresarla tu destino habría sido…. Nada agradable.

"Yo…yo…no puedo. Esto es demasiado…necesito…."

"Hermione, te daré tiempo y espacio. Todo lo que quiero es la oportunidad de probarte que me importaste antes y lo me importas ahora. Desde que nos conocemos pude sentir una conexión especial entre ambas eso debe ser algo, sé que tú también la sientes. Debí darme cuenta antes de que tú eres mi hi…"Minerva comenzó a llorar una vez más. Hermione estaba sollozando.

"No sé ni cómo voy a manejar esto."

"Solo dame la oportunidad Hermione."

"Tratare." Prometió Hermione.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione observaba hacia fuera de su ventana el jardín de su casa. Cuando llego a casa de sus padres al final del curso apenas al verlos les abrazo muy fuerte comenzando a llorar. No les había dicho mucho de lo que pasaba, simplemente que Voldemort había vuelto y que necesitaban protegerse. Al día siguiente les pregunto un poco sobre su infancia trabajando lentamente en retrospectiva hasta llegar al día de su nacimiento. Resulto ser que sus planes habían planeado salir del país hacia estados unidos y unirse un grupo dental cuando ella 'naciera' pero al final resulto que no se pudo completar esa idea.

Alice debió asumir que Hermione saldría del país hacia algún lugar de aquel continente. Si ella no hubiera sido torturada por Bellatrix, Alice podría haber estado cuidando a Hermione y asegurarse de que ella si dejara el país con los Granger. Ahora su salvadora y protectora estaba en un lugar recóndito en San Mungo.

Hermione observaba con tristeza a sus padres. Estaban sentados en aquel jardín tomando el té, ellos no entendían el gran peligro que corrían ni mucho menos tenía idea de lo que estaba por venir. Hermione había pedido protección extra para sus padres en casa y Dumbledore se lo negó. Alegando que no podían ya que no contaban con suficientes recursos. Ellos merecían ser felices. Ellos no eran parte del mundo mágico y no debían cargar con sus asuntos.

La Orden había intensificado su entrenamiento. Ella no tenía inconvenientes en ello puesto que aún conservaba el gira tiempo y podía aparecerse sin dificultad. Pasaba cada mañana en el cuartel donde Harry y Ron se estaban quedando. Pasaba el día entrenando, apareciendo en casa por la tarde.

Su oclumancia había mejorado así como la de Harry. No eran perfectos en ella pero estaban bastante motivados sin importar lo muy cruel que era Snape como maestro. Él tenía razón, una vez que aceptaban cooperar con su método se volvía mas fácil aprender. Ron acababa de iniciar sus lecciones por lo que aun peleaba con entender. Él no tenía la misma motivación de Harry y Hermione.

Los demás miembros de la Orden entrenaban también. Sus días eran rellenados con combates y lecciones, cada día iba a un nuevo profesor y una distinta técnica que aprender. Minerva se ofreció voluntaria y era la más frecuente en asistir. Hermione no había dicho nada a nadie de lo que sabía y los otros estaban un poco confundidos por sus acciones. La relación entre las dos mujeres era tensa. Ninguna sabía que decir. Hasta que un día decidieron que debían hablarlo.

"¿Aun no les has dicho nada?" le pregunto Minerva a la chica.

Hermione miro una vez más por la ventana al jardín donde estaban sus padres para terminar sentándose a la orilla de su cama. McGonagall estaba sentada en la silla a lado del escritorio. Crookshanks se había echo un ovillo en el regazo de la profesora mientras disfrutaba la atención extra que le brindaba la bruja mayor al acariciarle.

"No profesora. Ellos me han amado y criado, siempre pensé que era su hija. Y soy su hija. No quiero cambiar eso. No se lo he comentado a nadie aun."

"Son buenas personas. Me alegra que Alice los haya escogido, sé que es extraño pero cuando estemos solas podrías…."

"Llamarte Minerva." Hermione tenía problemas para eso. "Tratare. Es demasiado en que pensar. Más que nada pienso en los padres de Neville. El perdió a sus padres por culpa mía."

"Hermione no! Los padres de Neville pudieron sufrir el mismo daño de esa o de otra forma. Eran miembros clave en la Orden y Tom lo sabía… él lo sabía y sus seguidores."

"Aun no le he escrito. No sé qué decirle. Sé que debo escribirle pronto….Solo que no puedo ¿Qué debo decir?"

"Pregúntale las mismas cosas que nos preguntaste. ¿Porque? ¿Cómo?"

"Me va a enviar mentiras como respuesta."

"Es lo más seguro. Pero así es el."

"¿Qué paso….cuando estabas ahí?"

"Yo…Hermione la guerra saca lo peor de cada uno de nosotros, para hombres como Tom es la oportunidad de hacer cosas terribles a la gente que solo han tenido oportunidad de soñar hacer. Mi tiempo a su lado es una historia que tu no deberías escuchar y una que yo no creo tener la fortaleza de contarte."

"Fue tan malo." Suspiro Hermione.

"Hermione, ser un espía, estar con él, tuve que oscurecer mi alma. Aceptar hacer cosas que… hice cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa."

"¿Como el profesor Snape?"

"Si, bueno diferentes pero sí. El atractivo de la oscuridad es muy fuerte Hermione. Es muy difícil desapegarte de el cuándo has dejado que tome control de ti. No debes dejar que te controle. Él te usara para destruir todo y a todos los que te rodeamos."

"Lo detendré. Lo detendremos, acabar con el de una vez por todas." Prometió Hermione.

Las dos mujeres dejaron caer sus barreras una a la otra toda esa tarde mientras abrían sus emociones hablando. Minerva le contó a Hermione sobre su familia y hasta le mostro un árbol genealógico.

"Me resulta gracioso. Todo su mundo se basa en la pureza de sangre cuando él es un mestizo que tuvo una hija con otra mestiza. El heredero del trono de Slytherin es mestizo y un cuarto de eso es puro Gryffindor." Río amargamente.

* * *

_**HAsta aqui con este capi! **_

**_Saludos y espero leerles en los comentarios!_**

**_Nos vemos el siguiente domingo!_**

**_XOXO_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saludos y agradecimiento Aome-Hime que deja coments, en serio me alegra el dia!**

**A leerss!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Querido Sr. Riddle,_

_No sé qué decir. No sé ni siquiera como llamarle. He hecho las pruebas. Usted es mi padre. Estoy más que sorprendida de que la profesora McGonagall peleara a su lado. Haber descubierto que soy hija de semejante mago oscuro es algo muy grande de procesar. Dolohov puede que ya haya sido castigado pero eso no cambia el hecho de quien es él, un asesino. Usted y mi madre lo son también, un par de asesinos. _

_Sus seguidores y usted mismo han pasado los últimos cinco años tratando de matarme a mí y a mis amigos. No sé ni que preguntarle. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiere herir a tanta gente? ¿Por qué esta tan enojado? ¿Acaso espera que traicione a mi mejor amigo solo porque usted es mi padre?_

_ No sé qué es lo que espera obtener al revelarme esto pero que sepa que no voy a traicionar a Harry._

_Hermione Jean Granger._

"Es bastante Gryffindor lo que has escrito." Comento Snape al terminar de leer la carta y dándosela a Dumbledore. "¿En verdad planeas enviársela?"

"Claro que si profesor…. Como usted mismo ha dicho es bastante Gryffindor. No tengo nada que decirle."

"Probablemente una carta más amable e inquisitiva. El quizá tenga cosas que decirte a ti Hermione." Propuso Dumbledore.

"Por supuesto que no ALBUS!" Grito molesta McGonagall, conocía esa mirada en el director. "No vas a ponerla a merced de ese hombre!"

El director levanto una de sus manos con toda la intención de responder pero Hermione le detuvo.

"Por supuesto que lo hará. Está planeando usarme para sacarle información a el… Acepto. Alice se sacrificó por mí. Mi vida y la de mis amigos están en duelo. Esta es la única manera de proteger a Harry. Como notaras en mi carta me he mantenido distante y fría contigo Minerva, incluso hago alusión a que aún eres oscura. Sé que la guerra está a la vuelta de la esquina. Estoy consciente que el peso que carga el profesor Snape con la Orden y en las filas de Tom puede ser compartido conmigo. Hare lo que pueda para ayudar."

"Hermione no, no puedes, no debes! Lo prohíbo!" argumento a la defensiva Minerva.

"Ya tengo edad de tomar mis propias decisiones y ahora soy lo suficientemente capaz de mantenerte a ti, al director y al profesor Snape fuera de mi cabeza." La chica tomo entre sus manos la de la bruja mayor. "Desde primer grado supe que mi vida sería un riesgo…. Siempre será un riesgo estar aquí pero necesitamos hacer las cosas bien. Necesito proteger a mis amigos y familia. Por favor Minerva… comprende porque necesito hacer esto."

Minerva se limpió una lágrima que salió de su ojo, "Pero es que apenas si te he encontrado."

"No. Me encontraste tiempo atrás, cuando apenas entre en el castillo… la mejor estudiante."

"La más valiosa estudiante" le corrigió Minerva.

"La más valiosa." Sonrió Hermione. "Confía en mi… entiendo los riesgos. Pensé en que esto pasaría incluso antes de escribir esta carta. Si mando escrito cualquier cosa o algo menos agresivo; Voldemort comenzara a sospechar. Sería poco Gryffindor de mi parte escribir algo distinto. Ha estado usando a Draco para sacar información. Esto es lo que Draco esperaría de mí."

Dumbledore se veía complacido con lo que decía la chica lo que provoco que Minerva y Severus le dirigieran miradas duras. Su tranquilidad se vería mermada en nada.

"Director necesito saber de qué va la conexión entre Harry y Voldemort. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No puedo ir avanzando en esto sin saber a qué me estoy enfrentando."

"En verdad eres hija de quien eres." Respondió sorprendido Dumbledore.

"Si, la verdad sí creo que eso lo sabemos." Respondió Hermione. Minerva apretó un poco su mano apoyándola. Severus rodo sus ojos con aburrimiento acercándose a servirse un trago más fuerte.

"Esto no puedes compartirlo con Ron o Harry." Dijo tajante el director.

"Por ahora. No los voy a mantener en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo. Para eso nos han ensenado oclumancia."

El hombre pensó un par de segundos antes de asentir.

"Creo que algo de la magia de Voldemort salió de él y se adhirió a Harry, por así decirlo. Es por lo que están conectados. Creo que también es por lo que Harry habla parsel."

"Gracias director." Hermione se preguntaba si ella era la única en esa habitación que sospechaba que el director estaba mintiendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voldemort destrozaba la carta. Cerro sus ojos y mando llamar a Severus. El profesor apareció ante él minutos después. Lanzo los trozos de carta a él.

"Ella es arrogante e impertinente!" siseo Voldemort.

"Sus convicciones son bastante fuertes en la causa que apoya. No va a traicionar en lo que cree tan fácilmente. ¿Esperaba lo contrario?" Pregunto Severus.

"CRUCIO!" Comenzó Voldemort a lanzar hechizos contra el profesor. "Levántate Severus. No, esperaba que ella corriera a contarle a Dumbledore esta información. El en algún momento la habría mandado a mis filas a espiarnos. Ese maldito bastardo manipulador nunca pierde la oportunidad de usar a los demás a su conveniencia. Pude haberla mantenido a mi lado y convencerle de quedarse."

Severus no podía debatir el argumento de su señor, "Quizá ella está asustada por la herencia que le representa esto. Usted es su padre y le ha revelado que Bella es su protectora. Usted la aviso y con una muy buena razón. Si ellos hubieran descubierto lo que hizo Bellatrix por ella en el ministerio…además se acaba de enterarse que su mentora lucho para el lado oscuro y que en verdad es su madre. Ella es muy inteligente y posee una astucia que me haría sentir orgulloso de tenerla en Slytherin. Quizá ella se ha dado cuenta de que Dumbledore la podría usar como cebo o que la Orden le dará la espalda. Si ella se siente sola es mucho más vulnerable y sencillo de convertirla. ¿Cómo le gustaría proceder mi señor?"

"Nos acercamos a ella y nos aseguramos que me responda." Sonrió Voldemort.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Qué él va a qué?" pregunto Hermione. Estaban en la madriguera disfrutando del resto del verano y Hermione acababa de terminar de ayudar a Molly con el pastel de cumpleaños de Harry. Snape la jalo a una habitación a lado para discutir con ella las nuevas noticias.

"Va a revelar tu verdadera identidad y va a enviar a Draco a seducirte una vez que tus amigos te den la espalda." Dijo el profesor de pociones.

"Necesitamos decirles a Harry y Ron." Respondió la chica.

"Van a tomarlo mal." Suspiro Dumbledore.

"El tiene razón Hermione. Ron y Harry se comportan como niños aun. Van a hacer un berrinche." Comento Snape. Minerva tampoco apoyaba mucho la idea de decirles.

Hermione dirigió la mirada a Snape. "¿Tenemos alguna otra opción? No estamos debatiendo aquí es donde se encuentra mi lealtad. Estamos discutiendo quienes se enteraran de que voy a estar espiándole. ¿Son sus barreras mentales lo suficientemente fuertes?"

Snape asintió respondiendo.

"Entonces hagamos una prueba de ello después de la fiesta de esta noche. Tenemos a dos como ellos en adulto aquí mismo." dijo la chica.

Los tres magos observaron confusos a la chica.

"Aquí tenemos a un despreocupado, súper agresivo, Gryffindor que se comporta aun como adolescente junto con un más bien portado amigo que además tiene sus momentos petulantes. Les diremos a Sirius y Lupin. Dependiendo de sus reacciones decidiremos que tanto les diremos a Harry y Ron." Propuso Hermione.

"Más gente que sabrá…eso significa." Suspiro desganada Minerva.

Hermione se acercó a ella y puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer, "Quiero que ellos se enteren. Les va a doler demasiado si no lo saben de mí, por nosotros."

Dumbledore asintió, "No podemos, puede que se protejan ya usando oclumancia pero son bastante dados a decepcionarse muy rápido. Les diremos quiénes son tus padres. Pero no sabrán lo que planeas hacer. Ni siquiera sabemos si tendrás la habilidad de poder ser nuestro espía aun."

"Señor si no les decimos solo es cuestión de que me sigan por doquier hasta encontrar que escondo. Y ya sabe que se les da bastante bien causar problemas."

"Lo se…muy bien Srita. Granger. Muy bien." Dijo el hombre. Tenía esa mirada en sus ojos, esa mirada que Hermione comenzaba a detestar. Era la que inevitablemente les guiaba a encarar a la muerte a ella, Harry y Ron de nuevo.

"¿Qué hay de Minerva?" pregunto la chica.

"La gente pensara lo que quiera. No hay nada que podamos hacer para encubrirla. Ella estará mucho más segura con Tom ya que él piensa que ella le ha pertenecido todo este tiempo, al igual que la fidelidad de Severus. Para exponerla a ella estamos arriesgando exponer a Severus." Miro abajo a su mano mientras decía esto. Hermione noto que el director tenía su mano ennegrecida y se preguntaba que había ocurrido.

Hermione sabía que había algo de lo que no estaba enterada. Levanto la mirada hasta Snape. Su rostro era sin emociones como siempre pro ella creía había visto un destello de pena en sus ojos. El dolor que Minerva sentía era difícil de no sentir u observar. Su mayor secreto estaba por ser develado y muchos de sus colegas y amigos la considerarían una traidora.

"¿Harán que te retires de la Orden?" pregunto a Minerva la chica.

"Supongo. Solo un par de los de más alto rango lo sabrán. El riesgo es demasiado para contar la verdad a todos." Respondió apesadumbrada la bruja mayor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narcissa se sirvió otra bebida en su copa. Draco había sido reclutado. Era propiedad del Sr. Oscuro ahora. Con un suspiro de dolor observo por la ventana hacia el bello jardín bajo ellos. Se preguntaba si la belleza, el dinero y el poder valían la pena.

Su hijo tenía la tarea de cortejar a la hija del Sr. Oscuro. Sería el mayor honor si el tuviera éxito. El apellido Malfoy sería más poderoso de lo que lo fue antes de los errores de Lucius. Pero si Draco fallaba no tenía ni idea de si su hermana podría interferir por ellos.

Estaba pensando en huir. Probablemente tomar a Draco y desaparecer. Observando el nublado y oscuro cielo pensaba que algún lugar soleado y tropical les vendría bien. Sacudió fuera de su cabeza sus pensamientos mientras bebía de su copa dirigiéndose a la biblioteca a esconderse de lo que restaba del día. Era el único lugar donde podía encontrar paz y tranquilidad dentro de aquel manicomio en que se había convertido su hogar.

Se suponía que aquella bruja estaba encaprichada con la Historia de Hogwarts. Quizá podría encontrar mientras leía alguna información que le ayudara a su hijo a ganarse el corazón de Hermione.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pansy tosió sangre. Los padres de Draco habían traicionado a los suyos. No estaban comprometidos ya. Sus padres estaban furiosos y la culpaban a ella. Se abrazó a si misma lista a recibir la siguiente maldición. No le molestaba que el compromiso estuviera terminado. El chico no tenía control en su vida como ella no lo tenía en la suya. Estaba molesta de que Draco no le hubiera avisado. Él sabía que le pasaría cuando eso pasara. Se suponía que era su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Su padre le mando otro punado de hechizos. Pansy rogaba en silencio caer inconsciente pero ese alivio no le fue concedido. Su madre le obligo a beber una poción que la mantenía despierta. No le permitirían el mínimo de clemencia.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, ya no escuchaba los insultos que le gritaban. Tan solo se enfocaba en seguir respirando. En su mente solo estaba la idea de pensar que había hecho mal para que Draco hubiera hecho esto y en como haría que sus padres pagaran.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Es esto una broma?" pregunto Sirius. Se removió incomodo en su asiento. Están sentados en la mesa de Grimmauld place.

"Sirius…" dijo en tono de advertencia Remus.

"Nono, nada de Sirius…Remus, Minerva le ha dado una hija. Hermione es SU hija! La hija de Voldemort está en mi casa, nuestro cuartel, nuestro lugar seguro!"

"No Sirius, mi hija está en nuestro cuartel." Dijo a la defensiva Minerva. "Debo recordarte las circunstancias que me llevaron a tener que darle un hijo, a tener SU hija! Tú estás vivo gracias a esa artimaña mía. Dicho eso, no podría estar más orgullosa de la mujer que es ahora."

Sirius se veía claramente apaciguado. Durante la primera guerra Minerva les advirtió de un ataque que de no haberlo sabido habría terminado con su vida. Gracias a eso Sirius tuvo la oportunidad de desaparecerse a tiempo en el callejón donde estaban por atacarle los mortifagos.

"Lo siento Minerva." Se volvió a Hermione, "No puedes hablar con las serpientes ¿O sí? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Cómo sabemos que no estas conspirando contra nosotros?"

"No, pero te recuerdo que tu ahijado habla parcel perfectamente. No lo he visto, apenas me entere de esto hace unos meses. El trata de contactarme pero hasta ahora me he resistido."

"Hasta ahora!" Exclamo Sirius. "Todos ustedes saben bien como es el. Él la va a corromper o la va a herir. Recuerden como volvió Minerva después de estar con él, era demasiado oscura. "

"¡Ella se sacrificó por la Orden! He venido aquí solo porque planeo contarles a Harry y Ron y necesito su ayuda en caso que ellos necesiten ser calmados. Por si acaso en algún momento necesitamos su ayuda y apoyo diciéndoles que soy leal a ustedes, ellos." Dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

"¿Cómo estamos seguros que eres leal a nosotros?" Pregunto Sirius. "¿Y porque querían probar nuestra reacción?"

"Queríamos ver cómo reaccionarían Remus y tu…ustedes dos son lo suficientemente torpes como adolescentes para entenderse con esos dos cabezas huecas. Hasta ahora nos has dado la razón, pues estas acusando a la joven bruja que en su momento te salvo del beso del dementor por ser acusado traidor." Se mofo Snape de Sirius, no se preocupó de ocultar su sonrisa al hablar.

Remus apenado codeo en la costillas a Sirius quien finalmente miro hacia arriba a Hermione, "Muy bien, muy bien. Esto no es justo. Lo siento Hermione."

"Gracias Sirius. Harry es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero. No lo olvides. Ahora me da miedo imaginarme la reacción de Harry y Ron…si así fue la de ustedes… Ayúdenme a tranquilizarlos." Pidió la chica recibiendo asentimiento de parte de Sirius y Remus.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Remus porque nos traes aquí?" pregunto Harry mientras eran llevados él y Ron al sótano de Grimmauld Place donde Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Ojo loco, Hermione y Sirius estaban esperándoles. Los chicos sabían que los profesores estaban en una reunión con Remus y Sirius pero no imaginaban que Hermione era parte de la reunión secreta también.

"Hermione ¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto Ron.

"Ron…Harry… Hay algo que debo contarles." Contesto la chica. "Pueden sentarse que comenzare desde el inicio."

Ambos chicos asintieron tomando asiento.

"Escuchen primero cada palabra que les dirá antes de que pregunten algo." Advirtió Remus. Sirius no estaba muy al tanto de los sentimientos de Minerva y ni le interesaban. No quería los chicos cometieran ese error.

Volvieron a asentir ante lo que pidió Remus.

"En la primera guerra Minerva…la profesora McGonagall fue mandada de espía al bando de Voldemort…"

Varias horas pasaron y entre Minerva y Hermione terminaron de contar la historia.

"Así que… ¿McGonagall es tu madre?" pregunto perplejo Ron. "McGonagall estuvo con…Vol… Voldemort."

"La profesora McGonagall y si ella…sí." Respondió suspirando Hermione.

"Y Voldemort es tu padre…" Pregunto de Nuevo el pelirrojo.

"Si Ronald." Dijo la chica.

"¡Pero tú tienes nariz!" Exclamo el joven.

Hermione abrió mucho sus ojos incapaz de contenerse. Ella esperaba enojo no humor, se comenzó a carcajear. "Parece ser que me parezco a mi madre."

"Gracias por esto." Agrego Harry, después de un segundo se molestó entendiendo algo. "¿Hermione porque no nos contaste antes? Estas contándonos esto porque va a salir a la luz pronto."

"Harry, acabo de enterarme hace unos meses y necesitaba que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo para contárselos. Estábamos preocupados de que sus barreras mentales no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes. Los Slytherins tienen la tarea de convertirme y los Malfoy van a estar fisgoneando. Bellatrix, Narcissa y Lucius son grandes maestros en oclumancia y más importante aún son talentosos para la legremancia. Bellatrix ha entrenado a Draco en legramancia. Ellos pueden hacer escaneos mentales como nuestros profesores. Ellos sabrán en que piensan apenas al entrar en su mente y atravesar sus barreras. Draco tiene la tarea de investigarme y espiarme."

"¿El hurón lo sabe? Espera… ¿Los profesores han estado escaneando nuestras mentes?" pregunto con molestia Ron.

"En cuanto a Draco, él tiene además la tarea de seducirme al lado oscuro y si lo han hecho, esa es la manera en que nos atraparon cuando sospechamos de ellos la última vez. Ellos sabían cuando estábamos siguiéndoles pensando que bebían poción multi jugos. Afortunadamente no nos quitaron puntos por espionaje o Gryffindor quedaría en puntos negativos cada año."

Harry comenzó a reír al entender el comentario de Draco. "Draco va a _seducirte._"

"Eso no es gracioso amigo." Resoplo Ron. "¿No te gusta Draco, verdad?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

Esa pregunta solo hizo que Harry comenzara a reír mucho más fuerte, "Tienes que decirle Hermione. Es lo justo." Decía Harry limpiándose las lágrimas mientras trataba de callarse.

"¿Decirme que?" pregunto Ron, con un miedo notorio en su voz.

"Él no es…no es mi tipo." Respondió Hermione.

"No entiendo." Dijo Ron.

"Que tendrían más éxito mandando a Millicent que lo que tendrán de éxito mandando a Draco, Weasley." Dijo Severus tratando de terminar la fastidiosa conversación adolescente, le estaba cansando ya.

"¿En verdad? Espera Hermione… Ginny y tu… no han…" pregunto a Hermione con curiosidad.

"NO! Ron no, Merlín…"

"Tenía que preguntar. Francamente preferiría que saliera contigo a que salga con Dean y además ella hace deportes con gran agilidad así que no me sorprendería nada de ella."

Minerva hizo un sonido para que se callara Ron de una vez. Hermione rodo sus ojos. "Acabas de enterarte de que soy hija de Voldemort y de McGonagall y de todo esto solo te interesas en si me gusta tu hermana…"

"Es la profesora McGonagall Hermione." Dijo Ron imitando el tono de sabelotodo de la chica, "y en este punto no estoy muy seguro de que es lo que más me interesa o impresiona. Es mucho lo que debo digerir Hermione."

"Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé. Y sé que es bastante raro y gracias por no asustarse."

"Hermione, en este punto de nuestras vidas aceptamos lo más extraño por normal." Contesto Harry, "Y ya muy pocas cosas me impresionan. Así que… ¿La Orden está de acuerdo con esto? ¿Están de acuerdo contigo siendo espía?" Miro a todos al preguntarlo el joven pelinegro.

"No les vamos a decir." Dijo Hermione, "Vamos a dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, que las noticias les enteren para que estén en shock verdadero. Sino de otro modo Voldemort va a saber que tiene un soplón en sus filas. Recuerden que se supone que ninguno de ustedes sabe nada antes de que el de su gran revelación."

"Necesitamos tiempo para procesarlo. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?" pregunto Ron.

"Verse en verdad enojados y conmocionados el día que se me proclame por su hija. No hagan nada distinto hasta ese día. Si actúan distinto nos pondrán en peligro a todos."

"Te cuidaremos Hermione." Dijo Harry.

"Y yo los cuidare a ustedes." Respondió Hermione.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione mando a sus padres a un viaje largo fuera del país. Un hechizo rápido y los Granger se encontraban disfrutando de la tranquilidad de una villa italiana en un pequeño rincón de aquel país. Sabía que ellos ocasionalmente leían el profeta, pero más importante era que le querrían acompañar al final del verano al callejón diagon a comprar sus cosas para el regreso al colegio.

Lo que no sabía nadie más que la Orden es que ese viaje era una escala solamente. Sus padres no iban a regresar. Ese día dejaron su casa pensando que eran los Wilkins y se estaban dirigiendo a Australia después de viajar por Italia. Hermione envió a Crooks con ellos. Ella quería que estuvieran lo más protegidos posible.

Severus le dijo que las noticias sobre ella serian lanzadas el viernes. Una vez que sus padres se fueron se dio cuenta que tendría la casa para ella sola por tres días. Así que decidió olvidarse de todo por un rato y dedicarse a sí misma. Tomo el teléfono y marco a alguien.

"_Hey. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde? ¿Quieres venir?_"

"_Hermione, no voy a hacerlo de nuevo._"

_"¿Por qué no? Si solo has estado hablando de trabajo o quedarte callada en la mesa con Percy ¿me equivoco? No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes conmigo, solo beber una botella de vino y… divertirnos."_

_"¿Y tus padres?"_

_"Se fueron de viaje…largo."_

_"Ok, estaré en una hora allí."_

Hermione colgó el teléfono y salto a la regadera tarareando una melodía. Penélope Clearwater quizá era una estrecha en su carrera en el ministerio pero era todo lo contrario a eso en la cama.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Demonios, eres una bruja obscena." Gruño Hermione. Con el sudor recorriendo su frente, volteo a ver a Penélope sonriéndole. Ni siquiera habían podido llegar a su habitación. Sus ropas estaban desparramadas en la sala y Penélope estaba atrapada bajo Hermione sobre la suave alfombra del lugar.

"Tú haces que salga lo más sucio y bajo de mi Granger. Nadie en Hogwarts creería que su chica perfecta prefecta se comportaría tan…traviesa y sucia."

"¿Estás hablando de mí?" se rio Hermione mientras se agachaba a besarla. Penélope se rio sonriendo mientras se giraba dejando a Hermione bajo ella. Fueron interrumpidas por un golpe en la puerta frontal.

"¿Vas a responder a eso?" Pregunto Penélope.

"Déjalos que se cansen de tocar, estoy ocupada." Susurro Hermione en el oído de la chica mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la entrepierna de Penélope.

El golpe en la puerta fue más fuerte la siguiente vez. Oyó la voz de un hombre susurrar Alohomora. Se alcanzó su varita. La puerta se abrió y al levantar la Vista pude ver a Draco, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix y Rod Lestrange, Alecto Carrow y Severus Snape. Todos ellos al frente de su padre. Penélope trago en seco. Bella levanto su varita. Hermione cubrió a Penélope con su cuerpo impidiéndole a Bella lastimarle.

"Tranquila Bellatrix. Baja esa varita Morgana, estoy aquí para hablar solamente." Dijo con voz melosa Voldemort.

"¿Por qué esta aquí el Hermione? ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Por qué te llama Morgana?"

Hermione suspiro abatida. Le hubiera gustado tener una noche más para ella misma libre de cualquier responsabilidad de la Orden o de los mortifagos pero parecía que no era para ella aquello. Muy bien que así sea.

"Por favor señor, podríamos quedarnos con Hermione. No quiero ofender pero me he acostumbrado a ese nombre. Esto es un poco incómodo considerando mi actual estado sin ropa ante ustedes y un poco ocupada con ella. ¿Por qué no se muestran ustedes mismos la casa y la cocina?" ofreció Hermione.

"Y ¿Qué hay de tu… amiga?" pregunto Narcissa altivamente haciendo obvia su opinión sobre Penélope.

"Hermione ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntaba temblando Penélope.

"De lo que acabas de ver….Lo siento Penelope. Obliviate." La chica observo a Voldemort "Por favor. Puedo con ella pero me gustaría vestirme primero no me siento muy cómoda frente a ustedes revelando toda mi gloria ante usted y sus amigos."

Voldemort exhalo molesto. Ella era impertinente pero no tenía deseos de que aquella situación saliera más de control. Solo quería hablar con ella. Así que asintió e hizo un movimiento para que le siguieran los demás. Una vez que habían dejado a las chicas solas en la sala Hermione lanzo un encantamiento rápido para vestirse a ella y Penélope.

Unos cuantos movimientos de su varita y Penélope iba a recordar con gozo todo antes de la llegada de Voldemort. Sus recuerdos serian sobre ellas dos pasando la tarde juntas y la chica volvería donde su novio a decirle que estuvo con unas amigas. Hermione se preguntaba si debería sentir vergüenza pero se preguntó si por no sentirla seria como sus padres por así decirlo. Es así como se dio cuenta que podría ser una muy buena espía.

Camino dentro de la cocina y vio a Voldemort sentado en una silla bebiendo un Té. El resto de los demás allegados estaban de pie alrededor incomodos. Hermione se sirvió una taza de té también y tomo asiento.

"Esa era la sang… ¿estabas con la novia hija de muggles de Percy Weasley?" preguntó Lucius.

"A veces." Respondió Hermione.

"¿Lo estas ahora?" Pregunto Lucius sonriendo. Estaba muy sorprendido de la joven. Claramente había disfrutado lo que había visto. Hermione trato de no demostrar la repulsión que aquel hombre le ocasiono.

"Cuando llegue a su casa esta noche seguirá mintiéndole tan bien como lo hace siempre que está conmigo." Miro como Narcissa ponía una mirada desaprobatoria. "En verdad, van a juzgarme por eso. Si se enteran que ustedes aquí son los malos ¿Verdad?"

Voldemort rió. "Estas llena de sorpresas Hermione. Esperaba que despotricaras con una serie de preguntas sobre tu procedencia. ¿Dónde están los Granger?"

"De viaje. Generalmente voy donde los Weasley a terminar el verano y pasar los días libres y ellos salen a viajar. ¿Puedo preguntar que hacen aquí?" pregunto agobiada.

"En unos días anunciaremos tu parentesco sanguíneo públicamente. Minerva quizá te abandono pero fuiste adoptada ilegalmente. Tu madre renuncio a poder reclamarte y por supuesto yo no tengo el derecho a reclamarte pero tus padrinos sí que pueden. Y así lo harán. El mundo sabrá quien eres a la brevedad." Dijo Voldemort sonriente.

"¿Por qué harías eso y esperen, Pensaba que Bellatrix es mi madrina?" Dijo Hermione confusa al observar a la bruja mencionada quien solo asintió como respuesta.

"Has estado evadiéndome. No puedes evadir quien eres. Ahora vas a hacer frente a tu realidad. Todos lo harán. Todos se enteraran que tu lugar es conmigo. Con nosotros. Vas a enterarte de quienes son tus amigos. Por obvias razones Bella no puede reclamarte. Nada que un ajuste de papeleo no pueda resolver. Tus nuevos padrinos serán Franklin y Analee Nott y ellos serán quienes reclamen tu custodia. El papeleo está en curso y será anunciado esto antes de que comience la escuela."

"Asi que… básicamente piensas que porque hagas público que soy tu hija voy a cambiar de bando."

"Creo que cuando menos vas a tener visión objetiva de las cosas." Dijo Voldemort con aires de suficiencia. Los demás estaban sorprendidos de que su señor fuera tan tolerante ante la bruja petulante pero él estaba feliz de que su hija mostrara su misma vena y confianza, tenía demasiados parecidos con su padre y sus cualidades. Le había recordado a el mismo cuando tenía la edad de la joven bruja.

"No voy a traicionar a mis amigos. No voy a abandonarlos." Dijo la joven.

"¿Qué pasara cuando ellos te abandonen, cuando te den la espalda?" pregunto él.

"Eso no pasara, no lo harán."

"Ya lo veremos ¿no lo crees? Sabes dónde estoy y como encontrarme, cuando estés lista ven y contáctame, ambos sabemos que eventualmente me vas a necesitar." Dijo petulantemente.

"Gracias." Dijo la chica con seriedad sorprendiendo a todos los de esa habitación. Viro su cara para ver sus rostros en shock. "Gracias por al menos advertirme lo que se avecina. Estaba esperando que fueras un maldito bastardo manipulador pero estoy sorprendida de que no me hayas ir a ciegas en esto. Gracias por eso. No me malentiendas, no me estoy cambiando a tu lado, solo estoy siendo cortes."

Voldemort se puso de pie haciendo una seña a los demás para seguirle a salir del lugar. "Eres todo lo que esperaba fuera y un poco de lo que esperaba. Te veré pronto Hermione." Se despidió y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

_**¿Que tal?**_

**_Saludos y espero leerles en los comentarios!_**

**_Nos vemos pronto!_**

**_XOXO_**


	6. Chapter 6

::

Dejenme nomas agradecer rapidito a:

_-** blackdown90** ¿Hola? ¿Quien sos vos? Jeje broma cielo. Pues interesante y algo esclarecedor no? Si que hay capitulo pronto...mira que va una semana y aqui esta otro mas! WOUUUU jeje escuche tus peticiones cielo. Si que hablamos mas tarde...maldita vida muggle que nos ocupa a todas horas! ya ni paso tanto tiempo contigo como antes...te extraño mucho corazon...pero bueno en un ratito que me despiertes hablamos! ;D Besos ricos y m... no le sigo jeje mejor te muestro al ratin \\(*o*)/, by the way, thanks for taking a minute to write a rvw baby._

_\- **romymalfoy16** Jejeje pues si te cuento en que termina y como sera cada capitulo perdere mi sequito de FANCES! jaja na, ya en serio...la autora original nadamas me dio a grandes rasgos como podria terminar esta historia pero como no es de mi intelecto la historia...esa respuesta te la debo comadre! asi que... estamos tan impcientes por saber en que acaba las dos! Gracias por leeeeeeeer! se agradece el rvw muchisimo! _

_\- **Aome-Hime **jajaja si! me mori de la risa tambien yo (aunque debo decirte que en ingles esta graciosa pero como que en español con el grande humor de este pais donde vivo se traduce mas chistoso jje.) Gracias por leer la historia y me encanta responderte! me haces el dia con tus coments tan bien enfocados en la historia y algo chistosos tb. kisses._

_**A leerss!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6  
**

_Sangre nueva en una vieja Guerra_

_\- Rita Skeeter, Diario el Profeta._

_Como es bien sabido por todos, gracias a esta reportera, que AQUEL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO ha regresado. Pero ha tenido un giro inesperado esta historia, QUIEN-USTEDES-SABEN tiene una hija con nada más y nada menos que con la mejor amiga del directora de la casa Gryffindor y profesora de transformación Minerva McGonagall._

_La niña nació durante la primera guerra y fue inteligentemente escondida y alejada de nuestro mundo, por lo que ha sido recientemente descubierta cuando sus padrinos Analee y Franklin Nott han presentado papeleo para reclamar su custodia y obtener sus derechos para acogerle. Una investigación del ministerio está en camino para determinar cómo es que SU hija, Morgana, termino siendo ocultada y omitieron su desaparición._

_El Sr. Nott, un miembro bien apreciado y respetado del Wizengamot, alega que Minerva McGonagall utilizo un encantamiento para ocultar el paradero de su hija y crearle una nueva identidad._

_¿Quién es esta nueva Sangre? Se preguntaran ustedes ¿Quién es esta hija secreta de QUIEN-USTEDES-SABEN? No es otra chica que Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga del NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO. ¿Cuál será la reacción de Harry Potter ante este hecho? Esta reportera ha tratado de localizar a Hermione Granger para entrevistarle pero le ha sido imposible de localizar y creemos que es posible que se esté escondiendo. El ministerio definitivamente tiene preguntas por hacerle._

_¿Cómo es que Minerva McGonagall termino con una hija del Sr. Tenebroso? ¿Hermione Granger tenía conocimiento de esto todo este tiempo? ¿Ella ayudo a su regreso? ¿De qué lado esta Granger? Estaremos poniendo atención de cerca a la situación para ver qué ocurre._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"señorita Granger ¿Entiende porque la hemos citado aquí?" Rufus Scrimgeour preguntaba. Se había situado en parte alta de la mesa en la sala de conferencias. Pius Thicknesse, el líder del Departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica y Kingsley Shacklebolt, jede de los aurores, ambos estaban allí. Kingsley le había regalado un pequeño asentimiento a Hermione en el pasillo cuando caminaba junto a ella pero no parecía muy comodo con la idea de aparecer en las noticias del periódico.

El director Dumbledore estaba también presente con un semblante serio, un hombre bien vestido que Hermione apostaba era Franklin Nott. Su hijo Teddy entro tras él. Cerca de ellos les seguía Amelia Bones y en el último sitio de la mesa se presentó McGonagall. Hermione se preguntaba dónde estaba la madre de Teddy.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta respondiendo las preguntas del ministro. "Creo que el sr. Nott ha hecho ya el reclamo de que soy hija de USTED-SABE-QUIEN. Encuentro esto difícil de creer señor. Descubrí esto gracias a Rita Skeeter en su artículo. ¿Están seguros que ella no está bajo el influjo de algún hechizo o algo así?"

"Nosotros tampoco teníamos conocimiento de estos eventos Srita. Granger hasta que recientemente la profesora McGonagall ha admitido que concibió un hijo con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, bajo circunstancias que se ha negado a divulgar." Replico el ministro un tanto molesto.

"Ya debatimos ese punto Rufus." Dijo con seriedad Dumbledore.

"Sé lo que han demandado callar y ese Auror Shacklebolt ha declarado que McGonagall actuó mal en su tiempo pero yo no estoy del todo satisfecho con la poca información brindada. Ahora volviendo a la Srta. Granger." El ministro mostro un pequeño cuchillo. "¿Entiende que es lo que haremos?"

Hermione miro al cuchillo. "Si ministro. Esa es una poción que rastrea el linaje sanguíneo. Una vez que ponga una gota de mi sangre en ese contenedor sobre el pergamino se creara la línea ya mencionada y todo esto que carece de sentido por fin probara que lo que se dice de mis padres es una vil mentira. John y Jean Granger son mis Padres señor." Dijo la joven convincente.

"¿Dónde están sus padres Srta. Granger? Hemos tratado de localizarles sin éxito." Pregunto el ministro.

"Están de Viaje. No van a regresar hasta dentro de algunas semanas. No quise molestarle con las conjeturas sin sentido de Rita Skeeter." Dio como respuesta la joven.

"Prosigamos entonces."

Hermione dejo que utilizasen el cuchillo sobre su dedo cortándole apenas para dejar pasar una gota de su sangre sobre el contenedor. La poción comenzaba a cambiar de color. Pius Thicknesse puso tres gotas en el pergamino y Hermione se inclinó para observar el árbol familiar que se dibujaba en este. Aquel árbol familiar era el mismo que le habían mostrado meses atrás.

Hermione se acercó y profirió un sonido de sorpresa fingiendo estar impactada. Minerva comenzó a llorar un poco. Hermione agradecía que Snape no estuviera con ellas pues habría estado leyendo cada movimiento de su actuación y estaba segura no podría evitar sonreír ante la farsa forzada que se estaba tragando el ministerio.

"Esto no…no puede ser verdad…No, no puede ser." Decía minerva con pánico en su voz.

Dumbledore rápidamente se movió para consolar a la sollozante Minerva. Comenzaba la profesora que quizá era un poco sobre actuado pero miro un momento hacia arriba y parecía que funcionaba. El ministro y Thicknesse estaban mordiendo el anzuelo.

Flanklin Nott rodo sus ojos y afortunadamente nadie más lo vio hacerlo. Él pensaba que Hermione solo era exageradamente dramática cuando mentía.

"No puedo creer esto. Necesitamos hablar profesora. ¿Qué sigue ahora ministro?" pregunto fingiendo estupefacción Hermione.

"El papeleo estará terminado durante las siguientes semanas y Franklin Nott se hará cargo de usted y ejercerá sus derechos de tutor hasta que alcance la edad mágica adulta."

"Muy bien Señor." Respondió Hermione con seriedad.

"Estoy sorprendido de que haya tomado esto con tanta calma srta. Granger." Dijo el ministro con sospechas en la voz.

"Mi cumpleaños está cerca ¿No es así ministro?" pregunto Hermione a sabiendas de que era casi un año mayor que sus compañeros de curso.

"Si. Puedes llenar el papeleo que quieras Franklin, ella será mayor de edad en poco menos de un mes." Dijo Scrimgeor. "Imagino que no la volverás a ver."

"No ministro. ¿Hay algo más que pueda o deba hacer?" pregunto Hermione.

"¿Srta. Granger? " Replico el ministro.

"Señor, acabo de enterarme de que mi mentora me engaño, mis padres no son mis padres y mi más grande enemigo es mi padre. Para hacerlo peor, todo esto será exhibido en la portada del profeta. Necesito hablar con mis amigos. Necesito verlos. Necesito tiempo para lidiar con esto."

"Hay algunas preguntas que necesitamos hacerle primero. El Auror Shacklebolt la escoltara a la sala del ministerio para un interrogatorio."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione pasó horas siendo interrogada en el ministerio de magia. Shacklebolt hizo lo que pudo para cuidarle a pesar de que los Aurores querían ser más _persuasivos _ con ella. Después de aquel incomodo momento fue directa al callejón Diagon para comprar sus materiales escolares. Harry y Ron mataban el tiempo mirando cosas de Quidditch.

"Te tomo bastante tiempo." Dijo Harry en un susurro.

"Me mantuvieron dentro por horas." Respondió Hermione en un susurro mientras lanzaba un hechizo mufflato. "Rita seguro estará alardeando y regodeándose ahora."

"Se lo han tragado. Pasaron horas interrogándome sobre su regreso. Han pensado que he tenido algo que ver con ello. Hasta Kingsley fue rudo conmigo."

"Pero en su momento les dije como fue que paso." Dijo Harry defendiendo a su amiga.

"Lo se Vilma pero no me creían." Contra ataco Hermione.

"¿Vilma?" pregunto Ron confuso. "¿Jerga muggle verdad?"

Hermione asintió, "Si. Que Harry te explique después. Mi _Papi _ ha osado mandarme una advertencia."

La mandíbula de sus dos amigos cayó hasta el suelo al escuchar aquello. Hermione miro a su alrededor, tenían público. Era perfecto. Su estupefacción podría servir para su coartada.

"¿Qué… que ha pasado?" tartamudeo Ron.

"Él y sus secuaces entraron a mi casa cuando estaba teniendo un momento uhm…personal. Fue bastante incomodo la verdad. Estábamos rodeados por sus compinches. Draco no sabe nada de esto." Dijo poniendo de su parte para parecer molesta, tenían una audiencia a la que engañar.

"¿Momento personal?" interrumpió Ron captando que no le habían explicado ese detalle.

"Penélope Clearwater…Harry no me sonrías alzando la mano. No puedes felicitarme chocándolos aquí!" regaño Hermione cuando vio que el muchacho alzaba su mano sonriente yendo a por un choca los cinco.

"Si, es verdad, perdona así que tú y Penélope y ellos…" recordó Harry centrándose.

"Si, ellos entraron al salón y me vieron…muy desnuda y muy ocupada. Excelente manera de conocer a mi nueva familia." Resoplo Hermione.

"¿Penélope Clearwater?" pregunto atónito Ron "¿hay alguna novia de mis hermanos con la que no te hayas o te estés acostando?"

"Para que quede claro, Fleur y yo fue antes de Bill y claramente él no tiene resentimientos por ello. Penélope….bueno… Percy es un…" balbuceaba Hermione bajando la voz.

"Un pendejo." Completo la frase Ron.

"Si, bueno pero lo que no sabe no lo lastima." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros Hermione.

"Esto es algo confuso ¿pero sabes? Ahora eres como mi héroe." Contesto Ron sonriendo.

"Lo que es confuso es él ahora, ¡dejen de sonreír! ¡Se supone que están en Shock por lo que acaban de descubrir de mí! ¿Le harán saber a los de la orden que Voldemort ha venido a mí? Él está esperando a que me abandonen." Les recordó la castaña.

"No voy a abandonarte después ni antes de esto, sigues siendo Hermione Granger para mí." dijo Harry.

"Soy Hermione Granger." Aseguro Hermione.

"Me parece justo." Sonrió Ron.

"Mañana regresamos a Hogwarts ¿Qué harán esta noche?" pregunto Harry.

"Voy a quedarme en el caldero chorreante. Voy a aparentar estar confusa y herida cuando este cenando mientras trato de evitar comer la sopa de chicharos. Los veré en el tren mañana temprano." Se despidió Hermione.

"Si, debemos sentarnos juntos. Es lo que haría incluso si no supiera nada de lo que ya se." Dijo Harry. Ron asintió también. Hermione estaba agradecida que el cabreo de sus amigos hubiera pasado. Dumbledore les subestimaba en determinación y lealtad.

"Hasta mañana entonces." Dijo alejándose de sus amigos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narcisa veía a la bruja hablarle al joven Potter y Weasley. Le sorprendió ver que ellos caminaron junto a ella. La bruja era lesbiana. Que sorpresa.

Su hijo ya no tendría que cortejar a la hija del sr. Tenebroso. Los Malfoy ya no podrían ascender más en la línea real. Narcissa tendría que encontrar otra manera de encontrar la seguridad suya y la de Draco.

Ese día había recibido una cortante y fría carta de Viola Parkinson preguntándole acerca del rompimiento del compromiso entre sus hijos. Parecía que habían cesado en su enojo. Aunque le importaba muy poco si seguían molestos o no con ellos; los Parkinson hacía más de una década que no tenían poder o influencia política alguna y eso era cuando Narcissa había concretado aquel matrimonio. Había necesitado de la influencia de ellos y desde ese momento no habían ganado poder alguno, para Narcissa aquella familia era más estorbo que ayuda.

Tal vez podría arreglar algo para Draco con alguna de las gemelas Carrow. Eran horrendas y Draco seguramente se quejaría pero los Carrow mantenían un gran poder a lado de Sr. Tenebroso. Le aterraba no poder encontrar donde refugiar a su pronto. No podía dejar el futuro de Draco en manos de su esposo, Lucious.

Dejo sus emociones a lado cuando camino junto a Draco donde Madam Malkins, Draco ya estaba dentro esperando por ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pansy leyó el pergamino una vez más. Granger era hija del que no debe ser nombrado. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Empezando por el arreglo matrimonial desecho por los Malfoy y a Draco custodiando la espalda de esa bruja. Seguramente él estaba planeando quedarse con ella.

Pansy estaba furiosa. Había sido hecha a un lado por su mejor amigo. ¿Es que acaso no le tenía la suficiente confianza para decirle la verdad… o advertirle al menos? Obviamente no se la tenía. Lo que en ese momento le molestaba es que sentía celos. Draco se casaría con la princesa y ella seguramente sería vendida por sus padres a algún viejo verde horrible.

Volvió a observar la foto de Hermione en la primera plana del periódico. Era hermosa, bastante. Era exasperante también. Granger era Hermosa e inteligente. Pansy sabía muy bien que era ella; sus padres llevaban días diciéndoselo. Era de voluntad terca, demasiado agresiva. A los magos les gustaban las brujas que se dejaban dominar y no molestarles.

Le importaba un carajo lo que ellos deseaban. No le importaba cuantos crucios le mandarían, espera con todo de sí que nunca pudieran encontrarle un tipo que desposar. Prefería terminar siendo la criada vieja de alguien a vivir acobardada y acabada por algún mago viejo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Me sorprende verle aquí señor." Dijo Hermione. Tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa mientras Severus miraba en dirección opuesta a ella.

"Es de esperarse que este aquí. Soy uno de los custodios para el viaje en tren de mañana. El sr. Tenebroso me ha pedido que cuide de ti así como Dumbledore lo ha hecho" respondió un poco molesto Snape.

"Ambos de sus maestros le empujan en la misma dirección, que afortunado es." Dijo con evitando sonreír Hermione.

"Tu sarcasmo no es bienvenido." Replico Snape con molestia.

"Claro que sí. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted profesor?" pregunto Hermione sin poder ocultar su sonrisa burlona.

"Está claro que no tienes un problema de confianza. Tu presentación ante el Sr. Tenebroso no era lo que esperaba… lo que él esperaba." Replico Snape.

"Era lo que él esperaba así que asumo cuando dice él se refiere al profesor Dumbledore." Analizo Hermione.

"Si." respondió simple Snape.

"Profesor, usted me ha conocido a lo largo de cinco años. Ha conocido todo lo que hecho. ¿En verdad piensa que podría haber vuelto en tiempo y derrotar al hombre lobo y salvar a Sirius, preparar poción multijugos en segundo, crear las cosas que he hecho para el ED y no ser una persona confiable?" pregunto un tanto ofendida la chica.

"Muy buen punto. Bueno, el Sr. Tenebroso esta impresionado contigo. Esta aún más ansioso ahora de hacer que cambies de lado. El hecho de que te escabulleras por ahí con la novia de ese Weasley y sin duda con eso te has ganado algo de su respeto y de algunos de sus allegados. Te creían mucho más inocente que eso." Dijo Snape sonriendo un poco.

"¿No le molesto el quien era esa chica?" pregunto Hermione.

"La parte de que es una nacida de muggles sí que le disgusto pero estaba muy sorprendido de que estuvieras con una mujer. Los Malfoy esta devastados ya que no podrás convertirte en la flamante Sra. de Draco Malfoy. Eso les habría hecho ascender muchísimo dentro de las filas del Sr. Tenebroso. Prepárate Granger, cada chica y mujer en las filas del Sr. Tenebroso van a tratar de seducirte. Dudaba de tus habilidades para esto pero después de ver de lo que eres capaz creo que sabrás arreglártelas sola." Respondió Snape.

"Vaya, eso es halagador viniendo de usted profesor." Sonrió, "¿Pero que no se supone que todas esas seguidoras mujeres están ya casadas?" pregunto Hermione recordando.

"No todas pero si la mayoría. El estar casada con SU heredera… atraerte a con ellas garantiza la caída de Potter y la muerte vale la pena si hay que pelear para así conseguirte a ti como esposa. Las líneas de los sangre pura han asesinado por menos… de hecho muy frecuentemente." Suspiro cansado Snape.

"Que lindos. ¿Qué es lo que desea que hagamos el director?" pregunto la chica.

"Quiere que este al pendiente de ti. Asegurarme de que funcionas adecuadamente." Respondió Snape.

"¿Tan rápido y ya se preocupa por cómo puedo actuar?" pregunto de nuevo Hermione.

"Estaba desinformado acerca de tu relación con la chica Clearwather y eso le preocupa. Está preocupado por ti… por Minerva. Que el sr. Tenebroso te atraiga a su lado… tus acciones frente al ministro de magia también le concierne. Te has excedido en tu modo de decepcionar y despistar a los demás, sin contar que has mostrado signos de ser vengativa." Dejo saber el profesor de pociones sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"Gracias por dejarme saber eso profesor. Comprendo su miedo y lo atractivo del lado oscuro pero tengo a Ron y Harry, cuento con ellos. Tengo a Minerva. Tengo a mis padres… los Granger… y ahora podría decir que también cuento con usted." Sonrió cálidamente la chica al decir lo último.

"Claro que me tienes, pero este será un largo camino bruja lista. Aprecio su confianza pero si vas a hacer esto vas a escucharme y aprender de mí." Alzo su ceja firme ante lo que aquello significaba sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

"Sí señor." Asintió la joven.

"Perfecto entonces. Muy buenas noches Srita. Granger." Se despidió el profesor.

"Buenas noches señor." Respondió Hermione.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Cómo te fue Severus?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto Severus cuando se adentraba en la oficina del director. El director estaba dándole la espalda viendo hacia afuera por la ventana.

"He pensado que quizá querría un momento para hablar." Dijo el director.

"¿En verdad estas tan preocupado por ella Albus? Se ve bastante sólida ¿De que estas preocupado en realidad ¿Su sangre?" inquirió avispado el profesor de pociones.

"De la influencia de Tom en ella. Tú lo viviste por un tiempo Severus. También lo vivió Minerva, sé que dice que está en control de sí misma pero la veo perderse en sus memorias constantemente. Hermione es muy joven, brillante y ambiciosa. Él le ofrecerá su conocimiento, poder y respeto. El hechizo que puso en ese pergamino, la joven Edgecom… esas monedas, sus planes con Dolores… me recuerda muchísimo a Tom cuando él era un estudiante aun." Dijo Dumbledore suspirando mientras se volteaba a quedar frente a Severus.

"Ella tiene conocimientos y es respetable ahora… el poder es cosa de tiempo, vendrá." Respondía Severus. "Ella le es fiel a Potter. Tuve mis dudas al inicio pero lo hizo muy bien cuando confronto al Sr. Tenebroso. Tú te habrás ido pronto y cuando eso ocurra Potter necesitara toda la ayuda que pueda recibir." Se explicaba Severus.

"Querrás decir la que le darás tú. No podemos decirles nada." Replico Dumbledore.

"Por favor Albus, no puedes pedirme eso a mí y aun exigirme que lo haga yo solo, si algo malo llegara a pasar vamos a necesitar a alguien que nos respalde. Y ella puede ser quien lo haga." Propuso Snape.

"No podemos correr ese riesgo." Suspiro Dumbledore comenzando a andar.

"Si Director." Respondió con cansancio Snape.

Severus observaba como Albus caminaba hacia la puerta y salía de aquella oficina. El hombre que había sido un ejemplo y mentor para el…el hombre que tenía que asesinar. Suspiro cansado una vez más. Albus estaba muriendo lentamente a causa de destruir el mismo uno de los horrocruxes. Le había pedido a Severus que lo asesinase para reforzar la credibilidad y lealtad de Severus ante el Sr. Tenebroso y garantizar que así estaría en las tropas elite de Voldemort. El descubrir a Hermione había abierto nuevas opciones. Él no quería ser quien matase a Albus. El no deseaba que aquel hombre muriera. Albus había abrazado ese destino como algo inevitable pero Severus quería tratar de encontrar una cura. Aunque hasta ahora había sido un fracaso el dar con ella pero seguía tratando de encontrar algo que ayudase. Si Hermione tenía éxito en engañar al Sr. Tenebroso ella podía garantizarle a Severus su lugar en los mortifagos y proveer extra protección para Harry.

Odiaba tener que ignorar las indicaciones de Albus pero Hermione Granger había logrado probarse a sí misma. Acababa de decidir que quizá valía la pena poner sus esperanzas y fe en la joven bruja. Buscaría la cura para Albus. Si fallaba y no podían conseguir información que ayudase a ello seguirían adelante con el plan original.

Draco había sido encomendado con la tarea de encontrar el modo de ayudar a Hermione a convertirse a con ellos pero el también estaba enfrascado buscando la manera de llegar al director. Albus quería mantener a Draco lejos del campo de guerra. Dijo que quería salvar el alma del muchacho. El costo sería ennegrecer un poco más el alma de Severus, solo un poco más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los padres de Pansy pasaron justo después del pequeño hombre-rata. Ella encontraba su presencia desagradable. Camino con la cabeza en alto a lo largo de aquel salón. Únicamente cuando vio de frente al Sr. Tenebroso por primera vez reverencio y bajo su cabeza en señal de respeto. Se obligó a sofocar cualquier seña de miedo. No quería enfrentar lo peor de su vida aun.

Vio a los Malfoy sentados en la mesa a lado del profesor Snape y de los famosos Lestranges. Draco estaba pálido. Ni siquiera le miraba a la cara. Ni ella voltearía a verle. Él no era más que una pequeña rata chillona al igual que los demás. Muy dentro de ella estaba aterrada del Sr. Tenebroso y preocupada del porque el querría verla pero ella jamás huiría o rogaría al igual que sus padres lo hacían.

"Muy bueno saber que no lo harás." dijo Voldemort "Necesitamos fortalecer tus habilidades de Oclumancia." Sonrió o eso parecía.

Pansy trago en seco. No se esperaba eso.

"Has acertado en que Draco ha roto su compromiso contigo a causal de mi hija. No seas tan dura con el chico; no le di muchas opciones y le prohibí decirle nada a nadie sobre Hermione. Aunque sí que debía advertirte del compromiso desde luego." Excuso con un dejo de burla en su voz.

La chica asintió. No tenía idea de que responder o decir y no pensaba que hubiera algo que decir tampoco. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué estaban sus padres también? Pudo ver como las gemelas Carrow entraban al salón aquel seguidas de Teddy Nott, Millicent, Crabbe y Goyle. Sus padres estaban con ellos.

"Tú, al igual que tus compañeros de Slytherin, han sido reclutados. Aunque sus padres están aquí saben bien que no deben interferir." Dijo entre risas Voldemort.

"Muchas gracias por conceder este gran honor a mi familia." Dijo el padre de Pansy. La chica pensó inmediatamente que su padre era un torpe llorón mientras trataba de acallar ese pensamiento.

"Sí que lo es, estoy orgulloso de que no hayas sacado eso de él. Este es un honor que estoy concediendo pero solo a ti. Te lo explicare cuando despiertes. Ahora muéstrame tu brazo." Pidió alzando su varita lista para marcar el blanquecino antebrazo de Pansy.

Pansy hizo lo que se le mando. Sintió el hechizo dar contra su piel, sintió un terrible dolor y después solo hubo oscuridad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione pasó dentro del muro de la plataforma. Todo se volvió silencio cuando los que había allí se voltearon a verle. Pudo divisar a Harry y a los Weasley juntos.

"Granger." Se volvió y miro tras ella a Blaise Zabini y a Teddy Nott caminando hacia ella.

"Zabini, Nott ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" pregunto Hermione.

"Solo te saludábamos, somos aparentemente familia ahora." Dijo Teddy.

"Hace tres meses ustedes habrían escupido mi cara como mucho al mirarme. Sigan caminando." Contesto malhumorada.

Los jóvenes se veían como si acabaran de ser abofeteados. Observo hacia donde estaba Malfoy. Podía ver a los padres del chico prestando toda su atención a ella. La última vez que les había visto ella estaba en un momento de verdadera exposición. Lucius sonrió guiñándole un ojo. Hermione rodo sus ojos aburrida. Tomo sus cosas y abordo el tren entrando en el primer compartimiento vacío que encontró. Minutos después Harry, Ron y Ginny se le unieron. Ginny no tenía idea de lo que ocurría con ella y Hermione odiaba tener que hacer que Harry mintiera por ella. La pelirroja se veía claramente herida por él y se estaba enfocando ahora en Dean. Neville llego minutos después y se les unió. Ginny y Neville seguían mirando donde Harry esperando a que este dijera algo.

"Ella es mi amiga. No importa quien sean sus padres. Ella es Hermione Granger, mi amiga." Dijo al fin el pelinegro.

"Nuestra amiga, de los dos." Agrego Ron. Los otros dos chicos asintieron más tranquilos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los otros Gryffindor fueron bastante fríos con Hermione y no eran los únicos. El banquete de bienvenida fue entre susurros y cotilleos entre estudiantes murmurando entre si acerca de ella mientras no disimulaban sus miradas.

"Así que… Así fue el año pasado para ti." Dijo en voz baja a Harry.

"Si. ¿No aprenden la lección verdad? Esperaba más de los miembros del ED." Se quejó el pelinegro.

"En verdad que son volubles." Respondía Ron entre mordiscos a su cena.

"Bueno, la verdad es que están dándote lo que quieres." Gruño molesto Harry.

Hermione observo por encima de la mesa de Slytherin. Draco y Teddy estaban murmurando en aquel lugar y no eran los únicos que murmuraban o la miraban directa. Pansy estaba observándola con una oscura mirada. Hermione pensaba que estaba molesta porque tendría que encontrar a otra persona con quien meterse a molestar. Hermione le sonrió a la bruja quien inmediatamente desvió su mirada.

El sombrero seleccionador había terminado y finalmente pudieron irse a sus dormitorios.

"Ahora la mejor parte Hermione. Llegar a la sala común." Se burló Harry.

"No puedo esperar." Respondió con sarcasmo la castaña.

_\- Fin capi 6-_

* * *

_**¿Que tal?**_

**_Saludos y espero ser ganadora de un rvw!_**

**_Nos vemos pronto linduras!_**

**_Gracias por leer..._**

**_XOXO_**


	7. Chapter 7

::

_Hey Nenas!_

_**Gracias a:**_

_\- **Yosh**: Que emoción que te gusta! creo que es la primera vez que te leo por aca y espero que no sea la ultima. Un saludo enorme y estare actualizando cada semana apartir de hoy. Asi que dejame saber que te va pareciendo cada capi si asi gustas!_

_-** Aome-Hime**: Hola que tal!? Pues si eh, que esa Skeeter no se queda callada la bocota. Jajaja si con eso de la misión de Voldy para Pansy...ya veras es muy interesante y la verdad divertido en su momento xD. Muchas gracias por dejarme saber que te va pareciendo. Oh si eso de Teddy lo note ...tambien se que es Theodore Nott. PERO: la autora asi lo puso y pues traduje los nombres igual, no preocupes que lo note al traducir los capis restantes y lo corregi jeje._

_\- **Virshy: **Ah mi querida V... tanto tiempo sin saber de ti! Nuevo fic si, pero mio no es jeje. YA le he agradecido de tu parte de ti a la autora original y la has sonrojado eh! jeje te agradece que te gusta. Eso mismo pense de McGonagall...pero igual es por la imagen de Maggie Smith je aunque pues igual las mujeres no por ser viejas dejamos de sentir necesidades no? y Si habia alguien dispuesto a darle lo suyo pues...jajaja ya que me desvio del tema. YA DIJISTE! estare esperando ese PM. Uh besos para mi chica..claro se los dare en cuanto la vea y para ¿Mí? wow...si eh si que me has descuidao :(. Besaso wapetona y espero volver a leerte pronto._

_Y como esos son todos los rvws a contestar...sin mas les dejo con el capi y como comente antes apartir de hoy actualizo cada semana.. a no ser que alcancemos a la autora en el capitulo donde va ella y pues no podamos avanzar y en todo caso yo les comentaria._

**_N/A: Agradecer a liing por permitirme acceder a su historia para poder traducirla. Espero la disfruten._**

* * *

**...**

**Capítulo 7**

Las voces que hablaban entre sí en la sala común de los leones llegaron a su fin apenas Hermione entro en aquel lugar. Se volvió a observar a su alrededor y todos sus compañeros la veían fijamente, algunos estaban deslumbrados y otros más estaban asombrados. Ahora entendía, le debía a Harry una disculpa por no apreciar verdaderamente lo malo que debió ser para él el año anterior.

"Solo di lo que tengas que dices o pregunta lo que tengas que preguntar" suspiro Hermione viendo como uno de sus compañeros se acercaba.

"¿Es verdad entonces?" preguntó Seamus. "¿Eres en verdad su hija?"

"Sí. Me hicieron el examen de sangres ayer. No sé cómo paso, no lo sabía todo este tiempo y no me voy a unir a los suyos. Harry es mi amigo. Ahí es donde recae mi lealtad y va a estar siempre. Déjame te recuerdo que la líder de nuestra casa es mi madre." Soltó Hermione con toda la calma que podía tener.

"Tu madre, la que estuvo de su lado durante la guerra." Dijo Lavander con poca seriedad. "Nunca le has sido del todo leal a Harry… Saliste con Viktor durante el torneo. No solo te has vuelto contra Harry lo has hecho contra toda la escuela."

"Seguí siendo amiga de Harry y le apoye en ese momento a diferencia tuya. Harry y Viktor son amigos por amor de Merlín." Respondía molestándose Hermione.

"Somos solo amigos." Murmuro Harry ganándose un codazo de Hermione.

"El año pasado, las monedas del ED. Marieta lo sabía, ella lo dijo. Te basaste en la marca tenebrosa. Además agregaste el hechizo. Sigue en su frente!" grito Seamus perdiendo la paciencia.

"Ella nos traiciono. Era esa la única manera de activar el hechizo." Respondió Hermione.

"¿Puedes quitarle la marca?" preguntó Neville.

Hermione asintió como respuesta.

Seamus saco de su bolsillo la moneda del ED y la lanzo a los pies de la castaña. "No quiero algo que sea tan tenebroso en mi bolsillo. Necesitas escoger de qué lado este Harry. No la vamos a dejar que este husmeando por aquí ayudándole a su padre con información."

Ginny y Neville se veían confusos. El resto de la casa Gry la miraban con molestia y enojo.

"Harry…Ron, hablamos después. No tengo ganas de participar en esto, no tiene sentido." Hermione había llegado apenas a las escaleras cuando el primer hechizo fue lanzado. Debió haberlo previsto, debía haberse resguardado, cubrirse la espalda. Podía escuchar a Harry y Ron gritando que se detuvieran pero perdió la consciencia antes de entender algo más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione abrió sus ojos y pudo observar muy cerca de ella una melena peli-rosa.

"Hey Hermione." Dijo una voz amable y familiar.

"¡Tonks! ¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto Hermione sosteniéndose su cabeza al sentarse en su lugar.

"En la enfermería. Has sido atacada con… bastantes hechizos." Dijo con sorpresa la Auror.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunto con sus ojos cerrados Hermione.

"Soy parte de los aurores que custodiaran Hogwarts. ¿Puedes decirme que paso?" preguntó Thonks.

"Estaba caminando hacia mi dormitorio; sentí mucho dolor y después abro mis ojos aquí." Respondió la joven bruja.

"Tus compañeros dicen que tú les atacaste primero." Una tosca voz decía a lado de la chica. Hermione se volvió para ver quien hablaba. Dawlish. Kingsley estaba ahí con ellos también así como el ministro y el director del colegio.

"¿Todos ellos lo aseguran?" pregunto confusa la joven.

"Sí." Dawlish respondió. Era un horrendo mentiroso. Hermione pudo notar como estaba fanfarroneando aunque el trataba de que no se notara, estaban locos si creían que había perdido la fe en sus amigos.

"Encuentro eso difícil de creer. Pueden preguntarle a Harry, Ron, Ginny incluso a Neville; seguramente ellos respaldaran lo que les digo. Denme Vitaserum. Probare que digo la verdad." Respondió con inteligencia la castaña.

La cara de asombro que pusieron aquellos que no creían lo que decía confirmaba que acababa de hacer una buena elección al proponer el Vitaserum. Los ojos de Dumbledore destellaron con alegría cuando la mirada del ministro se mostraba molesta. Thonks apretó un poco la mano de Hermione en señal de apoyo. Había hecho muy bien.

"¿Ahora qué?" pregunto la joven.

"¿Recuerdas quiénes fueron los que te atacaron? ¿Puedes darnos sus nombres?" preguntó Scrimgeour.

"No, estaba de espaldas a ellos. Pero seguro que algún otro podría identificarles." Propuso Hermione.

"Sin algún modo de identificar a los culpables por parte de la víctima me temo que no hay más que hacer." Respondió secamente el ministro.

Hermione sabía que eso era mentira. Un testigo era más que suficiente. Scrimgeour no le tenía ni una pizca de aprecio o agrado a Harry, la orden, los mortifagos o a Voldemort. Para el ministro, hasta donde el entendía, había sido un hechizo ganado y bien merecido.

"¿Así que… nada? ¿Qué hay si tratan de volverme a hechizarme? ¿Cómo se supone que estaré segura?" Hermione miraba al director al preguntar. Ella era solo un títere. El director era el titiritero, ¿Qué cuerda tiraría el director ahora?

"Lidiaremos con ese hecho en su casa Srta. Granger. Se realizara una investigación a profundidad." Aseguro el director.

"Gracias director." Dijo Hermione.

"Creo que la Srta. Granger necesita descansar." Exclamo el Director, "Ministro ¿Por qué no vamos a mi oficina a seguir dialogando sobre esto?" propuso.

Hermione observo al pequeño grupo de personas salir de la enfermería.

"Eso fue… bien supongo." Se dijo a sí misma.

"Vaya y pensar que creí que habían sido rudos conmigo." Soltó una voz proveniente del aire.

"¡Harry!" Exclamo Hermione.

Harry se retiró la capa de invisibilidad dejando ver que Ron venía con él.

"¿Hace cuánto que están allí?" pregunto Hermione.

"Poco más de una hora. Estábamos tratando de despertarte pero Madam Pomfrey llego, cuando se fue entro Tonks y después todos ellos." Dijo Ron.

"¿Dónde se supone que deben estar ahora?" pregunto la chica.

"Adivinaciones. Acabamos de decirle a Trawlney que tuvimos una visión sobre perdernos su clase o de otro modo podría pasarnos algo terrible." Respondió sonriente Ron. "Tratamos de ponerte escudos contra los atacantes pero no fuimos lo suficiente rápidos."

"Creo que los entrenaste bien Harry." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa irónica.

"Lo siento Hermione. Nunca espere esto. Es decir que si creía que podrían hechizarte pero creí que no tan rápido." Se excusaba el pelinegro.

"Solo están asustados Harry. Todos lo estamos. También te debo una disculpa. Nunca me detuve a pensar lo duro que pude ser para ti." Dijo Hermione.

"Te ha tocado vivir más de lo que te corresponde." Sonrió Harry.

"No van a volver a atacarte. Ginny ataco a Seamus con su moco-murciélago. Hasta Neville ha alcanzado algo de ese. Después de todo este tiempo uno pensaría que entenderían pero siempre que algo así pasa las cosas se les salen de control." Dijo molesto Ron.

"Necesitamos hacer que esto no vuelva a ocurrir." Dijo con determinación Harry.

"No Harry, no puedes hacerles saber que estas de mi lado." Protesto la bruja.

"¡Hermione, no vamos abandonarte!" exclamo Ron.

"Exacto. Vamos a hacer que entren en razón." Afirmo Harry.

"No. No lo hagan. Van a volver a atacarme. No pueden interferir." Suspiro Hermione con tristeza.

"¿Por qué querrías eso?" pregunto Ron. "Si las cosas se ponen tan mal te van a… oh… OH!"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Harry.

"Porque solo puedes cambiarte de casa bajo circunstancias extremas." Respondió Ron. Los ojos de Hermione destellaron con orgullo. Ron sonrió continuando. "Hermione seria de más ayuda como espía en Slytherin."

"¿Qué? ¿Puedes cambiar de casa?" pregunto Harry con obvia sorpresa.

"Es genial, verdad." Se rio Hermione.

"No puedo creer que Dumbledore permita esto." Dijo Harry. "No puedo creer que no nos haya querido decir nada."

"Le dije que ustedes dos necesitan ser parte de nuestros planes, mi plan. Que es la única manera en la que haremos que funcione." Contesto Hermione a sus amigos. "No le dejen saber que se han enterado de esto pero también está ocultando cosas sobre ti Harry. No quiero más secretos entre nosotros. Trabajamos y somos un equipo y de una vez por todas vamos a descubrir qué diablos está pasando. ¿Trato?"

Ambos magos asintieron.

"Él quiere que sea amable con Slughorn pero no sé por qué." Dijo Harry.

"Muy bien, tal vez entre los tres podamos descubrir lo que en realidad Dumbledore está escondiendo. Con calma voy a cambiar de casa. Ustedes dos van a tener que ayudarme. Voy a hacer nuevas monedas como las que teníamos en el ED. Estas solo serán para nosotros tres." Afirmo Hermione.

"¿Podrías hacerlas mejor en joyería? Tal vez un brazalete." Propuso Harry. "¿Y cómo es que vas a meterte a la casa de los Slys sin que ellos sospechen?"

"Mmmmh. Tal vez un collar. Los Slytherin ya han tratado de acercarse a mí guiándose de su propio encanto en la estación de trenes. Estoy segura que la pelea de los Gryffindor ya se sabe en todo el colegio. Mi ruptura lenta con ustedes ayudara." Dijo pensativa.

"Si, Parkinson, Nott y Malfoy, Crabble y Goyle trataron de entrar mientras estabas dormida ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos ahora?" pregunto Harry. Estaba ansioso por actuar pero entendía la frustración y deseo de actuar correctamente de Hermione. Era mejor sus planes que esperar a que Voldemort hiciera su siguiente movimiento.

"Lo ideal sería volver a la torre Gryffindor y reafirmar mi amistad con ustedes dos. Continuare rechazando a los Sly y batallando con los Gry. En unas semanas más Ron, vas a tener que decir algo increíblemente insensible y grosero sobre la profesora McGonagall. Tendremos una pelea que por lo regular seria ignorada pero va a captar la atención de todos en ese momento. Desafortunadamente… vamos a necesitar algo más grande. Tengo el presentimiento de que eventualmente podre acarrear a nuestros compañeros de casa a otra pelea para que me ataquen. Quizá después de navidades. Puedo usar a Bellatrix como mi madrina para iniciar ese ataque. La mayoría de nosotros la adoramos." Dijo lo último con sarcasmo.

"Haremos esto juntos. Aun cuando vayas al fondo estaremos contigo." Dijo Harry. Sabía que sus amigos le querían y protegían y por primera vez sentía que de ese modo podrían tomar un poco de control sobre sus propias vidas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Srta. Granger ¿Puedo hablar con usted?" pidió Dumbledore.

"Claro director." Apenas volvía a su habitación después de la enfermería.

"Sus padres parecen haber dejado el país para un viaje en Italia desde las vacaciones. No podemos encontrarles. Cuando le he preguntado a Nymphadora me ha dicho que usted le dijo que no se preocupara." Comento Dumbledore.

"Estan de viaje. Volverán cuando esto termine. Con todo respeto director, solo necesitaba mantenerles a salvo. No van a ser encontrados hasta que yo así lo decida y eso no será hasta que sepa que estarán a salvo." Explico encogiéndose de hombros Hermione.

"Muy lista Srta. Granger. ¿Dónde están?" preguntó el director.

"Lejos." Dijo con un tono cortante. Ese era un secreto que se llevaría con ella a la tumba. Los Wilkins estaban disfrutando de la vida felizmente en su nuevo hogar en Australia y así iban a continuar hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad. Hermione temía que Voldemort les usara como prueba o les atacara para hacerse claro ante ella.

"Muy bien Srta. Granger. Buenas noches." Respondió el director. Se veía preocupado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Es demasiado peligroso. Ella es peligrosa. No podemos usarla." Dijo preocupado el director.

"¿Por qué se preocupa por sus padres? No la culpo. Ella es brillante por hacer algo así sin habernos avisado." Contra ataco Snape.

"No son sus padres." Aclaro Dumbledore.

"Y de eso va todo esto, viejo tonto." Dijo Severus, "No tuviste problema en usarme a tu voluntad. Me usaste a mí y usaste a Minerva para unirnos a _él_…sabes bien que se espera de ella… si no lo espera _él_ lo estarán esperando los mortifagos. Estas en contra de usar a Hermione solo porque es su hija."

"Severus… no es por eso." Replico Dumbledore.

"Yo fui el primero que se opuso a que la chica entrara en esto y lo que es bastante claro además es la lealtad de Hermione Granger está totalmente con Harry Potter y nunca ha dudado de ello. Deja de lado tus prejuicios. Ella es la clave. Esto es mejor que tu plan." Dijo Snape con seriedad.

"Solo dices eso porque odias mi plan." Respondió Dumbledore con un brillo en su mirada.

"Voy a encontrar una cura. No puedo hacer esto. No puedo matarte. Ahora tenemos otra opción. Vamos a usarla." Dijo Snape con firmeza. "Ella puede ayudar a encontrar la cura."

"¿Es un motín?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Esto no es un barco Albus ¿Cómo esta Minerva? No la he visto."

"Esto es duro para ella. La tiene en sus clases y se reúsa a dejar su oficina. La junta han sido…menos que justos con ella. Se reúsa a que yo intervenga. Quiere ser ella la que esté disponible para ayudar a Hermione así que debe estar en sus cabales cuanto antes. Quizá puedas ayudarla…" Dijo Dumbledore.

"Veré que puedo hacer Albus." Dijo Snape.

"Sabía que estarías ahí para ella." Agradeció Dumbledore.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus toco un par de veces en la puerta, McGonagall le abrió.

"¿Severus? ¿Vienes a revisar cómo estoy?" pregunto Minerva dejándole entrar. Snape pudo divisar a Hermione sentada a lado de un sillón junto al fuego de la chimenea. La joven le sonrió cálidamente.

"Veo que no soy el único que vino a eso." Respondió rígidamente Snape.

"Ustedes dos son los únicos que pueden. Cualquiera me trataría como a un vil mortifagos de estar cerca mío." Suspiro pesadamente la profesora.

Snape miró donde Hermione tratando de excusarse pero tenía algo que decir, "Minerva no hagas esto… ya lo hiciste una vez…no lo hagas de nuevo."

"Hermione ya trato de disuadirme. Ustedes dos no van a estar ahí con _él_ solos." El tono severo de Minerva les dejo claro que no era una negociación.

"Si _él_ te quiere de regreso… puede conseguirlo…" Severus dejo que la frase se entendiera como quisieran.

"Severus soy una chica ya crecidita, se cuidarme sola." Respondió McGonagall.

"¿Lo amas, lo amabas?" Pregunto Hermione.

"No Hermione, Tom es incapaz de amar." Le respondió McGonagall.

"¿Lo deseas?" pregunto una vez más la chica.

"¡Hermione!" Exclamo la bruja mayor.

"Minerva, ella definitivamente virgen no es, oficialmente puedo decir que lo he atestiguado. Y esa es una pregunta justa." Respondió Snape.

"¿Atestiguado cómo?" pregunto minerva algo ofendida de que el tuviese ese conocimiento y ella no.

"Es obvio que hablar con tacto no es lo suyo profesor Snape. Voldem… el Sr. Tenebroso entro a casa cuando estaba ocupada. El profesor Snape estaba con él." Afirmo Hermione.

"Lo siento tanto, eso suena horrible." Dijo Minerva, "¿Por qué no me lo contaste?"

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué estaba en la cama con Penélope Clearwater?" pregunto con sorpresa fingida Severus.

"¡No! Espera… ¿Penélope Clearwater? ¿No está ella saliendo con uno de los chicos Weasley? ¡HERMIONE! Discutiremos eso después ¿Ahora, porque no fui informada de que Tom te ha visitado?" pregunto McGonagall aclarando su mente.

"Nadie quería decirte que tu hija fue encontrada en…semejante posición." Dijo Snape disfrutando claramente de la incomodidad que le causaba a Hermione.

"¿Cómo es que se pone al día tan rápido?" pregunto Hermione mirando hacia el profesor Snape.

"Ha crecido por aquí y considerando las circunstancias creo que no tienes más alternativa que acostumbrarte a él." Contrataco Minerva, refiriéndose a Snape.

"Maldición." Gruño Snape tomando asiento y maldiciéndose por haber tomado parte en lo que la bruja listilla esta co-conspirando con él. Tenía que admitir que la chica tomabas las cosas bastante en serio. Eso era indispensable si acaso las cosas se ponían difíciles. Solo esperaba que Albus aceptara su plan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione mantenía una tregua con los Slytherin y continuaba ignorándoles a excepción de Draco, quien mantenía pobres intentos de acercarse a ella y ganarse su confianza. Pansy era la única que no trataba de acercarse a ella. Parecía que a la bruja le habría encantado sacar de sus cabales a Hermione pero en lugar de intentar acercársele comenzó a competir con ella. En lugar de meterse con ella empujándole o diciendo algo obsceno prefería invadir su espacio personal. Hermione casi agradeció eso en comparación con el trato extra dulce que le daban sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

Hermione tenía todo planeado. Había estado filtrándole información a Harry y Ron. Estaba siendo aceptada lentamente por los Sly.

Todo había estado fluyendo con suavidad cuando inevitablemente las cosas se salieron de control. Entro un día a la biblioteca tomando un libro y yendo a un lugar en la esquina a leer. Era algo tarde y esperaba que no hubiera nadie. La hostilidad por parte de sus ex compañeros de casa y compañeros de clase había disminuido un poco pero no había cesado. El último mes había sido un infierno. Su padre había matado a un montón de personas y los hijos de estos estaban sedientos de sangre.

Cualquier molestia que sentía por habérsele ocultado sus orígenes habían desaparecido por completo. Acababa de decirle a Minerva que había hecho la elección adecuada escondiéndola. No había ninguna duda de eso ahora. Había sido amiga de esas personas hasta ahora por años. Había probado sus lealtades más de una vez. Aquello que le pasaba no era muy diferente que lo que vivió Harry. Una y otra vez había salvado al mundo. Hasta Ron era señalado por los otros estudiantes.

Hermione solo deseaba un poco de tranquilidad y silencio para estudiar. Harry había estado enfrascado en su extraña tarea de ser amigo del profesor de pociones Slughorn. Hermione había estado tratando de ayudar pero entre lidiar con una atmosfera hostil y las demandas de la orden había tenido que poner sus estudios algo de lado.

Se hizo de un libro de runas antiguas y comenzó a trabajar. Había estado trabajando por alrededor de una hora cuando todos sus pergaminos y libros fueron echados al suelo con un hechizo de la mesa donde los había colocado. Miro hacia arriba y no había nadie. Podía escuchar cómo se reían tras los estantes de libros.

Sabía que lo último que debía hacer era subestimar a sus compañeros de clase. Se zambullo tras las estanterías de al lado suyo y sacó su varita lista. Podía escuchar las pisadas. Se giró y conjuro un _protego_ rechazando así el hechizo favorito de Ginny, el moco-murciélago. Ahora deseaba que Ginny no se los hubiera enseñado a los miembros del ED. Pudo reconocer la voz. Lavander. No tenía idea de que veía Ron en su novia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Lavander?" pregunto.

"Estoy cansada de compartir mi espacio con un a traidora. Seamus por allá." Ordeno Lavander.

Hermione se enfocó en los sonidos tras ella, eran al menos tres. Se agacho y se giró alejándose un poco. Seamus rodeo por la parte de la esquina y le golpeo con un aturdidor. Corrió hacia una pequeña mesa y se escondió tras una nueva estantería antes de que los otros pudieran alcanzarle.

"Ustedes dos vayan por allá, ustedes tres por acá." Ese era Cormac ¿Cuántos más estarían tras ella? Necesitaba escapar de ese lugar. Necesitaba ayuda. Así que decidió que no había otra salida. Necesitaba invocar a la más terrorífica de las iras en Hogwarts. Le dolía en el interior pero esa era la única salida. Tenía que hacerlo.

"Incendio" dijo disparando una flama desde su varita golpeando varias estanterías de libros. Las alarmas de la biblioteca se dispararon. Conto hasta cinco y comenzó a lanzar _aguamentis_ apagando las flamas. Pudo escuchar como las puertas de la entrada eran golpeadas para entrar con hechizos. Los demás fueron por ella rápidamente y con calma bajaron sus varitas cuando descubrieron de quien se trataba. Madam Pince and Filch estaban muy asombrados.

El director entro corriendo, "¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" pregunto.

"Me han atacado. Fue una emboscada." Grito Hermione. Estaba sangrando y asustada. Comenzaba a cansarse de pasar tanto tiempo en la enfermería y quería acabar con los juegos de una buena vez. Esperaba que aquello contara como para romper lazos con Gryffindor pero sus compañeros de casa no podían ser más sutiles ¿o si podían?

"Eso no es verdad director. Ella nos atacó a nosotros primero. Ha incendiado los libros." Arremetió Michael Corner. Hermione frunció el ceño. Una parte de ella deseaba estar en Revenclaw con aquel joven. Pero no iba a ser el caso. Tenía que ir a Slytherin para que el plan funcionara.

"Debieron haberles atrapado tratando de hechizarme. Todo lo que hice fie tratar de salvarles. Son libros. Estaban prendidos en fuego."

Hermione oculto su sonrisa cuando Madam Pince chillo. Una madam Pince cabreada valdría más que toda la oficina de Aurores juntos. Sumándole un Filch aún más molesto porque él tendría que limpiar aquel desastre.

Los profesores hicieron un _priori_ _incantatem_ en la varita de cada estudiante. La mayoría de los hechizos hechos pudo haber incendiado los estantes de libros. El de Hermione era _aguamenti_.

"Les he dicho que los libros se incendiaban… no podía dejar que se quemaran." Dijo Hermione con un pequeño quejido. Madam Pince puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica tratando de confortarle. Hermione seguía cayéndole bien sin importar quienes eran sus padres. Ella amaba los libros tanto la misma Madam Pince.

"Gracias Hermione." Murmuro la bibliotecaria.

"Ustedes seis están en detención con Madam Pince por las siguiente dos semanas, después de eso cumplirán dos semanas de detención con el Sr. Filch." Dijo Dumbledore molesto.

La cara de los jóvenes que atacaron a Hermione era indescifrable. Era una treta barata pero sirvió para librarse por una vez de aquella situación.

"Sígame Srta. Granger." Rugió el director. No estaba nada contento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Has incendiado la biblioteca?" gruño Severus.

"Fui emboscada. Creo que hice lo correcto considerando que tendría que enfrentarme a seis estudiantes del ED. Especialmente si hubiera ganado." Se defendió la bruja.

"¡Los libros Hermione! Cómo pudiste… tú de entre todos." Exclamo minerva.

"Fue solo la sección de adivinación." Puso Hermione como excusa.

Snape fue incapaz de contener su risa.

"No la alientes Severus. Esto se suponía que tendría que tomar muchos más meses Srta. Granger." Dijo Dumbledore, "Apenas si ha desempacado sus cosas."

"Lo sé, se supone que debía pasar para Marzo. Pero nunca planee que ellos se volvieran tan agresivos. Creo que la decisión ha sido tomada. Me volveré verde." Suspiro con cansancio la joven.

Dumbledore miro hacia a fuera por su ventana para ocultar su sonrisa. Había salido igual que su madre. Severus tenía razón. Minerva debía estar orgullosa. Probablemente sí que podrían hacer las cosas de otra manera, probablemente.

"Minerva, Severus… escolten a la Srta. Granger a su nuevo dormitorio y envíen por sus cosas. Severus, anuncia que Slytherin tiene una nueva estudiante."

...

_Fin capi 7... April/10/2015_

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido?**

**Espero me permitan saber su opinion para poder continuar la escritura del modo en el que la llevo o cambiarla un poco.**

**Oka, Fuera de eso... la cajita de aca abajo es para dejar comentarios, observaciones y opiones, tambien me pueden saludar! jeje, entre mas reviews haya mas pronto les actualizo!**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

_**:::**_

_**Hola lindas, hermosas y avidas nenas que se toman la molestia de leer!**_

_**Aqui un saludo especial a quien comenta y respondo rapidin:**_

_**Virshy: **Holas! Jajaja D-s como que te gusta quitar las ganas y libido a ti tambien comentando eso de la pobre Maggie Smith, aunque rebusque aca en Infiernet y de joven no estaba naaada mal xD. Ese Ralph Fines de jovensuelo tp estaba mal (Digo una cosa es mis gustos y otra que sea ciega y no admita que esaba wapeton el amigo Voldi). Ah ya hablaremos de eso de que raato..eso je. LA historia en efecto es larga pues la autora lleva escritos 18 capitulos y la malvada no me ha soltado cuantos piensa hacer jeje. Ya me encargue de mandarle esos besos y saudos a liing por ti. Un beso wapa y si, a mi chica le dare los que le mandas._

_**Smookey:** SI! Jajaja ya vi que sigue esa historia tb por alla de liing. Si que debe tener vida social, no todo son parrandas y borracheras :) Pues que yo sepa liing no tarda tanto en actualizar, a mi parecer es bastante constante con ello, lo que podria pasar es que como lleva mas de un fic activo pues se le atraza el trabajo y pues en parte es cosa tambien de sus BETAS. Ja si que sigo trabajando y harto...la muggle es bastante exigente. Saludos y si nos leemos por PM!_

_**rommymalfoy16:** Merci beaocup! Pues que no te sorprenda tanto ese VOLDI porque aun no da todo para sorprender xD. Si a mi tambien me gusta como se llevan esos dos, es una de las razones por las que me enganche a esta historia. Si! dehecho en este mismo capitulo la autora original recibia este tipos de comentarios asi de "¿Pansy donde estas?" je pero creeme que es por una razon en concreto que se lleva de este modo. Uff esa Hermione es una cazanova como bien le dicen! (Seamos sinceras ¿Quien en su sano jucio le diria que no a ESA hermione?). Besos tronados en su cachete derecho y espero leerte pronto! Saludos._

_**NoveltyWhite: **Hola! Oh gracias, nono ninguna molestia. Digo, que igual yo tengo un gusto algo fuera de lo comun por las historias y eso pero esta en particular me atrapo por que maneja algunas ideas que ya tenia y en como las junto en una sola me encanto. En ingles es un poco diferente el metodo del autora pero me dio la libertad de adaptarlo al entorno al que estamos acostumbrados los hablantes del español. Descuida por no comentar antes, me alegra que te hayas decidido a hacerlo ahora! ME ha pasado que inicio un fic nuevo leyendo y aunque sean 30 capis comento hasta el final de lo entretenida que estoy dandole a "Siguiente" jejeje asi que te entiendo. Solo espero leerte mas seguido y me dejes saber que tal te parece cada capi! Saludos y aqui esta el siguiente capi! Que lo disfrutes!_

**Gracias por leer y por dejar coments! **

**Saben que adoro responderles ya sea a su Rvw o al PM. Que esta vez he recibido mas de esos ultimos y ya saben que siempre les respondo. aunque me tarde un poquito pero siempre lo hago!**

**Sin mas por ahora...a Leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

"¡Ouch! ¿Eso porque fue?" pregunto Ron sobándose su cabeza. Hermione acababa de _sapearle__1_.

"¡Lavander Brown! Olvidaste mencionar que lo habías dejado con ella, habría sido de ayuda y podría haber evitado que me enviaran a la enfermería… de nuevo. Van dos veces que estoy allí en lo que va del año." Dijo Hermione. Los tres se habían escabullido dentro de casa de los gritos para hablar con más comodidad, el resto de los estudiantes estaban de paseo en Hogsmeade.

"Estaba por decirlo pero ella decidió atacarte antes de que tuviera yo oportunidad de decirte." Suspiro Ron.

"Y yo que pensaba que su causa de molestia era la guerra. Ella solo está enojada porque cree que la habías dejado por mí!" Hermione volvió a darle un sape en la cabeza, esta vez poco más fuerte. El chico estaba tratando de no reírse de ella. Harry ni se molestó en ocultar las carcajadas que aquella escena le producía.

Hermione sonrió y les hizo hacia ella estrechándoles en un abrazo."Los he extrañado a los dos." les dijo.

"¿Cómo te tratan tus nuevos compañeros de casa?" pregunto Harry. Hermione llevaba ya una semana en Slytherin.

"Es terrible. Los chicos todos andan tras mío tratando de convencerme para salir con ellos a una cita. Está claro que Draco no sabe nada. Es molesto. Peor aún, comparto dormitorio con Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davies, Millicent Bulstrode y Daphne Greengrass. Es lo más horripilante del mundo. En verdad creí que no podría existir algo más desagradable que escuchar a Parvati y Lavander parlotear de y sobre solo chismes de chicos. Davies y Greengrass hacen lo mismo que ellas. Bulstrode está constantemente insinuándoseme y Parkinson solo me ve de manera extraña o compite directamente conmigo." Se quejó Hermione.

"Parkinson no te ataca… es buena señal." Dijo Ron.

"No en ese aspecto. Aun trata de hacerme perder la paciencia pero teniendo en cuenta quien es mi _papi _ no puede hacer más que eso y los demás no la apoyan. Ahora solo trata de ganarme en todo." Suspiro Hermione. "Bulstrode me pisa siempre los talones. Davies quiere que seamos mejores amigas, las gemelas Carrow me siguen a todas partes como un par de cachorros. Van a volverme loca."

"Uhm… Hermione eres… bastante buena con las aves y eso. ¿Has pensado porque ambas están tan súbitamente fascinados contigo?" dijo Ron.

Harry sonrió con sorna.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué se están riendo?" Hermione coloco sus manos en jarras sobre su cadera recordándole a Harry y Ron a Molly Weasley en ese momento.

"Lo que Ron trata de decirte es… bueno que… tal vez les gustas." Dijo Harry tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

"¿Parkinson? Ella odia a cualquiera que no lleve por apellido Malfoy y de nombre Draco. Ella jamás desearía salir conmigo, está loca y prendada por Draco, además ahora mismo está enojada con nosotros dos. Puedo adivinar que a mí me odia porque cree que soy su competencia por Draco. Su actitud es puros celos. Las gemelas Carrow solo están siguiendo órdenes. Estoy segura que Davies también sigue órdenes de Draco. Desafortunadamente sí que pueden tener razón acerca de Bulstrode…eww." Protesto Hermione con un ligero escalofrió y una mueca de asco de solo pensar en ella y Millicent.

"¿Estas segura?" pregunto Ron.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo Hermione con horror en su mirada.

"¡No me veas así! Tu eres la que se acostaba con las novias de mis hermanos, y aun lo haces con una cuando estas aburrida. Besuquearte con el enemigo quizá sea la clave que salve a nuestro mundo." Respondió Ron.

"No, pero sé que algunos de ellos tienen órdenes. Más de la mitad de los de Slytherin esconden sus brazos de mí. Bueno está bien escuchar que no se oponen a que salga con alguien de Slytherin y lo que significa que al menos ustedes no le guardan rencor a Minerva." Respondió burlándose Hermione.

Ambos chicos rodaron sus ojos y se rieron por lo bajo un poco.

"Gracias por la imagen que trataba de no imaginar." Se burló Ron.

"¿Exactamente por quien has dejado a Lavander?" pregunto interesada Hermione.

"Uhm…"

"Ronald Weasley…. ¿Quién?" pregunto con severidad.

"Padma." Respondió el chico con nerviosismo escondiendo sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones.

"¡RON!" Exclamaron ambos, Hermione y Harry.

"¿Harry, Tampoco sabias?" dijo Hermione.

"No, has perdido la cabeza amigo. Si Lavander o Parvati se enteran de eso el que debía haberse cambiado a Slytherin serás TU." Dijo Harry.

"¿Bromeas Harry? Si alguna de ellas lo descubre va a tener que mudarse hasta Belice." Respondió Hermione riendo de lo lindo.

"¿Podemos hablar de lo importante ahora?" pidió Ron cansado de recibir esos regaños por sus elecciones de pareja.

"Está bien. Por el momento estoy siendo neutral con mis compañeros de casa. No lo he hecho nada fácil. Aún siguen preguntándome porque me siento con ustedes dos en clases y sigo diciéndoles que ustedes aún son mis amigos. Me gustaría poder sentarme a la mesa a comer con ustedes también. Pronto vamos a tener una discusión. Pero no tan pronto. Lavander ha movido el calendario de actividades adelantando algunas y no creo que esto vaya a ser fácil. _Él _ me ha escrito." Dijo Hermione.

Saco de su bolsillo la carta. Era corta y directo al grano.

_\- Te lo dije.-_

"Bueno, de ahí es de donde viene tu confianza." Dijo Ron.

"¿Pero porque no podemos tener esa pelea ahora?" pregunto Harry.

"Porque necesito convencer a Dumbledore primero de que nos incluya en sus locos planes, los que sean que tenga planeados y necesito hacer mi cambio lo más convincente posible. Además la verdad no quiero pasar las navidades en la mansión Malfoy, de ser posible lo evitare." Dijo Hermione.

"Buen punto." Secundo Harry temblando un poco de pensar en aquello.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Slughorn?" pregunto la chica.

"Él está escondiéndome una clase de recuerdo. No sé de qué va pero definitivamente lo esconde. Trate de sacarle la información después de la fiesta del Club Slug pero solo logre alterarlo." Dijo abatido el pelinegro.

"¿Le esconde algo a su estudiante preferido?" bromeo Hermione. "¿Sigues usando ese libracho?"

"Claro que aún lo uso. Es brillante. Estoy sorprendido de que aún no hayas descubierto su secreto." Sonrió diciendo Harry.

"He buscado en todas partes alguna referencia hacia el _príncipe mestizo _y no he podido encontrar nada. Mantengo mi promesa, no les he contado nada a los profesores. Pero es peligroso Harry." Respondió la chica.

"Claro, todo lo contrario de ir de encubierta a Slytherin o pelear contra Voldemort." Rebatió Harry.

Hermione asintió. Tenía razón Harry. El libro solo le había ayudado a mejorar y el chico necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

"Estuve leyéndolo también. Deberías darle una mirada Hermione." Dijo Ron.

Hermione asintió, "Muy bien lo cambiaremos el lunes en pociones y te lo regreso el miércoles."

"Creo que deberías irte. Comenzaran a extrañarte pronto." Dijo Harry.

Los tres salieron del interior de la casa de los gritos tomando caminos separados. Hermione no sentía ganas de estar en Hogsmeade y los chicos querían ir a la tienda de Quidditch. Tomo el camino que llevaba a Hogwarts.

"Granger ¿Dónde está tu novio?"

Hermione se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que Lavander, Padma y Parvati caminaban hacia ella.

"No tengo novio Lavander. ¿De quién estás hablando?" pregunto Hermione suspirando dramáticamente.

"Ron. Sé que se ha estado viendo contigo." Respondió lacónicamente.

Hermione pudo distinguir las mejillas de Padma ruborizarse un poco. Ya le caía mal cuando compartían casa, pero no quería causarle a Ron un dolor de cabeza más. Además un trasladar hasta Belice sería muy difícil de conseguir en cuestión de minutos.

"No estoy saliendo con Ron ¿Has pensado que quizá él está escabulléndose de ti porque te has vuelto loca?" pregunto burlándose Hermione.

Lavander saco su varita.

"¿Algún problema?" llamo una voz.

Hermione vio como Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore y Blaise se acercaban. Le sorprendió ver a Theodore con la pandilla de Draco puesto que el chico era más de estar en solitario pero seguramente la necesidad de brindar apoyo a los suyos le forzaba.

"No. Si Lavander no pudo conmigo en una emboscada os aseguro que no tiene una oportunidad uno a uno. Guarda esa varita Lav. No queremos que te lastimes." Respondió Hermione. Miro hacia la otra área del camino y diviso a Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Michael, Terry y Anthony caminando hacia el lugar. Las cosas se complicarían en nada…y feo.

Pansy parecía haber captado lo mismo que Hermione y rápidamente le hizo una seña a Draco. Hermione no quería que Ginny saliera lastimada en medio de aquello y aún menos considerando que la chica no tenía idea de que Hermione jugaba un papel de espía para su causa en común.

"Miren ya tienen detención por bastante tiempo. No pueden permitirse otra pelea y no estoy de humor. ¿Por qué no se van?" les propuso Hermione. "Digamos que esto es un empate y nosotros tomamos nuestro rumbo y ustedes…la verdad me importa muy poco por donde se vayan."

"Una sola semana y ya eres la mejor amiga de esos. Sabía que teníamos razón." Dijo Seamus. "Eres uno de ellos."

"Ustedes no me dejaron otra opción. Nueve a uno o acepta la oferta de mis compañeros de casa para igualarles en número para pelear. ¿Claro que si ellos entran nos haces pensar que estaremos iguales? Fui tu maldito tutor Seamus ¿Por qué no simplemente se van?"

"Buena sugerencia Srta. Granger ¿Por qué no usted y sus amigos toman la iniciativa?"

El profesor Flitwick decía mientras se acercaba. Estaba acompañado de madam Hootch y la profesora Sprout. Los tres ahora eran un poco más formales y secos con Hermione después de que se revelara la verdad sobre sus padres. Le importaba muy poco lo que madam Hootch pensara, odiaba volar, pero le entristecía el trato tan distante de los otros dos profesores.

"Como usted diga profesor." Respondió Hermione. No tenía deseos de continuar aquella pelea. Comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo y repentinamente se encontró escoltada por los Slys.

"Puede que no te caigamos bien, pero eres uno de nosotros ahora. Cuidamos de los nuestros." Dijo Draco contestando una pregunta no hecha. Los demás asintieron.

"Me parece justo. Gracias." Respondió Hermione.

"¿Así que… en verdad estas saliendo con Weasley?" Pregunto Theodore. Hermione intuyo que esa pregunta seguro venía para sacarle información. Ese era el camino que habían escogido y ya era tiempo de comenzar a crear puentes entre ellos y quemarlos después con sus amigos.

"No. No he salido ni saldré con Ron el solo es un buen amigo. Harry también lo es antes de que pregunten. Skeeter se lo ha inventado todo… con un poco de ayuda desde luego." Dijo Hermione mirando a Pansy con molestia en los ojos.

Pansy había agregado combustible al fuego cuando Skeeter estaba tras de Hermione. Ella había sido la fuente de todo el veneno que aquella horrible mujer había derramado.

"No me mires así Granger. Estabas yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro con Krum un día y al otro con Potter ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?" replico Pansy.

"Ellos solo son mis amigos." Dijo Hermione.

"Lo que paso ya es pasado… y ahí se debe de quedar. Al resto de la escuela no les importa lo que hiciste, solo les interesa quien eres… o más importante quienes son tus padres. Vas a ser juzgada por cosas que no has hecho aún y se considerara no apto las cosas que tus ancestros han hecho y que nunca sabrás que fueron. Bienvenida a Slytherin." Dijo con sabiduría Blaise.

"No hay un solo mago que sea de los malos que no haya estado en Slytherin." Dijo Hermione con ausencia.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Theodore.

"Es lo que dijo Ron el primer día durante la selección del sombrero en primero. No es verdad. Estoy segura de que ahora conocen bien a Pettigrew." Dijo con un poco de veneno en su voz. Odiaba al hombre rata. "Pero eso era lo que él creía. Creo que es lo que el colegio piensa."

Goyle estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue acallado por Draco. Lo que sea que fuera a decir seguramente sería despectivo para Hermione y su misión era hacerse amiga suya así que guardo silencio.

"Exactamente. Desde el momento en que somos seleccionados somos tratados de manera diferente. Siempre vamos a ser los villanos hagamos o no cosas de ese tipo para merecer el apodo." Dijo Draco.

Hermione quería discutir ese punto pero dada la acogida de la serpiente más despreciable de toda Europa, podría hacer una excepción y contener su lengua. Ser una espía significaba tener que tragarse un montón de mentiras y falsa autocompasión. Cosa que ya había imaginado.

"Creo que no me sorprende. Ellos le hicieron esto a Harry… tres veces ya." Pudo ver como los ojos de algunos se emocionaban de que había mencionado al chico pero estaba consciente de que Voldemort podría ver algunos de esos recuerdos y era tonto no mencionar a su amigo. "Me sorprende lo friso que pueden llegar a ser con Miner… con la profesora McGonagall."

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Minerva había dejado claro que si Hermione iba a lo más profundo de la cloaca ella la seguiría.

"¿La llamas Minerva?" Preguntó sorprendido Theodore.

"Aun no me acostumbro a que mi madre y padre en realidad no lo son pero he empezado a hablarle a ella. Lo dejamos en Minerva cuando somos solo ella y yo." Hermione se encogió de hombros al explicarse.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?" Draco pregunto tratando de esconder su emoción. Hermione se preguntaba cómo es posible que esa fuera llamada la casa de los astutos. Después de ver a Crabbe y Goyle se lo preguntaba más. Bueno ya había sido emboscada seis a uno. Si Gryffindor ahora estaba creando cobardes, Slytherin podía crear pésimos espías.

"¿Sobre qué?" pregunto Hermione haciendo que no entendía.

"Acerca de cómo fue que termino con el Sr. Tenebroso." La impaciencia de Draco comenzó a asomarse. El en verdad no tenía idea de cómo **chismear****2**.

"¿Le gustan los chicos malos? En verdad, no quise entrar en detalles de cómo fui concebida. Minerva con Volde…El Sr. Tenebroso y ella teniendo sexo es una imagen mental que en verdad no quiero tener guardada." Dijo con un sincero escalofrió.

Goyle mal entendió que la chica se estaba burlando del Sr. Tenebroso y le puso mala cara. Hermione rodo sus ojos cansada.

"Imagina a tus padres teniendo sexo." Le dijo Hermione directamente. Goyle parpadeo asombrado. "Exacto. Puede que no hayan sido mis padres desde hace mucho pero en verdad no quiero tener que imaginarlos. Ahora volviendo a tu pregunta. No se cómo fue que acabo con el pero no puedo odiarle por eso. Desafortunadamente parece que soy una de los pocos que lo hace."

"Creo que podría hacer una excepción. Eres una chica buena." Dijo Pansy.

"No soy tan buena como crees." Dijo con malicia Hermione.

"Y yo lo he comprobado." Le apoyo Draco bromeando. Hermione alzo una ceja ante el comentario de Draco y Pansy se tensó ante la idea de pensar en que esos dos se tenían algo.

"¿Tu y la chica de oro, porque no nos habías dicho nada?" pregunto Blaise a Draco.

"No, la descubrí por casualidad con un… amigo estaba con ella, no es algo que sepa nadie." Contesto Draco.

"Gracias Draco. No necesito que ahora vuelva con su novio." Contesto Hermione. Era la respuesta perfecta. Con eso dejaba en claro que preferiría salir con cualquier fémina de Slytherin, las cuales estaban deseosas de entrar en gracia de su padre a causa de meterse en sus pantalones o mejor dicho…falda. No mostraba arrepentimiento por sus acciones y protegía la identidad de Penélope.

Todos se habían quedado petrificados con la revelación. Con suerte tendría que soportar menos miradas de cachorro por parte de sus compañeros de casa, al menos no ya de los varones.

"Madre estaba ofendida por su puesto pero Padre lo encontró… interesante. Un incómodo primer encuentro debo agregar." Bromeo Draco.

"Si. Tenerlo a él y a todos los Mortifagos dentro de casa justo en el momento en que estaba tan entretenida… fue de lo más vergonzoso." Respondió Hermione.

"¿Entonces… Cómo funcionan? ¿Sales en secreto con ella?" pregunto con curiosidad Draco ignorando las miradas confusas de sus compañeros. Todos querían saber quién era esa chica.

"No. Ella es feliz con el… la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces le gusta soltarse un poco y no estoy saliendo con nadie así que pasamos tiempo juntas a veces." Respondió con honestidad Hermione.

"¿Así que está BIEN para ti acostarte con una mujer que tiene una relación pero tú no lo harías de estar en su lugar?" pregunto Pansy acusadoramente.

"Sí. Yo no soy la que engaña a alguien. Si tengo una relación estoy con esa persona. Personalmente no me agrada su novio y no le hablo mucho así que no estoy haciendo nada malo. La que vive con ello es ella no yo. Todo es válido en la guerra y el amor." Dijo Hermione defendiéndose.

"¿Lo es?" Preguntó Pansy.

"¿Lo es que?" Preguntó Hermione socarronamente.

"Valido, en la guerra y en el amor." Dijo Pansy.

"Es solo un decir y no esto definitivamente no es amor…tampoco guerra. Trata de no ir corriendo a con Skeeter a contarle." Resoplo Hermione.

"No es de interés periodístico." Contra ataco Pansy alejándose de sus compañeros.

Habían logrado llegar al castillo y hacerse hasta la sala común. Hermione odiaba las mazmorras. Era tan deprimente como se veía hacia afuera el paisaje escoces invernal. En ocasiones era imposible ver más allá de su nariz a causa de la niebla.

Había otros estudiantes en la sala común conversando y guardaron silencio apenas entro Hermione escoltada por sus hasta ese día anteriores enemigos. Tomo una silla sentándose junto al fuego, los otros la imitaron uniéndosele.

Podía ver a algunos estudiantes escribiendo cartas. Estaba segura que estaban poniendo a sus padres al tanto de los eventos de ese instante. Su padre tenía a sus secuaces trabajando para el día y noche para mantenerle al día. La decepción de Hermione apenas empezaba.

Fin capi 8...04/17/15

* * *

**_Denise-ccionario_**_:_

**_Sapearle_****_1_**_Según la RAE acto de Sapear… jaja ok, no. (Me cagan las definiciones así…entonces les explico.) En mi tierra (México, específicamente en el noroeste del país) darle un sape a alguien es dar algo así como una colleja (golpe en la cabeza como bofetada con la mano abierta) pero de reprimenda :P_

**_Chismear_****_2_**_Noticia__o comentario, verdadero o falso, sobre las vidas ajenas, con el cual se pretende hablar mal de alguien oenemistar a unas personas con otra__. (Cotillear)._

* * *

Pues Nenas por el momento hasta aqui con el capi!

Les agradeceria que me comentaran que les parece y sus opiniones de la historia.

Espero leerlas pronto y ya saben... mas de 5 coments e inmediata actualizo...sino hasta el proximo sabado!

(Shh..ya estan traducidos TODOS los que estan activos, es decir van 18 en la original y son 18 los que ya estan listos para subirse...es cuestion de pedirlo ;)

XOXO


	9. Chapter 9

**::**

**Hola guapas!**

**Respondiendo rapidín...**

_Smookey: Si ya me habia dicho que le gusta ponerme a trabajar, pero entre eso y mis ocupaciones con limitaciones muggles pues ya sabe que al asunto fluye lentamente...aun trabajo en lo que esta pendiente eh...no se me desespere. Un saludo y portese como ya sabe!_

_NoveltyWhite: HOla de nuevo!Oh si, hay capitulos que van asi donde Pansy apenas sale pero creeme que es por una razon interesante. Espero que este capitulo tambien te grade y que me permitas saber que tal te ha parecido. No te preocupes por extenderte que para eso es el mensaje privado, para poder hablar tranquilamente sin nadie que se pueda incomodar por las ideas que salen de tu cerebrin ;). Saludos y espero leerte!_

_romymalfoy16: Y como tu lo pediste...AQUI ESTA EL CAPI! jeje, si ya saben que es cuestion de cmentar que quieren actualizacion pronta y yo merita me dedico a quedarme los dedos en el teclado de ser necesario para actualizar (Aunque a mi chica no le hara gracia que por eso me quede sin mis herramientas de trabajo :$). Gracias a ti por leer y animarte a dejarme saber tu opinion! me hace en verdad feliz saber que esta siendo leida la historia... en verdad. Espero leerte de nuevo!_

**_Bueno antes de pasar a lo que nos truje chencha... Agradecer a las shy girls que me mandan MP, en verdad agradezco sobremanera el que se tomen la molestia de escribirme y mensajearme. Las adoro y espero que les guste lo siguiente._**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

"Vaya, ahora eres tan popular como yo." Dijo con burla el chico.

"¿Qué quieres decir Draco?" Hermione se sentó a lado del joven junto a la chimenea. Los demás Slys se habían ido a dormir ya.

"Pansy, Tracy, Flora, Millicent… Están tras de ti y no son las únicas." Sonrió pícaramente el rubio.

"Ellas no me quieren a mí, sus padres les han ordenado seducirme. Las Carrow me siguen a todos lados como cachorros, pero Pansy te quiere a ti y Tracy también definitivamente. ¿Quién más?" pregunto pensativa la castaña.

"Pansy no me quiere, está enojada y apenas habla conmigo. Nadie sabe que quiere Pansy. Tracy quizá me tenga en la mira pero Millicent esta tras de ti y apasionadamente. Tu padre me ha dado la tarea de cuidar de ti, protegerte… te voy a hechizar si te enamoras de Millie. Ya estas advertida. A la hija del Sr. Tenebroso le gustan las chicas. La noticia se ha expandido más que el _Fuego Maligno._ Hay demasiadas chicas que ya tienen un enamoramiento por ti. Creo que nunca lo admitirían pero tienes una bandada de admiradoras." Decía Draco.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Porque me gustabas… aun me gustas." Admitió sonriendo tristemente. "Y acepto que no tengo ninguna posibilidad contigo. Pero conozco todas esas señales. Y el día del baile de navidad hiciste que más de uno nos fijáramos en ti. Casi todos los de nuestro curso han estado interesados en ti desde ese día."

"¿En verdad? ¿Pero qué es lo que esperan obtener?" pregunto de nuevo la chica.

""EL premio máximo es un arreglo matrimonial. Todos son arreglos matrimoniales. El mío lo será, el tuyo también. Estaba comprometido con Pansy. Estaba arreglado desde hacía tiempo y es por eso que está enojada conmigo. Mis padres rompieron ese arreglo para que pudiera cortejarte." Confeso el joven.

"Cuanta clase, vendernos cual ganado. Imagino que a Pansy no le agrado la idea de que le despreciaras, especialmente por mí, particularmente eso... que fue por mí. No me extraña. ¿Arreglos? ¿Competencia por mí?" pregunto incomoda Hermione.

"Eso es lo que hacemos. Tú elevaras el estatus de la familia que logre comprometerse contigo. Vas a ser lo más popular… en especial por ser _su _hija. Que no te sorprenda que se te abalancen más de una bruja en los siguientes días." Contesto el rubio.

"Así que las Sangre pura me desean…" ronroneo sonriente. "Que Sexy." Sonrió.

"Muy bien, acepto que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo pero no puedes ronronear así frente a mí. Eso va a matarme." Río Draco.

"¿Qué me sugieres hacer?" pregunto Hermione.

"No lo sé mujer. Solo cuídate. Las políticas sangre pura son muy complejas y no puedes ir acostándote al azar con las mujeres sangre pura como si fueran zorras comunes." Advirtió el rubio.

"Te sorprendería a cuantas mujeres les gusta ser tratadas como zorras al momento de cerrar la puerta. Sabes… no eres tan malo cuando actúas normal, cuando no pretendes que el mundo es tuyo." Bromeó Hermione.

"No más charlas sexuales. En cuanto a mi comportamiento… actúa como si…" dijo "Yo actuó como si estuviera al mando y la gente me trata como si lo estoy. Soy un Malfoy y un Black. Se espera que sea un líder. El poder siempre tiene un alto precio y a veces solo podemos tener poder si metemos miedo." Dijo el chico.

"¿Poder por un precio? ¿Miedo? ¿Qué hay de Dumbledore?" pregunto la chica.

"No creerás que no tiene el poder. Convenció a McGonagall de abandonarte."

"Fue para protegerme." Replico Hermione.

"Vi sus recuerdos. El Sr. Tenebroso me los ha mostrado. Ella te abandono para calmarle a él y a la orden." respondió Draco.

"¿Qué habrían podido hacerle a ella?" pregunto Hermione.

"Mentir sobre ser una espía. Dejarla caer dentro del centro de los mortifagos." Contesto Draco.

"¿Estás seguro? Tal vez deberías tener una charla más sentimental con tu madre." Propuso Hermione.

"Tal vez." Contesto Draco exhalando el aire contenido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Albus nunca me ha amenazado pero eso que te ha contado Draco suena a una historia interesante. Me agrada. Se podría decir que el solo ha deducido todo eso." Dijo McGonagall con una risita en la voz.

"Estas tomando esto demasiado bien." Dijo Hermione. Estaba alado de Minerva en su cuartel compartiendo una copa de vino con ella.

"Hermione ¿Lo siento pero en vedad crees que Albus seria de ese modo conmigo? ¿Qué Kingsley o Remus harían algo así? Si el poder pide un precio alto por pagar y Albus estuvo a mí lado para evitar que me adentrara más al lado oscuro. Y sí, lo hizo porque le preocupaba yo, sí estuvo preocupado por mi profunda rapidez de dejarme seducir por el poder pero todo lo que se hizo fue para protegerte." Dijo Minerva mientras evitaba reír en ciertas partes de su reflexión.

"¿Y Harry?" pregunto Hermione.

"Hermione, Tom perdió esa vez. Sus seguidores se dispersaron. Harry estaba a salvo y protegido. No era de los mortifagos de quien debíamos esconderte. Como has podido ver las emociones pueden hacer que las buenas personas reaccionen mal. No podíamos arriesgarte a esas represalias. Hermione, si vas a hacer esto tendrás que hacer que te acepten sobremanera a la vista del Sr. Tenebroso y ante el mundo pero nunca debes olvidar a donde perteneces en realidad." Aconsejo la bruja mayor a la castaña.

"¿Así que… Nunca te volviste tan oscura?" pregunto Hermione.

"Oh si, lo hice. Severus también paso por ello. Tienes que enterrar tu luz interna dentro de ti pero nunca perderte en tu propia oscuridad. Albus estaba preocupado por mi… eso es seguro pero esa no es la razón por la que te ocultamos." Aclaro Minerva.

"¿Ustedes dos alguna vez…" pregunto la castaña pero la risa de Minerva le impidió terminar su frase.

"Hermione, tienes más en común con Albus de lo que te imaginas. Solo somos amigos." Dijo minerva riéndose.

Le tomo unos cuantos segundos a Hermione entender que quería decir aquello. "Esas capas tan brillantes y galantes en colores, debí adivinarlo. Mi Gay-dar esta tan apagado." Suspiro Hermione.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso Hermione?" pregunto interesada McGonagall del término que nunca había escuchado.

Hermione le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano y le puso al tanto de toda la conversación que tuvo con Malfoy.

"Ten cuidado Hermione, el lado oscuro tiene un gran atractivo y todo lo que ofrece es como el… oscuro. Ten mucho cuidado con sus seguidoras. Son hermosas pero también muy poderosas, fuertes, y posesivas." Informaba Minerva.

"Quizá un arreglo como el que tengo con Penélope podría bastar para reunir información. ¿Cómo pueden ser posesivas si ya están comprometidas?" pregunto Hermione.

"Están acostumbradas a mandar a todos y sentirse dueñas del mundo. Además Draco ya te ha señalado que elevaría el estatus de sus familias el tenerte con ellas. Alecto, Bella o Narcisa podrían convertirse con gran alegría en la nuera del Sr. Tenebroso." Le recordó a la joven bruja.

"Así que ¿Debería alejarme de ellas?"

"No Hermione. Solo creo que debes ser cuidadosa y resguardar tu corazón. Tienes razón, que enamores a alguna podría darte información privilegiada y protegerte de cualquier atentado. Obviamente no te es extraña la sensación del corazón… o al menos la física, Fleur, Penélope… ¿Ha habido más?" pregunto Minerva.

"Muggles. Cuando he ido a casa por las vacaciones suelo ir a bares. En primer grado me abrí paso entre unos obstáculos letales, en segundo encare a un basilisco, en tercero a un hombre lobo. Cuarto… conocí a Fleur, en ese momento me di cuenta que quizá no viviría como para terminar mi educación. Entendí que siempre estaría en las líneas de batalla. Solo quiero experimentar la vida…. amor… o algo. Después de todo… tenía que dejarme llevar en algún lugar." Sonrió Hermione.

"Hermione no te juzgo por hacer eso mientras tú no me juzgues por las cosas que yo he hecho. Tenemos un camino por más complicado delante de nosotras y con quien compartamos la cama será el menor de nuestros dilemas morales." Dijo sonriendo ligeramente Minerva.

"Has hecho ¿Pero aun ahora? ¡No tiene nariz!" exclamo Hermione.

"Ah, la atracción… que cosa tan interesante y divertida. Y si, creo que aun hoy." Suspiro Minerva sonriendo pícaramente.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza sonriendo. Minerva tenía razón. La atracción es algo divertido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una lechuza entro durante la cena. Hermione recibía una invitación a la mansión Malfoy a un baile navideño. Abalanzo su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores y pudo observar que Minerva y Severus recibían la misma invitación.

"Vas a necesitar una pareja." Dijo Draco. Aunque estaba sentado al lado de ella lo dijo en voz tan alta que más de media mesa había escuchado. Hermione podía sentir la ira llegar a ella.

"Recuérdame volver a odiarte." Respondió incomoda Hermione.

Draco ni se inmuto, "bueno… Solo te lo hacía saber. Será tu primer vez."

"¿A quién vas a llevar?" haciendo que todos fijaran su atención en Draco.

"Esa es unja buena pregunta. Ya veremos." Dijo arrogantemente guiñándole un ojo. Por la mirada de la mayoría de los chicos en aquella mesa estaban deseando que ella escogiera a uno de ellos como pareja. Millicent se veía también muy interesada.

"Quizá lleve a Harry." Suspiro Hermione. Draco palideció. Hermione elevo un poco más su voz. "Estoy bromeando Draco. ¿Es necesariamente obligatorio que se lleve pareja?"

"Sería un suicidio social si no lo haces." Dijo Blaise.

"Blaise… Mi vida ya es un suicido social." Resoplo Hermione. "Ya me las apañare."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿O sea que si harás esto?" pregunto Hermione a Minerva.

"Claro que sí. Es un evento social por alguna razón. Sin mencionar que es nuestra oportunidad de entrar." Respondió.

"Quizá podríamos ir juntas." Dijo Hermione, la esperanza sonaba en su voz.

"Lo siento ya tengo pareja."

"¡Que! ¿Quién?" pregunto Hermione cabizbaja.

"Yo." Una voz profunda respondió. Hermione miro al profesor Snape.

"¿No le va a molestar eso a _él_?" pregunto la chica.

"Severus se comportara." Bromeo Albus. Estaban sentados en su oficina tomando el té. Hermione había estado usando la chimenea de Minerva para transportarse hasta allá. Así mantenían sus reuniones en secreto.

"¿Qué le has dicho a Draco? Parecía que se iba a ahogar con su propia lengua." Pregunto Severus.

"Que iba llevar conmigo a Harry." Respondió Hermione.

Todos se quedaron viéndola en silencio sin moverse.

"Era una broma y se lo aclare. Después de eso también creyó que era gracioso. Tranquilos, se lo que estoy haciendo. Bueno excepto por la parte de la pareja." Suspiro de nuevo.

"Podemos asesorarte en magia, en cómo ser una mejor espía pero me temo que te acercas a las personas equivocadas para que te aconsejen sobre cómo conseguir una cita." Bromeo Minerva.

"Ya me han invitado Crabbe, Goyle y sé que Millicent se está planteando hacerlo pronto. Puedo decirles con facilidad a Cabbe y Goyle que no, genero equivocado. Si no encuentro una pareja para antes de que Millicent se decía a preguntármelo voy a tener que decirle que sí." Dijo Hermione con horror en la mirada.

"Tracy Davies ya tiene pareja y las gemelas Carrow son muy feas. ¿Qué hay de Pansy Parkinson?" pregunto Minerva.

"Ella es completamente inalcanzable. No sé qué es lo que le pasa. Cada que hablamos terminamos peleando. Creo que está enojada conmigo por haber hecho que Draco rompiera su compromiso con ella porque sigue actuando como si tuviese algo que probar. Quizá está tratando de hacer que el vuelva con ella." Suspiro una vez más Hermione.

"Millicent se verá encantadora en sus túnicas de gala, estoy seguro." Bromeo Snape.

"Oh di-s. ¿Por qué acepte hacer esto?" pregunto Hermione.

"Por el bien mayor Srta. Granger." Sonrió Dumbledore.

"Pensaba que debía enfrentarme a la muerte y al peligro. Nadie nunca menciono a Millicent." Dijo con resignación la joven bruja.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Hermione se le acababan las ideas y opciones. Trataba de evitar la cita pero no podía. Necesitaba una pareja. Millicent le había mandado una nota en pociones diciéndole que la encontraría después de clase y que quería hablar con ella. Hermione gruño. Estaba a punto de redefinir la palabra _sacrificio _por el bien mayor.

"¿Millicent te llevara? Qué lindo." Susurro Ron. "Me pregunto que se sentirá estar con ella."

"Afortunadamente ella esta tan asustada que no creo que me deje ni siquiera pasar primera base, mis dos padres y mi madrina son grandes maestros de legremancia y estoy segura que no querrá hacer enojar a dos de esos tres." Decía entre risas Hermione.

"Con eso le quitas toda la gracia al asunto." Dijo aburrido Ron.

"A ti, a mí no. Quizá pueda hacerme con Narcissa a una habitación sola en la fiesta." Respondió Hermione.

"¿Narcissa? ¿En serio? Siempre te quedas con las _ Buenas._" Sonrió Harry. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa con las mujeres y que ingrediente debo añadir ahora?"

"Miedo al compromiso. Inseguridad de mi futuro. Sé cómo funcionan las cosas… Mientras me divertiré. Nada más. No hasta que esta jodida guerra termine y agrega aguamelada." Respondió Hermione.

"Solo ten cuidado Hermione. Me preocupa… no quiero que salgas herida." Dijo Harry.

"Lo tendré Harry." Respondió.

"¿Te veremos después de las vacaciones?" pregunto Ron.

"Si, voy a ir para Navidad. Voy a pasar las fiestas con Minerva en su casa. Estaremos juntas en noche buena, me escabullo a la madriguera para navidad y el baile es después. Me andaré furtivamente a los vagones en el tren. Los miembros de la orden no pueden vernos juntos, me quieren en casa de minerva en caso de que ella se cambie de lado de nuevo. ¿Cómo es lo pasaran ustedes?" pregunto agregando más ingredientes a su poción.

"¿McGonagall no vendrá para las fiestas?" pregunto Ron.

"No puede porque tus hermanos y hermana se darían cuenta de su juego. Son muy listos y lo van a averiguar. Solo Snape, Dumbledore, Ojo loco, Remus y Sirius saben… y ustedes." Sonrió Hermione.

"Solo por ti." Dijo Harry con amargura en la voz.

"¿Aun tienes problemas con Slughorn eh?" dijo Hermione mirando al profesor mencionado. Slughorn estaba leyendo un libro, completamente inconsciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"Si y Dumbledore no me dice que pasa. ¡De nuevo!" exclamo entre dientes Harry.

"Desearía saber pero no me dice que pasa Harry. No sé por qué. Seguiré presionándole." Prometió Hermione.

"Gracias. Ya no puedo hablar de esto sin molestarme. Volvamos a lo de tu cita con Millicent. Dame algunos consejos para decir que no. Soy el elegido y no tengo nunca citas."

Hermione sonrió a su amigo y dejo que su humor mejorara con la risa. Necesitaba se respiro.

Terminaron sus pociones. Hermione iba a entregar su muestra al profesor Slughorn pero Pansy adelanto su paso entregándola primero que ella.

"¿Tienes que tratar de ganarme en todo?" pregunto Hermione exasperada por la constante competencia y molesta por que perdía. Pansy era la única hasta el momento que le ganaba en todo.

"Sí." Resoplo Pansy. "Por supuesto que yo no ayudaría a ganar puntos a una casa rival."

"Hija de…"

"Lenguaje Srta. Granger. Ahora damitas, no hay razón para pelear. El Sr Potter se ha probado a si mismo más de una vez, es bastante capaz." El profesor Slughorn chillo. "Veinte puntos menos para Gryffinddor y veinte menos para Slytherin. Ahora váyanse." Ordeno.

Hermione tomo su mochila y salió apresurada del salón de clases con Pansy pisándole los talones tras ella.

"¿Estás loca Parkinson?" murmuro en voz baja. Volteo hacia arriba y miro a Millicent que le esperaba nerviosa. Era el momento de la verdad. Comenzó a rezar por que alguien interviniera. No esperaba que sus suplicas funcionaran pero de algún raro modo fueron escuchadas.

Una mano tomo la suya y repentinamente se encontró apoyada contra la pared. Miro a Pansy, quien era quien le había acorralado ahí.

"¿Estás loca?" pregunto Hermione. Los otros Slys se movieron para interferir pero Draco alzo una mano indicando que no lo hiciesen.

"Tu vienes conmigo." Declaro Pansy.

"¿Qué?" dijo Hermione en shock. Millicent saco su varita. Pansy lanzo un expelliarmus sin siquiera mirarle, tomando la varita de Millicent. Parecía que la caballería estaba fuera de servicio… o por lo menos. Desarmada. Hermione tenía que admitir que eso fue perfecto.

"Nada de rescatar a la damisela Bullstrode, además no es una damisela. Ella viene conmigo al baile." Declaro Pansy refiriéndose a Hermione.

"Preguntare de nuevo, ¿Estas lo…" pero Hermione dejo su pregunta incompleta al ser cortada por un beso. Hermione no se quejó cuando Pansy se tomó su tiempo. Estaba impotente para hacer algo más que solo aguantar y resistir ante aquel beso.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Parkinson, en serio?" Exclamo Ron. "¡Que carajos!"

Hermione podía ver la mirada de burla que este le lanzaba entre palabras. La gente usualmente olvidaba que él fue quien venció al tablero de ajedrez magia en primer grado. Podría no ser un maestro con los encantamientos pero era bastante listillo. Tenía por fin una cita con alguien que no era Millicent y ellos ya no tenían ninguna razón para burlarse de ella.

A Harry le salto la risa por la sorpresa de encontrar así a su amiga y se vería bastante falso si intentaba mostrar enfado así que tomo Ron alejándose ambos de ese lugar dejando a su amiga con Pansy.

Pansy volvió a besar a Hermione, lanzo a Millicent su varita declarando "Ella es mía" dando a entender que desafiaría a cualquiera que quisiera tratar con algo más con Hermione.

"No es que no disfrute tu actuación _butch _pero necesitamos hablar." Dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca había considerado a Pansy como una opción verdadera dada sus constantes peleas pero esa visión había cambiado en unos instantes tan solo minutos atrás. Pansy había pasado de ser molesta a ser bastante fogosa en cuestión de segundos.

"Lo haremos pero eres mía ahora." Dijo Pansy confidencialmente.

"Dominante… Me gusta." Ronroneó Hermione mordiéndose el labio.

"Lo sé." Respondió Pansy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Srta Granger? ¿Dulces de limón?" ofreció Dumbledore.

"No gracias director. Necesito saber que está pasando. ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de Slughorn? ¿Qué no me está contando?" pregunto Hermione.

Dumbledore suspiro andando hacia la ventana tras él. Durante un minuto solo pensó que decir. Debía apegarse a su plan, plan que tenía trazado desde hacía un año en el cual casi mueren muchas personas. La joven mujer frente a él casi muere para salvar a si amigo también.

"Confie en las personas y ellas seran completamente sinceras con usted; trateles con gratitud y le demostraran gratitud en retorno." sonrío ligeramente Dumbledore.

"¿Emerson?" aventuro Hermione.

"Un hombre sabio. Siéntese Srta. Granger y déjeme contarle acerca de mi inevitable muerte." Invito a un asiento el director a Hermione.

04/25...5.44 pm

* * *

**_Un tanto largo el asunto peroooooooooooo prometo que inicia lo interesante (aun más) a partir de aquí._**

**_Si me he dejado algun error de dedo lo lamento...mi dislexia estos días ha estado terribl...igual les invito a dejarmelo saber._**

**_SAludos mis lindas y amigables lectoras y si quieren mas ya saben..._**

**_...five rvws and I will Update ASAP!_**

ESpero que les haya gustado y nos vemos el proximo Sabaduko!


	10. Chapter 10

**::**

_**¡HEY NENAS!**_

_**romymalfoy16: **Hey! Yo decia mis herramientas de trabajo porque eso son mis manos y dedos! Trabajo como maestra, escribo y eso en la pizarra y en la computadora. Pues claro que era el caso ser explicativa ehhhh jejeje, pero hablaba de trabajo nada mas, malpensadota! jeje. Aqui esta otro capi. Y mmm algo así pasara respecto a la accion jjeje. Hago lo que esta en mis manos para actualzar rapídin. PEro con los problemas que enfrentamos los maestros donde estoy viviendo y trabajando...pff poco tiempo tuve esta semana a dedicarme a esto, disculpameeeee. Jajaja mmm yo secundo a HErmoine en eso de Narcissa...digo la que describen en el libro es mucho muy atractiva y uhm la de las movies no se queda atras jeje. Yo hago caso y me porto rebien para que mi chica me de galletitas jejeje. Saludos! _

_**Black-king20: **Hola! Me alegra mucho que decidieras por leer esta historia. La verdad que soy potterica ...mucho! Jeje y como ya podras ver pues deduces mis personajes favoritos jeje. Me da gusto que te vaya gustando hasta donde vamos! Y si, la relacion entre estas dos avanza lento pero seguro(Tb amo el yuri xD)... Como comentaba al inicio, esta es una traduccion, la original lleva ya 18 capis. Ya los tengo los 18 traducidos pero por cuestiones de tiempo y etc... subo uno cada semana, me gusta ir leyendo opiniones y mensajes que me envian antes de actualizar xD. Y creeme que vale mucho la pena esta historia, es muyyy buena. SAludos y espero disfutes el capi!_

_**Ahome-hime: **Jajajaja, me alegra que hayas esperado y encontraras multiples capis. Me ha pasado con historias que sigo y conozco el sentimiento de encontrar mas de un capi que leer. Gracias por comentar! me encanta leer tus rvws, siempre tan interesantes- Espero leerte pronto y no te desaparezcas tanto! jeje, Saludos y estamos leyendonos!_

_**A leers!**_

**::**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

"¿No tiene cura?" pregunto Hermione. Severus y Minerva se les habían unido al director y a ella ante la insistencia de la chica. Snape lo llevaba sabiendo desde tiempo atrás. Mientras Minerva estaba en shock ante las nuevas noticias pues no tenía ni idea.

"Hemos ya tratado todo en lo que podemos pensar. Cada maldición reversible, cada poción. Hasta lagrimas del Fénix. Nada ha mejorado." Respondió Snape.

Hermione solo podía suspirar derrotada, las lágrimas de fénix curaban casi todo. Salvaron a Harry del veneno de Basilisco en segundo. Ya no sabía que más tratar.

"¿Así que su plan es hacer que el profesor Snape lo mate para hacer que este se acerque más al Sr. Tenebroso? ¿Por qué le haría algo así al profesor? ¡Él le quiere como un padre!" dijo Hermione con molestia en su voz.

Snape miro hacia fuera por la ventana. No era muy fan de expresar sus emociones o participar en charlas que lo requerían pero no podía contradecir lo que la chica acababa de decir.

"Cada día se vuelve más doloroso esto. Voy a morir de todas maneras." Suspiro Dumbledore.

"¡Pero no ahora! Con la poción administrada en tiempo podrías vivir hasta más de dos años." Dijo Snape. "Entonces quizá yo pueda encontrar una cura."

"Dos años de dolor e incomodidad. Para el fin de este año quizá ya sea inservible Severus." Suspiro Dumbledore.

"Podemos mantenerte vivo y cómodo con pociones. Y no, no vas a quedar inservible, las pociones que te vamos a dar te pondrán básicamente en un coma inducido para darnos más tiempo. Poppy podría cuidarte después." Respondió Severus.

"La prioridad son los Horrocrux ahora. La prioridad es Harry." Dijo Dumbledore.

""Los Horrocrux. ¿Esos son lo que le han lastimado así?" pregunto Hermione.

"Sí. Ya hemos descubierto eso." Dijo Snape con frustración en su voz.

"Tengo una idea algo…loca. ¿Qué tal si, sí lo asesinamos?" pregunto Hermione.

"¡Esa es la idea de Albus!" apunto Minerva.

"No al Director. ¿Qué tal si destruimos los horrocruxes y matamos al Sr. Tenebroso? Ustedes se dieron cuenta que no había sido destruido porque el tatuaje de la marca del brazo de Severus seguía ahí, el tatuaje volvió a tener movimiento cuando _él _regreso por completo. ¿Qué tal si la maldición es la misma que la del tatuaje? ¿Qué tal si no podemos destruirle hasta que destruyamos los horrocruxes?" pregunto Hermione razonando con emoción ante su idea.

"¿Qué rayos te ha hecho pensar que esa idea tuya tiene sentido, que funcionara?" pregunto Severus exasperado por las propuestas de Hermione.

"Leyendas muggles de vampiros y usted sigue teniendo la marca tenebrosa ¿nunca desapareció verdad? Lo sé, no es muy real lo de los muggles pero piénselo… ¿Qué tenemos que perder? Quiere que _él _piense que Severus lo ha matado. Eso tiene arreglo. Podemos fingir su muerte, podemos esconderle y tratar de salvarle. Si fallamos haremos entonces lo que debíamos hacer… lo hare yo si llegara a ser necesario. ¿Qué podríamos perder si tratamos? Se lo que perderemos si perdemos." Hermione razono.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensativos antes de que Dumbledore respondiera, "Me cuestioné mi propia sabiduría al contarle de esto pero ha probado que tuve razón al hacerlo. La fé que Severus y Minerva tienen en usted está bien fundamentada. Somos afortunados de tenerla de nuestra parte."

"Ahora entiendo porque Harry no lo sabe. Él no puede enterarse de que es un horrocrux hasta que esté listo y usted quiere que él sea tan ingenuo para que Slughorn le cuente ese secreto. ¿Qué pasará con Harry cuando se destruyan los otros? ¿Morirá el también?" pregunto Hermione.

"Creo que Tom solo matará al horrocrux, no al muchacho. Es la única manera para que Harry lo derrote y la profecía decía que Harry tenía que ser quien le venciera. Confio en que usted guardara esta información de él." Agrego Dumbledore. "Tampoco puede saber de la artimaña que planeamos en caso de que funcione."

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted en lo de los horrocrux pero no concuerdo con usted en lo de su muerte. Harry y Ron estarán solos a su suerte. Esto va a sonar arrogante pero cuando estaba con ellos con el mismo poco conocimiento de causa quizá estaba bien pero…" articulo Hermione.

"Antes de que lo digas, estarán muertos en menos de una semana." Termino la frase Severus. "Eso no suena arrogante, tu eres la que los mantiene con vida, eres tú la que eres lógica y práctica. Si ellos supieran la decepción les afectaría sobremanera."

"Les diremos después." Dijo Minerva. "Cuando Albus este en coma. No dejaremos que nadie más en la Orden se entere excepto los tres que ya lo saben que ella es un espía. No podemos arriesgarnos. Se los diremos después del funeral de Albus. Tendremos que hacerles jurar bajo hechizo. Después podremos guiarles y ayudarles en sus tareas. Hermione puede ayudarles y guiarles. Vamos a necesitar una manera de contactarles."

"Estuve modificando y mejorando en la antigua moneda del ED para nosotros. Estoy empezando a trabajar en eso ya." Dijo Hermione.

"Eso para mí ya suena a un plan. Primero debemos estar seguros de cuantos horrocrux estamos buscando. Esperemos que Harry lo descubra a tiempo. Estoy tras la pista de uno más mientras hablamos aquí y espero tener su ubicación pronto." Dijo Dumbledore. "Gracias por hacer esto pero considere sus opciones por un segundo antes de aceptar Hermione. Severus y Minerva fueron ya espías y ya ha visto el trato que reciben por ello. Sus amigos serán ovacionados como héroes; ellos serán los que reciban los honores y las condecoraciones. Usted será siempre cuestionada." Aclaró el director.

"Esto no es sobre mí director. Es acerca del bien mayor. Es sobre Harry, sobre vencer a Voldemort. No necesito medallas ni premios brillantes y además ya estoy acostumbrada a que pasen de mi o desagradarle a la gente, solo necesito a mis amigos y mi familia. Que es por quienes peleare." Se encogió de hombros al hablar Hermione.

Hermione no necesitaba pensarlo ni un minuto más. Ella aceptaría lo que sea que el destino le pusiera enfrente para salvar a sus seres queridos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Creo que el punto de todo esto es que tu vayas sin saber nada." dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizar a un muy enojado Harry Potter. "Harry creo que necesitas desconocer que es lo que ese recuerdo significara."

"¿Tú sabes qué es?" El pelinegro estaba furioso. Los tres amigos estaban en las orillas del lago. Podía verse a unos cuantos estudiantes que desafiaban las bajas y frías temperaturas para dar un paseo y la elevada voz de Harry les comenzaba a atraer la atención a los otros que pasaban por ahí. Podría funcionar para pasarlo como la ruptura de la amistad del trio pero Hermione necesitaban hacer que Harry recuperara su autocontrol. Hermione decidió pronunciar un mufflato para evitar que escucharan de que se hablaba y le agradeció mentalmente al tal _príncipe mestizo _por inventar ese hechizo.

"Si Harry, sé que es y una vez que encuentres y saques esa información de Slughorn también tú te vas a enterar. Horace Slughorn ha bloqueado ese recuerdo, la conversación porque se avergüenza. Vas a tener que averiguar un modo de accesar a ese recuerdo, el verdadero. Harry…Harry… ¡Mírame! ¿Te he traicionado alguna vez? Sabes que siempre voy a protegerte." Dijo Hermione haciendo que el joven respirara para calmarse.

"¿Oh en serio?" dijo Harry malhumorado.

"Amigo, Hermione ha trabajado con nosotros desde el inicio. Nos ha protegido desde el principio. Recuerda el troll. Siempre nos dice que estudiemos más, que aprendamos más, así sabremos más. Se ha esforzado en que seamos incluidos en el plan en donde ella juega al espía. Si ella es quien dice que necesitamos ir sin saber ciertas cosas entonces es porque así debe ser." Dijo Ron entendiéndola y defendiéndola.

Harry suspiro, "Lo sé, quizá tengan razón, solo que detesto esto."

"No se comporten tan blandos conmigo. La gente ya comienza a mirarnos. Manténganse enojados un momento más." Dijo Hermione.

"¡Maldita sea concéntrate! ¡Estás pensando en eso ahora mismo!" exclamo enojado Harry de nuevo.

"Perfecto." Dijo Hermione haciendo que Ron pusiera en blanco sus ojos molesto.

"A veces actúas completamente loca." Dijo Ron. "¿Pero cómo hará Harry que Slughorn se abra con él?"

"No tengo idea. Tenemos la fiesta de Navidad muy cerca ya; quizá podamos encontrar algo ahí. ¿A quién llevaran?" pregunto mirando a sus amigos Hermione.

"¡A Él!" dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos señalándose entre sí.

"A Harry le gusta Ginny…" murmuro Ron.

"¿Apenas te das cuenta?" respondió Hermione fingiendo sorpresa.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo me iba a dar cuenta? Además Ginny está saliendo con Dean así que él ni siquiera debiera preguntarle. Y además desde que oficialmente eres lesbiana…. Cosa que es sabida ya por _todo _el colegio por cierto… Pansy y tu son la comidilla de todos ahora." Dijo Ron.

"¡Ronald!" lo callo Hermione.

"Cierto, Bueno Ginny sigue con el imbécil ese de Dean y no puedo llevar a Padma porque no quiero morir de una manera horripilante mientras estoy en la pista de baile." Susurro Ron una vez más.

"Muy inteligente de tu parte." Se rio Hermione.

"¿A quién llevas tú?" pregunto Harry con una sonrisa. La declaración pública de Pansy era del conocimiento de toda la escuela. Hermione aún no había podido hablar con la bruja aún. Los momentos que había tenido con ella involucraban muy poca charla. Hermione había disfrutado el momento de violencia de Pansy.

"Pansy le gruñe a cualquier bruja que se acerca a menos de dos metros de mí. Creo que me hará que dejar de acostarme con otras brujas de una vez por todas si sigue de este modo. Joder que me merezco la Orden de Merlín por aguantar a esa bruja." Resopló Hermione.

"¡Vas a dejar de lado tus instintos libidinosos por Parkinson! No sé qué es más perturbador en esto, si tus instintos lascivos o que estas con Parkinson. Todo esto es tan extraño. ¿Es ella tan molesta como se ve?" pregunto Harry.

"Dominante y posesiva. Ya me habían advertido sobre las mujeres sangre pura. Esto esta tan jodido. Ustedes se acompañaran a sí mismos en la fiesta, yo debo llevar a Pansy. Quizá un universo alterno no esta tan fuera de lo posible después de todo. Tomen." Dijo entregándoles un par de medallones con una cadena atada a ellos.

"¿Collares? Perfecto." Dijo Harry.

"Se esconden más sencillo que los brazaletes. Son medallones de San Mungo. Ayudan a sanar muchas dolencias. Nadie les preguntara por ellos si los ven. Siempre manténganlo con ustedes. Prométanlo. Sin importar lo que pase, no se los quiten pase lo que pase. Sin importar nada… no importa cuánto me odien en ese momento… ¡prométanlo!" pidió Hermione.

"Muy bien, está bien. Lo Prometo." Dijo Ron.

Harry asintió ante lo dicho por Ron en acuerdo con él. "Sin importar nada, no me lo quitare."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?" Hermione pregunto en voz alta y molesta al final del corredor donde estaban.

"Me gusta que se entienda lo que digo a la primera, y que mejor que hacerlo de manera firme de otro modo seré el objeto de burlas yo después. ¿Cómo te ha funcionado ser buena a ti?" pregunto Pansy mientras su paciencia se escapaba de su cuerpo pero tratando de no sonar tan cortante.

"¡Me funciona bastante bien!" arremetió Hermione.

"¿En verdad? A ver, todo el colegio te detestaba al inicio hasta que fuiste por ese troll en primero año incluyendo a Potter y Weasley. Has sido el objeto de los abusones desde que pusiste un pie en esta escuela y no solo nosotros te molestábamos. Tus propios compañeros de casa no han sido de lo más amables. Desde el momento en que se dijo quiénes eran tus padres te dieron la espalda. No es mi problema. El miedo funciona." Explicaba Pansy.

"¿Por eso has llamado a Colín imbécil? Es un chico tierno. No tenías por qué hacerlo. Ahora vete, déjame sola." Grito molesta Hermione.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y observo como la bruja castaña corría tras el imbécil en cuestión. Se quedó quieta un minuto sin saber si obedecer a Hermione o seguirla. Vio que Draco venia hacia ella, quizá él podría ayudarle un poco.

"Colín. Lo siento. No debió de haberte llamado así. Eso ha sido cruel." Dijo Hermione al haber alcanzado al joven.

"Eso es lo que se espera de los Sly." Respondió Colín fríamente.

"No debería. No dejare que pase de nuevo." Dijo Hermione.

"Ahora eres uno de ellos." Respondió el joven, su tono era más de pregunta que hostil.

"Porque debía, esa era la única forma de estar segura por las noches. No puedo controlar quien es mi padre o lo que hace yo solo puedo ser responsable de mi misma." Argumento Hermione.

El joven parecía reconsiderar su posición contra Hermione cuando Michael, Seamus, Dean y Ginny salieron de detrás de una esquina. Ginny se veía molesta.

"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Te está molestando Colín?" preguntó Seamus.

Colín se veía confundido en cuanto a que contestar. Así que finalmente asintió con su cabeza. Hermione suspiro cansada. El joven no estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

"Solo estábamos hablando, ya me iba. No tengo nada más que agregar." Dijo Hermione.

"No tu aun no te vas." Ordeno Michael a los otros jóvenes que le siguieron a sacar su varita. Hermione vio que Colín también había sacado y apuntaba a ella.

"Si ya se va." Dijo Pansy, afortunadamente Draco le había dicho que le siguiera. Estaba feliz de que los otros Sly le hubieran seguido también.

"Como sea. Tus amigos no estarán siempre cerca para salvarte. Eres solo una zorra más como tu madre." Dijo Dean en burla.

"¡Cállate! Estoy cansada de ti y de tu sucia boca." Le grito Ginny al chico empujándole y echando a correr.

Hermione trato de detenerla, "No Hermione. No quiero hablar contigo tampoco." Le dijo.

Ginny corría sollozando. Hermione deseaba usar collar para llamar a Harry y Ron pero era mucho riesgo. Tuvo una idea.

"¡Dobby¡"

El elfo apareció frente a Hermione haciendo que todos se volvieran a él. Estaba usando un par de calcetines de reno que combinaban perfecto con la capa que Hermione le había regalado por navidad.

"Hermione Granger ha llamado a Dobby." Dijo con su chillona voz la criaturita.

"Dobby puedes decirles a Harry y Ron que busquen a Ginny. Ella los necesita." Apuro la chica al elfo.

"Dobby estará feliz de ayudar a Hermione Granger." El elfo desapareció tan rápido como llego.

"Ahora vámonos." Dijo Hermione con aires de suficiencia. Camino junto a Draco y Pansy de regreso.

"¿Decirte _te lo dije _me meterá en problemas verdad?" pregunto Pansy sin evitar sonreír.

"Eso haría que tenga que buscarme otra pareja para el baile de Slughorn en navidad." Respondió Hermione.

"Entonces voy a cerrar la boca." Respondió riéndose Pansy.

"Es hora de que hablemos." Dijo Hermione abriendo una puerta de un salón vacío y empujando dentro solo a Pansy cerrando la puerta tras ellas después de entrar ella también.

"¿Entonces me vas a explicar que carajos está pasando? Apenas si me hablas, has sido completamente fría con Draco y después ese espectáculo luego de la clase de pociones. Y ahora…. Bueno…" decía Hermione.

Pansy mostro su marca, "Un regalo de tu padre. Mis padres están tan felices de lucrar conmigo como si fuera un objeto. Estaba enojada al comienzo. Tu padre solo me dijo que me haga tu amiga; me dio también la opción de seducirte. Mis padres me dijeron que te debía ganar para mí. Pero yo no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlos felices." Dijo ácidamente lo último Pansy.

"De ahí tanta frialdad… ¿Qué paso después?" pregunto Hermione interesada.

"Nunca pensé en que deseaba, nunca me deje fantasear con que mi futuro fuera erigido solo por mí. Se suponía que yo sería la Sra. Draco Malfoy y después súbitamente todo eso se fué. En el banquete de bienvenida estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera te hable pero después empecé a pensar en cómo iba a perseguir a quién yo quería y no a quienes mis padres me decían. Después deje que mi imaginación trabajara por sí misma y me encontré pensando en ti siempre. Me di cuenta que te quería a ti. Pero no porque mis padres me lo impusieran, sino porque yo te deseaba." Confeso Pansy.

"¿Entonces porque la competencia?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Para probarme ante ti. Sabía que nunca ibas a sucumbir ante una bruja débil, nunca ibas a ser feliz teniendo a alguien que solo te adulara. Necesitas a alguién fuerte. A alguien como yo." Dijo Pansy segura de sí misma.

"Vaya, bastante Neanderthal de tu parte. ¿Estabas tratando de echarme sobre tu hombro y cargarme hasta tu cueva?" pregunto Hermione sarcásticamente. Hermione grito ante la sorpresa de ver y sentir como Pansy la levantaba en brazos y la echaba sobre su hombro. Fue bruscamente depositada en el escritorio antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

"Si tengo que, lo haré yo se lo que necesitas bruja." Respondió Pansy.

"Si eso es verdad entonces ya sabes que lo que quiero es esto." Dijo Hermione empujando a Pansy fuera de ella haciendo que colapsara en el suelo. Pansy sonrió y dejo que la bruja más pequeña que ella le viera desde su altura.

"Tengo problemas para darte el control Hermione. No necesito poseerte o al menos no de ese modo. Eres demasiado fuerte para dejar que alguien te diga que hacer y muy inteligente como para querer a alguien que te siga a todos lados como un perrito faldero. Solo quiero que seas mía." Respondió Pansy poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

Hermione no confiaba en ella. Pansy acababa de admitir que estuvo jugando con ella por meses. Además también admitió que Hermione jamás consideraría a alguien que solo ambicionaba el poder.

Desafortunadamente para Pansy Hermione comenzaba a entender la mentalidad Sly. Tener a Hermione seria la perfecta venganza para ella ante Draco y sus padres… tener a Hermione seria ganar y Pansy amaba ganar.

Hermione se alzó un poco en puntas para depositar un beso suave en los labios de la chica. "Estas a prueba por ahora Parkinson." Dijo.

"Terminare con ella pronto." Respondió la pelinegra haciéndola más cerca de ella para volver a besarla...

Las chicas volvieron a la sala común y se sentaron donde sus compañeros de clase. Draco les había contado a los otros del ataque que sufrió Hermione.

"Aun tratas de estar para ellos y serles leal. Eres increíble ¿Lo sabias?" preguntó Draco a la castaña.

"Estoy agradecida de que se aprecie esa cualidad de mí. Me sorprendió lo que Colín… la verdad es que ya no." Respondió Hermione.

"Espero un día ser capaz de ganarme ese grado de lealtad de tu parte." Dijo Draco. Los otros asintieron en acuerdo. "No deberías estar tan expuesta tampoco. Debes estar en guardia siempre."

"¿Ganarse un favor por ser cruel?" preguntó.

"Ya viste que rápido se volvió Colín contra ti. Has visto cómo te tratan los otros. El ministerio es mucho peor. El mundo mágico en si es peor. Mira a Weasley." Dijo Draco.

"¿Ron?" pregunto sorprendida Hermione.

"No… Su padre. Nunca ira a ningún lugar porque es demasiado manso." Aclaro Draco.

"No puedo discutir eso." Admitió Hermione. "¿Qué hay de Amelia Bones?"

"Dura como una roca. Amelia no es alguien con la que se pueda bromear, lo sabes."

"La guerra le quito a casi toda su familia." Respondió Hermione.

"La guerra acabo y se llevó a muchos de nuestras familias. Yo fui una hija que llego muy tarde. Tuve dos hermanos que nunca conocí. Ojo loco los mato." Dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione suspiro con pena, "Lo siento."

"Cuéntame de tus padres. Fuiste criada como nacida de Muggles. ¿Cómo es eso?" pregunto Pansy cambiando de tema.

"Lindo. Ellos eran dentistas. Tuve una infancia muy feliz. Tuvieron problemas para aceptar el mundo mágico pero siempre me han aceptado como soy." Dijo sonriendo ligeramente al recordarlos Hermione.

"Estas hablando en pasado." Inquirió Pansy.

"Se han ido. Los necesito a salvo." Dijo Hermione.

"¿Sabe alguien dónde están?" pregunto Pansy de nuevo.

"No y no lo sabrá nadie. Están lejos y felices." Dijo con voz firme Hermione dejando en claro que no tenía intensión de discutir el tema.

"Muy bien. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Potter y Weasley? He escuchado que han discutido el otro día." Comento Pansy.

"Tensas. Mi _padre_ mato a los padres de Harry. Su gente asesinó a los hermanos de Molly. Mi madre abandono a la Orden por ir al lado Oscuro. Están tratando de dejarlo atrás pero entre más me acerco a ti más me distancio de ellos. No les ha parecido que te acepte como mi acompañante esta noche en el baile." Le respondió a Pansy Hermione.

"Lo imaginaba." Rió Pansy.

"No me importa. Tendrán que lidiar con esto." Resoplo Hermione.

"Me alegra que me aceptaras." Le guiño el ojo Pansy sonriente.

* * *

**¿Que tal, les a gustado?**

**Espero me dejen saber su opinion y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**La cajita de abajo es para comentarios y Rvws (Nomas checando si saben pa´que es! LOL)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**RVWs here:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Hermione dejo que Pansy le guiara hacia dentro de la fiesta. Esta sería una prueba dentro del baile en casa de los Malfoy. Sería su primera aparición formal con Pansy desde que empezaron a buscarla para salir con ella las demás brujas. Hermione había elegido un vestido rosa discreto pero la hacía lucir sexy. Cuando Pansy la vio tuvo que sujetarse a sí misma a la pared por la sorpresa. Hermione tomo eso como una buena señal.

Pansy había elegido una túnica más masculina con la intención de dejar ver su lado menos femenino a Hermione y enamorarle con su lado butch. Hermione no se imaginaba que le gustaría tanto ese comportamiento tan masculino de Pansy pero se encontró que la pelinegra se veía candente en esas túnicas y por ello estaba dispuesta a cederle el control esa noche.

El disturbio de voces que es escuchaba en la fiesta fue silenciado cuando ambas chicas aparición entrando. Después de unos cuantos minutos de suspiros y murmullos el ruido anterior volvió a reinstaurarse.

"Srta. Granger… Qué bueno verla. Bienvenida Srta. Parkinson. Escuche que había sido invitada como su acompañante. Son una pareja adorable." Comento sonriente el profesor Slughorn. Hermione sabía que le encantaba coleccionar gente famosa y única. El haría lo que fuera por agradarle a ambas chicas. Su Sly interior no le dejaría actuar de otra manera.

"Gracias profesor, que fiesta más encantadora." Respondió con gracia Hermione.

La chica vio a Harry y Ron en la esquina del salón murmurando cerca del otro. Ron le guiño un ojo. Ella observo a su alrededor. Nadie había visto aquello.

Se acercó Pansy a ellos para hablar con el profesor durante unos momentos y se encontró un espacio donde podía hablar tranquilamente con ambos.

"¿Bebida?" pregunto una voz hostil a su lado.

"¿Neville?" se sorprendió Hermione. Vio que Pansy estaba por decir algo inevitablemente ofensivo. "Una palabra Parkinson y te dejo aquí para irme con Neville como mi pareja." Amenazo.

Neville Sonrió.

"Me porto bien. Mantén tus ojos fuera de ella Longbottom." Advirtió Pansy.

"Me encantaría un bocadillo gracias por ofrecerte Pansy." Dijo Hermione.

Pansy asintió y camino hacia la barra de bocadillos.

"Lo siento Neville. Estoy trabajando en ella aun." Se disculpó Hermione.

"Aún no lo entiendo, tu eres la bruja más ruda que conozco pero la dejas ser tan posesiva contigo." Respondió Neville.

"Las brujas respondemos a la rudeza a veces Neville." Susurro Hermione.

"¿En serio?" pregunto con verdadero interés en el consejo.

"¿Alguna bruja en mente Neville?" inquirió la castaña.

El joven observo a su alrededor. Parecía que Hermione estaba regañando al chico, era brillante.

"Dile a los demás que te estaba gritando órdenes." Aconsejo la castaña sabiendo porque estaba tan pendiente a su alrededor el joven.

"Hannah Abbot." Admitió con vergüenza el muchacho.

"No seas muy agresivo. Ella no va a responder a alguien con tanta posesividad como lo hace Pansy pero anímate y pídele que pase unos momentos contigo. Eres un buen hombre Neville. Sería una tonta si no toma en cuenta tus atenciones. ¿Y Neville, mesero? Yo estoy aquí porque debo, porque te ofreces de voluntario a esta locura." Murmuro Hermione.

Hermione tomo una bebida y camino hacia Pansy. Volteo su mirada y observo a Neville caminar mirando el suelo sonriendo. El joven se volvió y le saludo con una mano despidiéndose sacándose la chaqueta de mesero. Hermione sonrió.

Desafortunadamente antes de poder encontrarse con Pansy se topó con Cormac quien se veía extremadamente feliz de encontrarse con ella a solas.

"Puedo mostrarte lo que tanto extrañas." Dijo tratando de sonar sensual.

"Oh por di-s Cormac, mi noche ya es lo suficientemente incomoda. Lo único que me provocas es ser más lesbiana." Dijo sonriendo burlándose Hermione.

El joven se movió de manera que aprisiono a la chica contra la pared, "Todos tenemos nuestra apuesta."

El aliento del joven era asesino, seguro estaba comiendo tártaras de Dragón.

"¿Apuestas sobre qué Cormac?" pregunto Hermione haciendo una mueca a causa del hedor que desprendía el aliento del chico.

"Sobre en quien va a enseñarte el lugar que te corresponde y en quien te mostrara lo que un hombre puede hacer." Respondió.

Hermione comenzaba a pensar en que hechizo usar cuando alguien les interrumpió.

"Sr. McLaggen, ella no está disfrutando su compañía, lo que está haciendo ella ahora es pensar en cómo herirlo sin perder puntos para su casa. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. ¡Largo de aquí!" dijo la fría voz de Snape.

"¡Gracia profesor!" suspiro con alivio Hermione cuando Cormac se alejó de ella.

"Ustedes los Gry tan leales a los otros hasta el fin." Murmuro Snape sin perder oportunidad de meterse con ella.

"Que horror. Parece que tengo un nuevo problema." Respondió Hermione. Aún estaba un poco temblorosa.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?" preguntó Snape.

Hermione repitió la confrontación con el joven palabra a palabra al profesor.

"El director no va a tomar acciones en esto aunque yo mismo me dirigiera a él." Dijo Snape con un tono más suave de lo usual. Su preocupación por Hermione era evidente.

"Lo se profesor. Un montón de estudiantes han hechizado a Minerva este año y solo han sido castigados lo mínimo. Creo que solo un asesinato los pondrá en verdaderos problemas en esta escuela. Al menos ahora sé que ellos están tras de mí. Estúpidos cerdos." Dijo Hermione con molestia.

"Bueno cuando vayan tras de ti, como bien has dicho, parece que un asesinato tendría las consecuencias apropiadas. Asegúrate de que lamenten siquiera tocarte." Dijo Snape suavemente.

"Gracias profesor."

Unos minutos después Pansy Regreso.

"¿Estas feliz conmigo de nuevo?" pregunto.

"Si… Por ahora." Contesto Hermione omitiendo la confrontación con Cormac. Pansy haría algo bastante tonto si se enterara.

"Eres ruda, me agrada. Está bien, dejare a Longbottom tranquilo por ahora. ¿Qué le dijiste?" pregunto la pelinegra.

"Lo que necesitaba escuchar. Esta fiesta es horrible. Me supuse que Slughorn estaría rodeado de nombres de familia importantes y de absurdos galardones." Suspiro Hermione cansada.

"Pienso lo mismo en este punto de la fiesta. Pero siempre te imagine enganchada a Potter." Admitió Pansy.

"¿Qué cambio?"

"Entre más te conozco, más me agradas y uhm… me ganas. Me he dado cuenta que tu no necesitas a Potter, Potter te necesita a ti." Respondió la pelinegra.

"Eso es tan Sly, somos amigos, nos necesitamos mutuamente." Respondió sonriente Hermione.

"¿Aun lo son? Te ha estado evitando toda la noche." pregunto Pansy.

"Es que en verdad odia que estoy contigo." Susurro Hermione.

"¡Entonces vamos a saludar a tus amigos!" ofreció Pansy.

"¿Para que puedas insultarle?" dijo Hermione.

"No. Me comportare." Prometió Pansy.

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia Harry y Ron quienes estaban de pie en un rincón. Hermione les dirigió una mirada que esperaba que captaran el mensaje. Pansy no se dio cuenta.

"Harry, Ron… ¿Cómo están?" pregunto Hermione.

"Hemos estado mejor." Dijo Ron observando donde Pansy. "¿Qué planeas Hermione?"

La chica en silencio agradeció que Ron capto rápido.

"Solo me acerque a saludar." Respondió Hermione.

Harry finalmente entendió todo, "Con ella contigo no te acerques a nosotros. No los queremos cerca. Ellos son solo los espías de Voldemort."

"Harry es una fiesta ¿Qué están espiando, la ropa que usamos?" pregunto Hermione.

"Linda túnica Parkinson, que varonil." Ataco Ron. Hermione tuvo que contener una sonrisa que purgaba por salir.

"Gracias Weasley ¿Dónde está tu vestido del baile de cuarto año? Es el mejor vestido que tiene tu familia seguramente." Respondió Pansy dando un paso hacia el pelirrojo. La pelinegra miro a Hermione. "El comenzó yo solo lo estoy terminando."

"Basta. Está claro que ninguno de ustedes puede actuar con un poco de civilización hacia el otro. Los veré luego chicos. Vámonos Pansy." Ordeno Hermione. El pequeño show de Pansy con sus amigos le había sacado sus instintos más bajos por la molestia.

Pansy dejo que la chica molesta la guiara. Hermione la jalo junto a ella dentro de un salón vacío.

"¿En verdad amas el colegio verdad Hermione?" pregunto Pansy viendo donde se encontraban.

Hermione hizo que se callase con un beso. Empujo a Pansy sobre una silla sentándose sobre ella a horcajadas tomando entre sus manos la cara de la chica.

"Soy de aprendizaje rápido. Quiero aprender un poco más sobre ti esta noche." Ronroneo al oído de la chica Hermione.

Acaricio suavemente con los suyos los labios de Pansy. Pansy gimió despacio profundizando el beso. Con rapidez los labios de ambas comenzaron a curiosear conociéndose más aun mientras las manos de Pansy recorrían el cuerpo de Hermione.

"Hermione, eres estupenda." Suspiraba entre besos Pansy mientras Hermione se ocupaba del lóbulo tras su oído.

"No tienes ni idea." Respondió Hermione dejando que sus manos se adentran en las ropas de Pansy haciendo que la joven bruja jadeara con necesidad. "mmm, perfecto."

Pansy podía sentir el deseo apoderarse y crecer en su cuerpo ante los toques de Hermione, "Te deseo pero estoy conociéndote apenas y esas reglas me gustaría respetarlas; no voy a ceder hasta que sepa que te tengo. No soy una zorra muggle cualquiera. No tengo intención alguna de ser una más de tus aventuras." Dijo con aplomo la pelinegra.

Hermione suspiro derrotada y le beso brevemente, "Muy bien pero no voy a dejar que te burles de mi demasiado. Ven, vamos y acompáñame a casa como buen pretendiente."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Buena la de ayer." Dijo Hermione apreciando el hecho que Ron entendió el mensaje.

"Me tomo unos segundo. ¿De qué iba todo eso?" respondió Ron. Se habían escabullido dentro de la sala de los menesteres para hablar.

"Pansy quería ver que tan estable es nuestra amistad." Respondió Hermione. "necesitamos ser más cuidadosos cerca de ella. Me está estudiando y acorralando. Se está asegurando de atarme a ella. Se ha enterado de Penélope de alguna manera. Probablemente Voldemort le conto. Está jugando bastante bien sus cartas. Es muy lista y le están ayudando." Dijo exhalando Hermione algo frustrada.

"¿Fuimos lo suficientemente idiotas contigo?" pregunto Harry.

"Estuvieron geniales, odiosos pero no hasta el punto de que resultara sospechoso ¿Alguna suerte con Slughorn?" pregunto la chica.

"No. Estoy sin saber nada." Gruño Harry. "Quizá deberías hacerlo tu; claramente eres muy buena con las charlas sutiles."

"Si Slughorn estuviera saliendo con alguno de los hermanos de Ron definitivamente yo sería la que deba hacerlo." Respondió Hermione ganándose la cálida risa de Harry y un golpecillo divertido de Ron.

"No sé qué más hacer Hermione." Suspiro Harry.

"Ya lo averiguaremos Harry. Siempre lo hacemos." Apoyo Hermione.

"¿Qué tanto te veremos durante las vacaciones?" preguntó Ron.

"Vamos a estar visitando los cuarteles de la orden con frecuencia; solo tenemos que hacerlo con cuidado. No es conveniente para la orden verme en los cuarteles. Vamos a aparecer directo en la red floo del sótano." Respondió Hermione.

"¿Dónde está la casa de McGonagall?" pregunto Harry.

"En el valle Godric. Su casa la heredo de su familia." Respondió Hermione.

"¿Podrías…?" dijo Harry siendo cortado por Hermione.

"Tratare." Entendía que quería Harry. "Estaremos vigiladas sin duda alguna, por el ministerio o los mortifagos también. No me conviene ser vista en casa de tus padres. Recuerda que nos estamos distanciando ahora." Le recordó.

"Entonces te veremos en el cuartel o en navidad en la madriguera." Dijo Harry.

Hermione abrazo a ambos y se volvieron a sus dormitorios. Necesitaban empacar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Así que el Valle Grodric?" preguntó tranquilamente Pansy.

"Sí. Los Weasley no están muy felices de verme, no este año. Iré para navidad pero no me quedare más de un día." Dijo Hermione con tristeza y lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara por todos los presentes que fisgoneaban a esa conversación.

Hermione estaba sentada con Pansy en la sala común en un sillón. Todos estaban comentando sus planes para sus vacaciones.

"¿En serio?" Draco dijo sorprendido. "Pensaba que ustedes seguían siendo amigos."

"Lo somos… pero el resto de su familia no está muy cómodos conmigo por ahí ahora mismo y nadie y que uno de ustedes me visite en ese lugar queda fuera de lugar." Suspiro Hermione. No quería actuar de una manera exagerada pero servía para mostrar decepción. "Creía que Ron y Harry serian un poco más maduros que esto. Me sorprendió incluso que me hayan invitado en navidad."

"¿Pensaste en serio que Potter y Weasley serían maduros en cuanto a mí?" dijo Pansy con incredulidad.

"Me puse al día con lo de Lavander Brown cuando aún estaba con ella y él lo sabía muy bien… sí. Y no solo son ellos. Molly está preocupada de tenerme en su casa. Después de todo esto también está preocupada de tenerme cerca." Hermione dejo que labio temblara un poco y volvió su vista al fuego evitando mirar a nadie.

"Asumo que ya tienen listas sus cosas y están listos para irnos." Dijo el tono seco y distante de un hombre.

"Si profesor Snape." Contestaron todos al unísono.

"Hermione ven conmigo. Necesito enseñarte donde y como viajar directamente por las redes de los maestros." Dijo Snape.

"Si profesor." Asintió Hermione a sus compañeros de casa y siguió al hombre. Una vez que entraron a la oficina de este, cerraron la puerta y le sellaron con hechizos.

"¿En serio? ¿Acabas de fingir lagrimas?" preguntó Snape.

"No he llorado, apenas si di la impresión de que eso quería." Se defendió la chica.

"Me avergüenza que los de mi casa se hayan tragado tus trucos baratos." Gruño Snape.

"No es mi culpa que la gente me subestime." Dijo Hermione.

"Mantente alejada de problemas en estas vacaciones. Estamos en misión, no socializando. Voy a bloquear la red floo. Estas tonterías no te servirán cuando estés entre los mortifagos." Dijo Snape.

"Ya veremos." Replico Hermione, "Además ambos lados están inundados de decepciones ningún lado parece darse cuenta de nada."

"No tientes al destino." Susurro Snape.

"Tiene razón profesor. ¿Lo veré durante las vacaciones?" pregunto la chica.

"Si. Estaré entrenándote un poco. Contigo y Minerva prácticamente vetadas de la madriguera, el Sr. Tenebroso quiere que aproveche la oportunidad para adentrarte en nuestro lado." Dijo Snape.

"¿Va a traerme dulces profesor? También me comporto bien si me premian con galletitas." Se burló Hermione.

Snape rodo sus ojos aburrido.

"Explícame de nuevo porque accedimos a hacerte espía." Suspiro cansado.

"Vieron la oportunidad y estaban desesperados profesor." Sonrió la chica.

"Estoy de acuerdo con desesperados. Te iras con Minerva una vez que todos los estudiantes estén de camino. Trata y compórtate." Advirtió.

"¿Dónde quedo la diversión profesor?" rio la chica preguntando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione se instaló en su nueva habitación. La casa de Minerva era espaciosa y encantadora. Hermione tenía su propia habitación y la privacidad se extendía al estar en la otra ala de aquella casa. Después de una discusión algo extraña se dieron cuenta que ambas tendrían llamadas y visitas durante las vacaciones y decidieron poner algo de distancia necesaria entre ambas habitaciones.

Hermione estaba desempacando y terminando de revisar algunas notas sobre curas para hechizos extraños y complejos cuando las alarmas de la casa avisaron que tenían visitantes. Salió hacia el estudio donde Minerva movía su varita dejando pasar por la red floo a quien pedía entrar.

"¿Y las galletas profesor?" pregunto Hermione sonriendo.

Estaba a punto de responder con un gruñido cuando un sonido tras el sonó por la red floo, ¿_galletitas?_""

"¿Bellatrix? ¿Has traído a Bellatrix Severus?" dijo Minerva. Estaba claramente a punto de empezar a sermonearlo cuando tras ella apareció Voldemort, Narcissa y Lucius saliendo de las llamas.

"No sabía que teníamos entretenimiento esta noche. ¿Cena familiar ma´?" pregunto Hermione sarcásticamente ganándose una sonrisa ligera de Voldemort. Estaba preocupado de que su hija fuera una decepción pero le agradaba lo que era y en lo que se había convertido Hermione. Él a la edad de la chica había tomado y atormentado al mundo. Le agradaba que lo que ella mostraba tenia parecido con él.

"Debí meter un asado al horno." Dijo Minerva. "¿Qué les trae por aquí?"

"Quería ver que tan bien estaban instalándose. ¿Qué es eso de galletitas?" pregunto Voldemort mientras caminaba hacia la licorera que estaba en la mesita. Olio el contenido, conjuro un vaso y se sirvió una copa bebiéndola. Tomo una silla y se colocó cerca del fuego. Minerva suspiro, convirtió unos objetos cercanos en vasos y les tendió estos a los visitantes con licor dentro.

Minerva tomo una silla sentándose a lado de Voldemort. "Siéntanse como en casa."

Hermione se sentó en el sillón para dos personas esperando que Snape se le uniera; el profesor opto por sentarse a lado de Narcissa para sorpresa de Hermione, Bellatrix andaba por la habitación, lo que hizo que Lucius se sentara a lado de ella.

"¿Entonces, porque va a traerte galletitas Severus?" pregunto con interés Lucius.

"Es un decir… únete al lado oscuro… tenemos galletitas." Respondió Hermione.

"¿Así que sabes bien donde yace tu lealtad?" preguntó Voldemort.

"El cambio en su comportamiento a conmigo, ha cambiado súbitamente su interés en mis estudios, eso es claro. Creo que siempre ha estado claro. Estoy sorprendida de que Dumbledore tenga tanta fe en el cuándo es obvio que el chico quebranta su autoridad constantemente." Respondió Hermione haciendo que Severus se moviera nervioso en su lugar. Estaban probando su decepción hacia sus amigos. Necesitaba dejar en buen lugar a Snape sin que pareciera obvio.

"¿Y no dices nada?" Preguntó Voldemort.

"Nos hemos dicho mucho durante todo este tiempo. Lo incendie en primer grado." Admitió Hermione. "Cuando recibí tu carta me di cuenta de que quizá era necesario forjar una alianza o tregua con él. No guardo resentimiento porque me hayan dejado con los Granger. Por mucho que te disguste su sangre… ellos fueron muy buenos conmigo. Sí que le guardo rencor por el dolor que el director le causo a Minerva por forzarla a dejarme." Contesto con honestidad Hermione. Mantenía las paredes de su mente alertas pero dejo que un poco de sus emociones saliera para que le sintieran.

"¿Así que seguiste mi consejo en alejarte de él?" pregunto Voldemort mirando a minerva para que le confirmase.

"Ella lo ha mantenido a distancia desde que se dio cuenta pero ha estado jugando bien sus cartas. No he revelado que Severus está contigo Tom pero no creas que te respaldo. Sabes lo mucho que cuido de Severus. También sabes lo mucho que Albus desconfía de él. Creo que esta temeroso de que Hermione y yo vayamos a molestar a Severus. No quiero que salgan heridos, ni Severus ni Hermione." Agrego Minerva.

"Siempre te gusto hacer el papel de la madre del chico." Dijo Voldemort con una voz tan diferente a la suya que casi mostraba afecto en ella.

"Dumbledore le teme a Hermione. Me ha pedido que cuide de ella, cosa que ya le había dicho mi Sr." Respondió Severus incómodo. Hermione se sorprendió del cambio de personalidad y de lo vergonzoso que mostraba el tan usualmente el imperturbable profesor de pociones. Hermione se preguntaba que pasaba. Esta torpeza de su parte no era para nada parte de su coartada.

Voldemort observo a Severus con molestia, estaba pensando exactamente igual que Hermione. Una vez que fijo su atención en lo que observaba Severus, la molestia dejo su rostro. Hermione observo como Severus miraba a Narcissa y bajaba la mirada nervioso. Lucius estaba demasiado enfocado en Voldemort para darse cuenta pero Hermione y Voldemort captaron al instante.

"Severus dijo que ustedes dos tuvieron una discusión. Estaba preocupado y quise contactarte de nuevo pronto pero el insistió en que mantengamos nuestras reuniones para nosotros mismos." Dijo Voldemort atrayendo la atención de Hermione de nuevo.

"Así lo haremos." Respondió Hermione mirándole a los ojos, "Esto no significa que me cambie a su lado y le dé la espalda a Harry. Esto es acerca de mi propio bienestar. Solo me protejo a mí misma."

"Muy bien." Respondió Voldemort. "¿Y tú Minerva?" pregunto con un tono de voz grueso pero a la misma vez seductor lo que estaba incomodando a Hermione.

"¿Por qué no vamos a discutir esto en mi estudio Tom?" Dijo minerva con un retintín en su voz. Ambos salieron de aquel lugar dejando al resto de los invitados mirándose incomodos entre sí. Snape ya no miraba a Hermione, lo que significaba que le había cubierto bien.

"Entonces… Escuche que estás pasando más tiempo con Pansy Parkinson." Dijo Narcissa. Claramente no aprobaba esta opción aún menos que la chica hija de muggles Penélope Clearwater. "Ella no se ve mucho tu tipo."

"Ella es mi pareja para su baile. Gracias por la invitación." Agrego Hermione. Sabía que Narcissa había equivocado al romper el compromiso de Draco con Pansy. Tomando a Pansy como pareja sentimental significaba que Hermione había llenado el espacio de compromiso y eso la volvía loca.

"¿Parkinson? La hija de esa llorona y quejumbrosa bruja Viola Parkinson." Dijo con desprecio, "¿Es ella más bruja, más mujer que su madre?"

"Bella…" reprendió Narcissa.

"¿Qué? Ella es la hija de nuestro Señor. Se merece lo mejor. Necesita una pareja que sea su igual." Dijo con entusiasmo Bella.

"Considerando a quien estuviste…con quien salías creo que es un avance pero creo que no debías salir con un igual." Dijo Lucius en tono seductor. Hermione casi se atraganta con su propia lengua. Sabía que eso vendría un día ero no del propio padre de Draco. "Me sorprende que un bruja te pueda complacer siquiera. Un mango fuerte es lo que tú necesitas." Agrego.

"No creo que su… tiempo con Clearwater se le pueda considerar cita o pareja." Dijo sarcástico Severus distrayendo a Lucius. Narcissa ardía en celos mientras con todo de si luchaba por no sacar su varita. Bella estaba sin idea de que pasaba y Hermione esperaba que cambiaran de tema. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que hubiera frustrado los planes de Narcissa para ella y Draco, ahora Lucius hacia su movimiento.

Hermione respondió a Severus, "No, no exactamente."

"Es mi trabajo protegerla; solo me quiero asegurar que está a salvo. Además esa mocosa no podría ser capaz de manejarla por lo que he visto." Dijo Bellatrix defensivamente, seguía sin captar la tensión entre su hermana y Hermione.

"Ella es perfectamente capaz de _manejarme _hasta el momento y yo se cuidarme a mí misma_._" Dijo Hermione.

"Dolohov te hirió. Pensé que ibas a morir." Gruño Bella.

"Pero viví. No tengo la menor intención de dejar mi bienestar en manos de Pansy o de cualquiera. Me paso muy bien a su lado y un mago jamás podría satisfacerme." Dijo mirando directamente a Lucius. No podía creer que ese cerdo pensara que le podría convertir y además lo trato de hacer frente a Narcissa. "¿Quién quiere otra bebida?"

"Nos vamos a guerra pronto. Un mago debe ser conocido por su capacidad mágica no por su aguante ante el licor." Dijo Severus mirando directamente a Narcissa. Lucius parecía pensar su respuesta pero Severus volvió a hablar. "Creo que otra bebida es excelente idea."

Hermione tomo asiento en el lugar que dejo vacío Minerva una vez que relleno los vasos de todos con más bebidas. La conversación había dejado un ambiente tenso. Severus estaba encantado mirando a Narcissa. Lucius y Severus estaban en una competencia directa pero Hermione se dio cuenta que Lucius no tenía idea de cuál era el premio que Severus quería y estaba segura que él pensaba que los dos estaban compitiendo por tener a Hermione para ascender en las filas del Sr. Tenebroso. Narcissa estaba celosa de Hermione y preocupada por ella al estar a lado de Bella quien estaba completamente loca y no tenía ni idea de que pasaba a su alrededor.

Voldemort y Minerva regresaron después de unos veinte minutos y lo que quedaba de la conversación lo manejaron de manera breve y tenue. Minerva miro sobre la chimenea cuando el último hubo desaparecido por el fuego de la red floo.

"Vas a tener que tener cuidado Hermione. Estuviste muy cerca de exponer a Severus." Reprendió Minerva.

"Lo sé. Tienes razón. No ocurrirá de nuevo. ¿Qué paso con…?" pregunto Hermione.

"Hablamos un momento. Le deje ver que sigo furiosa con Albus por lo que obligo a hacer. El saber que estoy aislada de los otros maestros y sabe también la tensión que mantengo con Albus se ha incrementado de un tiempo a acá." Explico Minerva.

"¿Por el profesor Snape?" pregunto Hermione.

"Y algunos otros espías." Respondió Minerva.

"¿Otros espías, Draco?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Draco directamente y la mayoría de los estudiantes de Slytherin. También esta Séptima." Confeso Minerva.

"¿La profesora Vector? Dumbledore sabe que… por supuesto que sabe. Él se debe de hacer cargo que la profesora Vector respalde todo lo que Snape cuente." Dijo mirando a Minerva quien asintió. Hermione estaba impresionada, "En verdad es un astuto y muy manipulador el muy desgraciado, verdad. Me alegra que este de nuestra parte. ¿Así que mis papis van a volver a estar juntos?" pregunto sonriendo.

"No seas descarada Hermione y quizá después. Por ahora lo que Tom anhela es que aceptes estar de su parte y llegar a Harry y por el momento me ve como la oportunidad perfecta para llegar al chico. Sin mencionar mi relación con Severus." Dijo Minerva sirviéndose otra bebida.

"No me había dado cuenta que eras tan protectora con Snape. Ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido. Eres la única profesora que puede estar ahí para el… ¿Te sientes bien con todo esto? Esto es…. Bueno…" decía Hermione.

"Hermione, las cosas estaban bastante tensas cuando volvimos Tom y yo aquí. La que me preocupa eres tú. ¿Qué le hiciste a Narcissa?" preguntó Minerva.

"No fui yo. Fue Lucius. Se puso a coquetear conmigo." Respondió Hermione.

"mmm… es lo bastante arrogante para tratar de cambiarte." Concedió Minerva. "Lucius podría ser un problema pero si Narcissa cree que tú eres un peligro para ella te echaras encima a una enemiga de cuidado. Bella y Severus están en lo más alto de las filas del Sr. Tenebroso pero Narcissa mantiene una posición mucho más alta y de lo más intrigante. Como tú que eres con frecuencia la clave para el éxito de Ron y Harry, es Narcissa quien ha hecho de Lucius el hombre que es. Mantelo en mente." Aconsejo Minerva.

"Una razón más para evitar a ese idiota. No creo que a Narcissa le haya hecho gracia que he escogido a Pansy." Respondió Hermione.

"Si bueno, sus planes se le voltearon. Ya encontrara otra manera de asegurar su lugar."

"¿Sabías que a Severus le gusta Narcissa? Estaba molestando un poco a Lucius." Dijo Hermione.

"mmm… Severus es muy cerrado con sus asuntos del corazón y conoce a Narcissa desde el colegio. Ella era prefecta cuando el llego a Hogwarts. Ella lo protegió lo mejor que pudo entonces y han seguido siendo amigos desde entonces. Pero investigare más. ¿Ahora, lo de la bruja Parkinson? ¿Cuáles son los sentimientos que tienes por ella?" pregunto Minerva. Era imposible ignorar la preocupación en su voz.

"Es muy sexy y perfecta para mi misión. Si lo que preguntas es que si soy lo bastante tonta para caer y enamorarme de ella… no. Aún recuerdo que me advertiste sobre las brujas sangre pura y sus políticas. Sé que está jugando conmigo por órdenes y lo hace muy bien. Padre estaría orgulloso de ella y de darle el mayor rango en sus filas. Pansy es muy lista pero yo lo soy más." Dijo con aplomo Hermione.

"Muy bien. Me alegra que entiendas." Dijo Minerva. "Solo desearía que no tuvieras que pasar por todo esto."

"Dejarme seducir por una hermosa y atractiva bruja como ella, espero que sea lo peor que tenga que hacer. Desafortunadamente, sé que no es así." Suspiro Hermione.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo entre dientes Narcissa.

"Trato de salvar a mi hijo del desastre que has creado." Respondió Lucios molesto.

"No tengo idea de que estas hablando." Replico Narcissa. "No he creado nada y que trates de seducir a _su _hija es solo para tu propio beneficio. Que mal que seas tan tonto como para ver que tienes casi nada de posibilidades con ella."

"Estoy haciendo lo que puedo por nosotros… por Draco." Respondió.

"Mentira, esto es para tu propio beneficio. ¿Preocupado de lo que su Circulo pensara de ti?" se burló Narcissa.

Lucius le dio una bofetada.

Narcissa se tocó la mejilla herida y sintió que de la comisura de su labio salía un poco de sangre.

"Lucius… Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacerlo. Estas jugando un juego muy peligroso… uno que vas a perder." Amenazo Narcissa.

"Es el mejor juego que hay." Contesto Lucius.

"No si el precio hay que pagar es nuestro hijo." Contesto con furia Narcissa saliendo como posesa de aquella habitación, agradeciendo la distancia entre ellos.


	12. Chapter 12

**::**

**Muchas gracias por sus PM; nenas prometo que las cosas se ponen buenas a partir de aqui!**

**No me pidan que mate a nadie! Jeje, el fic yo solo lo adapto a nuestro bello idioma, recuerden que no lo cree yo. Solo soy un intermediario. Pero me encantan sus Mensajes! Me alientan a seguir traduciendo para ustedes.**

**Oh y gracias por dejar Rvw! me hacen el dia!**

**A leer:**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

"¡_Desmaius_!" Hermione se agacho cuando el hechizo lanzado casi impacta con ella. Se rodó sobre el suelo y trato de contra atacar con otro hechizo que fue a parar a la nada. La pobre chica no había podido aun derribar las barreras que le pedían impactarle. Un ondeó de su varita hizo que Hermione impactara contra la pared.

La joven no se permitiría sentir dolor. Se puso de pie y comenzó a moverse de nueva cuenta. Odia practicar con Moody. Era un gran maestro pero era demasiado severo en sus entrenamientos.

Estaban en el sótano de Grimmuald Place. Hermione y Minerva aparecían en ese lugar cada mañana para que Hermione pudiera practicar y los otros pudieran alcanzarles y ponerles al día en lo que ocurría. Hasta ese día había visto a Harry y Ron solo una vez. Los chicos estaban quedándose en la madriguera por las vacaciones y Molly no quería que pasaran el tiempo entrenando. La matriarca de los Weasley hacia lo que podía por mantener a salvo de la guerra a su familia.

Ella, como casi todos los miembros de la orden, no tenía idea de que Hermione se había vuelto espía y su trato hacia la chica había cambiado por parte de la Madre de los Weasley. No era la única que la trataba con poco respeto. Habían hecho una excepción con Moody contándole que tenían planeado con Dumbledore pero el resto de la orden no sabía que Hermione se colaba en los salones del cuartel. Moody había tomado el mando del entrenamiento de la chica ya que los otros no podían saber o revelarles lo que planeaban con la chica y Dumbledore.

"¡Esto es una batalla, no una reunión de té. Necesitas dejar de atacarme con encantamientos tan blandos!" Gruñó Moody.

Hermione le lanzo un _sectusempra_. Moody estaba claramente sorprendido y aun así fue capaz de desviar el ataque de Hermione, saliendo está herida ante el rebote del hechizo contra su pierna y brazo. Lanzo nuevamente un _levicorpus_. Cometió el error de bajar un segundo la guardia ante Moody, quien estaba flotando de cabeza al suelo, lanzó a Hermione contra la pared. Terminándola con un _incarcerous_.

"Nunca bajes la guardia. Estoy sorprendido de que Severus te haya enseñado ese hechizo. Siempre ha sido muy celoso con los que él se ha inventado." Dijo Moody mientras la desataba y ayudaba a levantarse. La chica se las arregló para ocultar su sorpresa ante la revelación que el profesor había hecho, solo necesitaba confirmar lo que este decía. Volvieron a sus lugares dando una reverencia.

"Señor, tengo una pregunta que usted quizá me pueda responder." Dijo mientras bloqueaba un rayo de luz morado agachándose bajo una silla.

"No bajes tanto tu hombro. Te va a tomar más tiempo volver a ponerte a la defensiva. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?" dijo lanzando hechizos rápidos contra la joven. Él no tenía problema alguno entrenar mientras conversaba. En las batallas reales casi todo eran distracciones.

"¿Por qué usaba el apodo del príncipe mestizo?" pregunto lanzando un reducto a una alacena que se encontraba sobre el profesor. Quien con rapidez se movió a tiempo pero algunas rocas cayeron sobre el sin lastimarlo mucho.

"Muy bien hecho. Ese reducto es una excelente opción de ataque. En cuanto a tu pregunta, no sabía que él seguía usando ese apodo tan idiota. Su madre era Eileen Prince. Ella era sangre pura. Severus siempre odio a su padre, no solo por su sangre, no te confundas. El hombre era un completo bastardo." Respondió Moody.

"Gracias profesor." Respondió Hermione mientras se cubría de un hechizo más. Ya había descifrado el misterio del dueño del libro de pociones de Harry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Así que… ¿Espera, como descubriste que es Snape?" pregunto Harry perplejo ante la revelación de que la clave de su éxito en clases era no más que la ayuda de Severus Snape.

"Lance un _sectusempra_… Es un hechizo bastante horrible Harry nunca lo uses excepto en la batallas reales y no se los enseñes a los del ED… como sea él dijo que estaba sorprendido de que Snape me lo hubiera enseñado ese." Se explicó la chica.

"¿Le dijiste que Snape nos lo enseño?" pregunto Ron. Estaban en la alcoba de Ron. Hermione había llegado a la madriguera a pasar las navidades como prometió. Molly había sido diplomática con ella y algo distante, igual que el resto de su familia.

"No, simplemente no le corregí. Le pregunte porque Snape usaba ese sobrenombre. Dijo que su madre era Eileen Pince. Tenemos su libro." Aclaro la chica.

"¡Vaya! Te estas volviendo buena en eso del espionaje. Le has sacado información a Moody." Dijo mientras reía Ron.

"No es para tanto, solo me aproveche de la situación." Dijo Hermione.

"¿Lista para mañana?" pregunto Harry mientras abría una rana de chocolate.

"No. Estoy muerta de miedo. Odio este tipo de eventos." Admitió. "Además Lucius está por allí tratando de llevarme a la cama y Narcissa está tratando de hacerme caer." Ya les había contado la chica sobre su incidente con Lucius.

"Bueno, escóndete tras las faldas de Bellatrix. Problema resuelto. No puedo creer que ella es tu madrina." Agrego ron tratando de ayudar.

"Si, la verdad Hermione, ella es aterradora." Señalo Harry.

"Y odia a Pansy." Dijo Hermione. "¿Quién diría que los sangre pura harían las cosas tan difíciles?"

"Solo recuerda que al final vamos a pelear contra ellos y que te besuquees o acuestes con una de esos no me va a importar. Más poder para ti. Solo mantén en cuenta que probablemente ninguna de ellas sobreviva a la guerra." Dijo ron palmeándole a Hermione la espalda.

"No estoy planeando enamorarme tampoco." Respondió Hermione.

"Entonces va a qué… ¿Usarlas?" pregunto Harry incrédulo.

"Romilda Vane Harry." Sugirió Hermione.

"¿Qué hay con ella?" pregunto Harry confuso.

"Que ella ha tratado de acercarse a ti desde que inició el año. Ha tratado de darte poción de amor. Cuando volvamos deberías invitarla a salir." Dijo entendiendo hacia donde iba Hermione.

"¡Que!" exclamo Harry. "¿Qué me estas sugiriendo?"

"¡Que dejes ya de tratar de salir con mi hermana quien parece estar determinada a salir con idiotas y que pases más tiempo con una chica amigo! Ese no es el único lado que debemos dejar de lado. Pasamos cada año peleando por nuestras vidas. ¡Vive aunque sea un poco!" dijo Ron.

"¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Tú te estas… con Padma Patil!" dijo Hermione entendiendo.

Ron se sonrojo fuertemente al escucharla.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Harry.

"Porque no le preguntas a Romilda y lo averiguas." Contesto Hermione.

Harry estaba por reclamar pero Molly les llamo.

Hermione disfrutaba cada segundo de las fiestas, dejando de lado la tensión de Arthur y Molly, sabiendo que faltaría aún mucho tiempo antes de volver a disfrutar cómodamente de la compañía de aquellos en esa sala.

Hermione volvió a casa por la red floo a eso de las ocho. Estaba tomando una taza de té. Tenía unos días de descanso en el entrenamiento y estaba pensando en ir a visitar la casa de los padres de Harry. Había dejado de pensar un segundo cuando la chimenea sonó trayendo a alguien.

"¡JODER!" gruño Hermione. Fue hacia la chimenea a observar quien entraba. Era el Sr. Tenebroso quien apareció al dispersarse el humo. Hermione suspiro abriendo la entrada.

"¿Interrumpí algo verdad?" le pregunto mientras se hacía pasar.

"No, en realidad no, me estaba planteando dar una vuelta por el valle Godric." Dijo Hermione.

"Oh, Si deberías. La casa de los padres de Potter y la de la infancia de Dumbledore están aquí. Conoce a tu enemigo. Lo sé, lo se… solo tenlo en cuenta. Sé que crees que no son tus enemigos pero veras como sí que lo son. Ya lo veras." Dijo confiado Voldemort. "Estoy aquí visitando a Minerva. Quizá tú quieras visitar a los Parkinson, escuche que te has hecho muy amiga de su hija."

Minerva entraba en la estancia mientras hablaban.

"¿Qué pasara si acepto las atenciones de uno de tus fieles seguidores?" pregunto Hermione.

"Bueno, creo que ella estará feliz de acogerte. Ten en cuenta de que si haces algo con ella sin consultar un compromiso o una boda estarás insultando a su linaje familiar y crearas una disputa innecesaria. En el caso de los Parkinson ella es la única que vale la pena de esa familia, podrán ser aplastados de ser necesario." Dijo Voldemort con tranquilidad.

"Hermione, necesitas entender a las familias sangre pura. Matrimonio y poder lo es todo para ellas. Ellos esperan cierto nivel de… respeto. Ten cuidado Hermione. Ella no es como cualquier chica que conoces en un bar." Agrego Minerva. "Con estas mujeres habrás de exhibir más discreción y tacto que lo que has hecho en el pasado. La Srta. Parkinson quizá y muy probablemente es pura." Dijo con una mirada significativa Minerva.

"Entonces…si me acuesto con Pansy mejor que no se enteren." Dijo Hermione asintiendo.

"¡Hermione! No quiero saber. Claramente en eso salió a ti Tom." Dijo Minerva saliendo de aquel lugar hacia otra parte de la casa.

Voldemort rio siguiendo a Minerva por el corredor para subir a su habitación.

Hermione trato de controlar sus ganas de reír. Ella no quería saber que tramaba Minerva esa noche con Tom más de lo que Minerva quería saber que planeaba ella con Pansy.

"Qué asco…" dijo mientras un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pansy pasó a recoger a Hermione para el baile. Esta vez no usaba túnica. Un simple vestido negro se aferraba al hermoso cuerpo de la pelinegra cual segunda piel dejando a Hermione apreciar el lado más femenino de Pansy esta vez.

"Te vez hermosa." Dijo Pansy posando su mirada en el vestido rojo de Hermione. El corte bajo del vestido de Hermione dejaba ver lo justo halagando la vista de quien contemplase sus curvas.

"Gracias." Dijo Hermione suavemente. Comenzó a maldecir mentalmente los eventos sociales. En ese momento no había nada que deseara más que ver como lucia ese vestido negro de Pansy en el suelo.

"Toma mi brazo. Te llevo." Dijo Pansy sonriendo guiando a Hermione fuera de la puerta. Desapareciendo hacia la mansión Malfoy.

Al aparecer fueron bienvenidos por Lucius, Narcissa y Draco.

"Bienvenida a nuestro hogar." Dijo Lucius viendo a Hermione tratando de sonar seductor.

"Nos encanta de recibirlas." Agrego Narcissa mientras fruncía el ceño ante la reacción de Lucius. A menos de un año Lucius había tratado de matar a Hermione en el departamento de misterios cuando ayudo a evitar que accedieran a la profecía e hiciera que bajara en la escala de preferidos del Sr. Tenebroso. Ahora coqueteaba con ella. En ese momento Hermione entendió que había de tener cuidado con él y no perderle de vista.

"Gracias por recibirme." Contesto Hermione. Pansy saludo a ambos y encamino junto a Hermione dentro junto a los demás magos y brujas uniéndose a la celebración. Saludo en el camino a sus compañeros de casa que se encontraban acompañando a sus padres. La mitad del ministerio parecía estar invitados así como los miembros del Wizengamot.

Mientras la noche avanzaba Hermione se vio atrapada en una pequeña charla con el padre de Pansy sobre ´La amenaza que representan las criaturas mágicas´. Hermione quería corregir al hombre sobre su visión pero fue interrumpida por Draco.

"¿Te importa si me la prestas por una canción?" preguntó el chico. Hermione vio a su lado a la cita de Draco, Tracy Davies. Ella asintió a Hermione dejando saber que podía ir con el sin problema. Pansy asintió también pero ella guío a Hermione hacia Draco muy cerca de ella hasta que este comenzó a bailar con ella.

"¿Es del tipo bastante celosa verdad?" se rio el joven mientras guiaba a Hermione a través de un vals sobre la pista. Las lecciones del torneo de los tres magos estaban ayudándola bastante sin duda.

"¿No te preocupa su ira y futuras acciones?" pregunto sonriendo Hermione.

"Si ella tiene una oportunidad contigo, creo que debería ser más considerada contigo al dejarte hablar con su padre. El hombre es un idiota fanfarrón. Es un intolerante con aquellos que no simpatizan con sus creencias. Imagino que la estudiante que ha creado la P.E.D.D.O. No aprecia del todo escuchar de las diferencias de sangre." Comento el rubio.

"Estas en lo correcto." Respondió Hermione.

"Y si me atrevo a espetar sobre tu estado de ánimo, y créeme que en tercero aprendí a leer tus ánimos, estabas a solo segundos de hacerle entender lo que pensabas de lo que estaba diciéndote." Continúo Draco.

"Sí." Afirmo Hermione.

"Entonces acabo de hacerte un favor como amigo. Parkinson ya es un idiota solo como para que le ayudes a crear una idiota por algo tan bobo. Desastre prevenido." Sonrió mientras le ayudaba a dar una pequeña vuelta. "A cambio de ello prométeme algo."

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Hermione.

"Perdona el enojo de mi madre. Mi padre es un tonto tratando de trepar cuesta arriba en las filas del Sr. Tenebroso queriendo más poder. Le importa muy poco… más bien nada lo que nos pase a mi o a mi madre." Murmuro Draco.

"Entiendo su molestia Draco. No tengo deseo alguno de unirme a tu familia, no de ese modo. Hazle saber. No tengo idea de que le ve ella a tu padre, no me interesa tampoco. ¿Te molesta demasiado?"

"El matrimonio de mis padres no es por amor. Es por poder. No me sorprenden las acciones de mi padre, solo odio el efecto que causa en mi madre. Solo… por favor…."

"No te preocupes Draco, lo entiendo." Agrego Hermione.

Una mano se posó entre ambos chicos y Hermione cayo entre los brazos de su acompañante.

"Ahora la guío yo desde aquí Draco. Tracy parece que cavara un agujero en el suelo de tanto que anda de un lado a otro esperando por ti." Dijo Pansy lacónicamente.

"Es cierto." Comento Draco observando sobre su hombro a una Tracy nerviosa. Se retiró con una ligera reverencia a las chicas andando hacia su cita.

"¿Celosa?" Rio Hermione.

"No debió hacer esto. Tu eres mi acompañante." Dijo Pansy.

"Pansy, Draco y yo solo somos amigos. Ya he dejado eso claro. Aquí te doy un útil consejo: Si quieres mantenerte en gracia conmigo evítame participar en cualquier conversación que involucre política dentro de este círculo social, especialmente cuando esa conversación es dirigida por tu padre." Aconsejo suspirando Hermione.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?" Pregunto Pansy.

"¡Pero si estabas ahí conmigo!" dijo Hermione dejando que Pansy la atrajera más cerca de ella al compás de la música. "¿Cómo es que no te enteraste?"

"Mi padre es un bastardo charlatán. Solo pretendo escuchar lo que dice pero silencio el sonido de su voz en mi cabeza. Solo es cuestión de asentir cada cierto tiempo o algo así, ni siquiera lo nota." Replico Pansy.

Hermione rio apreciando la osadía de la chica. "¿En que estabas pensando?" pregunto.

"En que el rojo te queda de maravilla." Ronroneo la respuesta Pansy al oído de Hermione.

Hermione se sonrojo un poco al observar a su alrededor para ver si alguien había notado el movimiento. Había bastantes ojos posados sobre ellas.

"Nos están mirando". Señalo Hermione.

"Eres hija del Sr. Tenebroso y Minerva McGonagall ¿Cómo evitarlo? Me sorprendió ver a la profesora McGonagall siendo acompañada por el profesor Snape." Comento Pansy.

"¿Esperando por algún chisme?" bromeo Hermione.

"¿Cómo evitarlo?"

"Lo de ellos…es por decirlo así completamente Platónico…" decía Hermione deteniendo sus palabras abruptamente mientras se quedaba quieta en los brazos de Pansy.

"¿Por qué los nervios repentinos?" susurro Pansy. Hermione volvió a bailar con ella pero su comportamiento cambio a uno más a la defensiva.

"Nos están observando." Susurro en respuesta Hermione.

"Lo sé, eso ya lo discutimos." Comento Pansy confusa por el cambio de actitud.

"Nos observan, los mortifagos. Están en las sombras pero están por todo el tercer piso y los balcones." Respondió Hermione.

Pansy levanto la mirada discretamente. Todo el espacio libre del piso donde e se bailaba fue ocupado por mortifagos. La fiesta se daba en el primer piso y algunos invitados de los más importantes eran trasladados al segundo piso. Los niveles más altos estaban fuera de los límites y Pansy sabía bien porque. Habían estado ocultándose en las sombras pero era posible divisar unas figuras observándoles.

"Son sus guardias. Probablemente está cuidando de Minerva." Dijo Pansy.

"Muy buena. Ella no está. Mira, Severus esta con Narcissa." Dijo Hermione tratando de no sonreír.

"No te preocupes por ellos. Su trabajo es cuidar de ti. Las cosas han cambiado, necesitas aceptarles." Comento Pansy.

"Claro." Resopló Hermione sabiendo de sobra que la observaban por más que solo cuidarle. Todos estaban observándole por la misma razón. Los invitados, los mortifagos… Ella era _SU _heredera y querían el poder que vendría de estar con ella.

Pansy pareció que leía su mente, "Hasta que no aceptes una propuesta formalmente estas abierta a ser pretendida y buscada por cualquiera que quiera estar a tu lado. Sé que tengo competencia. Pero soy bastante buena para dejarlos de lado y ganar." Sonrió al responder.

Hermione no estaba segura de cómo se sentía al ser material tratado como un premio pero parecía que no había más opción. Como Ron dijo ya, la mayoría de la gente de esa fiesta terminara muerta o en Azkaban cuando la guerra acabe, no habría ninguna repercusión en caso de que acostara con una o dos de las enemigas, no dañaría a nadie por ello. Nadie esperaba que lo hiciera, aun la subestimaban.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La fiesta estaría por terminar en cualquier momento y necesitaba volver rápido. Sabía que los mortifagos estaban localizados en piso más arriba así que se mantuvo buscando en los pisos de abajo. Eso le daría la oportunidad de negar cualquier acusación de ser atrapada. Se había escapado unos minutos de Pansy.

Había encontrado algo de su completo interés. No era de sorprenderse, considerando que esa área estaba desatendida y sin seguridad. Estaba a punto de volver cuando una puerta se abrió dejándole ver una enorme y privada biblioteca, la más grande que nunca había visto. Todas y cada una de las estanterías llenas de libros. Muchísimos escritorios y sillas, sillones cómodos y demás localizados en aquella masiva habitación.

No se pudo contener. Comenzó a leer y pasar de título en título pensando y haciendo una lista mental de los libros que le gustaría pedirle a Draco, prestados por supuesto. Hasta pensó en que su nuevo linaje sanguíneo le serviría para propósitos personales de este tipo algún beneficio debía tener. El conocimiento que algunos de aquellos libros podría revelarle era invaluable. Vio la primera edición del libro _Las más potentes pociones _y casi cae de rodillas de la emoción.

"Nos preocupaste por un minuto." Dijo una fría voz tras ella.

Hermione dio la vuelta para encontrar a Narcissa Malfoy tras ella observándole. La bruja entro cerrando la puerta tras suyo. Hermione contuvo la respiración observándola acercarse a ella.

"Están buscándote." Dijo cortante.

"Perdí la noción del tiempo… es absolutamente hermosa." Dijo Hermione observando la biblioteca.

"Si, Definitivamente lo es." Repitió Narcissa sin apartar su vista de Hermione. Hablaba con veneno en su voz. "Puedo ver que te hace tan atractiva ante sus ojos."

"Narcissa yo nunca podre… nunca lo haría… es un imbécil por siquiera inténtalo… ¿Por qué estas con él?" tartamudeo respondiendo Hermione.

"¿Qué otras opciones crees que tengo? ¿En verdad entiendes lo que está aquí en juego?" preguntó Narcissa.

"No." Dijo con honestidad Hermione. "Pero si el esta tan dispuesto a dejarte por mi creo que deberías expandir tus horizontes y ver que otras opciones hay para ti. El nunca podrá tenerme pero tú sí que puedes hacer algo por ti y ayudarte. Pienso en por lo menos en un hombre que está interesado en ti…"

Lucius entro a la biblioteca siendo seguido de Pansy y Draco cortando cualquier conversación entre las brujas. Lucius se veía molesto, Pansy preocupada y Draco atormentado.

"Fui a los lavabos y tome una desviación que creo no era. Una vez que entre aquí… me distraje un poquito." Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

"Me sorprende que no tengas una lista Granger." Dijo Draco tratando de distraer la tensión de todos en aquella habitación. Narcissa y Lucius le observaron al chico con curiosidad. "Una lista de libros que quiere pedir prestados." Aclaro.

Hermione se sonrojo con rapidez y a un tono bastante elevado haciendo que Draco soltara una carcajada.

"¿Qué? ¿La has escondido?" pregunto.

"No, es una lista mental." Replico Hermione y después recorrió con su mente los veinte libros que ya tenía en la mira para pedir.

"Ves Narcissa no exageraba cuando te dije que estaba obsesionada con los libros." Hablo una voz con suavidad de tras de Lucius. Hermione podía observar a Snape y a Minerva algo incomodos apoyados en el pasillo de la entrada.

"¿Has convocado a una búsqueda Pansy?" pregunto Hermione a la chica.

"Hey, no fue mi idea. Sé cómo te sientes respecto a las reuniones sociales. Me imagine que te escabulliste a algún lugar." Contesto. "Pero no imagine…"

"¿No pudiste dejar de pensar en libros por una noche Hermione?" pregunto Minerva. Hermione aun no terminar de procesar que Minerva era su madre, pero como cómplice de crimen era tan buena como Snape. Ambos eran perfectos para ayudar con la coartada cuando era requerido el improvisar.

"Perdón… pero mira este lugar. Es injusto que esperes que no me distraiga." Dijo Hermione en su defensa. "Cuando muera así es como se verá el cielo para mí."

"Gracias. Siéntete libre de venir y hacer uso de este lugar para tu lectura. Me encantaría terminar nuestra conversación también." Dijo Narcissa con gracia. Su tono se había suavizado considerablemente. Pansy sintió una ira repentina pero no dijo nada.

"Gracias Sra. Malfoy. Me encantaría." Dijo agradecida Hermione. "Asumo que la fiesta se aburrió y termino sin mi presencia. Disculpen por cualquier problema que pude causar al desaparecer."

"¿Por qué no usan tú y Minerva la red floo para volver a su casa? No hay razón para incomodar a los elementos." Ofreció Narcissa. Las intenciones de Pansy para despedirse apropiadamente de Hermione se desvanecieron en segundos.

"Gracias eso es muy lindo de tu parte Narcissa. Andando Hermione." Dijo Minerva. Dijeron a los demás su respectiva despedida, Hermione beso a una derrotada Pansy para entrar en la chimenea y salir del lugar.

Tan pronto como entraron a su estancia Minerva cello la entrada a su red floo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Hermione.

"No eras la única que estaba investigando por ahí… Si, sé que eso es lo que hacías. Vas a entender pronto que la información valiosa la sacaras de la gente y no de los lugares. Severus ha descubierto que el Sr. Tenebroso les ha dejado claro a sus seguidores que no deben interferir en tus relaciones." Dijo Minerva.

"Me dijo algo por el estilo pero que mantenga un perfil bajo. ¿Qué debo esperar?"

"Está claro que quiere que estés de su lado y la habitación es la manera más sencilla de lograrlo. Habrá una cantidad enorme de mujeres que intentaran acercarse a ti. Hay más, Pansy está quedándose en la mansión Malfoy de tiempo completo ahora, o mejor dicho está quedándose ahí por orden de tu padre. Es parte de su recompensa por su éxito. Es mayor de edad así que no tiene que lidiar más con sus padres y la verdadera protección se la entrega tu padre. Imagino que eso solo agrava las cosas para Lucius y Narcissa." Resoplo Minerva.

"Tenía el presentimiento de que sus padres la trataban mal pero ¿Tan mal?" pregunto Hermione.

"Esa es cosa que ella deberá contarte pero Viola y Paul son personas crueles." Respondió Minerva.

"Le preguntare cuando confié más en mí. Ahora lo que debo es lidiar con Narcissa. Creo que encontré una manera. Desafortunadamente no sé si querrá cooperar." Dijo Hermione.

"Severus. Narcissa es poderosa pero después de años de estar ayudando a Lucius ella se ha quedado un poco tras la sobra de este y de su hermana. Severus es un hombre bueno debajo de esas falsa ansia de poder, tiene dinero y un muy buen estatus. El problema es que es un hombre bueno y creo que tendrá miedo que ella lo vaya a herir. No sé si el que esté dispuesto sea él." Replico Minerva.

"Quizá pueda hacer algo, descubrir cómo." dijo Hermione pensativa.

* * *

**Hey! **

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Sorry que no actualice el fin, estaba ocupada con otras cosas pero...si quieren que actulice mas pronto pindanlo!**

**Esta cajita de abajo , la ves? Ah pues esa es para dejar comentarios!**

**Rvw aqui!**

**V**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

"Adelante." Dijo con voz queda.

Pansy trago fuerte saliva, sentía un nudo en la garganta al momento de entrar donde había sido el estudio de Lucius hasta que el Sr. Tenebroso había instalado en la mansión. A la chica le gustaba ser capaz de ir y venir fuera de aquel cuartel y pasar por encima de los demás. Los Malfoy se lo merecían por haberle vuelto la espalda, sus padres merecían verla donde estuviera por ser crueles bastardos. Ellos habían servido al Sr. Tenebroso como siempre habían hecho, unos seres llorones y quejicas fanfarrones con mínimo de poder. Mantener al Sr. Tenebroso feliz la mantenía a ella poderosa.

El Sr. Tenebroso había designado a Yaxley como su mentor de combate y oclumancia. La joven se había sentado dentro del círculo más allegado de Voldemort unas cuanta veces. Estaba subiendo de posición rápidamente. Solo quedaba que Hermione anunciara que se quedaría con ella y tendría lo que siempre había deseado en su vida. Poder, Dinero… Seguridad. Era bello dormir por una noche sin sentirse atacada mientras dormía.

"Me ha convocado mi Señor." Dijo reverenciando con propiedad.

"Sí. ¿Cómo fue la fiesta?" preguntó Voldemort.

La chica imagino que no estaba interesado en los detalles de la sociedad sangre pura y sus chismes o en los bocadillos que tomo.

"Muy bien mi señor. Hermione se me escapo por un momento pero la encontré en cuestión de minutos." Respondió Pansy.

"Sí. Haz hecho bien Pansy. Siempre haces bien. Fuiste una elección excelente. Tu odio te hace más fuerte." Siseó.

Pansy ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su alegría a los otros presentes, "Gracias mi señor, los demás no la entienden, la subestiman." Agrego Pansy.

"Pfff. En efecto. Pero tú no la subestimas. Quiero que mi hija este de mi lado. Quiero la cabeza de Potter. Necesito que Hermione se una a nosotros. Parece que has avanzado bastante en ese terreno ¿Qué es lo que quieres como recompensa si tienes éxito?" Pregunto Voldemort mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Pansy bajo un poco más su cabeza. Era el momento de la verdad. Le darían o la aprobación para perseguir a la más deliciosa y poderosa bruja o ser cruciada por tratar de cambiarlo para quedarse con la hija del Sr. Tenebroso. Era una treta arriesgada.

"Mi Señor…yo…." Tartamudeaba indecisa.

"No necesito o quiero saber esa respuesta. Puedo ver la verdadera respuesta en tu alma. Se quiénes son tus padres, cobardes que solo han podido y querido desquitar su coraje y odio con una niña. Están celosos de ti ahora, temerosos. Lo estás disfrutando. Bien. Respeto tus ambiciones y tu crueldad ¿crees poder seducirla?" pregunto quitándole importancia.

"Creo que si mi señor." Respondió levantando la mirada Pansy.

"Excelente. Hermione esta en busca de diversión pero si le atraes ante tus redes será mucho mejor. Solo recuerda de quien es hija. Si quieres a Hermione para tu pareja, consíguela. Has lo que debas hacer… trae a mi hija a mi lado y será recompensada. Te daré todo lo que has deseado. Poder, seguridad y la venganza que tanto buscas. " Ofreció.

"Gracias mi señor." Reverencio al mago oscuro mientras se giraba para ir hacia la red floo.

Hermione será un premio inalcanzable pero las apuestas a que fallaría en obtenerla eran bastante altas. Le preocupara que Hermione le usara y a dejar. La bruja castaña claramente no era el puñado de caridad que Pansy pensaba y asumió que seria.

Pansy estaba imperturbable. Seria completamente difícil de manejar considerando lo lasciva que era la bruja castaña pero Pansy sabía que la chica podría atraerla a lo inapropiado y ella no podría controlarse hasta que fuera el momento adecuado. Nunca dejaría a Hermione engañarla. No importaba si terminaba arruinada, Pansy había pasado su vida siendo torturada por sus padres. Solo quería avanzar hacia arriba de donde se encontraba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione tomó su baúl. Estaba de camino regresando al colegio y ya había tomado todo lo que necesitaba y lo tenía dentro. Se había estado carteando con Pansy vía lechuza después de la fiesta pero no había vuelto a verla. La bruja pelinegra era lo bastante lista para no dejar que Hermione jugara con ella.

Minerva había pasado la mayoría de sus noches libres después de la fiesta hablando con Hermione sobre las reglas de los sangre pura y su mundo. Hermione necesitaba ser en extremo cuidadosa; acostarse con una sotera sin tener un acuerdo previo podría terminar en desastre. En caso de saberse por alguien más aquel suceso podría destruir la reputación de ambas. Aparentemente había reglas para todo. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de todo aquello que rodeaba el mundo de los sangre pura a pesar de que sabía que nunca dejaría en vergüenza a los suyos.

Era demasiado confuso. Hermione ya había roto prácticamente todas las reglas y su padre no era otro nada más que Voldemort, podría considerarse tentada.

Eso explicaba la manía de Pansy por detenerla de ir más allá. No solo trataba de atrapar a Hermione se trataba de proteger de Hermione, de arruinarse o de ser atrapada.

Hermione sabía que Pansy guardaba un enorme resentimiento a sus padres por haber roto el compromiso con los Malfoy, solo que no sabía en qué medida era aquello. Hermione no sabía si Pansy era considerada su juguete pero jamás se atrevería a pedir un arreglo matrimonial con ella. La chica perdería todo su poder y se convertiría en nadie.

Hermione tampoco estaba lista para el matrimonio. Eso era algo seguro. Además estaba al tanto de que Pansy hacia todo aquello por conveniencia propia. Minerva le había confirmado que la joven pelinegra estaba subiendo de posición rápidamente dentro de las filas de Voldemort. Hermione estaba dispuesta a jugar su parte con extremo cuidado. Miraba el reloj. Aún era temprano. Estaba muy aburrida. Mando una lechuza a Pansy para ver que estaba haciendo.

Espero un momento y al no recibir respuesta tomo uno de sus libros de la repisa cuando alguien anuncio en la red floo que esperaba aprobación para pasar. Hermione permitió la entrada y le sorprendió ver a Pansy frente a ella.

"¿Pansy? No te esperaba." Exclamo sonriente Hermione alisado un poco su cabello maltratado, siendo casi inconsciente del movimiento.

"pensé que podría pasar a saludar y aproveche para traerte unos libros que tenías en la lista. He tomado prestados estos de los Malfoy para ti. Narcissa parece que se ha vuelto menos hostil contigo. Me aseguro que no tengo nada que temer pero no me dijo de que han hablado." Dijo Pansy.

Hermione contuvo el aliento al ver los libros. Había un montón de libros sobre pociones así como uno de edición rarísima de Carmen Malus, un libro de encantamientos oscuros. Sentía que las rodillas le fallaban mientras repasaba los títulos de los libros.

"Gracias." Dijo levantando la vista y se dio cuenta de la hermosa mujer que aún estaba observándole desde la entrada de la red floo. "Por favor pasa… toma asiento. Voy a prepararnos algo de té. No estoy segura si está bien que hable sobre Narcissa pero no hay nada entre nosotras. Pansy, nunca te engañaría. Tienes mi palabra." Aseguro Hermione.

Hermione hizo té para ambas y tomo asiento.

"Estuve comentando con Narcissa el problema de Lucius. Le dije que no podría… eww no nunca." Comenzó Hermione.

"Lo sé, Draco y yo por fin hemos hablado y me ha contado. ¿Su padre es un cerdo y Narcissa?" preguntó Pansy.

"Se merece a alguien mejor…. Yo no soy ese alguien mejor." Aclaro Hermione.

"Bien. Gracias por dejarme saber. Draco y Blaise, Vincent, Greg y Theodore… ya me canse de hablar con ellos. No puedo soportar una charla más sobre Quidditch." Negó cansada la pelinegra.

"Suena a Harry y Ronald." Comento Hermione. "Me aburro apenas escucho hablar de cazadores y buscadores." Rodo los ojos.

"Entonces hablemos de todo menos Quidditch." Propuso riendo Pansy.

"Si, mucho mejor." Sonrió Hermione.

Las dos chicas hablaron y hablaron hasta ya muy entrada la noche. Cuando Pansy se dio cuenta eran ya las cinco de la mañana. Minerva había bajado ya y le recordó a Hermione que en un rato más debían partir.

Pansy había ido a visitarle con el propósito de sacarle información y volteársela en contra de sus amigos. No tenía pensado quedarse hasta tan tarde.

Era bastante agradable tener a alguien civilizado con quien hablar. Los Slys solo parloteaban sobre Quidditch o sangres sucia, los mortifagos solo segregando ansia de poder. A veces Pansy ansiaba solo una taza de té y una vana conversación. Con la que una vez fue su enemiga y blanco de burlas.

"Hermione… nosotras… yo perdió la noción del tiempo." Dijo apresurada Pansy. Sus planes de esa noche salieron por la ventana al escuchar a McGonagall preparando el desayuno solo a una habitación de distancia.

"Ambas lo hicimos. Gracias. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he hablado con alguien tan agradablemente y durante tanto tiempo." Sonrió cálidamente Hermione. Tenía toda la intensión de meterse con Pansy pero de algún modo se encontró disfrutando de su compañía. Aunque con ello no descartaba futuros crímenes de parte de esta. "Te veré mañana… oh, más al rato de echo." Sonrió al ver la hora.

A Pansy se le ilumino el rostro con una sonrisa que desplazó sus ojos siempre impasibles. Hermione no pudo resistir y se inclinó a besarle. Ambas chicas profirieron ligeros gemidos de dicha al sentir el contacto de los otros labios contra los suyos, el movimiento fue suave, tentador, dejando a ambas descubrir algo nuevo y hermoso.

Hermione acerco a su cuerpo a Pansy profundizando el beso. Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Pansy hasta adentrar sus manos bajo su blusa comenzando a tirar de esta cuando Minerva le lanzo un proverbial baldazo de agua helada.

"¡El desayuno está listo!" se le escucho gritar desde la cocina.

"Te veré pronto Hermione." Dijo Pansy recuperando el aliento y colocando en su lugar la blusa que la castaña desacomodo. Hermione sentía una ligera oleada de orgullo al contemplar a una Pansy de apariencia frustrada. Al acompañarle a la red floo le regalo un pequeño pico en los labios para despedirse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Cómo fueron sus vacaciones Srta. Granger?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Nada importante o distintivo ha pasado. Mayormente sin incidentes. Me mensajeé con Pansy y nos vimos muy poco. No encontré mucho mientras investigaba a excepción de una inmensa librería y aprendí un poco más sobre las costumbres sangre pura. Me vi con _él _también." Se explicó Hermione.

"¿Qué te dijo?" pregunto Dumbledore poniendo su atención en ella.

"Que me cuide y que cuide con quien me relaciono. No lo entendí en su momento pero ahora sí. Pansy está formalmente pretendiéndome. Yo literalmente podría arruinar su reputación. Esto es tan arcaico. Me estoy comportando dignamente. Mantengo mis ojos abiertos, Pansy es peligrosa a su propia manera." Respondió Hermione.

"Bien. En muy poco tiempo será el momento en que te unas a ellos. ¿Qué sugieres Severus? Necesitamos una razón poderosa para el cambio de creencias de Hermione." Comenzó Dumbledore.

"Cambio de creencias, aún no he encontrado el cómo. Cuando lo haga les informare. Probablemente usted o la protección de Minerva. Una vez que el profesor Snape le _asesine _ se van a volver contra suyo. Me temo que contra mí también. Harry y Ron al inicio no lo van a entender y espero que ellos y los Gryffindors se vuelvan contra mí de manera radical." Dijo cansada Hermione.

"Siempre yendo un paso adelante… muy bien Hermione." Aprecio Dumbledore. Sus ojos brillaban. Hermione odiaba ese brillo. "Ustedes dos tienen que trabajar en las expresiones de Hermione. Muestra sus emociones aun cuando mantiene las barreras de su mente levantadas. La descripción de Moody de mi como _un viejo bastardo manipulador _fue esclarecedora pero es muy Hermione. Hare lo que sea necesario. Todos tendremos que hacerlo así." Aclaro.

"Lo Director… lo Sabemos." Dijo la chica recibiendo el asentimiento de Snape.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Apenas estaba instalada en el dormitorio cuando los demás entraron a la torre Sly. Pansy la jalo hacia su ella tan pronto como entro la encontró. Las dos chicas se escabulleron dentro del closet de las escobas más cercano a la torre Sly. Pansy se acercó a besarle.

"Solo quiero recordarte que eres mía ahora." Gruño sugestiva Pansy.

"Me encantan tus celos. Lo es preciosa." Susurro Hermione mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Si? Demuéstralo." Susurro Pansy acercando de nuevo a Hermione besándole.

Hermione sentía su corazón latir y bombear la sangre milímetro a milímetro por todo su cuerpo mientras recorría el cuello de Pansy con sus labios.

Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a tener que esperar y comenzó a tirar de las ropas de Pansy. La pelinegra le sujeto las manos.

"Ahora…. Comp...compórtate cielo." Murmuro Pansy.

"No te hare daño." Prometió Hermione sin dejar de besar el cuello de la chica.

Pansy no sabía que responder. "Te deseo. Nunca antes he deseado a nadie más en mi vida pero en verdad que no puedo. Aún no. El miedo que siento me sobrepasa ahora mismo. Perdona." Sonaba bastante sincera según percibió Hermione.

Hermione la abrazo aún más cerca de ella, "No te disculpes. Esperaremos a que estés lista." Dijo besando la frente de la chica.

Pansy tuvo que contener sus lágrimas. No podía permitirse enamorarse tanto de Hermione. Eso solo la debilitaría. Necesitaba terminar su misión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fui a visitar la casa de tus padres y puse flores en sus tumbas. Nadie pareció seguirme."

"Gracias Hermione." Respondió Harry.

"¿Cómo les fue en el resto de sus vacaciones?" le pregunto a ambos chicos. Estaban poniéndose al día en la sala de los menesteres.

"Aburrido. Estuvimos practicando con Moody pero solo un poco porque mamá seguía interfiriendo." Dijo Ron.

"Podríamos entrenar aquí. Podríamos vernos aquí y ponernos al día. Debemos seguir usando los collares. Van a necesitar ser fuertes." Dijo Hermione.

"¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que hay que descubrirle a Slughorn verdad?" pregunto Harry, "¿Hay más?"

"Si. Se enteraran pronto. Solo recuerden, nunca se quiten los collares. Confíenme eso." Pidió.

"Lo prometimos. Odio esto Hermione. Odio tener que estar en lo escondido sin saber que está pasando. Debe haber una manera de hacer hablar a Slughorn." Se quejó Harry.

"Si la hay y la vamos a encontrar Harry." Dijo Ron tratando de calmar los heridos sentimientos de Harry. "¿Qué hiciste tú en las vacaciones Hermione?"

Hermione les conto todo de sus vacaciones incluyendo su floreciente relación con Pansy y del temor que despertaba en las otras brujas de serle solo una aventura.

"Oh sí, esos siguen arreglando matrimonio por conveniencia." Dijo Ron.

"Gracias por la advertencia. Pude haberme comprometido o haber destruido la reputación de alguna sin tener la intención de ello Ron." Dijo molesta mientras le lanzaba un panecillo a la cabeza pelirroja. El joven lo atrapo y comenzó a devorarlo.

"¿Qué? No me acordaba. No es mi culpa que seas… ¿Qué palabra uso Snape?" pregunto Ron en voz alta con la boca llena de comida.

"Una casanova de féminas." Respondió Harry.

"¿Qué es eso de todas maneras? Digo, sé que significa que es buena con la cacería." Dijo Ron.

"Es un título usado tradicionalmente para los hombres. Casanova era un tipo de rol…" comenzó a enseñarles Hermione. Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron ante la palabra _rol. _Hermione rodo sus ojos y continúo explicando el término sin ser interrumpida.

"Bueno al menos tienes a Pansy." Dijo Harry. "¿Ahora qué pasa con la mamá de Draco?"

"Estaba celosa y preocupada de que me estuviera interesando en Lucius." Respondió Hermione.

Harry y Ron abrieron la boca de modo caricaturesco de la impresión.

"Lo sé. Ya le he calmado. Es sorprendente que Draco no esté más jodido considerando la calidad de padre que tiene. Tengo una buena relación con Narcissa y Draco ahora. ¿Así que, que hay con Romilda?" pregunto tratando de molestar a Harry.

"La…la invite a tomar un café." Dijo Harry. Ron y Hermione gruñeron al mismo tiempo. Harry parecía confuso. "¿Qué?"

"¿Café? Harry, lo último que debes hacer con una chica como Romilda es hablar. Créeme si lo que dicen es cierto Vane tiene bastante que ofrecerte." Le reprendió Ron.

Harry observo a Hermione esperando a que dijera algo pero solo asintió de acuerdo con Ron.

"¿Entonces qué hago?" pregunto asustado Harry.

"Llévala a tomar un paseo por el castillo. Déjala guiarte. Por lo que he escuchado solo debes dejarle guiarte un poco más." Sonrió Hermione.

"Muy bien." Dijo Harry rascando detrás de su oreja. Estaba claramente incómodo con ese asunto.

"Confía en nosotros Harry. Tenemos que salvar al mundo. Unos cuantos besitos antes de que te vayas a ello serian de gran ayuda." Dijo Hermione.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Quieres que haga qué? ¿Por qué me están diciendo esto ahora? Quizá puedan encontrar la cura." Respondió Poppy a Minerva y Severus.

"Poppy no los culpes. Ellos han tenido esta idea junto con la Srta. Granger. Mi plan original era que Severus me asesinara. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Dudo mucho que la idea de la Srta. Granger, que está basada en una leyenda de la cultura pop Muggle, vaya a tener algún éxito pero debo al menos dejarlos tratar. Además es para salvar el pellejo de Severus en caso de salgamos victoriosos de esta. Mi _muerte _asegura a Severus en la posición que Tom le tiene por ahora entre sus filas y le da a Hermione y a Minerva la razón suficiente para adentrarse al lado de Tom. No puedo contarte que haremos entonces pero vamos a necesitar su ayuda." Explico Dumbledore.

"¿Y si digo que no?"

"Un pequeño y rápido _obliviate _e iré con Molly Weasley a pedírselo." Respondió Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfrey estaba furiosa ante la idea de pensar que alguien más sin el entrenamiento adecuado tomara acción en algo tan delicado. "Bien ¿Cuando?"

"Detesto esto." Dijo Madame Pomfrey.

"Y nosotros también." Respondió Minerva. "Lo que sea que digamos o hagamos es por el bien de esta escuela y la orden. Sabiendo eso Poppy… no les dejes saber. De hecho, si te pusieras en contra de Hermione seria de mucha ayuda."

"No puedo creer que tengan a esa niña de espía."

"cumplirá dieciocho en aproximadamente un mes. No estamos muy seguros de la fecha ya a causa del uso de ese maldito gira-tiempo pero ya es mayor de edad y no es una niña. Ella sabe lo que hace." Gruño Snape.

"¿Quién más sabe de esto?" preguntó Poppy.

"Solo Moody." Respondió Severus.

"Harry y Ron se enteraran después de que demuestren el luto y molestia apropiados. Necesitamos hacer creíble esta ruptura entre ellos." Dijo Dumbledore. "Serán traídos a la habitación que dejare lista mientras aún vivo para que cuides de mí.

"Esto es horrible." Lloro Poppy.

"Lo se querida, pero es terriblemente necesario." Le aseguro Dumbledore.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"A veces eres tan predecible." Murmuro Pansy mientras apartaba a Hermione fuera de ella. La chica no iba a admitir que había estado disfrutando en el preciso lugar donde la mano de Hermione había estado moviéndose pero no iba a dejar a Hermione empujarla al punto de no regreso.

"¿En verdad vas a fingir estar molesta?" rio Hermione tomando asiento y recargándose sobre la pared tras ella. Jaló a Pansy hacia ella. Pansy se sujetó de ella y enredo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Hermione.

"No. No podría pero tampoco voy a dejarte ir más allá. Sabes bien eso. Que ya me está comenzando a incomodar…ciertos lugares a mí también." Susurro Pansy.

Hermione suspiro y acerco más a Pansy contra ella sujetándola bien. Las chicas Slys estaban en el patio disfrutando del cálido clima cuando Lavander las encontró. Comenzando a referirse a Hermione y Pansy como las zorras Sly.

Draco alcanzo a sujetar a Pansy pero nadie fue tan rápido como para detener a Hermione quien le dio de lleno a Lavander en el rostro con un hechizo moco murciélago. Para hacer las cosas peores, Ron y Harry pasaban por ahí y comenzaron a reírse. Tuvieron que cubrir sus risas con improperios contra Hermione. Aún seguían siendo_ amigos _de Hermione pero su amistad se suponía que estaba en la cuerda floja. No les ayudaba nada el reír al ver a Lavander hechizada.

Pansy se había soltado de Draco para atacar y Hermione tuvo que correr a atraparla para calmarla. La tomo por un brazo y la lanzo dentro de un closet con ella siguiéndole. Para fortuna de Hermione a veces el contacto rudo a Pansy no le asustaba y la ira de la pelinegra se había volcado en una apasionada sesión de besos.

Hermione beso la frente de Pansy. El profesor Snape estaría _asesinando_ a Dumbledore pronto. Lo que venía seria enorme. Estaba preocupada de que aquello fuera demasiado para Pansy, le preocupaba que incluso ella misma no pudiera con ello. El que Harry y Ron no supiera lo empeoraba aún más. Necesitaba prepararles.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El trio continuaba fingiendo subir la tensión entre ellos frente a los demás. Harry y Ron no sabían lo que estaba por venir pero podían adivinarlo por el nerviosismo de Hermione que era algo gigantesco. Se escabullían una o dos veces por semana para practicar los hechizos de combate que ellas les empezaba a enseñar.

Aprendieron hechizos para sanar, para protegerse y algunas pociones básicas que les ayudarían si por cosas de la vida se veían en un viaje al descampado. Ninguno de los os chicos sabían a lo que estaban por tener que enfrentarse así que Hermione les preparaba sin que se enteraran.

Hermione tenía muchas más discusiones públicas con Ron. Pasaba más tiempo creando _amistad _con los Sly que con sus dos amigos. Su relación con Pansy iba progresando con suavidad. Aun no se abrían entre ellas y Hermione sufría las constantes duchas frías que Pansy le obligaba a tomar cada vez que se olvidaba y se atrevía a ir más allá de lo que la otra chica permitiría pero Hermione estaba disfrutando bastante. Hermione nunca antes había salido con alguien en realidad. Disfrutaba la lentitud con la que construía algo y al mismo tiempo conocía a Pansy. Había momentos incluso en los que se olvidaba de que en poco tiempo estaría traicionando a los que más quería y por ello se dejaba llevar por esos pequeños momentos.

Draco trabajaba duro para subir dentro de las filas del Sr. Tenebroso. Bellatrix había llegado un día con una idea para poder entrar al castillo y Draco ayudaba a ejecutarla. Severus afortunadamente sabía que pasaba gracias a Narcissa que había venido a pedirle ayuda. Sabía bien cuál sería el precio si Draco fallaba.

Draco trataba de usar un armario evanescente para dar a los mortifagos acceso al edificio. El problema era que estaba teniendo inconvenientes para hacerlo funcionar y estaba invirtiendo casi todo su tiempo en ello. Lo que no sabía era que estaba recibiendo ayuda. Irónicamente fue Dumbledore quien había ayudado a reparar unas partes del armario. Iba por las noches y adelantaba un poco el trabajo para Draco.

Tenía que, el director estaba poniéndose más enfermo cada vez. Para la primera estaba apenas funcionando su mano, el tiempo de que _muriera _estaba cerca. Hermione estaba preocupada porque Harry aun no tenía el recuerdo de Slughorn. Harry afortunadamente tuvo la idea de usar _Felix Felicis_. Slughorn revelo el número de Horrocruxes.

Acordaron que debían ser siete. Tenían que ser destruidos, el diario y el anillo. Ya solo quedaban cinco. Uno era Harry y estaban convencidos que uno de ellos debía ser la serpiente de Voldemort. Quedaban tres. Dumbledore había encontrado la ubicación de uno. Estaba por llevar a Harry con él en esa misión. Harry no sabía que él era un horrocrux eso debía descubrirlo al final. Draco estaba escoltando a los mortifagos dentro del colegio y Snape debía de _matar _a Dumbledore_._

Hermione y minerva fueron asignadas a los invernaderos para ayudar a la profesora Sprout con un proyecto. La profesora Sprout vio a Dumbledore castigando a Hermione lo que causo una molestia en Minerva. Ella no tenía idea de que estaba por convertiste en su coartada. Para hacer las cosas más interesantes Madam Hooch se había presentado a _ayudar _también. Dos coartadas.

Hermione no tenía idea de los eventos que ocurrían en la torre de astronomía hasta mucho después en que el sonido de explosiones lleno el castillo. Vio al director caer por la torre y grito lo suficientemente alto para cubrir el hechizo de Minerva que evito que diera de lleno al suelo el director.

Hermione pudo escuchar el sonido de una batalla que se libraba en la escuela y rezaba internamente para que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo. No había ningún lugar más a donde ir. Madam Hooch y la profesora Sprout apuntaban sus varitas a ellas. Hermione les tendió su varita al igual que Minerva. La profesora Sprout le envió a la enfermera Pomfrey un patronus haciendo que la mujer corriera a checar a Dumbledore.

"Está muerto." Lloro Pomfrey. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Hermione quería aplaudir. Era una gran actuación. Ella se sorprendió y Minerva lloro también. "¿Por qué están amenazándolas?" pregunto.

"No quisimos que ayudaran con lo que sea que eta ocurriendo." Dijo Hooch firmemente. Los demás se habían retirado ya pero ella estaba segura de haber capturado a las conspiradoras principales.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Wooooooooooa...**_

_**Disculpas mil por no actualizar pero aquiestamos de nuevo!**_

**_Agradecer a quien se toma la molestia de mensajearme y dejar Rvw, nenas se agradece demasiado me encantan!_**

**_Y... a leer!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Hermione volvió a quedar inconsciente. Los últimos dos días habían sido una horda de dolor. Lo único bueno ocasionalmente era que perdía por instantes el conocimiento. Se arrastró sobre el frio suelo de roca mientras su rostro reflejaba el dolor que cada movimiento le causaba. Sujeto la delgada copa rogando por que hubiese sido llenada de nuevo.

Estaba tan feliz de que el contenido fuera agua. Le daban tan poca agua que no sabía en casi de que llegara a morir que le mataría primero si los golpes de sus captores o la deshidratación. Solo sabía que lo que quería era morir.

Snape había lanzado la maldición asesina y escapado con Draco y los mortifagos. Los aurores habían llegado y Harry les había dicho lo que había visto. Estaba furioso. Cuando había visto a Minerva y Hermione siendo llevadas fuera a punta de varita por Madame Hooch y Sprout asumió lo peor y abofeteo a Hermione.

"¡Esta muerto! ¡Maldita! ¿Este era tu plan? Dijiste…."

"Yo no te he dicho nada Harry. No hemos hablado en meses. Estaba en el invernadero esa noche." Dijo Hermione tratando de atraer su atención. No necesitaba que el chico arruinara lo que ya había logrado.

"Quiero hablar con ella." Dijo conteniendo su ira Harry.

"No tengo nada que decirte Harry." Respondió Hermione. Afortunadamente el joven salió como poseso sin decir nada más.

Todas las cosas que esperaba ocurrieron. La ira de Ron y Harry, la reacción de la orden, hasta un ataque que estaba en los planes. Esperaba que le interrogaran los aurores a pesar del hecho de que ambas estaban en el invernadero cuando todo ocurrió con dos testigos presentes. Todas las cosas ocurrieron. Lo que vino a continuación fue lo que sorprendió a Hermione y de saber que eso pasaría jamás habría aceptado ser espía.

Si hubiera sabido lo que tenían preparado para ella se habría ofrecido de voluntaria para matar ella misma a Dumbledore en lugar de acordar una muerte falsa. Sacudió su mente de ese pensamiento y se recordó a si misma que él no sabía lo que le pasaría, Dumbledore jamás habría imaginado que aquello ocurriría.

Hermione trataba de converse de pensar que la orden no sabía lo que ocurría con ellas. Era difícil de creerlo. Especialmente desde que Kingsley y Tonks la llevaron donde estaba. Ticknesse trato de intervenir pero el ministro no lo permitió. Ella podría haber lidiado con su ira, con la manera cruel y desalmada en que la trataron y llevaron allí. Hasta podría haber lidiado con el hecho de haberla lanzado contra el frio suelo cuando la encarcelaron.

Fue el hecho de que Kingsley haya dicho, "Diviértanse" a los guardias de Azkaban lo que seguía en su mente retumbando. Ellos se lo tomaron demasiado literal.

No se había percatado de lo mucho que tendría que encarar. Nunca habría imaginado que terminaría siendo enviada a Azkaban o lo que los guardias harían con ella una vez que la dejaran allí. Los guardias habían sido crueles y Hermione por fin experimento la famosa maldición _Cruciatus_ durante los golpes y palizas que le daban. No había sido alimentada y solo le daban la cantidad mínima de agua. Tenía un cubo como sanitario que no habían vaciado.

Por muy malo como todo eso ya sonaba de por si aun así podría haber seguido enfocada en su misión. Las visitas que le hacían eran lo que acaban con ella. La primera vez que el guardia entro y con un hechizo la limpio y aseo por completo pensó que sería para ayudarla. Sus ideas no podían estar más lejos de ser correctas y sus ilusiones destrozadas cuando sus manos fueron atadas a la pared con cadenas para que húmedos y desagradables cuerpos se complacieran con lo que no estaba en ellos tomas pues no era suyo.

Había gritado hasta quedar sin voz la primera noche. El dolor era insuperable. La segunda vez solo lloro. Ahora apenas si emitía algún sonido. No había hablado por días. Habían torturado a Minerva pero de ella no abusaron sexualmente. La encadenaron frente a la celda de Hermione obligándola a observar casi cada vez. Minerva lloraba y rogaba por que se detuvieran. Les ofrecía dar lo que pidieran pero ellos solo se reían.

La primera vez que Minerva les rogo a los guardias que se detuvieran se rieron de ella.

"No quiero desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo divirtiéndome con una vieja profesora teniendo una zorrita tan bella con la que entretenerme." Dijo uno de los guardias a Minerva mientras la golpeaba con la maldición _Cruciatus_, "Ambas van a padecer fatales accidentes pero quiero verte arruinada antes de que eso ocurra."

Hermione deseo que enviaran a los Dementores. Esas criaturas serian menos crueles que esos remedos de magos. Tembló y se hizo un ovillo en la esquina de su celda en la oscuridad. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Escucho la reja de la celda abrirse y se hizo pequeña con terror rogando que quien quiera que fuese ya de ahí.

"_Scourgify_." Lanzo el hechizo limpiando su camino, "¿Qué carajos han estado haciendo aquí? No nos sirven muertas." Ladro fiera una voz. Hermione alzo su cabeza y apenas pudo abrir un ojo para ver lo más maravilloso, Moody y su andar desnivelado.

"Profesor." Murmuro en una voz apenas audible.

Movió su varita y profirió un hechizo silenciador, "No hables, escuchen. No esperaba que toda esta mierda callera sobre nosotros. El idiota de Scrimgeour las trata de usar de chivos espiratorios. Y con un carajo lo han hecho ya… ellos han… hay moretones y sangre… tus muslos…"

"Sí. Me han hecho verlos hacerlo." Dijo Minerva en un susurro.

"Jodidos animales. Sabes que el que tiene el control es Ticknesse y el y Yaxley están trabajando ahora para sacaros de aquí. La orden está regocijándose de que les han apresado a ustedes. Trate de razonar con Kingsley pero no pude echarles una mano. No sabía que algo así pasaría. Dudo mucho que supiera algo tampoco. Joder Granger te vez bastante jodida."

"Kingsley fue quien les dijo que se divirtieran. ¿Toda la orden? ¿Qué tan rápido poder salir de aquí? No sé cuántos días más poder soportar aquí dentro." Admitió Hermione.

"Kingsley es un idiota. La mayoría de la orden lo está, pero ninguno aprobaría esto. Tus dos amigos se mantienen fieles a ti aun a pesar de que se te acusa directamente de cómplice en el asesinato de Dumbledore. Harry y Ron estaban listos para derrumbar Azkaban. Hasta convencieron a Remus y Sirius de ayudarles."

"¿Donde?"

"No tengo idea de que fue de ellos después de que arruinaran tu cubierta. Nadie más se enteró. Les he hecho guardar tu secreto con el juramento. Como dije, no sabía que toda esta cantidad de cosas se nos vendrían encima o yo mismo habría llevado las riendas. No tengo idea de donde Scrimgeour encontró a estos monstruos pero cuando todo esto termine me asegurare de que paguen. Podras quedarte en una celda del ministerio esta noche. Deja ver que es lo que ha hecho Kingsley." Gruño Moody.

"Gracias." Lloro Hermione.

"Tendrás tu audiencia mañana. Thicknesse y Yaxley van a poner mañana todas las barreras." Comento Moody.

"¿La escuela?" Pregunto Hermione.

"El funeral fue ayer. El vejete es un lindo y guapo cadáver. Las clases se reanudan después de vacaciones. Por fortuna podrás volver para hacer tus exámenes finales. Aguanta un poco más Granger." Dijo Moody.

Camino cojeando fuera donde los guardias, "Me la llevo y a la otra también para interrogarles para su audiencia. Abran la celda de McGonagall vienen conmigo." Ordeno Moody.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" riñó uno de los guardias. Estaba enojado porque había pedido su diversión.

"¿En verdad crees que podemos retenerlas sin evidencia? Tengo menos de veinticuatro horas para sacarles toda la información que pueda. ¡Apúrate!" rugió Moody. El guardia las sacó de las celdas. Vio hacia arriba y observo a McGonagall caminando hacia ellos. La bruja mayor observó por encima de las piernas y los muslos de Hermione para ver recorrer sangre por estas, comenzó a llorar.

"¡Silencio!" grito uno de los guardias. Se movió para comenzar a limpiarlas, Moody se lo impidió.

"Vienen así como están." Gruñó molesto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como era arrastrada por aquel corredor mientras el dolor inundaba su cuerpo. Despertó de nueva cuenta y se dio cuenta que estaba en otra celda, esta era en el ministerio. Sintió una mano cálida sobre ella e inmediatamente se alejó del toque que sintió.

"Tranquila Srta. Granger, no voy a lastimarla." Dijo una cálida voz.

"¿Sanadora Strout?" pregunto Hermione, sorprendida de ver a la mujer. Ella había sido suspendida de San Mungo por una investigación el año anterior después de que uno de sus pacientes haya muerto en una trampa de dragón. Hermione ahora entendía que ese había sido un ataque perpetrado por Voldemort, la sanadora ahora no el foco de atención por la muerte de esos pacientes.

"Me han asignado. Yo voy a estar tratándole. El Auror…Custodio… lo que sea… Moody me dijo lo que le ha pasado." Se giró la Sanadora a dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria a Kingsley, Tonks y Dawlish quienes acaban de entrar. "Todos ustedes le han causado esto a la pobre chica. No se atrevan a tocarla mientras trato de sanarle." Advirtió.

"Es nuestro deber como Aurores custodiar a los prisioneros. ¿Por qué esta con un Sanador? ¿Demasiado para ella?" Preguntó Tonks.

Miriam Stout había estado guardando su enojo. Había descubierto el nivel de daño que había recibido su paciente y no dejaría que las burlas de los aurores le trajeran de vuelta recuerdos de la primera guerra. Se detuvo frente a ellos para descubrir la cortina que guardaba tras ella a Hermione dejándoles verle por primera vez desde que había sido dejada en Azkaban. Kingsley guardo el aliento y Tonks se veía a punto del colapso. Dawlish solo tenía la misma mirada sin sentido en su rostro como siempre.

"Regla numero cuarenta y siete de la sección trescientos cincuenta y seis del código mágico criminal, dice que todas las victimas que han sufrido torturas excesivas y/o agresión sexual deberán ser tratados por un sanador en solitario para perpetrar asistencia médica. Considerando que ustedes tres pasaron los últimos tres días haciendo esos daños la chica califica para ese tipo de asistencia. ¡Hasta donde yo sé lo que deberían estar en Azkaban son ustedes!"

"No lo sabía." Comenzó a sollozar Tonks impactada por la visión de Hermione. Obviamente el juramento de Remus no le permitió decir nada a Tonks, Moody les había obligado.

"Minerva está en mejor condición, pero solo un poco mejor. Al menos no le han violado a ella. ¿Esto es lo que querías Kingsley? Déjame recordarles… Se supone que somos los buenos." Dijo Moody mientras jalaba a los dos Aurores y al otro tipo fuera la de vista de la sanadora.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?" Strout pregunto amablemente.

"¿Cuándo me sacaron de Hogwarts? Ese día almorcé." Murmuro Hermione.

"Bebe esto. Esta te ayudara a sanar y esta otra te hará sentir menos cansancio." Decía la sanadora mientras le pasaba un par de pociones a beber. Hermione bebió el contenido sin importar que había dentro. En este punto de su vida ya le importaba poco lo que le ocurriera.

La mañana siguiente fue llevada a su audiencia. Moody era un hombre astuto. Le permitió a Strout curarle el daño y la suciedad de los crímenes sexuales de los que fue víctima pero aun así dejaron moretones y lesiones visibles. Justo antes de entrar en la audiencia aporreo a la joven contra la pared. Le dolió como el mismo infierno. Los aurores que vieron aquello pensaron que era para enseñarle una lección.

Hermione se dio cuenta que traer a una herida en medio del Wizegamot, rota y abatida estudiantes de la cual no había evidencia de haber hecho nada, ayudaría a darle los puntos y votos que necesitaba para sacarla de ahí.

Cuando fue llevada a su lugar pudo escuchar murmullos y pequeños jadeos de sorpresa. Levanto la vista y pudo observar frente a ella a Minerva encadenada, encerrada en una jaula y presentaba la misma belleza física que Hermione. Parecía que había sido arrastrada por todo el bosque prohibido, justo igual que Hermione.

"Presenten los cargos." Dijo el ministro a los miembros del jurado quienes estaban aún en shock de ver el trato que habían recibido ambas brujas.

"Conspiración para cometer asesinato Sr. Ministro." Dijo Kingsley. Tonks estaba a su lado ayudando a preparar el caso. Sus manos temblaban mientras le pasaba los documentos y constantemente miraba a Hermione. Hermione podía ver lágrimas en los ojos de Tonks.

"Ministro, no hay evidencia de ello. La profesora McGonagall y la Srta. Granger estaban en los invernaderos durante el ataque que fue perpetrado en Hogwarts. Soy el líder del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica y todos los arrestos pasan por mi escritorio. El auror Shackelbolt estaba fuera de lugar al cometer el arresto. He emitido orden de aprensión para todos perpetradores de este crimen pero tenemos en custodia a una estudiante y a una profesora sin prueba de dichos crímenes." Argumento Ticknesse.

"Su único crimen ha sido el trato que han recibido por parte de los guardias que las han detenido por usted y por el Auror Shackelbolt." Agrego Yaxley.

"Yo di la orden final." Dijo el ministro. "Ha habido comentarios de que ellas han sido quienes planearon aquello."

"Pido entonces la evidencia que le llevo a dar tal orden entonces." Argumento Ticknesse.

"Tenemos el testimonio de muchos testigos de que Granger es amiga de Draco Malfoy y sabemos muy quien es su padre. Minerva McGonagall ha tenido a su hijo." Respondió Kingsley. "Ella debe saberlo. Ella debe ser parte de eso. Ha sido cambiada a Slytherin. Ha estado rodeada de los culpables todo este tiempo."

"¿Tenemos algo mas además de eso?" pregunto Amelia Bones claramente molesta de ver a la compañera de clases de su hija en ese estado tan deplorable. "¿Es eso lo que estamos buscando ahora? ¿Vamos a ir a por el resto de la casa Sly también? ¿Debemos torturar a los demás estudiantes? He leído el reporte de la sanadora y por lo que veo excluimos que ha sido víctima de tortura durante su procesamiento tanto la Srta. Granger como su madre y estoy de acuerdo con el Auror Yaxley, si alguien debe ser procesado inmediatamente son sus Guardias." Dijo firmemente molesta Amelia.

Hermione casi exhala en agradecimiento. Si Amelia Bones, quien perdió a casi toda su familia a manos de Voldemort opinaba así, tenía muchas posibilidades de salir de ahí.

"No." Respondió Shackelbolt. "Merecemos al menos interrogarles con Vitaserum."

Fueron administradas con _Vitaserum _y cuestionadas en varias ocasiones. No tenían idea de que Moody había cambiado el contenido de la botella del Vitaserum, les habían dado lo que era te de pimienta el cual revitalizaba sus energías. Negaron todo lo que les acusaba. Kingsley había perdido.

La votación era tres a uno a favor de su liberación. El hecho de que habían sido torturadas y abusada Hermione había sido ignorada por completo y ni una disculpa se le extendió. El hecho de que un tercio del Wizengamot la creyera culpable la inquietaba aún más.

"Procesen a las prisioneras y libérenles." Ordeno el ministro viéndose frustrado y molesto.

Moody las guiaba la oficina a fin de liberarlas, "!Fuera¡" ordeno a los Aurores.

Estaban por protestar. Les dedico una mirada que habría hecho al mismo Voldemort temblar por completo. Tonks miraba Hermione queriendo decir algo.

"No está de ánimo para tus disculpas Nymphadora. ¡Fuera!" gruño Moody una vez más.

"Gracias. ¿Ahora qué?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Ahora te liberamos pero tienes moretones de cuidado. Franklin Nott está esperando por ti fuera. Dijo que quiere llevarte a la Mansión. Esperamos que vuelvas al colegio el viernes. Te van a dar unos días para que puedas recuperarte." Agrego Moody.

"Muy bien… ¿Harry y Ron?" pregunto cansada Hermione.

"Están llevando bien. La última vez que los vi estaban vivos y en calma. Harry dice que lamenta haberte golpeado. Además ambos dicen que nunca se quitaron sus collares, lo que sea que eso signifique." Dijo Moody sacando un termo de dentro de su chaqueta, dio un trago y lo maso a Hermione quien más alegre también dio un sorbo, se lo paso a Minerva quien dio un largo trago.

"Significa que aunque me he pasado al lado contrario a ellos, aunque les he dado una razón terrible para odiarme, siguen confiando en mí." Dijo Hermione a punto de llorar.

"Que lastima que no podamos decir eso del resto de la orden. Nunca pude pensar que ellos se comportarían así. Ahora debemos poner de nuestra parte para sanar." Dijo Minerva, "Hermione, recuerda cada momento que pasamos y sentiste en Azkaban, el dolor de Harry al abofetearte, cada ofensa que has experimentado. Mándalas al frente de tu mente siempre. Déjales ver y sentir tu dolor. Son depredadores. Si ven un momento de debilidad éstas acabada. Hermione si tu reporte médico… si Amelia lo ha visto… solo podemos asumir que es de conocimiento público ahora, a pesar de que debe ser confidencial."

"Lo entiendo. No se cómo deba de actuar ahora mismo estoy tan furiosa." Dejo caer sus lágrimas mientras Minerva la abrazaba andando fuera, fueron cegadas por los flashes de las cámaras.

"Hermione Granger… ¿Por qué has ayudado al asesinato de Albus Dumbledore? ¿Es verdad que tienes un romance con Snape?"

"Piérdase Sra. Skeeter. No tenemos comentarios." Dijo la voz de Franklin Nott apartando del camino a la reportera. "Síganme damas." Indico a Hermione y McGonagall.

El hombre las guio hasta un carruaje. Que anduvo hasta la mansión Malfoy. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio y en su papel durante el viaje. No era tan difícil. Los eventos de los días pasados golpeaban su mente. Para cuando llegaron a la mansión, ya tenía lágrimas de ira en el rostro.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión se hizo a una entrada a lado de la principal. Fue encaminada por un elfo domestico a una habitación donde Bellatrix, Narcissa y otra mujer esperaban por ella. La otra mujer le dedicaba una mirada severa. Hermione recordó que quizá podría ser la que Harry había visto en sueños otras veces.

"Venga Srta. Granger. Ya conoce a mi hermana Bella y esta es Alecto. Terminaremos de curarle." Dijo Narcissa suavemente.

"¿Y Minerva?" preguntó apresurada.

"Ella está siendo atendida en persona por el Sr. Tenebroso. El vendrá a verle después. Creo que nos ha dado privacidad." Dijo Narcissa. "Por el reporte de la sanadora."

Hermione observo a las tres mujeres frente a ella.

"Yo ayude a traerte al mundo. No pienses; solo déjanos ayudarte y cuidar de ti." Dijo Alecto suavemente.

Harry tenía razón, se veía aterradora y el tono tan suave de voz que usaba y sus modales eran refinados. Hermione se sentía demasiado cansada para luchar. Dejo que ellas la desvistieran. Sanaban sus heridas mientras iban quitando sus prendas de ropa.

"Bebe esto, evitara que quedes embarazada." Dijo Alecto.

"¿Lo saben?" dijo Hermione. "¿Es esto normal… hay que hacerlo… a ustedes…? Tartamudeaba sin poder completar sus frases.

"Pasa más de lo que te imaginas." Murmuro Bellatrix conteniendo su aliento mientras ayudaba.

Hermione miro a la bruja oscura con tristeza.

"No me compadezcas, me considero más fuerte por haber sobrevivido y pronto obtendré mi venganza." Dijo conteniendo su ira Bellatrix. "Y no te compadezcas a ti misma tampoco. Asegúrate de hacerles sufrir por tu dolor, su sangre por la tuya." Aconsejo con malicia.

"Tranquila Bella." Dijo Narcissa sujetando la mano de su hermana con cuidado cuando Hermione se encogió en su lugar. "Sabes bien por lo que ha pasado. Ve a sentarte y tomar un baño Hermione. No tengo idea de cómo aun puedes estar de pie."

Hermione se dio cuenta de que habían cambiado el Vitaserum con te de pimienta. Eso era lo que la mantenía lucida y con movimiento. La fatiga seguía en su cuerpo y cuando menos pensó ya estaba siendo introducida en la bañera. Apenas se había dado cuenta que comenzaban a asearla y para ese momento estaba demasiada ida para avergonzarse.

Se despertó unas horas después en una bella habitación. Había una bandeja con un poco de caldo y pan tostado a un costado de su cama.

"Cuando no has comido en días necesitamos ir despacio. Comienza con el caldo."

Hermione observo a Narcissa sentada junto al fuego de la chimenea cuidando de ella. Sostenía una copia del libro_ historia de Hogwarts. _

"¿Estaba leyéndolo?" pregunto Hermione para romper el silencio.

"Ya lo he hecho. Draco dice que es tu favorito. Esta es una copia especial que tome de la librería de mi casa. Es la doceava edición. Hay notas que han sido escritas en ella por tu homónimo y algunos de sus amigos. Muchas de ellas fueron removidas en ediciones posteriores para proteger los secretos de Hogwarts y evitar que los estudiantes se metieran en problemas." Dijo Narcissa.

Comenzó a andar hacia Hermione y término sentándose en el borde de esta.

"Gracias por prestármelo." Murmuro Hermione.

"No es un préstamo. Es un regalo." Dijo Narcissa. "Me dejaste pensativa la última vez que nos vimos. Todos necesitamos un amigo Hermione y creo que tú y yo podríamos ser un par muy bueno. Descansa un poco." Dijo sonriendo.

Hermione abrió el libro y leyó la inscripción:

_La belleza es siempre una ilusión, el verdadero poder reside en saber cómo crear ilusiones._

Recordó que su padre le nombro al nacer como Le Fay, Morgana, por ello el comentario de Narcissa. Conforme comenzaba a hojear el libro se maravilla con todo el conocimiento que sostenía entre manos. Había notas por todo ese libro. No todas eran notas de Le Fay. Algunas claramente eran del mismo Merlín y algunas pertenecían a otros de los que nunca había oído hablar, historias que nunca había escuchado y trucos que necesitaba aprender. Ahora entendía porque los Sly se movían por el castillo sin ser detectados jamás. Tenían en su propia casa unas notas mucho más útiles que el mismo mapa del merodeador.

"Wow. Los detalles son sorprendentes. Gracias por esto." Dijo Hermione.

"Me gustaría que tengas algo que te distraiga. Descansa. Necesitas recuperar tus energías. Tienes un largo viaje aun por delante de ti." Dijo Narcissa mientras se ponía de pie para dejar la habitación permitiéndole a Hermione un poco de paz para leer.

* * *

**Que les ha parecido? **

**Espero me dejen saber su opinión y gracias a todos los han agregad la historia a "Follows y favoritos".**

**Que esten bien!**

**XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Muchisimas gracias por sus PM y Rvs! me hacen el dia y...aqui de nuevo publicando, espero leerlos en los coments!**_

_**a Darle!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Voldemort casi había compasión en sus palabras. Hermione dejo que sus emociones se apoderaran de ella para hacérselas sentir.

"Yo…Yo estoy… No lo sé." Dijo luchando contra las lágrimas que casi salían de sus ojos. Mantuvo sus facciones frías a pesar de sentir lo contrario. Dedujo que quizá comportarse así le impresionaría más.

Acertó. _Él _estaba complacido con su fortaleza.

"Lo hiciste bien. ¿Cómo venciste el Vitaserum?" preguntó.

Hermione pensó rápido, "En realidad no sabía lo que planeaba Draco. De haberlo sabido lo habría detenido. Nunca me hicieron las preguntas adecuadas."

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Voldemort.

"Ahora… No lo sé. Tenías razón. Harry me abofeteo y me dio la espalda. Moody también. La orden. Moody me golpeo y pase días siendo torturada y… bueno… en Azkaban. Ahora me debato entre sentir rabia, vergüenza o tristeza." Dijo con molestia Hermione.

Su respuesta funciono. Sabía que debía ir despacio. Voldemort asintió complacido.

"No te estoy proponiendo que tengas en ti mi marca. Solo quiero que consideres mi punto de vista. Siempre tendrás mi protección y un hogar aquí, tus amigos te han abandonado. Solo te quedan dos semanas de clases. Deja que tu ira te llene, te ayudara a superar lo peor. No dejes que nadie te avergüence. Nunca les dejes avergonzarte." Gruño altivo. "Cuando estés lista para atacarles tendrás todo mi apoyo."

"Gracias." Se dio cuenta que ese consejo no era al azar. En ese momento Hermione se preguntó por lo que el debió haber pasado en el orfanato cuando joven.

"Regresa y quédate aquí cuando termines."

"¿Podre estar libre?" pregunto Hermione.

"¿Para qué? ¿Para salir de aquí? Algunos de mis secretos deberán ser protegidos aun de ti mientras no confió por completo en ti." Dijo suavemente.

"Estoy encerrada, No quiero pasar de una prisión a otra." Respondió enojada Hermione tratando de controlar su rabia.

"Tienes seguridad y libertad aquí. No te estoy encerrando. Te voy a proteger lo mejor que pueda pero ten en cuenta que los que hasta hace unos días eran tus amigos podrían venir por ti. Entonces tendrás que elegir." Siseo Voldemort.

"No tuve otra opción para cambiarme Slytherin y no tengo que elegir nada de eso ahora. Solo necesito más tiempo. Mi lealtad no es algo que se pueda perder tan fácilmente." Respondió Hermione.

"Potter y Weasley. No te has dado cuenta que ellos en realidad te han traicionado. El contenido del reporte de tu sanadora es conocido por ellos ahora. ¿Han tratado de encontrarte? ¿Se han disculpado? Los veras de regreso en el colegio. Creo que ellos harán tu decisión más fácil." Respondió Voldemort. "Te queda un día más aquí. Siéntete como en casa, disfruta de la biblioteca y conoce a algunos de mis allegados."

Se puso de pie y la dejo sola en su habitación. Hermione se ducho y vistió para tomar un tour por la mansión. Encontró su camino hacia la biblioteca y cuando entro encontró a Narcissa leyendo en un sofá. La bruja mayor levanto la mirada y le tendió una cálida y alegre sonrisa con un dejo de pena en ella.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí?" Sonrió Narcissa, su tono mordaz se había ido.

"Tampoco me sorprende verla aquí. Necesitaba tiempo… no pensar." Dijo honestamente Hermione.

"Lo entiendo. Te dejare sola si así requieres." Dijo Narcissa.

"No. Quédese. Por favor. Es lindo tener su amabilidad. No lo esperaba de usted. Siento mucho haber empezado mal." Decía Hermione.

"No… Yo no soy conocida por ser una persona amable. No soy amable. Soy todo lo que siempre has pensado pero también soy muchas cosas que no conoces. Sé que necesitas tu espacio y tiempo para sanar." Dijo con amabilidad Narcissa.

"¿Así que… pensó lo que le dije?" pregunto sonriendo un poco Hermione.

"Sí. He querido buscarte para hablarlo pero… no creo que sea el momento de enfocarnos en mis problemas ahora." Sonrió Narcissa.

"No he vuelto a ver a Lucius." Comento Hermione.

"Bella le dijo a cada mago y bruja que si ponían un pie en el ala de este lado de la casa o se acercaban a tu habitación sin su consentimiento los desmembraría ella misma." Rio Narcissa.

"Es…eso es dulce viniendo de una sociópata como ella." Rio aún más Hermione ante la escena en su cabeza.

"Mi hermana está loca. Ten cuidado cuando estés con ella Hermione." Advirtió Narcissa.

"¿Ha encontrado ya una buena opción?" respondió Hermione tratando de no ser tan obvia.

"Si. Gracias. No sé por qué no me había dado cuenta. Severus es más joven que yo. El entro a primer año cuando yo estaba en quinto. Yo era su prefecto. Siempre lo protegí de mi primo y sus horribles amigos. Supongo que nunca me di cuenta… él le aterra a los alumnos, de todos los magos él es el mejor maestro de pociones que nunca ha existido y se comporta como un bobo siempre que estamos solos." Dijo Narcissa sonriendo ante su deducción.

Hermione asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir la mujer. Observó con detenimiento a la mujer frente a ella. Sus rodillas y cuerpo sentados aristocráticamente en una S perfecta, su vestido y ropas de diseñador cubriendo sus piernas y cuerpo. Sus tobillos se asomaban por debajo de su vestido elegante. Hasta estar sentada en un sofá leyendo casualmente la hacía ver esa belleza clásica. Severus probablemente pensaba que nunca tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella.

La chica busco y encontró un libro de pociones y se acomodó en el mismo sofá con Narcissa en el extremo opuesto. Ambas estaban inmersas en su lectura en silencio por un momento. Hermione tenía que admitir que era lindo tener a alguien con quien leer sin ser interrumpida por la constante necesidad de una charla para romper el silencio entre ambos.

Hermione comenzó a practicar el movimiento de la varita con su muñeca derecha para hacer en un futuro un hechizo particularmente desagradable, el cual causaba daño irreparable a los órganos internos.

"Cuidado con ese Hermione, ese es muy peligroso. Casi te golpea la última vez." Dijo Narcissa.

Hermione miro hacia ella. No se había dado cuenta que la mujer había estado observándole.

"No lo entiendo." Respondió la joven.

"Ese fue el primer hechizo que Dolohov te lanzo. Si Bella no hubiera intervenido…"

"Gracias. Nunca le agradeció apropiadamente por salvarme. Debo hacerlo." Dijo convencida Hermione.

"Ella es tu protectora." Dijo Narcissa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Bella es tu madrina, ella ayudo en tu nacimiento, ella te recibió. Ella juro protegerte de cualquier daño y mantenerte a salvo para él. Ella haría lo que fuera por él. Solo nunca le des a entender que quieres hacerla a un lado y tomar su lugar." Dijo Narcissa con un poco de miedo en la voz.

Hermione entendió. Se encontraba en una situación muy delicada. Bellatrix adoraba al Sr. Tenebroso y ella era su hija. Bellatrix la defendió por él. El mundo de Bellatrix solo era el Sr. Tenebroso.

Si Hermione amenazaba eso Bellatrix se aseguraría que el Sr. Tenebroso se quedara sin hija.

"Anotado con fuego en mi cerebro." Respondió con agradecimiento Hermione.

"Ven. Es hora de ver que tanto has aprendido." Dijo Narcissa señalándole a Hermione que le siguiera por la mansión. Terminaron por entrar en una habitación de entrenamiento que le recordó a la chica un dojio. Los mortifagos estaban practicando con sus varitas, algunos con espadas y otros a mano libre en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se detuvieron un observaron a ambas mujeres.

"Como ves. Estoy aquí para entrenar con la bruja." Rugió Narcissa a los demás obligándoles a volver a sus prácticas. No había duda de cuanto poder mantenía en las filas de Voldemort. Con la marca o no, Narcissa era temida y respetada. Ambas comenzaron a practicar sus hechizos con muñecos para entrenamiento. Narcissa le enseño unos cuantos hechizos más esta tarde.

Hermione estaba sorprendida. Narcissa era muy poderosa, le sorprendió demasiado que ella no estuviera en las filas de combate directo. Sin dudarlo le pregunto a Narcissa el porqué.

"Él necesita gente que pueda trabajarle de manera legítima en el ministerio. Soy mucho más útil ayudándole a controlar el Wizegamot y a controlar el ministerio." Dijo con una sonrisa altanera Narcissa.

"Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Tiene mucho sentido. Siempre pensé que Lucius era el del poder aquí pero veo que me equivoque." Respondió Hermione.

"Hay mucha gente que se da cuenta de eso muy tarde." Dijo una voz.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio a Voldemort justo detrás de ella.

"Narcissa es una de las pocas que vale la pena dentro de este grupo. Muchos magos y brujas han cometido el error de no aprender eso con rapidez. Harías bien en aprender de ella." Dijo para después alejarse.

Hermione se preguntó si su deseo de arreglar algo entre Severus y Narcissa le crearía más problemas que soluciones. Ahora ya era tarde para detener aquello.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente Hermione entrenaba con Narcissa de nuevo. Le quedaba solo ese día de entrenar con ellos en la mansión y estaba aprovechándolo al máximo. Narcissa había estado enseñándole cada truco que sería útil a Hermione.

La castaña podía ver que Narcissa no mentía cuando decía que sentía la captura de Hermione como una falla personal. Y se veía determinada a asegurarse de que Hermione pudiera deshacerse de los miembros de la orden y de los aurores al mismo tiempo cuando fuera necesario.

Draco y Snape les alcanzaron un poco más tarde. Ambos saludaron a Hermione.

"¿Cómo llevas todo esto Draco?" le pregunto al rubio.

Draco solo se encogió de hombros. Había sido galardonado y felicitado por el ataque a Hogwarts pero Voldemort le había molestado por no haberse llevado a nadie en el camino. Tenía a Draco entrenando con sus más cercanos colaboradores. Hermione casi sintió lastima por su compañero.

Narcissa sonrió, "¿Por qué no dejamos que los chicos peleen en duelo? Veamos qué es lo que han aprendido." Propuso.

Hermione podía ver el mismo pensamiento cruzar la mente de Draco. Estaban ya exhaustos. Narcissa solo los estaba lanzando al precipicio. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Snape pareció leer su mente.

"Cuando estas en batalla estarán en peores condiciones y su vida correrá riesgo. Han sido atacados dos veces en Hogwarts y el viejo obtuvo su merecido, que tipo de bienvenida esperan de la gente que los enviara a Azkaban. Tonks ha renunciado a sus deberes de Auror, ella fue una de las que te torturo ¿verdad?" pegunto Snape.

Snape nunca dejaba de impresionarla. Era demasiado bueno improvisando mentiras.

"Si… Pensé que era mi amiga y ella… ella… Moody… los guardias… tiene razón profesor." Acordó Hermione.

"Y Draco, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que tomemos control del ministerio. No te podrás esconder aquí para siempre." Agrego Narcissa determinada a hacer un mejor hombre de su hijo, mejor de lo que su marido era.

Draco asintió. Se hicieron hacia una esquina grande y despejada de la habitación.

"Sin reglas, solo dejar al contrincante vivo." Dijo Snape.

"Severus tú has entrenado a Draco, yo entrene a Hermione. Hagamos una apuesta. El perdedor invita la cena." Dijo Narcissa.

Aunque Severus no lo mostro, Hermione sabía que el hombre pensaba que aquello era burla. Si Draco ganaba seguramente Severus llevaría a Narcissa al caldero chorreante. Hermione necesitaba ganar.

"Muy bien Narcissa, trato." Dijo Snape.

Draco se veía confuso. Hermione le guiño un ojo. Puso un semblante serio y lanzo un _serpensortia. _Ella ignoro la serpiente y lanzo un _desmaius _que fue bloqueado fácilmente. Ella esperaba eso así que rápidamente lanzo un hechizo que le cortó la piel de los tobillos al chico junto con un _reducto _que golpeo el escudo que había logrado producir para cubrirse, al impacto con los hechizos de Hermione choco contra la pared por el golpe.

La chica golpeo la cobra para desvanecerla no sin antes lanzársela a su creador. Draco hizo una mueca de dolor, se agacho lanzando al suelo la serpiente terminando de desaparecerla. Los otros mortifagos que practicaban se habían detenido a ver la pelea entre los chicos.

Draco se volvió a Hermione furioso. Comenzó a lanzar hechizos salvajemente. Había mejorado bastante desde la pelea del año anterior pero ella había sido entrenada por McGonagall, Snape y Moody y ahora por Narcissa. Por muy bueno que fueran los entrenadores de Draco los de ella eran mejores. Por muy bueno que fuese Draco, ella era mejor. Bloqueaban y lanzaban hechizos a velocidad increíble logrando impresionar a sus entrenadores y a los que observaban.

Draco lanzo un _sectusempra _y Hermione se agacho logrando crear un completo escudo alrededor de ella impidiendo el hechizo. Solo un pequeño rayo del hechizo logro lacerarle el brazo haciendo que su varita cayera de su mano. Pudo observar como la varita rodaba lejos de ella. Draco cometió el error de confiarse en lugar de atacar para terminarla. Hermione lanzo un _expelliarmus _sin varita tomando su varita de nueva cuenta y golpeando al chico con un _levicorpus _Hermione había aprendido de sus errores y trajo su varita hacia ella con un hechizo no verbal y ato a Draco y lo silencio en el acto aun suspendido en el aire.

Bajó a Draco al suelo desatándolo. Apunto a la boca del chico.

"Me confié." Dijo despectivamente el joven.

"Casi me ganas." Respondió Hermione poniendo un hombro sobre el hombro del joven rubio. No era verdad, siempre habría sido capaz de alcanzar su varita con rapidez y contra atacarle desarmada. Atraer su varita era el primer encantamiento sin necesidad de varita que Moody le enseño. También conocía a los Malfoy y sabía que Draco era su clave y única salida de las decepciones así que lo mantendría como amigo.

El joven le sonrió un poco. El entendía la importancia de mostrarse confiada. Quería mantener el también su amistad con la hija del Sr. Tenebroso por mucho que deseara ganarle. Por una vez Hermione estaba encantada con el egoísmo de los Slytherins.

"¡Vuelvan a practicar todos ustedes!" Gritó Narcissa. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. "Ch_**â**_teau Valais, mañana Severus."

Narcissa camino hacia su habitación regodeándose. Hermione sabía que la mujer tenía un alto puesto en las filas del Sr. Tenebroso pero no había entendido que tan altas hasta haber convivido con ella en la mansión. Narcissa probablemente era la razón de que Lucius aun viviera después de tantas meteduras de pata tan épicas y ahora era esa misma mujer la que involuntariamente la estaba ayudando sin querer en la derrota de Voldemort.

Severus al ver que Narcissa se había ido tomo a Hermione y la alejo con el de los oídos de todos.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Están conspirando contra mía? ¿De qué va todo esto?" pregunto alarmado.

Hermione rio. "Relájese profesor, está claro que esta colado por la dama y creo que es correspondido. Debe vestir elegante mañana."

Snape trago severamente nervioso. "¿Cómo dices?"

"Señor ella lo conoce desde hace años… y bueno es bastante obvio."

"¿De qué hablas?" susurro Snape interrumpiéndose. "¡Maldición!"

"No puedo creer que vaya a decirle esto, pero sea usted mismo… como sea que es cuando esta con ella. Yo tampoco lo entiendo; la cobra que Draco me lanzo tiene mejor personalidad que la suya." Se burló sin vergüenza Hermione.

"Me alegra tanto que esto te divierta Granger." Respondió Snape embaucado.

"Algo debe distraerme o perdería la cordura. Entre mis pesadillas y el saber que mañana regreso a Hogwarts… necesito algo que me entretenga." Se encogió de hombros honestamente Hermione.

"Lo siento Srta. Granger… Hermione… Yo… lo que ellos…" tartamudeo Snape mirando sus zapatos mientras trataba de ofrecer disculpas por lo que había ocurrido en Azkaban con Hermione.

"Por las barbas de Merlín Severus, no te pongas sensible conmigo ahora. Arruinara completamente la opinión de bastardo sin corazón por el que te tengo." Dijo Hermione.

Al principio se miraba alarmado. La chica sonrió y puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Snape.

"Gracias Severus." Sonrió.

Estaba por decir más pero Lucius apareció. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que el tipo estuviera rondando por ahí.

"Sabes yo entrene en su mayor parte a Draco. Lo convertí en un excelente contrincante Hermione." Alardeo Lucius. Claramente pensaba que Severus quería algo con la chica. El hombre ese era un idiota.

Hermione no tenía ganas de lidiar con el idiota pomposo en ese momento. La hacía sentirse incomoda y la hacía sentir un premio y no una persona. Trato de controlar el veneno de su voz "Sabes Lucius, con mucha certeza harías excelente de muñeco para entrenar."

Su respuesta se ganó una risa sonora de todos los de aquella habitación ocasionando que Lucius se tornara rojo brillante. Hermione salió del lugar sin dejarle responderle.

Aun molesta, se dirigió a la habitación de Minerva esperando que sus padres no estuvieran camino a retomar su romance. Llamo a su puerta y con alegría vio que la mujer estaba sola.

"He estado tratando de verte pero no he podido encontrar un momento donde pudiéramos estar a solas. _Él _ha estado muy cerca de mí desde que volvimos. Lo que hicieron…" murmuro Minerva, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Hermione dejo a la mujer llevar a cabo su papel de madre y se lanzó a ella para abrazarle. Lloro en el hombro de Minerva por más de una hora antes de poder volver a hablar.

"Gracias. Lo necesitaba." Sollozo Hermione.

"Has estado reprimiendo tus sentimientos. Hemos atravesado algo grande la semana pasada y no has tenido la oportunidad de llorar como debes. Fuiste torturada, abusada y muerta de hambre. Has estado siempre a favor del mundo mágico y ahora este y tus amigos te dan la espalda. Debí saber que esto pasaría… nunca debí permitir que te hicieran esto. No debiste ser parte de esto. Te he fallado." Lloraba Minerva.

"Eres la segunda persona en este día que me dice eso desde que llegue aquí. Todos me aconsejan abrazarme a mi rabia y ahora que he llorado eso creo que por fin podré hacerlo. No me has fallado. Narcissa no me ha fallado. El ministerio me fallo. La orden me ha fallado. Kingsley y Tonks me fallaron. No había nada que tu pudieras hacer." Respondió Hermione.

"Soy tu madre. Es mi trabajo mantenerte a salvo y en lugar de eso te coloque en medio de este infierno." Dijo suavemente Minerva.

"No. Fuiste encerrada ahí conmigo. Al menos no tengo que pretender sentirme llena de rabia o ira para ser tenebrosa. Lo hare bien desde ahora." Gruño molesta Hermione. Minerva suspiro.

"Hermione…"

"No voy a cambiar mis lealtades. Quisiera pero no puedo. No me sorprende ni interesa lo que le pueda pasar a Kingsley pero a Moody, Harry y Ron nunca me traicionaron. Diablos que hasta Sirius y Remus estaban dispuestos a ayudar a liberarme. Ninguno de ellos estaba al tanto de si estaban ayudándome o yo era sincera. Además se quién es _él._" Dijo Hermione severamente. "Además por muy a ciegas que estaba la orden no creo que tuvieran idea… ahora no puedo pensar… estoy tan enojada con Tonks pero se veía que en realidad quería llorar durante la audiencia." Suspiro pesadamente Hermione después de hablar.

"Oh Hermione, No debías de preguntarte eso siquiera, sabes que así es." Respondió Minerva.

"Y aun así lo hago. Tengo que controlar mi odio."

"Bienvenida a la oscuridad." Murmuro Minerva abrazando más a Hermione contra ella. "¿Qué está pasando con Narcissa y Severus?"

"¿Te has enterado?"

"Tom me dijo que Narcissa te tomo bajo su tutela. Asume que estarías jugando a la casamentera. ¿Algún problema?" pregunto Minerva.

"No. Ahora que ella se ha dado cuenta que Lucius no la va a dejar por mí ha comenzado a tomar en cuenta mi sugerencia. Nuestro querido profesor de pociones tiene una cita con ella mañana." Sonrió Hermione.

"¡Hermione! Recuerda que estamos en una guerra." Le recordó Minerva.

"Si pero hasta Snape merece un poco de felicidad dentro de este desastre." Respondió Hermione "Estoy preocupada por el lugar de Narcissa y la reacción de Lucius."

"No te involucres demasiado. Severus puede con esto pero recuerda que estaremos juntos hasta el final. Enfócate ahora. Regresamos al colegio mañana. ¿Estas lista?" pregunto Minerva.

"No. Pero creo que así es mejor. ¿Se supone que debo ser mala ahora no? Me siento así." Suspiro la chica.

"Tienes razón, necesitas que tu cólera te domine. Te mantendrá enfocada y a salvo." Dijo Minerva.

"Gracias. Sé que piensas que no lo eres… que no lo fuiste… especialmente después de lo que acaba de pasar pero eres una buena madre." Dijo Hermione abrazando a Minerva. Después de recobrarse de la conmoción regreso el abrazo a Hermione agradecida.

* * *

**_Like it? agrega a updates! _**

**_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos la siguiente semana con otro capi! aunque ya saben...mas rvws quizá actualice en 3 dias ;)_**

**_XOXO_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Holis!**_

_**Como les va? Espero que muy bien. Yo aqui escabullendome un instante de mis labores muggles para actualizar.**_

_**Aqui les dejo el siguiente capi de esta entretenida historia, se agradecen mucho los PM que me mandan incitandome a continuar y agradezco tambien a quien gusta de salir del ANONIMATO y deja RVW jejeje.**_

_**Gracias por los adds y mensajes. ME hacen el dia!**_

_**Espero que les guste y ...una nota directa:**_

_**"Cielo ya! Aqui esta la conti, ya se que pediste dos capis pero ... ya te he explicao que pasa! jeje. TE AMO, nos vemos al ratito."**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

"Me sorprende verla tan tranquila." Dijo Voldemort mirando a Hermione por la ventana. La chica estaba en los jardines de la mansión. Aun con el clima tan frio quiso salir a dar un paseo por los tan hermosos prados de aquel lugar. Quizá ese era el último momento de tranquilidad que tendría en mucho tiempo.

"Ella es muy lógica y con frecuencia suprime sus emociones mi Señor." Dijo Severus. "Sus emociones fueron expuestas durante la sesión de entrenamiento pero pienso que el regresar a Hogwarts terminara de mostrarle la verdad. Ella quizá haya perdonado la reacción de Potter pero cuando el pelirrojo y el vayan tras ella se verá en obligación de venir a usted mi señor." Aseguraba Snape.

"¿Lo crees?" preguntó Voldemort.

"Creo que así será Tom. Severus está en lo correcto. Esos chicos son tan emocionales. Hermione comparte casi todos los secretos de Harry. Sabe bien cómo piensa el chico, sabe cómo piensa Ronald. Una vez que se dé cuenta que no se disculparan con ella y arreglarse creo que será cuando sienta en viva piel su traición." Respondió Minerva muy cerda de Voldemort observando a Hermione a su lado.

"Alecto dice que recorren el colegio en busca de quien desquitarse. Solo es cuestión de tiempo mi señor." Dijo Snape."

Alecto asintió, "Las muchachas dicen que están agrupándose contra ella."

Severus estaba profundamente agradecido que Moody haya estado aleccionando al par de cabezas huecas. Estaban actuando bastante bien. Solo esperaba que pudieran mantener la farsa cuando Hermione volviera.

"¿De qué se trata esa apuesta de la que he escuchado? Aparentemente vas a pagar la cena de alguien esta noche." Comento Voldemort. Estaban en el estudio hablando. Narcissa, Bellatrix, Lucius, Amycus y Alecto estaban también.

Narcissa se sonrojo súbitamente.

"Draco lo hizo muy bien, pero Hermione es bastante intensa. Estoy feliz de invitar la cena considerando su progreso." Dijo Snape tranquilamente.

"Has entrenado bastante bien a Hermione, Narcissa. Le caes muy bien y ya confía en ti." Dijo Voldemort.

"Si mi señor." Contesto Narcissa agachando su cabeza.

Bellatrix observo a su hermana. Minerva se dio cuenta de que podría haber problemas entre esas dos brujas. Lucius se veía molesto. No estaba feliz ante la idea de que su esposa pudiera robar su pequeña oportunidad de ascender y lucia aún más molesto ante la posibilidad de que esta estuviera tras Hermione.

Minerva se dio cuenta de que Lucius y Bellatrix podrían ser un problema para ellos en un futuro pero también serían potenciales puntos débiles para explotar.

"Gracias por ser tan amable con ella. Necesita tener una amiga ahora y tú has sido maravillosa con ella." Dijo Minerva. Lucius y Bellatrix quizá podrían tomar represalias si sospechaban que Narcissa era muy cercana a Hermione. Las filas del señor tenebroso iban a caer cuando Lucius descubriera que era Severus quien perseguía a Narcissa planeando su reemplazo.

Voldemort se veía pensativo. Se dio cuenta que Minerva estaba cubriendo a Narcissa. Estaba complacido de que la aristocrática mujer hubiera escogido a uno de sus más respetables y allegados sirvientes, parecía aprobar la futura relación de Narcissa y Severus. El momento de Lucius había terminado. También se dio cuenta que Lucius estaba planeando algo para salvar su pellejo y Bellatrix estaría acrecentando sentimientos de odio por su hermana. La habilidad para leer a la gente en el momento que fuera necesario era indispensable cuando te rodeas de psicópatas y aduladores.

Le pediría a Severus que mantuviera sus ojos en esos dos. Cualquier problema él lo haría saber inmediato.

"¿Por qué te fue tan fácil para ti volver conmigo Minnie pero es tan difícil para ella?" le pregunto a Minerva.

"creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo acepte. No nos dieron a nosotros otras opciones más que volver aquí. Yo ya era tuya y me fue más fácil volverme a tu lado porque ellos me quitaron a mi hija. Podría haberle perdonado a la orden mi estadía en Azkaban pero torturaron a mi hija… a nuestra hija. Quizá no muestra los efectos de haber estado ahí pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Seré la primera cuando el momento llegue al hacerles pagar." Dijo Minerva con un dejo de locura en su voz. "ella está más molesta de lo que muestra. Aún no ha lidiado con ello del todo con lo que ha sufrido pero no tengo la menor duda de que su regreso a Hogwarts le dará el empujón que le hace falta. Ella tomara su venganza cuando sea el momento." Aseguro.

"Muy bien." Sonrió Voldemort a Minerva.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Severus, toma una copa sírvete anda."

"Gracias mi señor." Respondió Snape tranquilamente preguntándose porque el señor tenebroso le había pedido que se quedara.

"Narcissa es una buena pareja para ti. Me sorprende no había visto eso antes." Comento Voldemort.

"Podría haber problemas mi señor." Snape respondió nerviosamente.

"Si, creo que el mas infeliz será Lucius al perder a Narcissa. El tipo no estaría vivo de no ser por ella." Dijo Voldemort mientras apuraba un trago de su whiskey.

"Estoy de acuerdo mi señor. Eso no creo que sea un problema." Dijo Severus. "Cuando llegue el momento, le retare aun duelo apropiado si usted me lo permite. Solo necesito saber…"

"Si es real. Sí. Narcissa es manipuladora…"

"Lucius puede ser uno de pocos que se opongan mi señor." Dijo sin querer ir más lejos Severus.

"Lo sé, Bellatrix. No estoy seguro de si esta celosa porque quiere a mi hija para ella, porque quiere ser mi hija o no quiere que Narcissa suba de rango. Una vez que se dé cuenta de lo que en verdad busca Narcissa no tardara nada en calmarse o quizá vea eso como amenaza también. Las mujeres son complicadas desde siempre. Quiero que les vigiles a los dos. Lucius es prescindible y francamente debió dejar su lugar hace tiempo, me va a pesar deshacerme de Bellatrix pero tendré que hacer lo que haga falta." Aseguro tranquilamente Voldemort.

"Desde luego mi señor." Snape era un hombre frívolo con sus emociones pero parte de el estaba bailando un baile de la victoria en su cabeza. Una oportunidad perfecta para dividir las filas del señor tenebroso y una oportunidad de quedarse con Narcissa en el proceso.

"Vigílales. Confió en que me mantendrás informado si hay algo que te preocupe." Dijo Voldemort.

"Claro que si mi señor." Respondió tranquilamente Severus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Lista para volver?" preguntó Snape. Tenía solo unos minutos a solas con Minerva antes de que tuviera que volver a donde el sr. Tenebroso.

"No, la verdad no pero debo." Dijo Minerva casi gruñendo ante la idea.

"Veo que no tienes problemas para enfocar tu ira." Replico Snape.

"No. LA llevaron a Azkaban. Seguiría allí de no ser por Moody. Sé que ellos dudaban de nuestra lealtad pero el que estuvieran dispuestos a condenar a una joven de tan solo dieciocho años a ese infierno por un crimen que no cometió. No debería ser tan sencillo entregarme a este lado." Se quejó Minerva.

"Solo porque los magos y brujas que nos rodean aquí son tenebrosos no significa que la orden sea todo luz. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en Sirius y en cualquier momento siento como mi ira se apodera de mí." Admitió Snape.

"Nos vamos a apoyar como hicimos antes. Vamos a necesitar apoyarla a ella. Hermione no hace las cosas a medias, una vez que se entregue a su odio vamos a tener que traerla de regreso." Dijo Minerva.

"Si es que podemos." Admitió Severus.

"Si, si es que podemos." Repitió Minerva susurrando.

"_Él _dijo que cuando se llevaron a Hermione eras demasiado oscura…. ¿Es verdad?" preguntó Snape.

"No a ese grado. Pero sí que era oscura." Respondió Minerva con honestidad.

"Esta vez los tres vamos a volver a casa y a salvo Minerva." Prometió firmemente Snape.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Lista?"

"No Hermione pero es hora." Respondió Minerva.

Ambas caminaron por el sendero para entrar al castillo juntas. Hermione empezaría sus exámenes al día siguiente. No tuvo tiempo de estudiar.

En cuanto a la actitud de los colegas de ambas, varios estudiantes serian supervisados durante los exámenes por algunos aurores. Después de que Hermione fuera encarcelada y sacada del colegio apunta de un par de varitas por eventos que claramente no tuvieron nada que ver con ella, los padres de los Slys habían levantado un infierno exigiendo seguridad para sus hijos.

¿Si Hermione había sido enviada a Azkaban por solo ser amiga de Draco que le harían los profesores a sus hijos? Yaxley había guiado a la turba de padres enfurecidos contra de Pius Ticknesse.

Después de un año de entrenamiento, los únicos exámenes que le quedaban por aprobar a Hermione eran runas antiguas y Aritmancia. No tenía duda de que ya era lo suficientemente diestra en _tontos encantamientos_ _de_ _varita, _ como Snape les llamaba, así lo era que solo debía aprobar dos clases más.

Flitwick les estaba esperando en las puertas principales del colegio.

"Se me ha encomendado la tarea de Director hasta que sea propiamente tomada por alguien." Dijo. "Ya sabes a donde ir, Minerva quizá quieras empezar a calificar a tus alumnos. En tu ausencia el papeleo se ha apilado. Bienvenida." Le dijo.

Observo a Hermione con un poco de deje de culpa en la mirada inseguro de que decir, resoplo al ver a Minerva y se alejó de ambas.

"Se ve feliz de vernos." Dijo sarcástica Hermione.

"Sin duda. ¿Lista?" pregunto Minerva.

"Andando." Respondió Hermione.

Ambas caminaron entrando por la puerta principal. Hermione quería convocar un hechizo de bienvenida para cortar el frio recibimiento. Casi todos los estudiantes las abucheaban. Podía escuchar murmullos. Las palabras _escoria _y _zorra _se las podían escuchar. Hermione les ignoro y siguió andando hasta un grupo de Slytherins cercanos, sus compañeros de casa formaron un escudo alrededor de ella y la protegían. Pansy la abrazo.

"No demuestres debilidad." Susurro Pansy. Hermione asintió y Pansy la guio mientras los demás iban frente a ellas escoltándoles. Los jóvenes les encaminaron hasta la mesa de Sly dentro del gran comedor.

Hermione pudo observar como minerva se hacía camino hacia el área de maestros en la mesa principal. Tomo su lugar ignorando la abierta hostilidad que demostraban sus compañeros y miembros del profesorado. Hagrid la veía con aprensión y no era el único.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Pansy.

"Mejor ahora. No puedo decir que disfrute mis días libres la semana pasada. Debo darle las gracias a madame Hootch por ello." Gruño molesta Hermione. Toda la mesa rio ante su fría broma y se dio cuenta de una aterradora realidad, sin Draco en ese lugar ella era ahora la líder no _oficial _ de Slytherin. "¿Quién es ahora nuestro líder de casa?"

"Vector acepto gustosa." Respondió Blaise.

"Bien. Ella me parece justa." Asintió Hermione.

"Hermione… como…" comenzó Pansy a tratar de preguntar a la castaña.

"Aquí no Pansy. Después." Le corto Hermione.

Pansy asintió. Hermione le regalo una sonrisa débil y cálida mientras sentía también dejándole ver que estaba bien. Casi todos los estudiantes que no portaba verde la veían descaradamente así como los profesores. Serían las dos semanas más pesadas de su vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione pasó su tarde en la sala común de Slytherin. No quería molestar a los demás estudiantes. Tampoco es estuviera muy feliz de lidiar con sus compañeros de casa. Las reverencias que estos le hacían alcanzaban proporciones ridículas. Pansy afortunadamente intercedió en medio antes de que Hermione explotara.

Mientras los Sly hablaban entre ellos Hermione les observaba. No tenía dudas de la facilidad con la que su padre les había reclutado. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la sociedad mágica actuaba de ese modo desde hacía siglos. Los jóvenes eran criados con miedo y odio hacia los muggles aunque sabían lo más básico de estos. Ese pensamiento se pasaba generación tras generación pero lo que parecía ser el acrecentador de ese odio era su estadía en Hogwarts.

Las casas dividían a los estudiantes, el abuso que algunos de ellos le daban a sus compañeros iba más allá del acoso. Los actos criminales a veces solo se castigaban con una simple detención y los extremos comenzaron a crearse. Voldemort ofrecía el cielo a los Sly desde el día que el llego a aquel lugar, a ellos, a otros sangre pura y mestizos que necesitaran consuelo.

No eran nada diferentes de los grupos militares del mundo muggle. Los miembros de esa sociedad eran criados de esa manera y considerar las opciones que tenían al igual que Draco o de otro modo quedaban marginados y necesitados de protección como Severus.

Mientras dejaba a sus emociones salir de ella se dio cuenta como lo hicieron Minerva y Severus. Entendieron todos los defectos del mundo mágico. Sintieron las injusticias que vivieron y las canalizaron hacia su odio. Era muy fácil sentir odio en Hogwarts, el director, el ministerio y mundo que habían creado. Se dejaron perder a sí mismos en la oscuridad pero se dieron cuenta que Voldemort no era la solución a los problemas del mundo mágico; él era uno de esos problemas, el mayor.

Necesitaba apartar de ella la tristeza y la autocompasión para dar paso a su rencor.

Pansy por fin se unió a ella en su habitación.

"¡Todas Fuera!" Ordeno con voz fuerte la pelinegra.

Tracy tomo a Millicent antes de que pudiera quejarse y salieron del lugar.

Pansy tomo de la mano a Hermione y le llevo a su cama.

"He puesto hechizos de custodia en la cama. Nadie se acerca a menos de medio metro de distancia sin tu permiso. Ten cerca tu varita; voy a asegurar las alarmas para ti. Nadie podrá tocarte." Dijo suavemente Pansy.

Hermione saco su varita, agradecida por el gesto de Pansy.

"Gracias." Murmuro.

"Lo siento tanto Hermione. Yo no pude protegerte… No pude… ellos…" Pansy contuvo sus sollozos como podía mientras trataba de explicarse.

"Tú no me has hecho nada de esto." Susurro Hermione. Se agacho para dar un beso a Pansy. La pelinegra alejó un poco su rostro evitando ese contacto.

Hermione trato de ponerse de pie pero Pansy le sujeto donde estaba.

"¡No! Es que no… yo no… no quiero lastimarte." Dijo en voz baja Pansy.

"¿Te causo asco? Debería." Respondió Hermione evitando mirarla. Pansy le obligo a mirarle mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos.

"Nunca. Solo necesito saber que estas bien, querías esperar a que yo estuviera lista… ahora yo quiero esperarte a ti." Explico Pansy.

"Gracias. ¿Te quedarías conmigo? Solo… abrázame." Pidió Hermione.

Pansy asintió con una ligera sonrisa, se acomodó tras Hermione y le acurruco entre sus brazos. "No voy a dejarte; no les dejare tocarte de nuevo." Prometió al oído de la chica.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pansy cumplió su palabra. Estaba con Hermione cada segundo que podía. Parte de Hermione estaba disfrutando de la atención, parte de ella estaba sintiéndose asfixiada y la última parte se sentía incomoda de que no podía encontrar un descanso de la Sly para poder hablar con sus amigos.

Harry y Ron se habían cruzado en su camino un par de veces. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con ellos y cada vez que se acercaban a ella eran atacados por su escolta personal de Slys.

Tres cosas eran bastante claras. Harry y Ron estaban furiosos por lo que le había ocurrido, se sentían culpables y afortunadamente todo eso podían transportarlo de manera que hacían parecer que su molestia era ella. No ganarían ningún premio por su actuación pero convencían a cualquiera de que eran ex amigos ahora. Harry casi se descubre un día que trato de atacarla pero se arrepintió, nadie se dio cuenta afortunadamente.

Ahora solo necesitaban una manera de encontrarse. McGonagall había tratado de darles detención a Harry y Ron pero Flitwick las cancelaba. Hermione decidió que debía escaparse para poder hablarles. Aunque no habían hecho nada más que simples besos, Pansy no la dejaba sola en su cama desde que había regresado al castillo. Cando Hermione salía de la cama, Pansy se levantaba tras ella.

Finalmente una noche se las ingenió para salir de la cama dejando a Pansy en ella pero Flitwick la atrapo antes de poder dejar las mazmorras. El nuevo director parecía tener ojos en todos lados y en particular esos tres chicos eran su foco de atención. La última semana casi terminaba y no había podido acercarse nada a sus amigos.

Harry un día hizo algo brillante. La empujo bastante fuerte, dejándole en la palma de la mano un chocolate que causaba fiebre. Nadie se dio cuenta de esto; estaban muy ocupados empujándose mutuamente mientras los insultos se gritaban. Cuatro horas después los tres estudiantes fueron llevados a la enfermería. Desafortunadamente había guardaespaldas de Slytherin y algunos Gryffindor. Pansy y Cormac estaban listos para atacar cuando fuera necesario.

El nuevo director estaba rodeado de aurores también y estaban ocupados tratando de calmar a los atormentados estudiantes. La mayoría de los aurores parecía estar inclinado a ayudar solo a un lado de los estudiantes a pesar del desagrado del director. Hermione suspiro mirando a Poppy.

"Muy bien, todo aquel que no esté enfermo ¡FUERA! Fuera todos." Gritaba la enfermera.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a quejarse pero ninguno quería desafiar a madam Pomfrey. Todos los estudiantes se fueron. Flitwick y los aurores se quedaron. Los aurores no quitaban ojo a ninguno de los tres chicos en caso de que comenzaran a lanzarse hechizos. Tonks se veía devastada, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro cada que veía a Hermione.

"Lo siento director pero también tiene que salir de aquí." Dijo Poppy.

"No me voy a ir dejando a estos tres solos con usted. Reconozco los productos Weasley. No puedo permitir que se peleen. Lo siento Harry; no me interesa que tan enojado estés no puedes desquitarte con la Srta. Granger." respondió Flitwick.

"¿Por qué? Ella es tan culpable como el resto." Uno de los aurores alentaba. Flitwick se aclaró la garganta obligándole a callarse.

"Si hay alguna evidencia de ello entonces el Wizengamot le habría encontrado culpable. No habrá justicia por propia varita mientras sea director yo… de parte de nadie, no lo permitiré." Dejo en claro.

Eso respondía la pregunta de su actitud tan extraña. Podría estar enojado con ellos pero no estaba de acuerdo con la orden de que le encarcelara. Hermione deseo que eso fuera verdad.

Poppy le dirigió una mirada y Hermione entendió lo que quería decir con esta. Pomfrey suspiro y con un movimiento de cabeza se llevó a Tonks. Harry y Ron lo vieron, asintieron de acuerdo. Hermione adivinaba que Tonks sabía algo de aquello. No tenían otra opción, Flitwick era muy bueno en su trabajo. Afortunadamente solo el nuevo director les atrapo comunicándose de ese modo, con miradas.

"Esta es mi enfermería. Quédese si así quiere director pero no tendré a nadie más de público. La Auror Tonks puede quedarse pero los demás deben irse!" Ordenó Poppy.

Flitwick estaba procesando lo que acababa de entender, "Fuera." Dijo a los aurores.

Aseguró y aseguro las puertas tan pronto como dejaron la habitación, "¿Qué pasa aquí?"

Hermione se viró a Poppy, "Haga los juramentos y muéstrele. Necesito… Necesito tranquilizarme…" no terminaba su oración cuando fue tomada en brazos por Ron y Harry. Los tres chicos empezaron a llorar mientras Harry y Ron murmuraban _lo siento _una y otra vez.

Poppy arrastro al incrédulo Director a la habitación donde ocultaban a Dumbledore. Tonks les siguió. Flitwick casi se desmaya. Poppy le explico la situación mientras aplicaban a ambos magos los juramentos necesarios. El profesor observo hacia la puerta.

"déjelos. Hermione ha pasado por tantas cosas terribles y necesitan hablarlo." Susurro Poppy.

"¿Ellos sabían todo este tiempo?" preguntó Flitwick.

"No, pero querían ayudarle de todas maneras. Eso es lo que las buenas personas hacen." Musito Poppy. "¿Cómo es que la orden permitió pasar esto Fillius?"

"No lo sabían. Pensaban que ella lo mato." respondió.

"Pensábamos." Dijo Tonks, "Pero nunca pensé… nunca pensamos que iban a hacerle esto. Sabes que le han… le torturaron, le violaron, ¿Qué nos diferencia de ellos? Oh, Merlín, yo la deje ahí. Cuando Harry y Ron intimidaron a Remus para ayudarles me enoje tanto con Remus. Una vez que la vi… tuvieron que decirme para no perder mi cordura."

"La orden le ha dado la espalda a Hermione, a ellos." Dijo Poppy poniendo un brazo alrededor de Tonks. "Pero aunque estábamos molestos aun así nos horroriza las cosas que le han hecho y nadie podríamos haber adivinado que esto pasaría Nymphadora. Estuve presente cuando se planeó esto. Fillius… Nymphadora hay estudiantes y otros miembros de la orden que disfrutan que le haya pasado eso a ella, a ellos. Necesitamos apartarlos de Hermione… más importante aún, la orden necesita deshacerse de esos miembros. Así no somos nosotros.

"Yo no diré nada. Hemos caído ante nuestro miedo. Convertimos cualquier cosa en nuestro enemigo. Hemos fallado a Albus por miedo. Sé que los demás no pueden enterarse…" analizo Fillius.

"En este punto ya bien podríamos dejar un anuncio en el profeta." Dijo Hermione. No se habían dado cuenta que su abrazo había terminado y que estaba espiándoles. "¿Cómo se enteró Tonks?"

"Ojo loco la trajo aquí. Estaba a punto de ir a verte y disculparse después de escuchar lo que te pasó en Azkaban. Pudo haber tirado tu coartada a la basura de hacerlo. No hay nadie más que lo sepa." Dijo Poppy

El profesor Flitwick suspiro.

"Lo siento tanto Srta. Granger." Dijo al final.

"Yo también profesor. Yo también." Dijo ella.

"¿Minerva…ella lo sabe?" pregunto.

"Si profesor y también Snape. Por obvias razones esta información no puede dejar esta habitación." Dijo la chica.

"Lo siento tanto Hermione." Lloriqueo Tonks. "No lo sabía… no se supon… se suponía que eso no debía pasar en Azkaban. Al menos eso es lo que yo pensé. No puedo creer que Kingsley no hizo nada al respecto. Estaba por iniciar una investigación en Azkaban por eso y me mando a dejarlo. Si hubiera sabido…"

"Lo sabes ahora, ambos. Tonks necesitas dejar de mirarte tan culpable y comenzar a aparentar molestia. Hay otros miembros de la orden que les habría dado igual mi muerte. Si vas a ayudarnos necesitas aprender a protegernos. Querías respuestas… ahora las tienen, ambo. Nunca anticipamos que necesitaríamos gente para espiar en la orden pero ahora lo requerimos. No podemos arriesgarnos a quemarnos como el _fuego maldito_" dijo Hermione asertivamente caminando hacia la bruja.

Dejo que Tonks le diera un abrazo. La dejo llorar en su hombro. Con suavidad Hermione se alejó de ella.

"Ve. Ve afuera y asegúrate de que los Aurores entiendan que lo que tienes es ira contra mía."

Tonks asintió y limpiando sus lágrimas relajo para salir donde los Aurores.

"¿Podemos quedarnos un momento a hablar? Solo un poco." Pidió Harry a madam Pomfrey.

"Sí. Tomen el tiempo que necesiten."

Fillius camino hacia donde Dumbledore y se sentó a lado de quien hubiera sido su amigo y mentor, "Hemos dejado que una joven mujer enfrente a los peores demonios, ¿que hemos hecho mal amigo mío?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione se sentó en la torre de astronomía. Necesitaba pensar en los eventos que estaban por entrar en su vida. Su reunión con Harry y Ron había sido agotadora. A habían abrazado, llorado y re habían disculpado con ella infinitamente como por veinte minutos seguidos. Hasta que pudo calmarles.

"Moody me dijo… que estaban por ir por mí a Azkaban y el los detuvo. Me conto también que querían llevar con ustedes a Sirius y Remus. Ustedes no provocaron nada de esto. Eso lo sé. Los adoro chicos… estaban dispuestos a luchar por mi incluso cuando pensaban que había conspirado para asesinar a Dumbledore. Han tenido fe en mí y por eso les agradezco." Dijo Firmemente Hermione.

"¿Los demás?" pregunto Ron, "Ellos… ellos te lastimaron o dejaron que otros lo hicieran. Joder que Sirius fue casi imposible de convencer."

"Lo sé. Se suponía que debía ser cómplice de un asesinato y ustedes se suponían que debían estar enojados… todos ustedes, pero lo que me hicieron es imperdonable. Kingsley…" sollozo impedida de contener sus lágrimas frente a ellos. "Él les dijo que se _divirtieran _conmigo. Nadie peleo por mí. No les importo lo que me paso. ¿Cómo está tomando esto tu familia?" pregunto a Ron.

"Ginny estaba enojada al inicio pero cuando escucho lo que te paso dejo de estarlo… mamá… bueno ella no es nada amable con eso." Murmuro Ron.

"Si, Me capturaron, torturaron y violaron y creo que lo normal es llamarme zorra o mujerzuela o quizá basura… creo que no es muy diferente de los demás." Dijo Hermione decepcionada.

"Cuando esto termine vamos a arreglar todo, con aquellos que te lastimaron." Dijo molesto Harry con evidente molestia en su voz por la manera en que su amiga fue tratada.

"Harry, se supone que ahora soy una de los malos. Voy a tener que hacer cosas, cosas que ninguna de ellas será buena. No voy a traicionarles pero deberán entender…"

"No entendíamos antes pero ahora sí. Has lo que tengas que hacer. El trio dorado no podrá ser desintegrado jamás Hermione… sin importar lo que pase." Afirmo Ron.

"Acuérdate de eso tú también Harry." respondió Hermione.

"¿Ahora qué?" pregunto Ron.

"Tienen quizá solo el verano… aun me consideran una desconocida pero no será por mucho. Minerva dice que los días de Scrimgeour están contados. Van a tener que ir de prisa. Hay una mochila en su habitación. Tómenla antes de irse. Tiene un hechizo indetectable dentro que la expande. El director, Minerva, Severus, Poppy y yo la hemos empacado. Deben tener más que suficientes suministros. Moody incluso empaco la tienda de tus padres Ron, así que tienen refugio. Explico Hermione.

"¿Estás diciéndonos que debemos huir?" pregunto Ron.

"Si… van a ir en busca de horrocruxes y vamos a ayudarles tanto como podamos. Siempre tengan con ustedes los collares." Pidió la chica.

Ambos le abrazaron una vez más… Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió a sus amigos.

"Los quiero chicos." Su rostro se ensombreció, "Desafortunadamente hay algo más que tenemos que hacer."

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Harry precipitadamente.

"Hacer creíble que quiero matarlos." Suspiro Hermione.

Un viento frio se hizo presente. Mañana ella volvería a la mansión Malfoy, pero primero debería ser atacada y traicionada por sus amigos… solo esperaba que ellos pudieran hacer lo que debía para ayudarle en su misión.

* * *

**_Un adelantito del capi 17..._**

_Hermione contuvo su aliento al ver al más agresivo de sus captores en Azkaban. Los guardias nunca le dijeron sus nombres pero ella siempre sería capaz de identificar a ese por su marca caracteristica. Tenía un enorme lunar en el cuello en el cual se enfocaba Hermione cuando este estaba sobre ella y el en particular la visitaba constantemente en su celda. Cuando más dolor le causaba a Hermione más se reía y disfrutaba con placer el humillarla._

_"!CRUCIO¡" Hermione no se dio cuenta que esa había sido su voz conjurando la maldición hasta que el hombre cayó al suelo gritando y retorciéndose de dolor._

_..._

_"Silencio jovencito." Se rio Bellatrix mientras le encajaba su varita en la mejilla. Se unió a Pansy también hechizándolo._

_"Hermione tiene asuntos que discutir con tu papi." Dijo Pansy burlándose del joven._

_..._

_"Crucio."_

_El hombre se retorcía ante ella. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro aun cuando quería evitarlo. Se removió la máscara y la capucha y conjuro un levicorpus sin usar su varita, tan solo moviendo una de sus manos. Impresiono a todos los presentes mientras lo mantenía en el aire con esa mano y con la otra usaba su varita para hechizarlo repetidamente._

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_Si han llegado hasta aca sin aburrirse, les pido de favor un RVW para saber su opinion y...no se desesperen de que haya sido un poco lento el capo, prometo que el siguiente pff lo compenza con creces!_

_Por eso les deje el adelantito alli arriba xD espero que les picara la curiosidad._

_Asi que ya saben...si un capi nuevo quieres, exigelo por escrito xD!_


	17. Chapter 17

**_N/A Rate M. Tiene algunas palabrotas y descripciones algo… fuertes. (No me juzguen saben que amo escribir ese tipo de cosas pero la autora original me pidió advertirles antes…así que yo cumplo xD)_**

**_:::_**

**Capítulo 17**

Hermione dio un respiro profundo mientras caminaba en dirección a las afueras de las mazmorras. Su baúl estaba listo y en el tren. Las enemistades entre las casas se hacían más presentes. Los aurores leales a la Orden supervisaban a Harry, Ron, Ginny y a los otros estudiantes del ED; sus baúles ya estaban también en el tren y aquellos que eran leales a Voldemort supervisaban los baúles de los Sly y de algunas otros de distinta casa que parecía simpatizar con sus ideales. El resto de los que se decían neutrales eran escoltados por los aurores de Scrimgeour.

La tensión entre los aurores y los miembros del cuerpo de profesores del colegio era tan fuerte que se sentía en el ambiente. Despejo su habitación dejándola limpia ya sin sus cosas y se dirigió a las puertas del frente sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaría. Habían acordado un ataque físico para que Harry se viera convincente al terminar su amistad con ella.

"Escuche que llenaste una queja contra Kingsley. ¡Maldita zorra traidora!" grito con ira Harry, la había tomado por el brazo jalándole para que le hiciera frente para enfrentarla.

"¡No he llenado nada! El ministerio solo investiga mi tortura… eso es verdad. Kingsley se merece lo que sea que le vaya a pasar. El traidor es el." Protesto Hermione.

"¡No! Tú ayudaste a que mataran a Dumbledore, deberías estar en Azkaban. Fingiste y lloraste que te abusaron ante el Wizengamot para que te dejaran ir pero todos sabemos que no son más que mentiras. Eres una basura. Probablemente tú te les ofreciste a los guardias." Agrego Ron, su rostro estaba rojo. Los otros podrían decir que estaba fuera de si por su enojo… pero lo que pasaba en verdad es que estaba avergonzado de gritar aquello y Hermione amaba como su amigo odiaba tener que decirle todo aquello.

"¡Cállate Ronald!" comenzó a Llorar.

"¿Por qué no vienes a la sala común nos das una oportunidad?" bromeo Seamus uniéndose al ataque verbal contra la joven. "Que para eso sí que eres buena."

"Vete al infierno Finnegan." Siseo Pansy saliendo de detrás de Hermione. Tomo la mano de la castaña.

"Des pues de ella... su sangre la llevara directo ahí." Respondió Seamus.

"¿Quieres hablar de sangre? ¡Mugriento mestizo!" Chillo Blaise defendiendo a Hermione.

"Y aun así está más limpia que la de ella… maldita zorra." Dijo Ron. Algunos de los estudiantes se habían reunido a su lado, aquello no acabaría bien.

Cormac se sujetó la bragueta de sus pantalones. "Vamos Granger… dale unas chupadita… Qué a eso te dedicabas en Azkaban ¿no? Apuesto a que te encanta. Necesitabas un buen pene dentro de ti maldita tortillera."

Hermione iba a por el joven pero Minerva le tomo por el hombro llegando justo a tiempo.

"!Basta¡ ¡Al tren, ahora!" grito con molestia Minerva.

"¿Por qué debemos hacerle caso?" pregunto grosero Seamus.

"Porque aun soy su profesora." Dijo con frialdad la mujer en respuesta.

Los estudiantes caminaron retraídos pensando en si atacar a su profesora de transformaciones y empezar una rebelión contra ella y Cormac se veía que quería empezar aquella rebelión contra la profesora McGonagall cuando apareció Flitwick.

"¡Al Tren… TODOS USTEDES...! Aurores, quiero a las casas separadas en el viaje de regreso." Ordeno el pequeño hombre con firmeza.

"Voy a darle a ese coño una buena visita antes de que te refundamos de regreso en Azkaban Granger." Rio a grito tendido Cormac mientras caminaba hacia el vagón. Hermione observaba a los presentes en espera a que respondieran algo… nadie hablo en su defensa.

Pansy trataba de alcanzar a Cormac para darle su merecido pero Minerva y Séptima la sujetaban impidiéndole avanzar. Hermione hizo una seña a Pansy pidiéndole que se detuviera. Se giró de frente a los espectadores y miro directamente a Cormac.

"Bien. Quieren que sea en verdad la hija del Sr. Tenebroso… Soy su Hija. No deberían estar provocándome, deberían temerme. Les voy a hacer pagar. Quieren que sea la villana.. pues felicidades, ustedes y esos cabrones de Azkaban y la oficina de Aurores tendrán lo que desean… bueno técnicamente ustedes me hicieron así." Dijo Hermione casi gritándole a la multitud que le observaba.

"¿Qué una escoria?" pregunto una voz. A Hermione le pareció que era Cormac.

"No, sus pesadillas hechas realidad… ya lo verán muy pronto. Que tengan un verano sano y salvo." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa. Toda la casa de Slytherin le acompaño soltando risotadas de burla y apoyo a la chica ante su declaración. Hermione sentía que sonaba como una mala caricatura pero funciono. El resto de los estudiantes captaron su amenaza y se dieron cuenta de que Hermione pasaría el verano en casa con los mortifagos, las burlas de estos rápidamente se convirtió en nerviosismo. Los aurores incluido Yaxley crearon una escolta para ella y les guiaron lejos del resto de los estudiantes hasta hacerles llegar a su compartimiento.

Hermione fue directamente al área asignada para Slytherin y se metió en el mejor compartimiento que encontró. Era suyo ahora. Se lo había ganado. Pansy y Blaise se sentaron a su lado cuidando de ella así como Crabbe y Goyle custodiaban fuera. Pansy tomo su mano.

"¿Es eso verdad?" pregunto Pansy bajando la voz.

Hermione no aparto la mirada del paisaje Escoces que pasaba frente a ella. "Sí." Respondió.

Pansy acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, "Estaré siempre a tu lado." Dijo en voz baja.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione se instaló en su habitación con la ayuda de Narcissa. A lado de su cama, en la mesita de noche, vio una botella con poción y dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Narcissa.

"Pansy le pidió a Draco algo que pudiera ayudarte con tus pesadillas. Sé que has estado usando encantamientos silenciadores en tu dormitorio pero si quieres unas noches de completo alivio esta es una poción para dormir sin soñar." Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Gracias. Sobre Pansy… nuestras habitaciones…" decía Hermione.

"Ella será capaz de entrar a esta parte de la mansión. La he movido a una habitación más cercana a ti y su habitación se conecta con la tuya." Narcissa tomo un libro de la estantería moviéndolo dejando al instante revelado un corredor. "Así mantendremos la reputación de Pansy intacta."

"Estas viejas costumbres." Suspiro Hermione.

"Sí. Ella es buena para ti, y aunque quizá no entienda por completo tu dolor ella sabe bien lo que es ser torturada." Dijo Narcissa.

"¿Sus padres? Ella nunca me ha contado nada." pregunto Hermione.

"Necesitas apoyarte en alguien. Quizá ambas puedan sanar este verano." Sonrió suavemente Narcissa.

"Eso espero." Suspiro Hermione.

"Tu pequeña pelea con Potter y sus amigos, ya se ha enterado casi todo el mundo. Hiciste bien. No permitiste que se burlaran de ti." Comento Narcissa con un dejo de orgullo y aprobación en la voz mientras sonreía.

"Gracias. Eres tan buena conmigo." Agradeció murmurando Hermione.

"Es porque te lo has ganado. El Sr. Tenebroso me pidió te informara que debes bajar a verlo cuando estés instalada." Dijo Narcissa. "Estoy segura que Pansy también quiere verte pronto. El Sr. Tenebroso la ha mandado a ella y a las gemelas Carrow al ministerio a recoger unos archivos para él. Estará de regreso en unas horas." Informo Narcissa.

Hermione se despidió de Narcissa cuando esta salió dejándola desempacar, convoco un hechizo para acomodar sus cosas antes de irse. Se dirigió a encontrarse con su padre. Lo encontró en la biblioteca revisando unos libros. Severus, Lucius y Draco estaban con el ayudando. La chica no sabía que era lo que buscaban pero su curiosidad le ganaba. Draco se veía feliz de verla y Lucius parecía un lobo que olfateaba su presa. Severus estaba tan estoico como siempre.

"Hermione, bienvenida a casa. Veo que tenia razón sobre tus amigos." Se regodeo Voldemort. Hermione contuvo su rabia ante la frialdad con la que hablaba, solo asintió.

"Si, tenías razón." Dijo refiriéndose a lo afirmado por Voldemort. Necesitaba que le creyera. "¿Puedo preguntar que están investigando?"

"No pero quizá puedas ayudar pronto. Primero necesito confiar por completo en ti. Instálate y tomate unos días para entrenar y acostumbrarte a tu nuevo hogar." Ofreció Voldemort.

"Como desees." Respondió Hermione saliendo de la habitación. Snape le diría después que era lo que Voldemort estaba planeando después y necesitaba establecer relación con los demás en ese lugar. Se cambió de ropas por unas más cómodas y se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento.

La sala de entrenamiento había sido ampliada y estaba abarrotada de magos y brujas practicando varios métodos de combate. En ese momento entendió porque la Orden usaba la táctica de guerrilla del espionaje. Estaban en desventaja numérica. Minerva le dijo que la mansión era ocupada solo por el círculo más cercano a Voldemort y sus primeras filas de batalla. Si estos eran solo una parte pequeña de su ejército la orden estaba en serio problemas.

Ahora entendía porque Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a forzar a Snape a matarle, sin espías de confianza cerca de Voldemort la orden no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Se sentía abrumada por el número de personas practicando y al mismo tiempo algo extraña. Vio alrededor en busca de una cara conocida y encontró a Dolohov mirándola también. El hombre le susurro algo al otro mortifago que entrenaba con él y camino hacia la chica. El otro trato de detenerle pero este lo hizo a un lado.

Dolohov estaba furioso aun por lo ocurrido tiempo atrás en el ministerio y por la tortura que recibió. Desde entonces había sido degradado a ser el tipo llorón, incluso tenia menor rango que Pettigrew y era mandado a misiones claramente suicidas. Seguía vivo por los pelos. Cuando vio a Hermione imagino con ansia que tendría al menos un poco de venganza antes de morir en alguna batalla inevitablemente.

"¿Quieres entrenar? Podría ayudarte con eso." Sonrió siniestramente.

Hermione estaba harta. Había tenido ya bastante de la hostilidad de los otros. Todo era una batalla siempre. Sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de ella y se dejó guiar por ella.

"Muy bien, a entrenar." Dijo, su voz era casi un murmullo.

Antonin saco su varita y Hermione la suya ambos saludaron para dar comienzo a su duelo. Hermione se dejó llevar por completo la primera vez. Canalizo su rabia y su dolor hasta su varita para atacar ferozmente al hombre que casi logro matarle. No tener que preocuparte de malherir a tu oponente era liberador.

Su entrenamiento con Minerva, Narcissa, Severus y Moody parecía haber tenido gran impacto en ella. Empezaba a lanzarle rápidamente hechizos, maldiciones, deteniéndose y moviéndose con excepcional habilidad. Estaba bloqueando un hechizo cuando sintió el impacto de otro en su pierna y el dolor exploto en su lado izquierdo. Callo pero se las ingenió para bloquear otro hechizo que lanzo Dolohov cuando estaba en el suelo.

Dolohov era muy bueno…. Muy bueno. Pero no había sido entrenado por los mejores. Ella sí. En un movimiento rápido volvió a estar de pie apoyando su peso en su pierna derecha. Cerró sus ojos para recordar las técnicas que Moody le había enseñado. Se agacho antes de ser impactada por un hechizo que podría haberla rebanado entera y devolvió un _desmaius_ que Dolohov bloqueo riéndose de ella.

Volvió a lanzar un _desmaius_. Lo bloqueo de nuevo y relajo su ataque burlándose de ella mientras mantenía su escudo al reír. Lanzo por tercera vez _desmaius_ y el hombre perdió el equilibrio dándole la ventaja que ella necesitaba, la confianza siempre era el enemigo principal y había de atacarlo. El hombre nunca vio venir el _Sectusempra_. Era una maldición brutal con efecto inmediato y calló al suelo gritando de dolor.

La chica camino hacia el renqueando sobre su pierna herida y se rio en su cara mientras trataba de no ahogarse con su propia sangre.

"¿Te has divertido practicando conmigo imbécil?" siseo Hermione viéndole desangrarse.

Escucho un lento y continuo sonido de aplausos venir de tras de ella, se dio la vuelta y vio a su padre. Voldemort estaba con Minerva, Bellatrix, los Malfoy, Severus, Yaxley y algunos más que no conocía. Cada aplauso de sus manos quebraba el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Todos los mortifagos se habían detenido a observar. Hermione no se había dado cuenta que le estaban observando todo ese tiempo, pero así habían hecho.

Vio a Pansy de pie al final de la habitación junto a Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore y las gemelas Carrow. Todos se veían aterrados excepto Pansy. Veía a Hermione directo a los ojos mientras sentía. Ella la entendía.

"¿Se sabe el contra hechizo Severus?" preguntó Voldemort.

"No lo sé mi Señor." Respondió Severus. Miro a Dolohov quien moría lentamente. "¿Quiere que le salve la vida mi señor?" pregunto.

"Eso es decisión de Hermione. Él ha sido un idiota por retarle a duelo por el simple hecho de haberle herido." Voldemort se Volvió a Hermione. "El té habría matado si la oportunidad se le presentaba. Creo que es porque está molesto por su nuevo puesto de trabajo en mi ejército."

Hermione odiaba la facilidad y burla con la que Voldemort decía las cosas más obvias. Ella sabía que Dolohov estaba furioso. Había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo; el hechizo que no alcanzo a bloquear le había destrozado la tibia de su pierna izquierda. Miro hacia abajo donde estaba el hombre. Dejo volar su imaginación y lo diviso como si fuera uno de los guardias de Azkaban. La chica enfocaba todo su odio y rabia que sentía contra el mundo en aquel hombre que ahora yacía frente a ella en el suelo muriendo. Sabía que necesitaba dar una respuesta a la pregunta que se avecinaba.

"¿Dejaras que viva o debe morir?" preguntó Voldemort. Hermione sabía que aquello era una prueba.

Se agacho sobre su pierna sana como pudo y con una de sus manos tomo el rostro de Dolohov moviéndolo evaluándole casi con compasión.

"Debe morir." Dijo fríamente.

Dolohov escupió sangre al rostro de Hermione, ella lo ignoro poniéndose en pie nuevamente mientras veía como un rayo de luz verde impactaba el cuerpo del hombre llevándose la luz de sus ojos. Después de ver que había muerto se incorporó una vez más alzando su varita para limpiar su rostro. Se volvió a ver a su Señor… su padre.

"Gracias por terminar el trabajo." Dijo Hermione firmemente. Por las miradas que recibió en ese momento se dío cuenta que había tomado la decisión correcta.

"Lo has hecho bien. Antonin me ha tenido inconforme y fue lo bastante idiota para retarte pero no quiero que vayas a tomar esto como una invitación abierta a asesinar a todos mis seguidores. Encuentro a algunos de ellos un tanto útiles." Se burló entre risas Voldemort.

Algunos de los mortifagos se rieron otros solo tosían nerviosos.

"¿Te gustaría vengarte de aquellos que te hirieron?" pregunto suavemente Voldemort.

No dudo un segundo en responder. "Sí." Respondio mirandole a los ojos.

"Bien. Ve a limpiarte y a curarte esa pierna. La cena es a las ocho. Después tu y yo haremos un viaje a ver a algunos _viejos_ amigos." Dijo con voz pausada Voldemort.

"Como digas… Padre." respondio Hermione segura de sus palabras.

Hubo un silencio mortal en la habitación después de llamarle padre, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Nadie sabía que decir o hacer.

Voldemort sonrió ampliamente.

"Es bueno que al fin lo reconozcas." Dijo tranquilamente a la chica. Levantó su voz para hacerse escuchar por todo su ejército, "Que todo el mundo lo sepa de una vez y díganselo a mis demás seguidores…. Mi hija ha venido a casa a tomar su lugar a mi lado."

Voldemort camino sonriente alejándose de su séquito. Hermione vio a Bellatrix observarle con una mirada asesina en el rostro. Ahora tendría que lidiar con la sádica bruja, era cuestión de tiempo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Cómo puedes estar conmigo?" pregunto Hermione. "Después de lo que hice… ¿no te molesto?" pregunto Hermione descansando junto a Pansy después de que su pierna hubiera sanado dolorosamente rápido gracias a las pociones de Narcissa y Snape.

"Odio que hayas tenido que llegar a eso, que todos tengamos que hacerlo, pero no puedo odiarte. No tienes idea de cómo ha sido mi vida Hermione pero ese no es el primer hombre que veo morir. Crecí rodeada de gente cruel que hacia cosas aún más crueles… tú no eres nada como ellos. Aun ahora sigues siendo noble." Dijo Pansy besándola en los labios con delicadeza. La acerco más a ella rozando su cuerpo al de Hermione y esta acariciaba su cuello.

"¿Tus padres?" susurro la pregunta Hermione.

"Sí. Mi padre y mi madre harían lo que fuera por más poder." Respondió suspirando Pansy.

"¿Te lastimaban?" volvió a preguntar Hermione.

"Me torturaban, me golpeaban hasta el cansancio, me hechizaban y maldecían… perdieron todo en la primera guerra, su importante renombre, un par de hijos… y quedaron con una niña que no deseaban. Eventualmente tendré mi venganza, les hare pagar. Te entiendo porque he sentido ese tipo de rabia. Quieres justicia, lo entiendo mejor de lo que tú crees." Respondió Pansy besándole nuevamente.

Hermione la beso con intensidad dejando que su pasión la guíara. Pansy no opuso resistencia esta vez. El beso se profundizo más y fue Pansy la que dejo esa vez vagar sus manos por el cuerpo de Hermione. Hermione gimió cuando Pansy comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

"¿Estas lista para esto?" Susurro Pansy.

"Lo necesi…" Hermione fue interrumpida por un golpe en su puerta. Maldijo mientras se ponía de pie yendo hacia la puerta.

Era Bellatrix, la bruja observo la blusa desabotonada de Hermione, miro sobre su hombro a Pansy en la cama e inmediatamente saco su varita.

Hermione tomo la mano de Bellatrix, "La quiero aquí."

"Muy bien." Gruño Bellatrix. "Es hora. Ella se queda."

"¿Es esa orden tuya o de _Él_?" pregunto con mofa Pansy acercándose tras de Hermione.

Bellatrix resoplo molesta mientras se alejaba.

"Estaré siempre a tu lado." Dijo Pansy tomando la mano de Hermione.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione apretaba su escoba con fuerza. La gente a menudo pensaba que ella era incapaz de volar. No era así. Aunque no sacaría selección para un equipo de Quidditch, era una voladora decente. Solo le tenía miedo a las alturas. En ese momento se enfocaba en seguir a Minerva y trataba de no ver hacia abajo.

Voldemort había insistido en que ambas, ella y Minerva se unieran a él en su viaje nocturno. Le habían dado un uniforme de mortifago y una máscara para cubrir su identidad. Ver a Minerva en su fase de mortifago era algo inquietante, verse al espejo en esas mismas ropas a si misma le había colapsado los nervios. Pansy volaba junto a ella.

"Afloja tu agarre Hermione. Veras que la escoba responderá mejor si no tratas de ahorcarla." Dijo Pansy.

Haciendo caso a la pelinegra Hermione aflojo su agarre. "¿Dónde está?"

Pansy apunto. Voldemort estaba volando sin ayuda alguna de escoba. Se había movido junto a Minerva. Hermione se tomó un minuto para notar lo extraña y perturbada que era ese viaje familiar. Minerva la había visitado poco antes de la cena. Le había explicado que Dolohov era solo el inicio. La iban a tentar para entrar al lado oscuro ofreciéndole confort a costa de vengarse de sus enemigos primero. Eventualmente sus amigos se convertirían en sus enemigos también.

Comenzaron a descender. Reconoció aquel pequeño pueblo mágico. Era el valle de Godric. Se preguntó tras de quien irían esa noche. Se encaminaron a la calle principal. Dejo su escoba junto a las de los demás y comenzó a andar recorriendo el camino. Pasaron frente a la casa de Minerva. Algunos residentes estaban fuera de sus casas y una vez que vieron a los mortifagos comenzaron a correr dentro de estas.

Todo el que no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esconderse y no pudo defenderse fue atacado con un hechizo dañándoles o sacándoles del camino. Los mortifagos se divertían atormentando a los residentes y a todo aquello que se cruzaba en su camino lo destrozaban. Pansy había lanzado un hechizo aturdidor a un mago que había tenido la osadía de verle a la cara. Bellatrix lanzo un crucio al mismo joven cuando estaba en el suelo. Hermione decidió ignorar a ambas, estaba demasiado nerviosa para prestar atención a nada que no estuviera frente a ella.

Llegaron a una calle cerrada al final del camino donde había un pequeño castillo. No era ni por broma del tamaño de la mansión Malfoy pero era bastante pretencioso comparado con las viviendas de su alrededor. Era ostentoso y se veía elegante. El castillo era de estructura ornamental y color blanco. Parecía algún dibujo mal hecho de Disney. Hermione se preguntaba por quién estaba esperando.

Bellatrix corto los hechizos protectores que lo rodeaban con facilidad y marcharon entrando tomando camino arriba por las escaleras. Hermione estaba en shock al ver a quien estaba frente a ella una vez que el humo y los escombros se disipaban. Cormac McLaggen estaba de pie frente a ellos con su varita en mano. Le lanzo un hechizo a Hermione. Esta lo bloque sin ningún problema y con una facilidad inaudita lo desarmo mandándolo a volar haciendo que chocara contra la pared tras el al caer. Se aseguró de tomar la varita del chico y guardarla en su cinturón. Después de entrenar con miembros de la orden y mortifagos un miembro del ED no era oponente para ella.

"¡Cormac!" chillo una voz. Un hombre entro corriendo en la habitación destruida.

Hermione contuvo su aliento al ver al más agresivo de sus captores en Azkaban. Los guardias nunca le dijeron sus nombres pero ella siempre sería capaz de identificar a ese por su lunar. Tenía un enorme lunar en el cuello en el cual se enfocaba Hermione cuando este estaba sobre ella y el en particular la visitaba constantemente en su celda. Cuando más dolor le causaba a Hermione más se reía y disfrutaba con placer el humillarla.

"!CRUCIO¡" Hermione no se dio cuenta que esa había sido su voz conjurando la maldición hasta que el hombre cayó al suelo gritando y retorciéndose de dolor.

"!Papá¡" grito Cormac trastabillando sobre sus pies. Hermione se detuvo, perpleja ante lo que había hecho y al entender que ese pedazo de animal era el padre de su compañero de clases. Pansy pateo a Cormac y lo ato con la maldición ocasionando que diera de bruces contra el suelo. Después volvió a patearle pero esta vez le dio en la cara.

"Hermione te presento a Gaius McLaggen. Padre de tu amigo Cormac, líder de los guardias de Azkaban y reciente viudo. Su mujer no hace mucho callo de las escaleras por accidente. Ya que has conocido a Gaius… ¿Crees que de verdad su mujer callo por las escaleras?" preguntó Voldemort.

"No. El bastardo probablemente la empujo." Gruño Hermione. Estaba perdida en sus recuerdos más dolorosos.

"Púdrete Granger. ¡Ahh!"Cormac gritó cuando Pansy le golpeo con otra maldición.

"Silencio jovencito." Se rio Bellatrix mientras le encajaba su varita en la mejilla. Se unió a Pansy también hechizándolo.

"Hermione tiene asuntos que discutir con tu papi." Dijo Pansy burlándose del joven.

"Diez puntos para Gryffindor." Se rio Severus lanzando un hechizo al joven rompiéndole los dedos de la mano. Los otros mortifagos se reían y alentaban.

Hermione entendió porque habían ido ahí. La venganza era el camino más fácil para adentrarse al lado oscuro. Ahora en verdad lamentaba lo que Severus y Minerva habían tenido que hacer para abrazar ese lado.

Dejo que todo lo que pensaba en ese momento se alejara de ella a excepción de lo que sentía por el hombre que yacía a sus pies. Apunto a Gaius y dejo que la palabra escapara con suavidad y facilidad de entre sus labios.

"Crucio."

El hombre se retorcía ante ella. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro aun cuando quería evitarlo. Se removió la máscara y la capucha y conjuro un _levicorpus_ sin usar su varita, tan solo moviendo una de sus manos. Impresiono a todos los presentes mientras lo mantenía en el aire con esa mano y con la otra usaba su varita para hechizarlo repetidamente.

El hombre comenzó a gritar más alto cada vez que ella rotaba sobre unas flamas al rojo vivo que conjuro con su varita, lo giraba como si fuera un puerco rostizándose y comenzó a cortar partes del cuerpo del hombre. Se aseguró de carbonizar todas las partes colgantes. Se había olvidado del mundo a su alrededor. No escuchaba nada ni a nadie; ni las palabras de aliento de algunos, los jadeos nerviosos de otros, tampoco escuchaba las ovaciones de Bellatrix, ni los sollozos de Draco o las suplicas de Cormac pidiendo compasión por su padre. Lo único que sintió fue una mano sobre su hombro tranquilizándola y apoyándola. Era Pansy.

Cuando termino con Gaius McLacggen no era nada más que un cadáver mutilado y no sintió nada más que alivio, venganza.

"¡Maldita puta! Te matare desgraciada. Juro que voy a matarte." Gritaba El joven.

Hermione se volvió a Cormac. Lo odiaba pero no al grado con el que odiaba a su padre. No sabía si podría matarle a él también. Pensó sobre las cosas que este le había dicho antes de dejar Hogwarts. Pensó en la madre del chico, quien claramente no era extrañada ni recordada. Él no era nada diferente de su padre.

"!Avada Kedavra¡" la luz verde salió disparada de la varita de Hermione arrebatando la luz de los ojos de Cormac. El chico cayo de bruces contra la pared.

Hermione sintió una mano tomar la suya. Era Pansy quien la guio a la salida de esa casa. Bellatrix conjuro _morsmorde_ y dejo la que la marca de Voldemort apareciera sobre el pequeño de los McLaggen.

Cuando volvieron a sus escobas Severus le entrego la suya.

"Solo enfócate en llegar a casa." Hermione podía distinguir compasión en sus ojos. Ya había cometido tres asesinatos en lo que iba de un solo día.

No recordó como fue el viaje de regreso a la mansión pero el miedo a las alturas se había ido… ahora el miedo que la llenaba era el miedo a sí misma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Nos vemos a la proxima actualizacion!


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A: **

**Sip, Rate M. **

**LA autora me obliga (aja y yo súper furica no? Jeje) es necesario advertir esto. Ya saben por aquello de que lastimemos y deformemos las mentes blandengues de aquellas curiosillas precoces leyendo este tipo de situaciones entre dos féminas sexys. Así que "**_**Se recomienda discreción**_**"**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Hermione llego donde sus aposentos y al observar a su alrededor la soledad suspiro aliviada. Con alivio dio gracias por acordarse del hechizo silenciador antes de sucumbir ante el remordimiento y culpa que la azotaban, estaba a nada de perderse a sí misma. Su mente se sentía como si un huracán le hubiera golpeado de repente. Había regresado ya a la mansión antes que nadie y se había adentrado silenciosa apenas al haber tocado el suelo.

Corrió dentro atravesando pasillos tratando de llegar hasta su dormitorio antes de que los acontecimientos de los meses pasados se hicieran presentes una vez más en su cabeza. No alcanzo a llegar a su cuarto y termino vomitando en medio del corredor. Siguió su camino, esperaba que los elfos domésticos lo limpiaran antes de que nadie viera el estropicio que hizo.

Una vez que entro a su habitación dejo que toda su furia y odio salieran de ella. Estrello su puño contra el gran espejo que ahí tenia, aun sin notar los pedazos de vidrio en su mano sangrante continuo con su locura. Sintió un líquido tibio salir de su piel, comenzaba a sangrar y aun así detuvo o disminuyo su embestida destructiva los muebles y cosas de su habitación, todo lo que se atravesara en su camino termino roto o destrozado.

Más tarde el cansancio se apodero de ella, necesitaba lavarse la sangre. Necesitaba desaparecer la muerte. Se preparó un baño. Dejo que su mano lastimada colgara fuera de la bañera, así evitaría que el agua se contaminara con su sangre y se tornase roja, su alma comenzaba a consumirse. Volvió su vista donde descansaba su mano herida y noto como tenía un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo causado por su herida goteante. Parte de ella deseaba desangrarse hasta quedar inconsciente y así evitar lidiar con la angustia más adelante.

Cubrió sus ojos con una toalla pequeña humedecida y se recostó a descansar en la bañera.

Unos minutos después pudo escuchar un sonido. La puerta se abría. Estiro su mano para alcanzar su varita pero se detuvo un par de segundos después, pudo oler como la inigualable esencia de vainilla y miel entraba a sus fosas nasales.

"Deberías mantener tu guardia alerta." Dijo una suave voz.

"No es necesario ni siquiera descubrir mis ojos a ver; tu aroma es único…. Y bienvenida." Respondió Hermione negándose en redondo a quitarse la toalla mojada de los ojos y permitir que sus lágrimas fueran vistas, eso solo demostraría lo débil que es.

"Los elfos están reparando la habitación." Dijo Pansy mientras sostenía la mano herida de Hermione curándola con hechizos. Comenzó a depositar suaves besos en esta una vez que estaba completamente curada.

Hermione no reaccionaba hasta que escucho el sonido de ropas cayendo al suelo y sintió movimientos en el agua.

Se removió de los ojos la toalla húmeda para contemplar a una magnifica Pansy Parkinson frente a ella en la bañera.

"Eres absolutamente hermosa." Ronroneo Hermione mientras alcanzaba una mano de Pansy atrayéndola hasta ella. Pansy se acomodó a horcajadas sobre ella sujetando su cara entre sus manos.

"Solo vine a ver como estabas. No tenía intención de… eres irresistible." Musito a centímetros de los labios de Hermione.

Pansy acorto el espacio entre ellas besando la frente de Hermione. Beso cada parpado de la castaña y lentamente exploro el contorno de su barbilla antes de llegar a sus labios besándoles también.

"Sabes exquisito." Murmuro Hermione mientras dejaba que las manos de Pansy recorrieran su cuerpo explorándole.

Sus besos comenzaron a profundizar y Hermione exploraba a la joven que había logrado capturar sus pensamientos, acariciaba lentamente sus caderas y recorría sus muslos. Soltó un ligero gemido al sentir a Pansy acercase más a ella, como si electricidad atravesará su cuerpo y ella hiciera que sus pezones se tensaran y rozaran uno contra el de la otra. Pansy mordisqueaba tras de su lóbulo de la oreja.

"Hermione… yo, yo nunca…" murmuraba con dificultad.

"Ya lo había adivinado." Dijo riendo quedamente Hermione. Pansy sonrió y acaricio su cuello. "Seré cuidadosa."

"Dime que esto es verdad. Sabes bien lo que pasara, lo que arriesgo, dime que es real." Pedía la pelinegra.

Hermione se puso al nivel de Pansy enderezándose en su lugar con la chica sobre ella haciendo contacto directo a sus ojos verdes, "Es real."

"Bien. Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido y no quiero ni puedo perderte." respondió Pansy.

"No me vas a perder." Susurro Hermione. Dejo un camino de besos bajando por el cuello y hombro de Pansy, logrando que la chica suspirar con placer. Esos suspiros se convirtieron en verdaderos gemidos cuando Hermione comenzó a explorar con sus labios y lengua los pechos de Pansy, dejando que sintiera por momentos sus dientes de manera sutil por sobre su piel para terminar capturando su pezón en su boca.

Recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Pansy llevándolas hasta sus muslos acercando hacia a ella a la peligra. Pansy se restregaba contra ella dejando que la excitación llevara el mando sobre la razón. Hermione coloco su mano entre ambas comenzando a tocar suavemente el centro de placer de Pansy. La pelinegra musitaba sonidos de placer comenzando a moverse contra los toques que la mano de Hermione le brindaba dejándose arrastrar al más deseable de los placeres.

Dejo caer si cabeza hacia atrás en pos del placer y de nueva cuenta la movió al frente acomodándola entre la clavícula y cuello de Hermione para comenzar a succionar su cuello al sentir como bullía dentro de ella la presión y placer que la castaña le ocasionaba. Comenzó a empujar más frenéticamente contra Hermione sus caderas. Vocifero de manera sonora el nombre de Hermione al sentir el orgasmo golpear su cuerpo y se recargo por un momento en el cuerpo de Hermione tratando de recuperarse del fantástico placer que la hermosa castaña bajo ella le había brindado.

Hermione la dejo descansar por un momento antes de comenzar a mover su mano hasta la entrada de la chica haciendo que sus dedos se introdujeran lentamente en ella. Pansy sollozo un poco ante la intrusión, se echó hacia atrás y observo bajo ella a los dedos que le causan semejante placer.

"Te ves tan bella ahora." Musito Hermione a su oído mientras adentraba sus dedos en Pansy curvándoles un poco logrando hacerla temblar de placer. "Eres tan hermosa. Gracias por entregarte a mí."

Pansy dejo que Hermione la empujara suavemente contra el otro extremo de la bañera colocándose sobre ella comenzando a besar sus labios, reclamándolos.

"Creo que no debo ser la única sintiendo y teniendo tanta diversión." Gruño Pansy y alcanzo su mano colocándola entre las piernas de Hermione acariciando su centro. Ambas chicas tomaron su tiempo para descubrir que es lo que disfrutaba y como lo hacía la otra. Hermione nunca había perdido el control cuando tenía sexo con sus amantes pero Pansy la hacía perderlo. La bruja le tocaba en una manera que iba más allá de un simple polvo, algo más que solo sexo y comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al aproximarse a su inminente orgasmo.

Nunca tuvo la intención de gritar su amor por la pelinegra. En ese momento estaba tan débil y vulnerable que justo en el momento en que pensaba que iba a explotar en mil pedazos Pansy llega y la ayuda a mantenerse de una pieza. Diablos que ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que sentía por la bruja hasta que se escuchó gemir aquello "Te amo" mientras Pansy la hacía llegar a su límite. Pansy la acompaño en su orgasmo y ambas se abrazaron jadeando.

"Lo siento." Susurro Hermione.

"¿Era en serio?" preguntó Pansy.

Hermione se detuvo a pensar un segundo. Darse cuenta de la verdad le aterro. Pansy había logrado completar su misión pero aun a pesar de eso Hermione no podía cambiar lo que sentía. "Sí."

"Entonces no te disculpes. Esto no es algo que solo va en un solo sentido. También te amo. Vamos Hermione… acompáñame a la cama, tenemos mucho que aprender de la otra." Dijo Pansy sonriendo a la castaña.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente Pansy se fue temprano, beso a Hermione al despedirse y regreso a su habitación. Sentía que aun debía mantener las apariencias. Dormir donde Hermione sin ningún compromiso formal entre ellas podría destruir por completo su estatus pues sería interpretada su situación como simple diversión por parte de la castaña.

Unas horas más tarde Hermione encontró a Minerva frente a su puerta. Ordenaron algo de té a los elfos y ambas tomaron asiento comenzando a charlar.

"Se rumora que Pansy ha pasado la noche aquí." Comento minerva a sabiendas de la situación.

"'¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? En efecto así fue. Nunca pensé que los mortifagos fueran aún más chismosos que las chicas en plena pijamada. Es asombrosa. Me hace sobrellevarlo más sencillamente. Hace que sea mejor. Estoy aterrada. Creo que ha logrado completar su misión." Dijo con temor Hermione.

"Esperaba que fuera posible que aislaras tus sentimientos de la misión. Ahora lidiaremos una cosa a la vez. ¿Cómo te sientes después del viaje?" pregunto Minerva apretando la mano de Hermione.

"Estaba hecha un desastre cuando volví. Después de que ella vino… bueno… pude dormir profundamente sin necesidad de poción anti sueños. No sé si debo agradecer a Pansy o fue el hecho de que asesine a mi atacante, pero esperaba más pesadillas y no menos. Creí que cambiaria y sé que lo he hecho… pero ahora pienso que no cambie a lo que quería." Comentaba con tristeza Hermione.

"Eso es lo más atractivo de ser los malos Hermione. Ten cuidado de no dejarte arrastrar a ese sentimiento permanentemente." Advirtió con preocupación Minerva.

"¿Sabías a donde íbamos?" pregunto Hermione.

"No. Tom dijo que sería una sorpresa. La verdad me alegra que escogiera a los McLaggen. Lo hizo más sencillo para ti. Pero ese es punto de que los escogiera." Suspiro Minerva, "Lo has impresionado con tu manejo de magia sobre Dolohov y con McLaggen, eres muy talentosa. Has hecho lo correcto para ganarte su confianza… bueno digamos que has ganado lo que él está dispuesto a otorgar. Lamento mucho que el costo de ello haya sido ir tan lejos cariño." Minerva decía esto limpiándose lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Sin llorar madre." Dijo suavemente Hermione, "Tenemos una guerra que ganar y entonces ya tendremos tiempo para las lágrimas." Con cuidado limpio las mejillas de Minerva.

Minerva asintió tranquilizándose un poco.

"Están trabajando en la investigación de un proyecto que estoy segura te incluirá. ¿Has escuchado hablar de las reliquias de la muerte?" pregunto Minerva.

"No." Admitió Hermione, con desagrado de saber que había algo que desconocía.

Minerva paso la siguiente media hora contándole la historia de los tres hermanos.

"Así que… ¿El anillo es lo que ha infectado a Dumbledore? Esa es una. Supongo que Vold…." Decía Hermione siendo interrumpida.

"¡NO! ¡Él ha hecho de su nombre Tabú!" Advirtió Minerva.

"!Maldición¡ Muy bien, deja advertirles a Harry y Ron." La chica tomo su collar y escribió un mensaje corto.

_*No usen..._

_Su nombre..._

_Nunca!..._

_Es Tabú*_

Espero un par de minutos y recibió dos respuestas. La de Ron llego primero.

_*¡JODER¡ ok._

Harry secundo.

_*¡MALDITA SEA!_

Hermione pudo notar que las habilidades de sus amigos para maldecir se habían incrementado. Esperaba que sus habilidades para conjurar maldiciones también hubieran crecido.

Se reacomodo en su lugar y volvió a retomar su conversación con Minerva.

"¿Qué hay de las otras dos?"

"Con la capa es con la que estas más que familiarizada… la has usado bastante con tus amigos." Dijo minerva sonriendo ligeramente.

"¿La de Harry?" pregunto sorprendida Hermione.

"Sí. La varita… eso es lo que él busca. Si llegase a encontrar la varita piensa que puede derrotar a Harry de una vez y por todas." Dijo Minerva.

"¿Pero sabemos dónde está la varita?" pregunto pensativa Hermione.

Minerva suspiro abatida, "Sí. La tiene Albus. Se lo dijo a Severus poco antes de _su muerte_. Él quería que eventualmente guiáramos a Tom a la varita."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" pregunto sorprendida Hermione.

"No va a funcionarle. No del modo en que él quiere. Es lo que Albus dijo." Agrego Minerva.

"¿Así que le ayudaremos a encontrarla?" pregunto de nuevo Hermione.

"Sí. Veras sí alguna de nosotras puede hacerlo, ayudaría a nuestra posición. Draco fue el que desarmo a Albus esa noche así que… técnicamente Draco es su dueño. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que no termine en sus manos." Advirtió una vez más Minerva.

"¿Vamos a dejar que Vol… que mi _padre_ sepa esto?" Hermione rápidamente se corrigió antes de decir su nombre.

"Aún estamos discutiendo eso. Albus querría proteger a Draco pero yo protegeré a Severus. Tom no sabe que Draco fue quien desarmo a Albus esa noche. Si llegara a sentir que esa varita no le funciona como debería va a ir tras Severus. Severus estaría en peligro pero si Tom fuera tras Draco podríamos aprovechar eso para dividir sus filas." Admitió Minerva, "Por lo que Severus ha dicho esa no sería la única salida. Lucius y Bellatrix no están nada complacidos. Bella está perdiendo preferencias y Lucius no piensa perder semejante oferta de crecer aquí dentro y eso solo lo lograra teniéndote. Desafortunadamente para destruir sus filas los Malfoy y Bellatrix serían un punto clave. Cualquiera de ellos podría ir incluso tras Pansy para llegar a ti." Explico Minerva con persuasión.

"Vaya enredijo en el que nos hemos metido." Murmuro suspirando Hermione.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La semana siguiente la paso en los cuarteles entrenando. Cuando entró se dio cuenta como los demás le mostraban respeto y seriedad. No había más miradas discriminatorias. No después de que Dolohov conociera el final ante su varita. No después de que se encargara de los McLaggens. Definitivamente era la hija del Sr. Oscuro… su heredera. Ese día por la tarde encontró su nuevo desafío.

"¿Dormiste bien?" ronroneo Bellatrix tras el oído de Hermione.

Se volvió para encarar a la bruja oscura.

"Sí, Me he sorprendido de ello." Contesto honestamente Hermione. "No he tenido problemas para dormir desde el viaje al Valle Godric."

"La venganza es la mejor de las curas para las heridas que este mundo ha dejado en ti." Susurro una vez Bellatrix.

"En efecto. Me siento….bien. Por primera vez desde…bueno me siento…"

"¿Cómo si quieres volar? ¿Más letal? ¿Poderosa?" pregunto Bellatrix tarareando.

"Sí."

"Hora de practicar. Ya vendrán más que derrotar." Bellatrix volvió a ronronear mientras sacaba su varita y hacia una tétrica reverencia.

Hermione se sonrió y le tomo un segundo contra atacar los hechizos de la bruja oscura. Los ojos oscuros de Bella parecían atravesar su alma. El cabello de Bellatrix era tan salvaje como su carácter y su corsé de cuero acentuaba sus curvas. Sus dientes eran tan negros como su cabello dado su aislamiento en Azkaban pero su belleza traspasaba su oscuridad y le sentaba bien la edad.

Hermione alzó su varita y se inclinó respondiendo a la reverencia de su contrincante. Bella apenas si espero a que esta se enderezara cuando ya comenzó a atacarle con rudeza, tal fue el asombro de Hermione que esta pensaba que ese tipo de ataques solo los dedicaba a sus enemigos.

"Estas conteniéndote. Debes ser capaz de entrenar sin inhibiciones para tener éxito. No lances maldiciones asesinas pero tampoco te contengas. Pelea como si estuvieras en guerra. Aquí tenemos los mejores sanadores… somos sanadoras expertas. ¡PELEA!" grito Bellatrix.

Hermione bloqueo y rodo esquivando un ataque lanzando nuevamente un reducto que fácilmente rechazó Bellatrix y golpeó a lado de la castaña a sus pies. Ignorando el dolor del impacto y el temblor que ocasionó comenzó a lanzar hechizos no verbales. Bellatrix bloqueaba con facilidad sus ataques y hechizos y con tranquilidad enviaba ataques de regreso.

"¿Estás jugando conmigo?" Jadeó cansada de esquivar sus ataques Hermione.

"Tú me dejas hacerlo. Tus emociones controlan tu magia. Si las canalizaras correctamente serias aún más fuerte, si las reprimes estas reteniendo tu esencia… tu poder. Quizá acostarte con esa pequeña mujerzuela te ha… ablandado." Se burló Bellatrix.

Hermione podía sentir el odio bullir su sangre. No le gustaba ser provocada enfrente de otras personas. No le gustaba ser provocada por Bellatrix y no le gustaba que Pansy estuviera siendo insultada.

"¡No hables mal de ella! ¡No te atrevas a levantarle falsos!" grito Hermione con sus ojos inyectados en cólera. Dejo que sus emociones fluyeran libremente comenzando a canalizar su cólera.

"Ella es como sus padres; no podría hacerse de poder con su varita, así que lo hace estando de rodillas. Todos sabemos que ella solo es tu diversión por el momento. ¿Espera respeto después de que se ha rebajado a ser tratada de prostituta?" siseaba Bellatrix.

"No es ninguna prostituta y ella es mucho más que diversión para mí." Hermione quería demostrárselo a Bellatrix, quería que cerrara la boca. Lanzo un ligero _desmaius _que Bella bloqueo, seguido de otro _reducto_.

Bellatrix ya conocía ese truco y mantuvo su escudo en alto pero la fuerza del _reducto _la lanzo al suelo. Fue lanzada al suelo y callo resbalando hacia un lado sobre el frio piso. Lanzo un _incarcerous _mientras se movía sobre el suelo. Hermione cortó las cuerdas del hechizo con un _Sectusempra._ El salón entero comenzó a murmurar ante eso. Nadie había visto que se usara el hechizo cortante como bloqueo antes. Bellatrix sonrió al ponerse una vez más de pie.

Hermione se dejó absorber por la pelea una vez más. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo buena que era en combate hasta ser puesta a prueba en esa habitación, primero con Antonin y ahora con Bella. Sintió su confianza crecer, había entrenado con los mejores… debía ser capaz ahora de pelear con ellos.

La intensidad de la pelea les afectaba, ninguna de las dos mujeres estaba dispuesta a ceder. Hermione cerraba el trecho entre ambas mientras lanzaba hechizos y ataques a velocidad impresionante. Cuando hubo estado lo suficientemente cerca soltó una carcajada y abordo a Bellatrix, lanzando su varita lejos de esta y empotrándola contra el suelo. Hermione tomo el brazo de Bella torciéndolo tras su espalda, presionándola contra el suelo inmovilizándola así, Bella estaba de frente a ella así que escupió en su rostro.

Bellatrix se recuperó rápidamente. Volvió a escupir al rostro de Hermione esta vez acertando en su ojo. Bellatrix se movió ocasionando que ambas rodaran y Hermione estaba distraída por el ardor del escupitajo en su ojo. Bellatrix clavo sus manos en ella acercándosele. Estaban a centímetros de distancia y Hermione se preguntó si Bellatrix iba a besarla. La expresión de Bellatrix cambio a una que Hermione no había visto antes; deseo puro. Bella agacho su rostro hasta el oído de Hermione para susurrarle. "¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella para ser tu zorra?"

"La amo. Ella es más que un juguete y no es ninguna prostituta. Será mi esposa un día." Respondió Hermione. Era de conocimiento público su encuentro con Pansy después de esa noche que pasaron juntas. A Pansy había dejado de importarle las apariencias y prácticamente se había instalado en la habitación de Hermione después de esa noche. Con la reputación de Pansy en juego Hermione no tenía más alternativa que dejar claras sus intenciones públicamente hacia la chica.

"Ella no te merece." Gruñó suavemente Bellatrix. "Ella no está haciendo nada más que cumplir su misión y usándote para ascender aún más. Ella no es lo que tú necesitas."

"Ella es todo lo que necesito." Respondió Hermione empujando a Bellatrix de sobre ella limpiándose la sangre de su rostro. Se agacho dónde estaba Bellatrix en el suelo y hablo suavemente solo para que ella le escuchara, "Pansy es mía y soy de ella. No tengo intenciones de quitarte tu lugar como la favorita de mi padre Bellatrix, ella tampoco te _destronara._ Compórtate."

"Quizá tu no pretendas hacerlo pero Pansy sí. Ella es fría, calculadora y diplomática. No significas nada para ella. Yo haría de mejor pareja."

"Solo porque eso garantiza tu lugar en la punta más alta de los Mortifagos. No tengo ni el tiempo ni paciencia para lidiar con tus celos. Quizá no estés equivocada en lo de Pansy, pero en verdad espero que si lo estés. Sé que en tu caso no sería yo para ti nada más que una extensión para estar con tu maestro. Te lo he dicho ya… la amo."

Hermione observo alrededor de la habitación. Todos habían visto y escuchado aquello. Hermione necesitaba encontrar a Pansy y contarle. Bellatrix no sería disuadida tan fácilmente.

Pansy ya le había dicho que eso podría pasar. Esa noche habló de ese asunto con la pelinegra.

"Con cuidado Hermione. Ella es muy peligrosa, hasta para nosotras. Gracias por elegirme cielo." Sonrió Pansy.

"Así hare siempre ¿Alguna vez tuviste dudas?"

"Sí." Admitió Pansy, "Bellatrix podrá estar loca, pero es muy hermosa y poderosa. Ya ha encantado a muchos magos y brujas."

"A mí no." Dijo Hermione sellando su palabra con un beso. Esperaba que Bellatrix estuviera en un error. Esperaba que las acciones de Pansy estuvieran siendo dictadas por su corazón y no por su fría y arrogante lógica.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Este juego es viejo hasta para ti Narcissa. Has perdido. La bruja ha declarado su deseo y relación con la joven Parkinson. ¿Debemos seguir peleando? Estas avergonzándonos."

Narcissa nunca despejo su mirada del espejo mientras se aplicaba el labial que acababa de comprar en su último viaje al callejón Diagon. Tenía otra cita con Severus. Había estado pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con el pero nadie más se había enterado de ello. Severus era un auténtico caballero hasta el momento pero Narcissa esperaba hacerle cambiar un poco.

Toda la mansión estaba tan sumida dentro del enredo del bollo-drama entre Hermione y Pansy que a nadie se le había ocurrido pensar que el tiempo que Severus y Narcissa pasaban juntos era más por razones personales que profesionales. El mago estaba haciendo su jugada en ella.

"Lucius, no me necesitas para humillarte aún más. Tu solito haces eso perfectamente." Respondió Narcissa.

"En verdad eres una perra gélida." Respondió el rubio. "¿En verdad crees que tienes algún lugar asegurado en este mundo sin la bruja de tu brazo?"

"Si y tienes razón, soy una perra gélida. Soy lo que el mundo me ha hecho… lo que tú me has hecho _querido esposo._ Ahora vete de mi habitación antes de que te tenga que echar." Advirtió mirándole directamente a contra el espejo.

Narcissa ni siquiera parpadeo al escuchar la puerta azotarse tras el rubio al salir. En verdad era una perra. Era calculadora y en ocasiones cruel. Al inicio de su vida no era de ese modo pero aprendió que el mundo es complicado y difícil, no perdonaba errores y la única manera de sobrevivir era ser fuerte.

Recordó por un momento su vida de estudiante. Había sido una chica rebelde no muy diferente a Sirius. Sus padres arreglaron que se casaría con Lucius. Cuando se negó, sus padres la convencieron a base de varitas. Su corazón se rompió, su vida se fue al carajo y la Narcissa que ahora era nació de todo lo que quedaba en ella destrozado.

Narcissa se preguntaba cómo era que Lucius nunca había notado lo que le pasaba a Severus. Había sido tan joven en el colegio y después… bueno después Narcissa tenía su vida ocupada con Lucius.

Narcissa debía ser cuidadosa. Si Bellatrix o Lucius se daban cuenta de lo que ella se traía entre manos con Severus se verían intimidados por ascenso de poder de ambos. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que aunque todo va bien _podría irse al carajo._

Narcissa estaba lista. Era momento de terminar el juego. Lucius caería solo. Narcissa había protegido a Pansy y Hermione y eso estaba a su favor. Severus era muy cercano a la heredera y el favorito de su mentor. Cuando concluyera todo Narcissa se vería rodeada del poder y orden supremo de nuevo. En ese momento Narcissa solo veía una falla en su plan, estaba comenzando a enamorarse del Mago!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

**_Chan chaaaaan!_**

**_Nos leemos prontin!_**

**_X0X0_**


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi there cream puffs!_

_Como les va? _

_Pues aqui publicando despues de un dia largo de via muggle..._

_y como el concurso de Calabozos y Dragos con mis compañeros de trabajo va para largo..._

_Dije mejor les actualizo antes de que se me olvide xD! _

_Deseenme suerte que soy la unica vieja en un grupo de 5 competidores!_

_ (Vieja=Mujer amiga. Para los que no son de mexico, asi nos dicen los amigos varones)_

**Gracias a los valientes rvws! **También muchas gracias a quien agrega a follows y favoritos! ME hace el dia leer las notificaciones del fic.

Bueno, en Especial a **Smokey, Qua y a romymalfoy16** por sus divertidos mensajes y excelente conversacion, chicas para ustedes aqui esta el siguiente capi! Besos a todas las lectoras!

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

Pansy ya no se molestaba en fingir que ocupaba su cuarto o habitaba en él. Oficialmente se había cambiado a la suite de Hermione. Esto complació a Hermione pero no tanto como los cambios que esto acarrearon. Pansy le había confesado su amor por ella y se lo había demostrado. Había hablado con Hermione sobre su vida, compartieron secretos, sus miedos y esperanzas. Las dudas de Hermione desaparecieron cuando conoció a la mujer que era en verdad Pansy.

Cuanto más conocía Hermione a Pansy mas se enamoraba de ella.

Pansy le conto como había perdido a sus dos hermanos en la primera guerra. Se había visto obligada a vivir bajo su sombra y sus padres desarrollaron aversión por ella. Ella era mujer por lo tanto estaba impedida a continuar el legado de su apellido, no era como sus hermanos, no era igual de fuerte que ellos, no era tan inteligente, no era lo suficientemente buena.

Todo se había complicado aún más por el hecho de que los hermanos de Pansy habían sido los mejores de sus respectivas clases. Una posición que Pansy jamás pudo obtener gracias a Hermione.

Ahora finalmente Hermione entendía el odio que Pansy sentía por ella.

Pansy no solo era una decepción para sus padres, sino que al llegar a casa se lo hacían saber torturándola. La pobre chica creció en un entorno donde la maldición cruciatus era usada a la menor infracción. Con frecuencia la dejaban días sin comer, encerrada, la golpeaban hasta el cansancio.

Pansy había guardado todo su odio dentro de ella solo esperando a que bullera fuera. Odiaba a sus padres. Había vislumbrado un escape a través de los Malfoy. Había estado comprometía con Draco y sus esperanzas de salir de casa apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad yacían con ese compromiso.

Pansy le conto a Hermione todo lo que había sufrido en manos de sus padres después de que su compromiso fuera roto. Pansy después de eso solo deseaba venganza y su muerte.

Después llego Voldemort prometiéndole un mundo nuevo. Un mundo donde ella estaría sana y salva, y aun mejor… le prometió que tendría la venganza que deseaba. Mando a sus mortifagos a enseñarle artes oscuras y entre más aprendía más deseaba saber de estas.

La gran mayoría de los estudiantes de Slytherin habían recibido ya su marca y eran dirigidos a proteger a Hermione. Habían sido invitados a cortejarla. El señor tenebroso le había dicho a Pansy que ella era distinta a todos los otros. Ella tendría éxito. Era lo suficientemente fuerte y había probado valer la pena para tener a su hija, un lugar en su círculo más cercano y la venganza que deseaba.

Viola y Paul Parkinson eran con frecuencia relegados a poco menos que un peón justo como Pettigrew. Pettigrew tenía aún más poder del que ellos tenían. Pansy le dijo a Hermione que disfrutaba de verlos en tan despreciable situación.

Hermione no había conocido a nadie como ella. Era manipuladora, mentirosa, fría, calculadora, y absolutamente brillante; Hermione sabía que no podía haber escogido a alguien más peligroso para entregarle su amor. En un mundo donde se podía ser fácilmente engañado, ella estaba durmiendo con una de las mujeres que podía ver a través de ella.

Lo único que mantenía segura a Hermione era el hecho de que su odio era real, así como su amor por Pansy. Esto le ayudaba por el hecho de que Pansy estaba tan ensimismada en ganar poder y complacer al señor tenebroso como para darse cuenta de Hermione trabajaba a parte en su plan.

Si Pansy escarbaba un poco más con rapidez podría darse cuenta de que había algo más en la vida de su joven amada que lo que esta dejaba ver. Hermione no podía negar que amaba a Pansy pero su recién encontrado odio no significaba que se había vuelto por completo a la oscuridad. No iba a traicionar a sus amigos o a su misión. No quería pensar en lo que vendría una vez que se revelaran las cosas tales como eran.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Profesor Snape? Esperaba a Miner…"

"Ya lo sé Granger, yo le pedí al elfo para llamarte. No tendría mucho sentido si se lo pedía, comenzaríamos a levantar sospechas." Replico Snape.

"Sí señor. Profesor… ¿Por qué nos vemos de esta manera?" pregunto Hermione, cansada de que la rutina de esconderse bajo la capa fuera a horas tan tempranas en la mañana. Se había tenido que alejar, muy a su pesar, de los cálidos brazos de Pansy cuando el elfo mencionado había aparecido a lado de su cama diciendo que Minerva la requería.

Ya te lo dije, levantaríamos sospechas si somos vistos juntos. ¿Pansy? ¿En serio? ¿Estas chiflada? ¿Si te enteras de que esta usándote? No podemos vernos comprometidos." Musito en voz baja enfatizando su agobio.

"Severus, cálmate. Estoy segura de que Hermione nos protege." Le reprendió Minerva.

"Por supuesto. No he ni voy a revelar nada de nosotros sin importar lo que siento." Dijo exhalando profundo Hermione. "¿Por eso es que estoy aquí?"

"No. Tenemos un problema. Albus dejo instrucciones a Potter y Weasley sobre como destruir los Horrorcruxes." Dijo Minerva.

"¿Colmillos de Basilisco?" pregunto Hermione recordando el incidente con el diario.

"La espada de Gryffindor. Esta…" comenzó Snape.

"Hecha por duendes. Solo toma lo que la fortalece. El veneno. ¡Brillante!" dijo la chica con emoción, cortando la explicación de Severus.

"Es demasiado temprano para eso Minerva. Si la espada. Es la espada que el señor tenebroso está por mandar a Bella a robarse. Además tienen planeado asesinar al ministro en su trabajo." Gruño Snape.

"¿Qué podemos hacer señor?" pregunto Hermione.

"A menos de que uno de nosotros hable parsel, no podemos robar los colmillos. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas para enviar a Potter a la madriguera; no podemos enviarle a Hogwarts mientras Scrimgeour este tras él. Scrimgeour está tras la espada y eso solo agrava la situación. Necesitamos arreglar esto en las próximas horas. Bella está por salir a por Scrimgeour." Dijo molesto Snape.

"¿Así que... vamos a robar la espada nosotros?" pregunto Hermione.

"No muchachita chiflada, vamos a mandarle a Fillius una copia para intercambiarlas y asi no ser atrapados. Nuestro problema es que debemos hacer una copia lo suficientemente buena para engañar a uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, y necesitamos que el crea que esa espada es la real. William Weasley ha conseguido una copia para nosotros hecha por duendes unidos a nuestra causa." Informo Snape mientras sacaba de debajo de su capa una copia exacta de la espada.

"Si ya tienen la copia ¿Para qué me necesitan?" pregunto Hermione.

"Perdona el humor de Severus. Pasamos una larga noche tratando de obtener esta espada. El problema es que la espada real de Gryffindor es mágica. Bill fue capaz de replicarla con mucha exactitud, considerando que Tom no esta tan familiarizado con la original. Recuerda que nuestra casa es la única que no uso como icono en sus horrorcruxes. Necesitamos que esta espada tenga una mágica poderosa o de otro modo Tom se dará cuenta que es falsa. Severus y yo podemos hacer la magia, pero la fuerza de esta va a disparar las defensas de alerta de la mansión." Dijo con suavidad explicándose Minerva.

"Los campos de fuerza que creas son bastante fuertes. Espero que sea lo suficiente fuertes hoy Granger. Si fallamos podemos considerarnos muertos ya." Agrego Severus.

"¿Yo voy a crear el escudo?" preguntó Hermione. Entendía el miedo que sentían. Entre más fuerte el hechizo era más fuerte el escudo protector que se requería. Si Severus y Minerva necesitaban trabajar juntos para hechizar la espada estaban pidiéndole que sobrepasara las barreras de su poder mágico junto a ella sola. Esto quizá estaba más allá de sus poderes.

"Solo necesitas resistir Hermione, sin importar que." Advirtió Minerva.

"Muy bien, hagámoslo." Dijo con nerviosismo Hermione. Tomo un profundo respiro y comenzó a convocar el hechizo escudo alrededor de ellos tres.

Severus lo toco suavemente con su varita, "más fuerte." Pidió.

Hermione enfoco su energía en él.

"Vamos bruja, más fuerte que no lanzaremos desmaius." Gruño.

Hermione dejo que el odio la envolviera y ayudara a convocar el escudo. Snape asintió en aprobación del mismo.

Minerva y Snape comenzaron a murmurar hechizos y de sus varitas salían chorros de colores casi formando un arcoíris. Hermione sujetaba con fuerza el escudo creado mientras luchaba porque no saliera ningún hechizo de su perímetro. Tuvo que reforzarlo más. Podía sentir la magia pelear por salir del escudo y su varita comenzó a vibrar entre sus manos. Se obligó a mantenerse inmóvil en su lugar. Recordó lo que significaba fallar.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y Hermione comenzaba a cansarse. La magia estaba dejándola sin energía. Se reusaba a ceder. Comenzó a sentir algo cálido escurrirse desde su nariz. El sabor de la sangre llego a sus labios. No podía soltar su varita para detener su hemorragia. Necesitaba ambas manos para sostener su varita pues esta luchaba por salir volando de entre sus manos. No había manera de que ella pudiera con eso sola, pero moriría en el intento antes de soltar.

"Resiste Hermione." Pidió Minerva.

"Lo hare, lo prometo." Dijo entre dientes Hermione.

Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y la fuerza se comenzó a alejar de su cuerpo. Podía sentir la oscuridad abrazarla. El frio comenzó a reclamar su cuerpo. De repente se dio cuenta de que podría acabar muerta de seguir intentando. Escucho una respiración entrecortada por la sorpresa detrás de ella pero no volteo a ver quién era. Se mantuvo firme convocando el escudo. Sintió un par de brazos rodearla y ayudarle a mantenerse quieta. Sintió como una nueva estela mágica comenzó a fluir, reconoció que Pansy era quien le sujetaba. Se relajó en los brazos de Pansy y dejo que la magia fluyera libremente. Estaba desmayándose cuando escucho maldecir a su derecha y un nuevo hechizo comenzó a proteger a Minerva y a Severus.

"Listo." Dijo Minerva. Hermione dejo caer sus manos terminando el escudo y colapso.

Lo último que escucho antes de perder la consciencia fue el portazo tras ella y la voz de Narcissa gritando, "!¿En qué carajos nos han metido?!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narcissa se paseaba por la habitación de un lado a otro. Pansy sostenía a Hermione, quien estaba dormida en un sofá a su lado. Narcissa parecía estar de ánimo para asesinar a más de uno. Pansy sabía que ella era la protectora de Hermione, pero después de lo que habían presenciado ella misma se estaba debatiendo en asesinar a la bruja dormida.

Se había activado una alarma pero Lucius estaba fuera por una misión y Narcissa había salido a revisar la alerta. Cuando descubrió del lugar del que venía se dirigió inmediata a este encontrando a los cuatro magos lanzando hechizos a la espada que se supone su hermana estaba planeando robar esa noche, aquello era algo que no deseaba ni esperaba haber encontrado.

"¿Son unos jodidos traidores? ¿Severus también tú? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Porque?" Dijo Narcissa furiosa, "¿Pansy?"

"Yo no lo sabía. Solo entre… bueno vi a Hermione agonizar… Yo no lo sabía… Joder!" decia palabras Pansy tratando de explicarse.

"¿En verdad quieres vivir en un mundo gobernado por _él_?" Pregunto Severus a Narcissa.

"No. Yo quiero vivir en un mundo regido por mí. Ahora eso está arruinado! Yo estoy arruinada! Puse mi fe en ti Severus! Me enamore de ti joder!" Hizo énfasis Narcissa en su estatuto lanzándole una tacita de té a Severus. El mago con facilidad esquivo la taza con un movimiento de su varita.

"Querrás decir que planeabas usarme y a Hermione también para lograr tu cometido y eso es lo que se ha jodido. No me lances más cosas maldita bruja manipuladora." Gruño molesto Snape.

"¿Díganme porque no debo solo subir las escaleras y ponerlos al descubierto?!"Contra ataco Narcissa.

"Porque no puedes," Dijo con una Sonrisa Minerva, "has puesto en una sola cesta tus huevos de oro Narcissa. Ahora tu esposo y hermana los empujaste a estar en nuestra contra. Si se enteran de lo tuyo y Severus no vas a vivir para contarlo. A Tom le agradara la idea de asesinar a quien le lleve tal mensaje pero en caso de que quedases viva, vas a pasar lo que te resta de vida cosechando lo que has sembrado. Imagino que Lucius estará encantado de hacerte pagar con creces la humillación. Además también nos ayudaste a ocultarnos de la alarma y las barreras de energía no nos han delatado aun. En este punto de tu vida serás, si bien te va, solo un bocadillo más para Nagini." Termino Minerva.

Narcissa suspiro pesadamente y tomo asiento en un sofá frente a ellos. "¿Por qué debería ayudares grandísimos ineptos? ¡Mierda!"

"Ese lenguaje es impropio de una dama con tu estatus. ¿Por qué has bajado a acá?" preguntó Severus.

"Vi a Pansy dirigirse a este lugar. Dijo que un elfo había ido a por Hermione y estaba preocupada, temí que estuvieras con ella. De que hubiera peligro. Obviamente estaba en lo cierto." Espeto molesta Narcissa.

"No me digas que después de todo sí que tienes corazón Narcissa. Nos escogiste. Nos has ayudado y salvado." Dijo con franqueza Minerva.

"No es solo es por ella, es por Draco también." Dijo Pansy. Habían estado ignorando el hecho de que la chica aún estaba entre ellos, pero ahora todos los ojos se volvieron a verla. "Mis padres han sido leales al Sr. Tenebroso desde siempre, se han humillado a sus pies. Ahora no son más que eslavos que entretienen a los demás, rogando por no ser torturados cada día de su existencia. Severus te ofreció seguridad quien a diferencia de Lucius puede proteger a Draco también." finalizo con seriedad la pelinegra.

Narcissa asintió. "Bruja, tu si que me entiendes."

"Yo soy tu." Pansy dijo tranquilamente mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello de Hermione. "¿Ella, me ama de verdad o era actuado también?"

"Nunca fue su intención enamorarse de ti pero así paso." Hermione susurro abriendo los ojos, muy despacio iba empujándose hasta incorporarse en su lugar.

"!Me engañaste¡" dijo Pansy.

"¿Y tú nunca me engañaste? Me sedujiste para asegurar tu lugar en la vida. Yo era otra salida más para escapar del lado de tus padres con un matrimonio arreglado. Y Narcissa, Lucius fue quien jodio todo, así que te las ingeniaste para ascender y dejar que el colapsara solo. Ustedes dos entraron en su propia relación como verdaderas Slytherins." Hermione respondió.

Pansy la abofeteo con fuerza. El impacto del guantazo causo que Hermione volviera a sangrar por la nariz. Pansy dejo escuchar un sollozo y rápidamente puso sus manos en el rostro de Hermione limpiando la sangre.

"Esto se suponía que era parte del trabajo. No se suponía que desarrollara sentimientos." Murmuro Pansy. "Eras solo el camino para un propósito. No se suponía que te entregaría mi corazón. ¿Sobre ti, es algo real? Azka…"

"Sabes bien que eso no lo fingí. Por favor no me acuses de eso… no podría soportarlo. Te he mostrado mi verdadero yo. Solo me mantengo donde yacen mis lealtades. Quizá te engañe sobre Harry, pero no sobre lo que viví…" Hermione comenzó a llorar.

"Muy bien, te creo. Pero quiero la verdad. Sobre todo esto." Respondió Pansy curando la herida de Hermione con su varita.

"¡No!" Intervino Severus.

"!Si!" Dijo Narcissa, quedando a la altura de Severus. "Como bien dijo Minerva, he puesto mis posibilidades todas juntas. Incluso aunque Lucius no se dé cuenta de que estoy contigo, el Sr. Tenebroso lo sabe. Mi seguridad, la de Draco, ahora yace en ti. Si en verdad me amas como dices vas a entonces dejar de usarme como una pieza más de tu ajedrez."

"Tú nunca fuiste una pieza de ajedrez, ninguna de ustedes lo es." Respondió Hermione, antes de que nadie pudiera cortarla. "Ya nos han visto ya que más da. Él descifrara el resto si alguno de nosotros nos traiciona. No tenemos más alternativa."

"Si te das cuenta de que ella solamente se acuesta contigo para poder subir de estatus, si logra encontrar un modo en que esto juegue a su favor va ir a por él! Ambas lo harán!" rugió Severus.

"No puedo contradecir eso pero ya no veo solo por mí, pero mi destino y el de Draco están atados, y mi destino está atado al tuyo. Parte de la razón por la que escogí a Hermione fue para proteger a Draco. Las caídas y errores de Lucius van a terminar por hacer que maten a mi hijo. Si no quieres creer que mis sentimientos por ti son reales, tienes mi lealtad por las circunstancias que estamos viviendo." Dijo en respuesta Narcissa a Severus.

"Lo admito. Me acerque a Hermione por estatus y poder, funciono. Eso no cambia el hecho de que me haya enamorado de ella. Cuando entramos aquí y ayudamos con esa barrera a que terminaran de hechizar esa espada, cuando decidimos eso terminamos de escoger nuestro lado nos guste o no." Agrego Pansy.

"Lo sé." Dijo Hermione. Tenía que convencerse a sí misma, haciendo a un lado la fatiga que sentía y demostrándole a los demás a su alrededor que aquella discusión había terminado. "Necesitamos terminar lo que estábamos haciendo y después de pondré al tanto. Pansy por favor espérame en mi habitación. Me reuniré contigo en breve y te contare todo. Severus…."

"Esto es una tontería pero de acuerdo. Narcissa ve con Pansy. Hablaremos justo cuando termine esto." Aseguro el mago.

"No podemos…" dijo Minerva.

"Creo que me he ganado el derecho de pedirles esto." Dijo Hermione. Asintió a Pansy y ambas Slys salieron de la habitación.

"Si tan solo fuera un hombre más fuerte. Debíamos de…" Severus trato de explicarse pero no pudo acabar su frase, su tristeza sobrepasaba a su lado más lógico.

"¿Debimos asesinarlas?" termino Hermione por el la frase. "Lo sé, sé que es la táctica a seguir. La mejor decisión. Pero no puedo, la amo. Sé que suena idiota pero en serio que la amo. ¿Dime podrías dañar en serio a Narcissa? Sin embargo no es por esta razón que decidí hacer esto. No voy a ponernos a todos en peligro por cosas que siente mi corazón. Mira que bien me resulto lo de Azkaban. Sus muertes no serían más que una bandera roja que le avisara a el Sr. Tenebroso de nuestras intenciones. Lo sé, lo se… bien podrías haber culpado a Lucius o Bella por ello pero aun así es peligroso." Explico.

"¿Y tener a esas dos víboras con nosotros no lo es?" Pregunto Minerva.

"Exacto… víboras. Pansy supo cómo cortejarme y ganarse un lugar en mi corazón. Siempre la subestime, pero ella claramente es brillante leyendo a la gente y las situaciones en las que se encuentra. Pansy instintivamente supo cómo llegar a donde sus padres solo podrían haber soñado llegar. Aun no se ha graduado y ya está ocupando un lugar en el círculo más íntimo de Él."

"Si por acostarse contigo." Suspiro Minerva.

"Un derecho que se ganó y no solo por saber cortejarme pero por haberle impresionado a él. Y Narcissa puso a un imbécil como Lucius en una de las más privilegiadas posiciones, más de una vez. Ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba yendo en picada y los arrastraría con él, y cambio su estrategia para persuadirme. Ella está atada a nosotros ahora y es una aliada más que poderosa." Dijo Hermione.

"No puedo decir nada contra eso. Solo me aterra que…" Severus tartamudeo.

"¿Qué en verdad nos amen? No lo sé. ¿Podemos confiar en ellas? No. ¿Las necesitamos? Creo que en un futuro sí que lo haremos. Todo lo que las hace ser… bueno eso que es tan suyo es lo que lo que las vuelve poderosas armas de nuestro lado." Agrego Hermione.

"Muy bien. Pero puede que arriesguemos la vida todos." Respondió Severus.

"Lo sé. Sé que es lo correcto. Sé que tú también lo sabes Severus." Dijo Hermione.

"Si ganamos ellas perderán su poder." Respondió Severus.

"No. Esas dos encontraran el camino para resurgir su poder junto a nosotros. De eso puedes estar seguro, y seguramente lo necesitemos. El rencor que desatara cuando todo esto acabe… quizá ahora tengamos una oportunidad. Narcissa mantuvo a Lucius a prueba de todo después de la primera guerra, si ella pudo proteger a ese lunático, piensa en lo que haría por nosotros." Dijo Hermione.

"El viejo siempre decía que el amor era la clave para el éxito… siempre creí que estaba loco. Creo que ahora averiguaremos si estaba en lo correcto." Dijo Severus con un suspiro.

* * *

_**Que les ha parecido? Digg it? **_

_**Espero leer sus comentarios y opiniones!**_

_**Estamos a 1 capi de alcanzar la historia original, y me planteaba no continuar actualizando hasta que la original estuviera terminada pero dije...q rayos, como lector odio esperar para leer...asi que aqui lo tienen guapas!**_

_**En serio ojala les haya gustado y pues esperando a leerlas!**_

_**xoxo**_


	20. Chapter 20

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

¿Como les va? Les dire la verdad...La autor original esta teniendo asuntos muggles a los que dedicar mucho tiempo y esta un poco indispuesta con las actializaciones pero bueno, aqui estamos de nuevo!

A leer, espero me dejen un coment para animar a seguir con la traducción.

\\(^o^)/

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunto Hermione apenas abrió sus ojos. Podía sentir un cuerpo cálido envolviéndola por detrás de ella.

"Casi las cinco. Te hechice en el segundo en que atravesaste esa puerta. Has dormido casi todo el día." Respondió Pansy besando el cuello de la chica mientras se empujaba hacia arriba para poder quedar sentada a lado de Hermione. "Sigo molesta. Te he curado también. Pero sigo molesta. Ahora mismo me cuentas que carajos está ocurriendo."

"¿Dónde está Severus?"

"Esquivando hechizos de Narcissa o enredado con ella teniendo sexo de reconciliación con ella supongo. Se fueron cuando te he recostado. Dos duelos en la habitación de una sola personas activarían todas las alarmas de la casa." Dijo Pansy.

"Joder, no tienes ni idea…Podemos hacer esto después de la comida?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Eso depende. Como crees que estén las estadísticas, seguirás viva cuando me cuentes lo que tengo que oír?" preguntó Pansy.

"Buen punto. Supongo comeré después si aún sigo viva."

Hermione procedió a contarle toda la historia. Todo de todo, incluyendo la información de la varita de Sauco. Después de la discusión de esa mañana entre Severus y Minerva, habían decidido contarles a Pansy y a Narcissa que Draco debía morir para poder funcionarle a su nuevo amo. Narcissa estaba obviamente dispuesta a proteger a su hijo y este era el mejor amigo de Pansy. Ninguna de las dos ansiaría tener esa varita si debían asesinar al chico, aun así no les dirían la ubicación de la varita de sauco para estar seguras.

Todos ellos sabían el riesgo y final que correría Draco si alguien se quería hacer de la varita, pero si resultaban vencedores, y si ese era el caso, Dumbledore sería capaz de ayudar al chico. Si fallaban la ubicación de la varita no importaría y no sería revelada hasta que llegara el momento en que Voldemort debía tenerla. Narcissa nunca dejaría que Voldemort supiera que Draco era a quien obedecía dicha varita y eso añadía más responsabilidades a Narcissa.

Hermione termino con su nariz ensangrentada nuevamente cuando revelo que Dumbledore estaba vivo aun. Afortunadamente dicha nariz fue prontamente reparada y sanada, Pansy le dio un par de besos como disculpa por la acción premeditada.

Pansy entendió por fin la voluntad de Hermione a hacer lo que fuera por la causa de Potter.

"Así que… vas a matarle, matarles a todos más bien?"

"Sí." Hermione admitió.

"¿Y que habrá de haber para nosotros después?" Pregunto Pansy.

"Lucius terminara en Azkaban o muerto. El director y Severus han estado protegiendo a Draco desde hace años y planean seguir así. Antes de enamorarme de ti, nunca considere o pensé que podría ser de ti. Nadie en realidad lo hizo. Te amo. Peleare por ti. Asumo que Severus protegerá a Narcissa si logra salir vivo de esa charla con ella. El resto morirán o irán a parar a Azkaban." Respondió con simpleza y pesar Hermione.

"La mayoría de ellos no me interesan. En el caso de mis padres me espero que sea Azkaban o la muerte. Lograron escapar la primera guerra, no deberían escapar de esta también. Todo lo que en verdad me preocupa…" Dijo Pansy.

"Seguridad, venganza, poder, y riquezas." Enumero Hermione.

"Si y ahora tú. Jure que nunca más nadie me dañaría. No me hagas lamentar haberte abierto mi corazón." Le advirtió Pansy.

Hermione pensaba que obtendría su nariz sangrante por quinta vez y aun así se agacho un poco a besar de manera suave a su chica. Fue recompensada con un sutil suspiro.

"No lo harás. No tengo idea de cómo llenarte de poder y riquezas, pero te protegeré. Encontraremos la manera, juntas." Prometió Hermione, gentilmente empujaba a Pansy para recostarla sobre la cama. Comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos sobre el cuerpo de Pansy.

"Pensé que querías cenar." Dijo Pansy riendo un poco pues Hermione había encontrado un lugar que le ocasionaba cosquillas.

"Que sencillo te convenzo." Respondió Hermione y continúo dando pequeñas mordidas sobre el muslo derecho de Pansy.

"Eres una chica traviesa Hermione Granger." Dijo Pansy gimiendo al sentir la lengua de Hermione clavarse profundamente en su centro de placer sin previo aviso.

"Soy TÚ chica traviesa." Respondió gimiendo ligeramente Hermione contra Pansy causando que esta se moviera contra la castaña rozándose más a ella.

"Date la vuelta. No eres la única con apetito." Ronroneo Pansy. Hermione obedeció felizmente y cambio posiciones para así dar gusto a su chica. Se recostó a su lado y Hermione suspiro al sentir las exploraciones de su chica sobre ella.

Hermione se aferró a Pansy atrayéndola más hacia ella tomándola con fuerza por los muslos manteniéndola muy cerca suyo. Ambas brujas daban y exigían más de la otra mientras se acariciaban una a la otra. Ninguna de las cedió ningún orgasmo después de haber pasado horas y horas complaciéndose, no después de tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa y conocer la situación bien a fondo.

Los elfos domésticos eventualmente les llevaron alimento, y aunque ninguno de estos era específicamente para Hermione, esta terminó comiendo más que su chica mientras ambas experimentaban con diferentes sabores. Hermione cayó dormida satisfecha y en paz. Sabían que aquello no duraría por siempre, pero disfrutaría el momento mientras pudieran.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Por qué no debo matarte?" Narcissa suspiro la pregunta.

"Porque a diferencia de los demás hombre que te asedian, yo en realidad te amo, y a diferencia de tu esposo yo tengo la inteligencia que se empareja a la tuya." Replico Severus atrayéndola hacia él. Sus costillas aún estaban doloridas por el hechizo que Narcissa le había lanzado hacia unos momentos, cuando Narcissa estaba molesta era una fiera, pero a modo de ver de Severus había valido la pena.

"Debió haber sido tu modestia." Río Narcissa deslizando uno de sus dedos por el pecho del mago, "Oh! Si, fue tu aguante!"

"Mírame bien bruja." Le dijo Severus acariciándole el mentón con su mano, haciendo que esta desviara su mirada a otro lado. "Es más que eso. Pelea con nosotros y encontrare la manera de permanecer juntos. Encontrare la manera de darte lo que quieres. Estoy así de enamorado de ti."

"Lo que quiero es mi seguridad, la seguridad de mi hijo. Lo que quiero ahora es a ti, y de preferencia que vivamos en aposentos no localizados en las mazmorras. Podrás hacer que el viejo te reasigne un lugar en un mejor piso?" bromeo Narcissa.

"¿Volverías a Hogwarts conmigo?" Pregunto Severus, su voz estaba impregnada de emoción.

"Sí. Si lo haría." Respondió honesta Narcissa.

"No tendrás que hacerlo. Te daré más que la vida simple vida que tienen las esposas de los profesores. Puedo hacerlo."

"Entonces hablemos sobre algún paradisiaco lugar con temperaturas cálidas y bellas playas." Respondió Narcissa, mordisqueando sobre su cuello al descender en su camino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La espada había sido dejada con éxito. Voldemort nunca detecto que aquella pieza que Bellatrix le presento era una réplica. Había ordenado esconderla en su bóveda y mantenerla a salvo. Habían logrado acomodarla en ese lugar sin activar ninguna alarma.

Hermione había estado durante unos días tratando de hacer funcionar las cosas con Pansy cuando llego el momento en que moverían a Harry a la madriguera.

"La orden lo moverá antes. Las patrullas que el señor tenebroso ha colocado son una gran distracción." Dijo Minerva. Ella no estaba del todo complacida con la adición de un par de conspiradores más a su plan, pero en el fondo sabía que no había más alternativa.

"Esa es la oportunidad perfecta." Respondió Narcissa, "Bella ha estado poniendo la lealtad de Severus en duda, con buena causa si se descubriera la verdad. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de probar que está en un error."

"¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?" pregunto con sospecha Minerva.

"Yaxley le ha asegurado al Señor tenebroso que Potter será trasladado un día antes de su cumpleaños."

"Si, Moody ha encantado a Dawlish con un confundus." Dijo Severus.

"Tú tienes tus fuentes misteriosas. Ahora por supuesto que se quiénes son esas pero los otros no. Dile al señor tenebroso la fecha real del traslado." Respondió Narcissa.

"¿Y sacrificar a Harry? Narcissa, lo siento, pero esa idea apesta." Respondió Hermione. "Ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas pasando los controles de espionaje sobre su casa."

"Los que custodian su casa estarán allí de todas maneras. Solo es cuestión de unos segundos para que el resto de los mortifagos sean convocados. Sabes eso muy bien, estamos en máxima alerta a cualquier llamado. Porque no usarlo en nuestro favor y hacer que nos convoquen donde habrá más miembros de la Orden y argumentar que ha sido una emboscada y nos atacaron?" Argumento Narcissa.

"Podría funcionar pero el problema es la seguridad de Harry."

"Tengo una idea sobre eso. Poción Multijugos." Dijo Pansy emocionada. En esos momentos era feliz de poner su brillante mente a trabajar a toda capacidad. Nunca en su vida había tenido tanta libertad para conspirar a sus anchas.

"¿Parkinson de que rayos estás hablando?" gruño Severus.

"! Brillante ¡" Dijo Narcissa, entendiendo al instante lo que la joven quería decir.

"De tenerte fuera de la vista de los mortifagos y de tomar algunos al mismo tiempo." Respondió sonriente la chica.

"La próxima vez que sugieran traer a mas Slytherins a nuestras reuniones de planificación asegúrense de que mi vaso de wiski este lleno." Dijo Minerva, "Quiero escuchar más de ese plan."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione se colocó sobre su escoba, sus nudillos estaban blancos del fuerte agarre que infringía sobre ella. Estaba aterrada. No eran las alturas; era todo lo que estaba por ocurrir. El plan de Narcissa y Pansy era brillante, pero era además riesgoso pues ponía a sus amigos en peligro, bueno casi a todos sus amigos.

Casi toda la orden había asistido a ayudar a Harry. Molly, Kingsley y algunos otros que aún eran hostiles con ella habían sido dejados fuera. No estaban usando sus máscaras, así que estaban corriendo un enorme riesgo de que aquellos que no supieran de su participación en las filas del lord oscuro les lanzase sin dudar un avada para sacarlas de juego.

Moody les había detallado el plan y solo quienes no sabían que ellas eran espías eran Hagrid, los gemelos, Bill, Fleur, Mundungus y Arthur. Nadie de la Orden esperaba usar fuerzas letales contra nadie esa noche.

Narcissa había acertado en que el señor tenebroso había estado vigilando la casa de Harry y que este alertaría a los mortifagos a través de su marca, no había manera de que Harry saliera vivo de esa trampa sin hacer algo.

Pansy había llegado con la brillante idea de mandar no uno sino siete Harrys y así separar las filas del lord oscuro en pequeños grupos más manejables de aurores y crear caos sobre los pobres mal disciplinados magos oscuros del círculo más cercano. Magos terribles como Yaxley, quien había pasado la mayoría de sus años en el ministerio y sabia defenderse, con el no sería tan sencillo desbaratar las filas del lord oscuro.

Afortunadamente una cantidad significativa de magos y brujas que estaban ahí eran huéspedes pendientes de Azkaban y eran extremadamente inestables e impredecibles. Durante el caos sería imposible rastrear quien había herido a quien. Potencialmente se creía que eso ayudaría a disminuir y debilitar las filas del lord oscuro mientras se buscaba atacar al Potter real.

Hermione observo a su alrededor y vio a Severus escoltar a Draco a su lado. El mago había prometido a Narcissa que mantendría un ojo sobre el muchacho. Voldemort no se arriesgaría a perderla en el camino. Faltaba Lucius también. El lord oscuro había tomado su varita bajo la falsa creencia de que la última vez que el hechizo contra Harry fue conectado esta vez con una varita distinta no volvería a ocurrir pues esta vez ambas varitas tenían un núcleo totalmente diferente.

Pansy estaba cerca de ellos junto con Marcus Flint y Yaxley. Voldemort quería ver a la chica en acción. La mantenía alejada de Hermione. La castaña pensó muy asertivamente que esto era para ver si Pansy podría pelear sin ser distraída por tratar de mantenerla a salvo.

Minerva estaba junto a Voldemort. Estaban volando murmurando entre ellos en voz muy baja.

"Mantén los ojos en el chico no en tu pequeña y sucia bruja!" Escucho Hermione una voz que le gritaba a su derecha. Al volverse observo a Bellatrix que se había acercado a ella a gritarle.

"¿En verdad que no acabas de aceptar que estoy con ella verdad? Mi padre ha dado su aprobación. Creí que con eso bastaría para ti." Dijo Hermione.

"No confió en ella. Parkinson solo busca su propio beneficio. Además, ella no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Ya verás quien es la mejor guerrera." Respondió Bellatrix.

"Tócala y no te va a agradar nada mi contraataque." Replico Hermione.

"Pfff." Gruño Bella diciendo algunas groserías y empezó a volar más cerca de su esposo y de él hermano de este donde le esperaban. Hermione se dio cuenta de que seguramente estaría siendo vigilada a detalle durante la batalla. Además de que también entendió que Pansy estaba en gran peligro y no tenía manera de informarla.

Mucho antes de escuchar los gritos. Moody y un Potter pasaron junto a ella y se lanzó a por ellos. Podía distinguir a Minerva y a Voldemort justo frente a ella. Por supuesto que iban tras de Moody. Voldemort asumió que el más calificado Auror sería el guardián del verdadero Potter. Él nunca entendería el sentimiento que llenaba a Harry al volar junto a Hagrid. Hermione no conocía al ladrón que iba a lado de Moody pero necesitaba protegerles de algún modo. Decidió lanzar un horrendo hechizo que le cerceno la pierna al Auror.

El hechizo que lanzo a Moody dio por poco al "Potter" que iba con el pero un par de segundos antes este grito asustado y se movió a un lado evitando el golpe de lleno. Moody profirió un alarido de dolor y con fuerza se sujetó de su escoba girando sobre esta. Un rayo de luz verde paso a solo un par de centímetros de su rostro.

Fue en ese momento en que Hermione se dio cuenta que de atacarlo un segundo más tarde el Auror estaría más que muerto. Voldemort se veía molesto. Hermione necesitaba atraer su atención a otra parte.

"Harry no puede aparecerse y aunque lo haga tiene el rastreador aun en él. ¿Que está pasando?" Grito Hermione por sobre el ruido de la batalla mientras lanzaba otro hechizo hacia Moody quien estaba rodeándoles acercándose a Yaxley.

"A por los thestral." Dijo Voldemort. "Muy lista."

Ese era Bill con otro Potter. Hermione sabía que era Fleur. Volaron dentro del círculo donde había más Harrys peleando con otros mortifagos. Cuando nadie estaba mirando, Hermione lanzo un desagradable y horrible hechizo a Greyback. El hechizo fue lo suficientemente fuerte, tanto así que le arranco de un tajo la cabeza al hombre lobo. Hermione sonrió al ver su trabajo realizado.

Desafortunadamente antes de que pudiera hacer algo más para distraerles Yaxley lanzo un Avada hacia Hagrid e inmediatamente Hedwig se interpuso en el camino de la maldición. Hermione podía ver como Bellatrix se había vuelto hacia ellos y ahora se encaminaba a ayudar al mortifago. Necesitaba jugar su papel.

"ESE ES EL POTTER VERDADERO." Grito Hermione. Voldemort la escucho y asintió con un amago de sonrisa aprobando su reacción. Ambos lanzaron hechizos contra Hagrid y Harry. Muchos de los seguidores empezaban a lanzar hechizos pero Hagrid les llevaba tal ventaja ya que solo atiban a darle a su motocicleta. Hermione rogaba que sus amigos salieran salvos de ese escape.

Moody se había obligado a recomponerse y estaba deshaciéndose de mortifagos a diestra y siniestra, de su frente y los que atacaban a sus espaldas. Lanzo un hechizo que hizo que Pansy cállese de su escoba. Hermione con rapidez voló hacia abajo tratando de salvarla y afortunadamente logro sujetar a la chica por el tobillo. Hermione bajo sus brazos ayudando a la joven bruja a subir tras ella sobre la escoba.

Moody estaba ganándoles. Había logrado herir a Yaxley que ahora gritaba horrorizado sujetándose el brazo sobre su escoba. Voldemort gruño. Hermione se volvió a ver al Auror clavando su mirada en él.

"Lo mantendré alejado de ti." Le dijo a Voldemort enderezándose y lanzando un Avada en dirección a Moody. Al volar hacia el Auror le susurro a Pansy que se sujetara bien y que no lanzara ningún hechizo. Con facilidad Moody esquivo la maldición y se acercó a ellas. Hermione salió en su encuentro y ambos comenzaron a pelear con fiereza. Las prácticas con el Auror habían ayudado y hacían mucho más creíble su actuación en ese duelo. Se conocían bastante bien como para saber cómo atacarse y convencer de la veracidad de su pelea.

Se esquivaban y una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Hermione se inclinó sobre el diciéndole "Tenemos a otros dos a bordo, Pansy y Narcissa."

El Auror le lanzo un puñetazo, el cual la chica esquivo por los pelos. En el siguiente momento frente a ella le dijo tras haberle sujetado a manera de llabe por el cuello a la castaña, "Vas a tener que ponerme al corriente, bienvenidas a bordo y si te pasas Granger, tendré que matarte yo mismo." Hermione lanzo un codazo al Auror el cuál desvió con su bastón.

Cuando se acercaron de nuevo Moody se acercó un poco más, "Creo que te enseñe como hacer el _aressto momentum._ Que tu bruja tome mi escoba." Ordeno.

Hermione sonrió retrocediendo circundándole para prepararse. Pansy alzo su varita y lazo un hechizo a Moody obligándole a caer de su escoba hacia el suelo bajo el. Pansy grito "Accio escoba." Y la escoba del Auror salió disparada hacia la bruja. Pansy salto sobre está dejando a Hermione en la suya a solas.

"Bien hecho bruja." Dijo con premura Bellatrix. "Ayudenme a terminar con el Lobo."

Hermione pudo ver como Bellatrix se lanzaba con todo contra Remus y George, ella y Pansy la siguieron de cerca. Hermione lanzo un incendio hacia ellos. Les dio tan de cerca que seguramente les dejaría quemaduras y marcas, que además les sirvió de advertencia a ambos hombres. Remus miro hacia atrás y ahí estaban Hermione, Pansy y Bella dándoles caza.

Le dijo algo a George, quien les lanzo un objeto. Bellatrix, Pansy y Hermione fueron lanzadas hacia atrás por una enorme fuerza ya que una gran explosión se creó frente a ellas cegándolas un momento a las tres. Hermione giro tan rápido sobre su escoba que casi cae de ella. Pansy se acercó a ayudarla a estabilizarse justo a su derecha.

"Mira." Le susurro Pansy entre risas.

Bellatrix había sobrevivido, pero sus cejas habían sido completamente quemadas y removidas de su rostro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se dirigió a la mansión con premura. No tenía idea como de bien o mal le había ido a cualquiera de los bandos. Casi estaba por llegar a la mansión cuando sintió su collar calentarse un poco. Bellatrix estaba a su lado por lo que ni siquiera se le ocurrió sujetarlo, mucho menos mirarlo siquiera.

Apenas al entrar en la mansión pudieron ver a un acobardado Lucius Malfoy cubierto en sangre sobre el suelo.

"Tenía al muchacho y nuestras varitas se han conectado de nuevo y tu aun así osas preguntarme por tu varita?! Considérate afortunado de conservar tu vida aun, torpe e imbécil hombrecillo." Susurro furioso Voldemort.

"¿Padre?" Dijo Suavemente Hermione a Voldemort. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Hay algo más que solo nuestras varitas en todo esto y vas a ayudarme a obtener las respuestas." Respondió Voldemort. "Hemos perdido a Rowle, Crabbe, Goyle, Scabior y a Greyback. El muchacho ha escapado. Todos han escapado."

Hermione inclino su cabeza avergonzada. "Lo siento tanto padre, hemos fallado. Te he fallado."

Era un acto simple pero uno que a ningún otro presente ahí se le había ocurrido realizar. Estaban demasiado asustados para sobrellevar las consecuencias de pasar la culpa entre ellos.

"Lo has hecho muy bien hoy hija. Fuiste capaz de detectar al verdadero Potter y fuiste a por el. Muy bien hecho. No eres la única. Parkinson, acércate. Manejaste con tus propias manos de manera magnifica a uno de los mejores aurores de toda la historia al ayudarme. Los otros deberían aprender de ti. Mereces una recompensa." Dijo con una retorcida sonrisa a la chica que ahora se habia acercado por su orden a él.

A pesar de la molestia que sentía por haber fallado había entendido que tenía la lealtad completa de Hermione ahora. Minerva se había mostrado más que valiente y fiera en la batalla atacando a Tonks. Capturarían al muchacho. Solo era cuestión de limpiar un poco sus filas y seguidores.

Pansy se salió de dentro de la multitud y se arrodillo frente a él. "Mi hija necesita a alguien fuerte y el día de hoy has probado tu valía. Te apruebo como su pareja. Te casaras con ella una vez que se hayan graduado." Anuncio Voldemort.

Aparto la mirada de la chica y se giró buscando a Snape, "Severus, lo has hecho muy bien. Has estado en lo cierto en lo del traslado de Potter. Has probado tu lealtad. He aquí un regalo para ti… Avada Kedavra!"

El rayo de luz verde atravesó la habitación dando de lleno en un incauto Lucius que apenas pudo registrar que estaba ocurriendo. Cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, la vida había sido arrancada de él tan solo en un par de segundos.

"¡Padre!" Draco grito confuso, trató de correr a recoger el cuerpo inerte de su padre. Su madre lo sostenía y retenía contra ella evitando que hiciera una locura.

"Narcissa es para ti. Un regalo para ti de mi parte." Dijo Voldemort sonriendo cálidamente a Severus.

Hermione ocultaba el desagrado que en ese momento sentía recorrerla ante la insensibilidad que mostraba de haberle quitado la vida a Lucius. Voldemort además no mostraba la más mínima preocupación de los mortifagos que había perdido esa noche, dos de ellos los padres de los amigos de Draco. Se volvió donde un tambaleante Draco era sostenido por Narcissa, ambos trataban de retener sus lágrimas.

"Gracias mi señor. Cuidare bien de ambos." Dijo con naturalidad Severus. Draco parecía que iba a decir algo. Severus con rapidez lanzo un _desmaius_ dejándolo inconsciente. "Narcissa, llévalo a nuestra habitación." Dijo Severus.

"La bruja es tuya, pero el muchacho ha quedado sin padre. Lo dejare bajo tu cuidado y espero que le orientes. Haz de él un hombre fuerte no como hacia ese idiota de Lucius." Ordeno Voldemort.

Severus seria ahora el padre de Draco y el marido de Narcissa. Hermione había sido dada como premio a Pansy por buen desempeño. Hermione ya no tenía la más mínima duda de la demencia de su padre. Aun así sabía cuál era su trabajo.

Para los otros Severus se veía frio, reclamando su premio. Hermione entendia lo que en realidad pasaba. Estaba salvando la vida de Draco. Narcissa lo entendio también, por ello convoco un levicorpus y guiaba a Draco hacia su habitacion en completo silencio sin demostrar ningun sentimiento.

Hermione se volvió de nuevo a su padre, quien se veía cabreado planeando que maldiciones lanzar a los allí presentes. Yaxley precipitadamente recibió una mirada demoniaca por parte de Voldemort.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Esta noche no hay más que hacer. Toma a Pansy y disfruten de su noche. Te veré mañana temprano en la biblioteca." Le dio la espalda volviéndose a sus mortifagos.

Rabastan estaba murmurando algo con su hermano…. Voldemort lo noto, "Esto no es una reunión social. CRUCIO!"

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_Y como han, hemos , estado flojos por aca pss se postergan las actualizaciones hasta que me pidan actualizar, lo se lose, es una mala pasada de mi parte pero psss de que otra manera sabre que les va gustando!?_

_Saludos y cap dedicado a todos los fanceses de esta historia! _

_Como les decia, la autora original ha dejado de actualizar ya hace mucho, por mii parte tengo terminado ya el capi 21, por lo que podre publicarlo ASAP pero...pues se me hace incongruente que lleve 3509 lecturas y solo 37 rvws... me enra la depre de escritor U.U_

_Espero leerlas pronto! _


	21. Chapter 21

**::::**

**Hello!**

**Como les va? **

**Espero que bien, muchas gracias por sus lecturas y Rvws en verdad me hacen el día!**

**Gracias a: **

_Virshy, Angelaher, , mafer, crsty. ESte capi se los dedico a ustedes !_

**Al final les dejo una nota, por ahora a leer!**

**:::::**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

Hermione y Pansy no lograron llegar del todo dentro de su habitación. El combate anterior les había servido cual afrodisiaco a ambas chicas. Hermione en ese momento no se encontraba pensando más en Draco y Lucius. En ese momento no le importaba nada más. Mantuvo su compostura estoica hasta apenas cruzar un pie al pasillo que daba a su recamara. Hermione empujo al suelo a Pansy colocándose a horcajadas sobre ella.

"Diablos Hermione, tu padre acaba de asesinar a Lucius y ahora mismo tortura a otros!" gimió por lo bajo Pansy mientras Hermione se ocupaba de arrancarle la túnica a tirones.

"Me importa un carajo. Lucius merecía morir, y los otros se han ganado lo que les pasa. Tu y yo estamos vivas, es lo único que me importa." Hermione susurro al oído de Pansy. La pelinegra trato de levantarse pero Hermione la sujeto por las muñecas obligándole a permanecer tumbada bajo ella. "No, aun no."

"Estas loca." Replico Pansy jadeo con su voz envuelta en deseo. Se sujetó de las caderas de Hermione y empujo contra ella con suficiente fuerza que le obligo por un segundo a bajar la guardia logrando hacer que esta quedara sentada sobre ella. Hermione trato de impedirlo, quería estar en control.

"No. Te daré lo quieres pero será bajo mis reglas." Ordeno Pansy estirándose y alcanzando con sus manos las bragas de Hermione tirando de estas hasta sacarlas. No perdió tiempo en encontrar lo que tanto anhelaba tocar de su chica.

Hermione acomodo su posición comenzando a mecerse suavemente sobre los dedos de Pansy.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo indecente que eres al acceder a hacerlo en medio del pasillo? ¿Eres una maldita caliente, lo sabias?" Dijo Pansy de manera acida y burlona mientras usaba su pulgar para estimular el clítoris de Hermione, haciendo que esta última gimiera por lo alto ante la atención. Pansy escucho un crujido en la duela al final del pasillo y detuvo súbitamente sus movimientos. Hermione le sujeto la mano obligándole a continuar.

"¿Lista para montar un buen show?" pregunto en un susurro Hermione, "Es tu rival esa que nos observa entre las penumbras."

Pansy asintió sonriendo y continúo con sus atenciones a Hermione.

"Me encantas, así de esta manera, que seas más oscura." Río Pansy. "Lo has hecho muy bien esta noche incluso aunque hemos fallado."

"mmm si, así sigue… pero tú eres la que se ha cargado al Auror más grande en toda la historia." Respondió en un murmuro, lo suficientemente alto para que el espía lograra escucharle. Su charla era una mera fachada, pero su excitación era real. Podía distinguir a Bellatrix sentada entre las sombras espiándoles. Hermione tenía la esperanza de que la jodida loca esa estuviera excitada por verles de esa manera. Esperaba que estuviera celosa también.

"Lo he disfrutado pero nací para ser una asesina. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo cuando llegue el momento de Harry?" pregunta Pansy mientras se empujaba con más violencia dentro de Hermione volviéndola loca con sus movimientos.

Hermione tomo el rostro de Pansy entre sus manos empujándose aun con más rapidez sobre ella. Sus labios estaban a solo centímetros de los de la pelinegra pero no hablo por algunos minutos. Finalmente fue capaz de hablar, "De ser necesario lo despedazare. Para cundo haya terminado con el todos creerán que ha sido un hombre lobo quien le ataco. ¡Oh, Joder!"

Hermione se tensó contra Pansy, sintiendo su orgasmo azotándola y terminando de manera salvaje. Pansy besaba a su bruja mientras esta aun sentía recorrer su cuerpo las oleadas de su orgasmo.

Ambas chicas se levantaron con lentitud y Hermione encamino a Pansy a su recamara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bellatrix termino con un gruñido suave. Bajo la mirada hacia su mano empapada e hizo una mueca en desagrado, molesta con su propia debilidad. Estaba en camino a matar a Pansy y hacer suya a Hermione justo ahí, en el suelo de ese pasillo, pero sabía que su señor no lo aprobaría. El acababa de aprobar la mano de Hermione a esa chiquilla. Esa bruja castaña era casi tan brillante como su Señor, y aun así había escogido como compañera a la chiquilla Parkinson!

Bellatrix estaba perdiendo el control en la posición que ostentaba en el círculo de su Señor y eso no lo podía permitir. Estaba decidida a encontrar la manera de ganarse a Hermione o de asesinarla, pero ahora ya era un hecho que la chica era la heredera oficial del Señor tenebroso. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar una manera de desacreditar a Parkinson quizá esa chica arrastrara el mismo final de Lucius.

Bellatrix sonrió ante el pensamiento de ver a Pansy muerta. Su hermana había sido recompensada con Severus. Ser la señora Snape reduciría drásticamente el estatus y posición de Narcisa. Quien temería o seguiría a la esposa de un simple profesor.

Bellatrix se dirigió a su habitación a pensar detenidamente en su siguiente movimiento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Ahora qué?" Dijo en suspiro cansino Severus. Narcisa yacía sentada en el suelo junto al sofá donde estaba recostado Draco. Sin duda Severus era un hombre astuto pero en ese momento no tenía idea de cómo lidiarían con la situación en la que se habían metido.

"No podemos decirle aun al chico. No está listo. No creo que esté listo algún día. Desearía poder pero el muchacho es demasiado débil. Tú tendrás que casarte conmigo. Le explicaremos que estaba la situación entre la muerte de Lucius o la de todos nosotros. Muy en su interior él lo sabe. No puede enterarse aun de la situación con Hermione… No puede enterarse de ti…de nosotros." Dijo Narcisa apenas en tono audible. No se molestó en ocultar su preocupación por la situación en absoluto ante Severus.

La mujer no lamentaba el destino de Lucius, el hombre había sido un torpe que había forjado su propio destino. Todos los mortifagos y los otros psicópatas eran unos idiotas también, incluida ella misma. Se habían dejado arrastrar por un tipo loco. No permitiría que su hijo fuera condenado por las acciones que ella había cometido. Hermione seria su salida de emergencia, Severus solo un bono extra. Se había estado preguntando como sería una vida normal. Una vida sin políticas, sin miedo y sin crueldad. Se preguntaba cómo sería un matrimonio basado en amor. Por primera vez en años sintió esperanza.

"Hermione es brillante, así como lo somos tu y yo. Pansy es un aliado fuerte. Vamos a ganar esta Severus y después de que pase todo viviremos nuestra vida… Por ahora le diré a Draco lo que es necesario que sepa solamente. Eventualmente tendremos que decirle la verdad." Añadió Narcisa.

"¿Qué hay de nuestro inminente matrimonio?" Pregunto Severus.

"Eso no me preocupa. De un modo u otro habríamos terminado de ese modo por lo que veo. Ambos sabemos eso." Dijo la mujer segura de sí misma.

"Voy a luchar por ti, por Draco. Te lo prometo Narcisa."

"Lo se cariño. Es tiempo de despertar a Draco." Dijo en un suspiro Narcisa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Todos bien_. Eso es bueno." Dio Hermione mirando su collar.

"Así que…has estado hablando con ellos a través de ese collar todo este tiempo. Bastante astuta. Igual a aquellas monedas." Dijo Pansy riendo. "Por favor que se aseguren de jugar a Moody muerto."

"Buen punto." Respondió Hermione. "_Mantengan a Moody Muerto_."

"_Moody lo sabe. Alerta permanente!_" Respondió Ron.

Hermione rio ante el mensaje recibido.

Pansy se acercó a Hermione "¿Y ahora qué sigue?"

"Ahora hay que encontrar el siguiente Horrocrux. Dumbledore ya ha destruido el anillo, Harry el diario, tenemos la copa, la diadema, el amuleto del collar y a Harry." Dijo Hermione. Su voz se rompió un poco con dolor al pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amigo.

"Y ¿Cuándo va a enterarse Potter?" pregunto Pansy besando el omóplato de Hermione. En ese momento estaban abrazadas sobre la cama.

"En el momento en que esté listo para enterarse. Es justo como lo dijo Dumbledore." Respondió Hermione.

"¿Estas segura…?"

"Sí." Dijo Hermione, "En esto confió en el. El probablemente no conozca ni entienda la maldad y oscuridad, pero conoce la luz y la bondad."

"Muy bien ¿Por dónde iniciamos?"

"Tengo un plan para la copa." Respondió Hermione. "Narcisa dijo que esta guardada en la bóveda de Bellatrix."

"¿Cuál es el plan?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Crucio!" Draco gritaba. Severus se agacho ante la maldición lanzada esquivándola con facilidad y lanzo un _incarcerous _al joven rubio.

"! Detente ya, basta!" Grito molesto Severus. "Escúchame de una maldita vez Draco."

"Tu mataste a mi padre!" Respondió Draco tratando de liberarse de sus amarres.

"No." Narcisa dijo suavemente. "El señor Tenebroso fue quien mato a tu padre… o al menos yo vi que él fue quien lanzo el avada. Tu padre cabo su propia tumba hijo. Sabes tan bien como yo que tu padre te habría dejado morir si con ello él se salvaba. Él te envió en esa misión suicida solo para salvar su propio pellejo. Puede que no te agrade esto, puede que no te agrademos ya nosotros, pero eres un Slytherin así que empieza a actuar como uno."

Draco la miraba entiendo todo. Por supuesto Narcisa estaba en lo correcto. "¿Podría esto ser peor?"

"Sí." Respondió Narcisa. "Como bien sabes el ministro de magia no estará por aquí más tiempo, así que una vez que sea eliminado Pius va a reemplazarlo."

"Ajá… ¿Y?" pregunto Draco frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Severus se ha ofrecido para volver a Hogwarts. El señor tenebroso quiere a alguien en quien pueda confiar en ese colegio. Y como ya has sido perdonado…"

"Sí y sí." Dijo Narcisa. Ella planeaba decirle esto al chico lo más rápido posible sabiendo que el enojo por la muerte de su padre sería reemplazado por el miedo de su nueva familia mudándose juntos hacia Hogwarts. Funciono efectivamente. Draco colapso contra la pared tras el contemplando con horror la nueva noticia. Asistiría al colegio y su madre estaría por ahí rondando como la esposa de su profesor de pociones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narcisa maldijo para sus dentros. Estaba empezando a apreciar y a odiar a Hermione. Era una idea brillante. Jalaba la capa más hacia ella por sobre su cabeza. Era brillante solo si podía pasar sin ser vista. Si la veían, si se echaba hacia atrás, todos podían darse por muertos.

Llego por fin al mostrador.

"¿Puedo ayudarle dama?" pregunto un duende de manera altiva.

Narcisa se bajó la capucha dejando solo ver su rostro muy de cerca.

"Necesito entrar a mi bóveda, no hagas preguntas, no me anuncies ni me presentes." Gruñó y puso una daga de oro a la vista de la criatura. Estaba hecha de oro de duende y había permanecido en la familia Black por generaciones. "_Él _no quiere que nadie sepa de esto. Asumo que con esto es suficiente."

El duende observo el soborno ante él, maravillado con la daga. Era su derecho tenerla pero sabía muy bien que no debía ni pensar interponerse en el camino del Maestro de la mujer ante él.

"Desde luego madame Lestrange," Murmuro, "Sígame por aquí."

El pequeño duende guío a la mujer hacia la parte más profunda de las bóvedas. Narcisa inhalo profundamente al entrar. Esta sería la parte más difícil.

Había sido un mes bastante largo, entre los berrinches de Draco y la locura de los mortifagos, pensaba que era un milagro el haber sobrevivido. Habían tenido progresos también. Hermione había tenido un plan.

No habían tenido acceso a poción multijugos pero habían necesitado de todo ese mes para que Severus preparara una para ellos y poder planear todo. Pansy había tenido una pelea con Bellatrix a tirones de cabello y así obtener los de Bella. Casi se matan en el proceso ambas brujas. Hermione tuvo que tuvo que separarlas y tomar los cabellos ella misma porque Pansy tuvo que ser llevada a San Mungo al final. Bellatrix no había quedado mejor.

La copa falsa había sido forjada por los mismos duendes que habían hecho la espada. Con Pansy y Narcisa a bordo convocar un hechizo de escudo fue mucho más sencillo esta vez. Aun cuando al final todos habían terminado agotados habían logrado terminar su misión antes de la cena.

No había dudas de quien debía de fingir ser Bella, debía ser Narcisa. Nadie podría ser capaz de imitarla tan bien como ella, excepto tal vez Andrómeda, pero Narcisa no tenía intenciones de reconciliarse con su herma durante ese embrollo.

El último problema era la seguridad para entrar a la bóveda. Narcisa sabia lo intensa que tendía a ser Bella y acertó al ver que habría seguridad en exceso.

Afortunadamente habían recibido ayuda de los más formidables maestros de Inglaterra; el ahora director Flitwick y Alastor Moody.

Moody estaba pasando la mayor parte de su siguiente vida en Hogwarts durante ese verano. No había nadie en ese lugar y después de lo que había pasado nadie confiaba lo suficiente en la orden como para decirle a alguien que él seguía vivo. Des de Grimmauld Place se había convertido en las instalaciones oficiales la parte oculta de la enfermería se había convertido en el lugar de alojamiento de Dumbledore.

Snape, muy a su pesar, revelo los pasadizos que usaba para espiar a Tonks, Sirius y Remus. Narcissa no tenía idea de quien había hecho que pero entre esos tres habían creado la capa que estaba usando.

Narcisa vio la razón de usar dicha capa. La cascada del ladrón se veía como una cascada común y corriente pero estaba diseñada para remover cualquier hechizo que tratara de pasar la seguridad y eso incluía poción multijugos. Narcisa contuvo su aliento mientras pasaban por debajo de las cascadas. La capa había funcionado, estaba evadiendo la magia de la cascada. Ella aún era Bellatrix.

"Regreso enseguida." Dijo Narcisa imitando la fanfarronería de su hermana, "Quédate aquí criatura."

El intercambio fue sencillo. Al terminar regreso sobre sus pasos al banco y volvió a colocarse la capa.

"¿Bellatrix? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" una voz susurro rasposamente. Vio hacia arriba y se encontró con Yaxley viéndola directamente. "Hasta que matemos a ese inepto de Rufus, debes mantenerte escondida!"

"Acércate rápido!" Urgió la bruja. Se inclinó hacia el llevándolo hacia las calles del callejón Knockturn tan rápido como pudo. Afortunadamente todos los que paseaban por ahí estaban muy ocupados como para prestar atención.

Trato de inventarse algo. Apenas sujeto contra ella la capa la inspiración llego. Lo arrastro con ella hacia Borgin and Burkes. Borgin estaba ahí.

"¿Qué es esto Yaxley? ¿Quién es ella?" preguntó el hombre.

Narcisa saco su varita y comenzó a cerrar las ventanas y persianas, cerrando las puertas para quitarse la capa.

"Estoy aquí para negocios. Necesitamos entrar en ese armario y Rápido!" Susurro. En ese momento Narcisa dio gracias al carácter errático de su hermana. Alguien más habría tenido preguntas. Se amontonaron dentro del armario y aprovecho el momento para aturdirlos y salto fuera para levitarlos, mando un patronus apenas entro a la sala de los menesteres. Flitwick y Moody estaban ahí con ella en minutos con sus varitas listas para entrar en acción apenas vieron que era Bellatrix quien estaba en el castillo.

"Te die que debimos cerrar este." Murmuro Moody.

"Pero en ese caso no habría podido venir a visitarles. Bajen sus varitas soy Narcisa. Ha funcionado!"

Ninguno de los hombres bajo su varita.

"¿Cómo sabemos que eres tú?" Pregunto Flitwick.

"¿Bastaría que les describiera gráficamente la anatomía de Snape?" Respondió la mujer secamente.

"Deja eso inepto! Es ella!" Dijo Moody con una mueca bajando su varita. "¿Que haremos con esos dos…Alguna idea?"

"Yaxley puede que sea útil en las mazmorras, ¿Aun Filch va a comer sus alimentos ahí abajo?" Pregunto Narcisa preocupada de que el sádico conserje arruinara sus planes.

"Filch está de _misión_ en Beauxbatons. Madame Maxime lo mantendrá ocupado durante el tiempo de Moody y Albus aquí en el colegio. Él es demasiado riesgo. Lupin se ofreció a vigilar el terreno del colegio. Un trabajo bastante domestico para un hombre con menos sangre para calmar a esos bastardos. No sé cuánto más tiempo seguiré siendo el Director. Hago lo que puedo." Dijo Flitwick.

"Severus se ha ofrecido y creo que _Él _aceptara. Estaremos aquí con ustedes pronto. Draco no sabe…"

"Ya nos encargaremos de eso después." Soltó Moody.

"Mis disculpas Alastor, estoy de los nervios." Dijo Narcisa, mientras hablaba comenzaba a transformarse de nuevo e ella misma, "Pongan a estos dos en las mazmorras. Severus usualmente tiene poción multiusos aquí y sé que Draco un montón de eso el año pasado, ¿Que tan irónico es poner al más grande Auror a combatir las artes oscuras a cargo de venderlas?"

"Tienen razón, eres muy astuta." Río Flitwick, "Parece que tendrás algo más que hacer aquí y no solo estar de mal modo. Además no tendremos que preocuparnos por esconderte."

Una hora más tarde Borgin y Burkes reabrió bajo nueva administración y Narcisa volvió a adentrarse en el castillo con la copa en mano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Pansy.

"Me temo que si lo destruimos estando tan cerca él podría darse cuenta. Creo que lo sabrá sin importar lo que hagamos. Él está atado a estas cosas." Dijo Hermione.

"Lo sujetamos. ¿Hay alguna manera de que tu hermana no piense que es seguro observarle o para que alguien más le descubra?" preguntó Severus. Cuando Narcisa lo vio sin comprender el hombre continúo. "Ella va a buscar en las habitaciones, ya sabes como es. Siempre está detrás de algo."

"Buen punto." Concedió Narcisa.

"Es demasiado peligro de ser encontrado. Debemos asegurarnos de acertar. Yo lo tomare." Dijo Minerva. "Bellatrix no se arriesgara a entrar en mi habitación. Si Tom la encuentra podría matarla. Estoy segura que Tom tampoco se dará cuenta." Ondeo su varita hacia la copa y esta se volvió una escultura de león color cobre. Incluso la copa siendo un Horrocrux no era rival para las habilidades mágicas de la profesora de transformaciones.

"!Minerva¡" Hermione grito cuando un rayo color negro salió disparado de la escultura dando directamente a la aludida. Minerva se sujetaba su pierna. Al observar hacia abajo pudo observar una quemadura color negro, muy similar a la de la mano de Albus.

"Esperaba que esto no sucediera, pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr. Lo siento Hermione, me temía esto cuando conjure el hechizo. Albus estaba usando el anillo en su cuerpo por eso el daño que el recibió fue mayor. No me duele y apenas es notorio. Si fallamos, la muerte es bienvenida en comparativa a lo que este mundo será. Deberán pasar varios meses antes de que se disipe por mi cuerpo para ser notoria. Tenemos que terminar nuestra labor antes de que esto pase entonces." Respondió Minerva.

Hermione se abrazó de ella con fuerza, "Esto va a funcionar. Terminaremos la misión y te salvare."

* * *

**N/A:** _Bueno pues lo dejaremos hasta aquí ya que la autora liidg no ha actualizado en bastantes semanas, ya ven les digo lo que ella me dijo "Asuntos Muggles" Pues ya aqui no puedo hacer mas yo, unicamente prometerles que apenas actualice ella yo en un par de dias a lo mucho actualizo aqui! Segun me dijo no se queda incompleto el fic, solamente esta ocupada...asi que ya sabemos que hay que esperar! :D_

_Bueno, diganme que tal les ha parecido?_

_Sirvo como traductora?_

_Hice una buena obra al animarme a traducir?_

_Dejenme saber que opinan, ya que mi musa intelectual se alimenta de comentarios y rvws xD_

_Estoy trabajando en una historia nueva...diganme quieren que la publique o me espero a terminar y poner punto final? _

_Gracias a las chicas que dejaron rvw en el capi anterior. Un besote tronaó_

_Hasta pronto! Ciau!_


	22. Chapter 22

**::::**

**Hallo!**

**Como les va? **

Bueno aunque no recibi casi Rvws, me parecio pertinente postear la siguiente continuacion de este fic.

Como siempre les digo, en mis manos esta solamente latraduccion, la trama y la historia en si no es mia, yo solo traduzco.

Asi que aqui esta otro capi!

**:::::**

* * *

Capítulo 22

**N/A: Kifo en Suajili es Fallecimiento.**

:::::::

"R.A.B.! ¿No pudiste averiguar quién es R.A.B.?" Pregunto Narcisa con incredulidad.

"No me mires a mí. De haberme compartido la información antes pude haberlo descubierto… Olvídalo! ¿Hay algo más que no me estén diciendo?" Pregunto Severus mientras le servía a Narcisa una bebida.

"No lo entiendo." Dijo Hermione. Pansy asentía confusa a lado de Hermione.

"Tampoco entiendo." Admitió Minerva.

Narcissa suspiro cansada, "Regulus, Minerva."

"Oh Merlín, es verdad. Pero si se volvió contra Tom?" Pregunto Minerva.

"R.A.B. es el nombre de mi primo Regulus Arcturus Black. Me pregunto que habrá hecho con el maldito collar ese. Habrá acaso… No." Se decía a sí misma Narcisa sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Por supuesto que se volvió en su contra. Debemos contactar torpes merodeadores, dile a Black que busque en la habitación de su hermano el collar." Ladro Snape.

"Esperen, él es…el hermano de Sirius?" Replico Hermione. Recibió un par de miradas de Severus y Narcisa que podrían haber asesinado a alguien más débil que ella. "Enviando mensaje."

_Vayan a los cuarteles –_ envió como mensaje.

_¿Porque? - respondió Ron._

_Díganle a Sirius del collar – Reenvió Hermione._

_Se suponía que no debíamos decirle a nadie de eso! – Respondió Harry._

_RAB es el hermano de Canuto – Regreso a respuesta Hermione._

"Eso solo nos deja la diadema y la serpiente." Dijo Pansy.

"Y a Potter." Snape les recordó.

"Lo sé, es solo que yo no…"

"No querías decirlo, te lo agradezco." Dijo suavemente Hermione cortando a Pansy. "Lo aprecio en serio pero lo sé. Harry es el último."

"Centrémonos en los otros dos." Dijo Minerva cambiando el tema.

"¿Qué sabemos de la diadema?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Era de Rowena Revenclaw. Aumentaba la sabiduría de quien la usara y nadie ha sabido donde ha ido a parar." Severus explico.

"¿Ya le preguntaron al profesor Flitwick?" contesto Hermione ganándose cuatro miradas exasperadas. "¿Et Tu Pansy?"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Pansy, "Todos saben que él ha pasado muchos años buscándola. Tú eres la sabe-lo-todo. Está en la historia de Hogwarts!"

Con esa respuesta se ganó una respuesta juguetona de su chica. "Touché, ¿Ahora qué?" Dio Hermione.

"Tenemos aún una misión más antes de que el verano termine. Hermione, esta vez mucho más compleja que la anterior." Advirtió Minerva.

"¿Mas difícil que algo que ya he hecho?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Necesitamos deshacernos del ministro, asesinarlo." Dijo Severus, "Afortunadamente Rufus no tiene familia pero aun así habrá un baño de sangre. Pius Thicknesse ha llamado a una reunión de todos los departamentos. Será por la noche así que habrá mucha menos seguridad en el ministerio pero aun así…se derramara sangre. Tienen pensado deshacerse de cuantos mortifagos les sea posible. Estas a punto de ganarte tu lugar a lado de tu Padre Hermione."

"Hermione, la semana en que ataquemos al ministerio nos estaremos enfrentando a nuestros amigos. Tonks hace lo posible para que no se presenten… pero aun así… algunos allí estarán, Kingsley estará ahí y no estará solo. Arthur y Hestia Jones junto a otras docenas de miembros de la orden se espera que participen también." Dijo Minerva.

"Necesitamos encontrar una manera de que se presenten muchos menos." Dijo Pensativa Hermione, "Envíen un mensaje a aquellos que saben de esto y veamos que se nos ocurre entre todos."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Por qué estamos dejándoles hacer esto?" Argumento Flitwick. Estaban sentados en la enfermería del colegio ya que era el lugar más seguro para discutir su plan. "¿Por qué no le detenemos?"

"Porque necesitamos de Hermione, Minerva y… por mucho que odie admitirlo, Quejicus mucho más de lo que necesitamos a un rígido varita-hueca como Scrimgeour." Dijo Sirius, "Esta tras de nosotros de igual manera que está cazando a los Mortifagos."

"Necesitamos permitirles esto Fillius. No me agrada tampoco la idea." Agrego Remus, "Si intervenimos podemos hacer que todos ellos acaben muertos."

"Así que… ¿les permitimos asesinar a nuestros amigos y familia? ¿Sus amigos y familia?" Pregunto Tonks.

"Ellos no desean eso al igual que nosotros tampoco."

"Por eso es que atacaremos a nuestros aliados antes de que ellos lo hagan." Dijo Moody sonriente, "Tengo algo de polvo _Kifo1_ que Borgin guardaba para sus días lluviosos. Creo que es momento de distribuirlo."

"¿Polvos Kifo?" dijo Sirius Confuso.

"!Alastor! El polvo Kifo es de Tanzania. Cualquier cantidad mayor a una cucharadita es fatal por eso se llama así! Kifo es Muerte." Dijo Madam Pomfrey mirando de mala manera a Moody.

""No les vamos a dar más de lo requerido. Solo un poquín. Media cucharada bastara. Ayudará a causar tantos síntomas parecidos a la viruela de Dragón."

"Y cualquiera que tenga Viruela de Dragón es confinado a cuarentena inmediatamente." Finalizo Remus, "Muy astuto viejo amigo."

"Empezaremos el lunes, eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para colocar a nuestra gente en cuarentena." Dijo Moody.

"¿No crees que sospechen?" Pregunto Remus.

"La verdad estoy sorprendido de ver la actividad de Borgin para ser sincero. Estoy al tanto de sus planes. Solo le dire a Walden cuando le vea que estoy intentando incrementar la seguridad de nuestra causa. La deslealtad de Scrimgeour hacia la Orden ha dejado a la mayoría de la gente a las garras del ministerio. No me dejan acercarme a Kingsley. Esta bastante bien resguardado y quieren reemplazarle con Yaxley." Comento Moody.

"¿Entonces tenemos un plan, Que hay con el collar?" Pregunto Fillius.

"Busque en cada hueco que encontré y no pude encontrarlo. Creo que ese maldito elfo sabe algo pero no puedo agarrarlo a solas para preguntar. Molly se empeña en tratarme como a otro más de sus hijos. Cuando no está ella observando directamente lo hace a lo lejos. Hay demasiados miembros de la orden por ahí ahora mismo." Respondió Sirius.

"La dama gris no me ayudara. No he podido encontrar la diadema tampoco." Dijo Fillius, "En una semana el ministro estará muerto, en dos volveré a ser profesor. Cuando Hermione, Minerva y Severus vuelvan podemos tratar de conjuntar otro plan. Pobre Hermione."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Cuántos y quiénes quedan?" Pregunto Minerva.

"Kingsley, Hestia y Artur. Moody se ha ocupado bastante bien de nuestra gente. Al señor tenebroso le agrada tanto la idea que ha enviado a otros a ayudarle. Tuve que diluir la poción más de la mitad de la Orden estaría ya muerta. Tal como yo veo, no los tendremos de vuelta en varias semanas." Dijo Severus.

"¿Estas Nerviosa Hermione?" Pregunto Minerva.

"No." Respondio con honestidad Hermione. No fueron capaces de hacerle llegar a Hestia la poción de polvos Kifo. Era demasiado buena, había sido entrenada por Moody. Parecía que Arthur y Kingsley al final serian capturados junto con Scrimgeour para ser torturados por información acerca de Harry.

"No tenemos alternativa." Dijo Pansy sujetando la mano de su chica.

"Lo sé." Dijo Hermione sin ánimos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Desmaius!" Grito Hermione a un auror que trataba de atacarla.

"¿Te estas conteniendo? ¿Porque?" Dijo Voldemort mientras derribaba tres magos con un movimiento de su varita. La sangre de los mal afortunados rápidamente se dispersaba en el suelo. Parecía que el apenas si se dio cuenta. Hermione luchaba por no mostrar asco.

Avanzaban andando por en medio del lobby en el ministerio uno a lado del otro. Los mortifagos con sencillez deshaciéndose de aquellos que se atravesaban en su camino. Se adentraron en el elevador y fueron alcanzados rápidamente por Minerva, Bellatrix, Severus, Pansy, Narcisa y Draco.

La puerta del elevador se abrió dejándole salir y se reacomodo lista para seguir peleando. Se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie esperando por ella. Habían escogido una hora en la que no estaba tan concurrido aquel lugar. La pelea había ocurrido rápidamente y las diferencias en número se hicieron obvias. Scrimgeour estaba atado a una silla y Hestia yacía muerta a sus pies. Arthur and Kingsley estaban en el suelo. Ambos con claras señales de tortura.

"No hablan y parece no van a hablar. Les hemos dado Vitaserum parece que no surte efecto. Deben haber tomado Juramentos en secreto. No hay manera de romper esos votos." Dijo Yaxley.

"Crucio!" Hermione golpeo de lleno a Kingsley con la maldición justo antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algo. Si iba a tener la oportunidad de salvarle la vida a alguno de esos hombres tendría que estar por encima de todo cuando lo hiciera. Tenía que mostrar que era tan despiadada como cualquiera de ellos. En el fondo de su mente ya sabía que tendría que terminar haciendo. Lo que debía hacer. En ese momento recordó el tablero de ajedrez en su primer año.

Kingsley le escupió.

"Dije que no tenía caso." Resoplo Yaxley.

"Por información, así es. Además me relaja. Kingsley fue el responsable de enviar a esos rufianes tras de mí en Azkaban y es el que ni más ni menos me encerró ahí alegremente." Respondió Hermione arrodillándose ante el mencionado para observarle mejor.

"Parece ser que su única función ahora será para diversión." Dijo Voldemort.

"Padre… ¿Podría?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Sí, si puedes." Respondió con una sonrisa torcida Voldemort.

"Weasley tiene un fuerte sentido de la familia. Seguramente no dudaran en ocultarse ahora que el ministerio ha caído. Arthur hará una buena carnada." Dijo Hermione.

"Podemos mantenerlo en las mazmorras para que los elfos lo mantengan con vida. Nos desharemos de él cuándo ya no nos sea necesario." Dijo Narcisa.

"Muy bien. Llévenlo a la mansión mientras terminamos aquí. Asegúrense de que los otros no se tomen libertades. Un cebo muerto no nos sirve de nada." Ordeno Voldemort a Narcisa con una floritura de su varita. La mujer tomo a Draco y a Walden con ella, él una vez orgulloso hombre caminaba sintiendo sus piernas de gelatina mientras era arrastrado hacia su destino.

"Es el momento de ganarte tu lugar a mi lado hija. Es tiempo de que callemos a quienes dudan de nosotros. Acaba con ambos." Silbó Voldemort.

Hermione había esperado tener que matar a Kingsley para salvar a Arthur. No había anticipado que querrían que acabara con Scrimgeour también. No guardaba ningún coraje contra ese hombre. Eso solo hacía que matarlo fuera más complicado. Actuó con rapidez antes que la duda tomara posesión de su conciencia.

"Avada Kedavra!" El rayo de luz verde salió disparado desde la punta de su varita golpeando directamente al ministro en el pecho.

"Crucio!" Ataco a Kingsley de nuevo. Bellatrix se volvió loca de emoción y danzaba alrededor del hombre atacado que gritaba sin parar. Voldemort sonrío. Bellatrix lanzo un hechizo a Kingsley rompiéndole la pierna.

Hermione se acercó a la loca mujer clavándola contra la pared causándole a la bruja gruñir molesta. Retiro una daga oculta debajo del vestido de Bellatrix y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar Hermione le beso la mejilla."

"¿Debo ponerme celosa?" Pregunto Pansy sarcásticamente. Entendía que Hermione estaba recuperando parte de su control y estaba tratando de ayudar a Kingsley ahorrándole horas de dolor y tortura.

"Para nada amor." Dijo Hermione mientras apuñalaba a Kingsley directo en la garganta. Le observo mientras el pobre hombre se ahoga en sus últimos alientos. Cuando al fin dejo de respirar limpio la daga con su capa y se la lanzo a Bellatrix, quien la atrapo fácilmente.

"Bien hecho." Dijo Voldemort, "Pius, Sabes que es lo que necesita hacerse. Tienes una semana para limpiar la _casa._"

Hermione dejo de escuchar todo a su alrededor mientras volaban de regreso. Trataba con todo de si evitar que los últimos sucesos hicieran mella en ella de inmediato. Había asesinado al ministro y a su jefe de Aurores. Aun si lograran ganar no podría ser capaz de vivir una vida normal. Acababan de capturar al padre de Ron como rehén. No había ninguna manera en que algún día pudiera vivir una vida de manera normal.

Cuando aterrizaron tomó a Pansy arrastrando con ella hacia su habitación.

"¿Es que ver sangre siempre te pone?" pregunto entre risas Pansy dejándose arrastrar por una apresurada Hermione. Necesitaban mantener el _Show _de risas mientras atravesaban los pasillos.

Apenas al entrar a la habitación la fachada fue dejada de lado.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Pansy apenas estuvo a solas y segura con Hermione.

"Ni cerca de ello." Respondió Hermione mientras era tomada entre brazos por Pansy.

Hermione disfruto del cálido abrazo de su amada. Estuvieron así por varios minutos antes de que Hermione levantase su rostro del hombro de Pansy. Comenzó a besarla suave y lentamente. Hermione gimió al sentir que profundizaba el beso. Las guío hacia su cama.

"¿Por qué no me muestras lo mucho que me amas?" susurro Hermione mientras colocaba a Pansy sobre ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los estudiantes estaban reunidos en el gran comedor cuando entraron ellos. Severus quería amenizar cualquier problema haciendo una gran entrada. Snape caminaba con Narcisa de su brazo. Narcisa estaría enseñando estudios muggles ya que Charity Burbage fue emboscada por los mortifagos. Draco mantenía su cabeza en alto detrás de ellos. Por muy avergonzado que estaba de su situación no diaria que se viera reflejada en él.

Por detrás de ellos entro Minerva, quien reclamaba el cargo de subdirectora. Hermione y Pansy caminaban tras ella. Ambas fueron a sus lugares en la mesa de Slytherin y Severus, Narcisa y Minerva tomaron su lugar en la mesa de los profesores. Hermione había aprendido a leer a su profesor de pociones lo suficiente para entender que se sentía incómodo tomando el lugar del Director, el asiento de Dumbledore.

Hermione pudo encontrar la reacción de los profesores interesante. La gran mayoría estaba claramente inconformes por la actual situación, Hermione tomo nota. Algunos de esos profesores fueron los mismos que la mandaron a Azkaban y por lo visto estarían encantados de matarla allí mismo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"El día de hoy vamos a trabajar en hechizos escudo. Escojan compañero. Practicaran en parejas. Uno creara el escudo y el otro atacara." Flitwick ordeno. "Cada pareja escoja otra para practicar. Hay un número impar. Srta. Granger, Srta. Parkinson ambas practicaran conmigo."

Hubo risas contenidas y soltadas entre dientes por parte de sus compañeros de clase. Sabían que el profesor Flitwick las haría pagar un poco.

"Quiere que nos reunamos con él." Susurro Pansy.

"¿Por qué decidieron que la maldita enfermería seria nuestro cuartel principal? Esto apesta." Dijo Hermione suspirando pesadamente.

"Sip." Dijo Pansy de acuerdo con Hermione convocando su escudo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione se despertó en la enfermería. Estaba en un salón pequeño. Busco a Dumbledore pero solo había dos camas, la suya y la de Pansy.

"Él está en otra habitación, hemos agregado encantamientos para extender el tamaño de este lugar. Hay un pequeño salón para reuniones atrás ve de esa puerta. El armario evanescente esta ahí ahora. Los demás llegaran en nada. Minerva, Filliusy Severus tuvieron una pelea muy interesante a causa de su_ lección _de hoy con Fillius, eso les dará una razón para reunirse aquí con nosotros. Moody, Remus, Tonks y Sirius están de regreso ya. Tenemos mucho que superar y casi nada de tiempo para ello. " Dijo Madam Pomfrey.

"¿El profesor tenía que haber sido tan _extraordinario _atacando?" Se quejó Pansy mientras se empujaba a levantarse. Había sido una clase brutal pero tenían que hacerlo ver convincente. El ultimo hechizo que Flitwick les lanzo, les dio de lleno y las dejo inconscientes al instante a ambas.

"Hay bastantes ojos encima de ustedes dos. Ambos lados observándoles. Necesitamos ser cuidadosos." Dijo Pomfrey.

Hermione asintió dirigiéndose a la sala de la reunión. La decoración era escasa. Una simple mesa con unas sillas y pizarras llenas con notas y fotografías. Claramente era un lounge habitación de guerra.

"Encantado de conocer a la joven que me asesino." Dijo Moody.

Pansy solo asintió sacudiendo su mano al saludar y sonrojándose un poco. No sabía cómo o que responderle. Se presentó a los demás. Conocía a Lupin de su clase de tercer año pero Tonks había interactuado escasamente con ella y jamás había visto a Sirius.

Había gritos en el exterior. Minutos después las puertas se abrieron y Severus, Minerva y Fillius entraron.

"Discúlpenme señoritas. Madam Hooch está a la casa de Sangre y Séptima se encarga de relatar a detalle todo lo que ocurre aquí en el castillo. Tenía que ser creíble." Hablo Flitwick.

"Está bien profesor pero necesitamos encontrar otra manera de reunirnos. No creo que pueda soportar el mal trato para reunirnos regularmente." Dijo Hermione.

"Me parece lo justo. Creo que podremos usar a Severus y Minerva de mensajeros desde ahora. Esta noche necesitamos encontrar la manera de terminar con todo de una buena vez. Necesitamos terminar con esto."

Les tomo alrededor de una hora poner al tanto de todo a los demás.

"El collar es sencillo." Dijo Hermione.

"¿Cómo puede serlo?" Pregunto incrédulo Sirius.

"Los Weasley se han quedado allí, y los demás también?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Si y están furiosos contigo. Arthur se presume muerto y no puedo ni siquiera decirles que no se preocupen." Replico Sirius.

"Está a salvo. Los elfos lo están cuidando. Los demás los he alejado de él." Aseguro Hermione. "Narcisa está encargada de su cuidado. Se lo he dicho a Ron así que no puede ser cebo."

"¿Hay algún punto en todo esto?" Pregunto Remus mientras andaba lento alrededor.

"Manda a Ron y a Harry al cuartel principal para averiguarlo. No serán interrumpidos mientras inspeccionan el lugar." Dijo Hermione.

"¿En serio crees que esos dos podrán con eso? Van a poner sobre aviso a toda la Orden!" Exclamo Severus.

"Y es por eso que debemos mantenerlos aleados."

"Si se concentran pueden hacerlo." Dijo Pansy, "Hemos luchado con ellos bastante a través de estos años. No son Slys pero pueden con ellos."

"Muy bien. Eso solo deja la diadema antes de que tengamos nuestro último encuentro con el Señor tenebroso."

"¿No podemos llegar a esa serpiente antes?" Pregunto Remus.

"Tom no la deja fuera de su vista." Dijo Minerva, "Yo me encargare de esa criatura cuando la batalla llegue. Quiero tomar cargo de esto ahora. Si no logro sobrevivir después de la batalla al menos habré hecho algo para acabar con él."

Saco la copa que había convertido en una estatuilla de león. No tenían por qué preocuparse de alertar a Voldemort. Severus le acerco la espada. Una nube gris comenzó a salir de dentro de la copa mientras Minerva elevaba la espada, una voz estridente comenzó a ser escuchada en los oídos de Minerva.

_Vas a fallar Miner…_

No pudo terminar su frase esa voz pues el firme agarre de Minerva atravesó la copa.

"No tengo tiempo para tus sandeces." Dijo directa al ahora objeto quemado y roto.

"Podemos hacerlo. Podemos hacerlo, y podremos salvarlo." Dijo Pomfrey con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ver como Minerva destruía el objeto la hizo creer por primera vez. Todos tenían un propósito renovado. Ahora sentían esperanza. Podrían ganar. Tenían que ganar.

* * *

**_Bueno nenas! Gracias por leer!_**

**_LEs gusto? Dejenme un coment para ver que tal._**

**_Y como hoy, la siguiente vez que se actualice el fic original, en nada ya lo tendran al español!_**

**_BEsos y comenten que tal, no sean gachos!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! Tanto tiempo...**

**Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y un excelente inicio de año (Para aquellos que lo incian en Enero xD, yo lo Inicio en Octubre :)**

**Aqui el siguiente capi. Espero que les agrade y me dejen un coment, ya tengo el siguiente traducido, solo es cuestió de que me inciten a publicarle. **

** Besos**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

"¿Por favor?"

"¡Eres aun peor que el Duende!" La fantasma rugió en respuesta. Hermione solo pudo suspirar agotada. "Sir Nicolás, dígale por favor."

"La joven es una chica encantadora. Sé que ella piensa hacer lo correcto. Y creo que usted lo sabe también. Solo dígale lo que necesita saber." Nick casi decapitado pidió.

La dama gris solo floto alejándose de ellos.

"Lo siento Hermione. Su intención es mantener el secreto. Creo que siempre ha lamentado el habérselo dicho a _quién tu sabes_. Y el que tú seas su hija…bueno no ayuda mucho." Dijo Nick.

"¿Cómo la encontraremos entonces Nick?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Esa es una pregunta que la gente ha tratado de responderse por siglos. Tu solo has pasado los últimos meses tratando de responderla. Deberías saber que esto no sería fácil." Dijo el fantasma flotando hasta la pared y desapareciendo tras ella. Hermione se sentó en un sillón en la sala de los menesteres observando donde un armario oscuro y preguntándose cómo habría llegado eso ahí.

….

_¡Umbridge lo tiene! – Ron._

Hermione leyó su collar soltando el aire contenido con cansancio. Levanto la mirada hacia McGonagall. La profesora podía ver la frustración de la joven. Minerva asintió comprendiendo para volver a dar su clase. Dio por concluida la clase quince minutos antes para revuelo de todos sus alumnos.

"Hermione, Pansy y tu hagan favor de esperar. El resto de ustedes, compórtense lo mejor posible."

Una vez que el aula se vacío, Minerva conjuro un encantamiento silenciador.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto la Profesora.

"No lo sé. Ron me envió un mensaje diciendo que Dolores Umbridge tiene el collar. Porque lo tiene ella?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Esa es una buena pregunta. Me pondré al tanto con Sirius después para ver si sabe algo. Ver cómo podemos tomarlo de Umbridge."

"¿Dónde está ella ahora?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Dirigiendo a las multitudes por supuesto. Ahora tiene una nueva Brigada inquisitorial trabajando en referencia al estatus sanguíneo de cada bruja y mago en Inglaterra. Prius lo ha creado." Respondió Minerva.

"¿Y cómo podremos acercarnos a ella?" Fue el turno de Preguntar de Hermione.

"No podemos." Suspiró cansada Pansy.

"¿Entonces cómo podremos hacernos del collar?" dijo Hermione.

"Se los dejare saber a los demás, quizá ellos puedan encontrar una forma." Respondió Minerva.

….

"¡Te has vuelto loca! no podemos enviar a mi ahijado al jodido ministerio! Iremos todos." Gritó Sirius.

"Potter se ha estado escabullendo a nuestro alrededor buscando esos Horrorcruxes y no ha encontrado nada. El Señor tenebroso comienza a sospechar. Necesitan hacer esto solos. Ve con ellos pero necesitan ser vistos." Respondió Severus.

"¡Atacar a Umbridge! Eso es una locura." Agregó Remus.

"Pero…que pasaría si se infiltran y lo toman." Dijo Hermione.

"¿Cómo Hermione?" preguntó Minerva.

"Pues que entren como si fueran alguien más." Respondió Hermione.

Narcisa comenzó a reír. "Eres una bruja astuta. Siempre me pregunte porque los animagos se deben de registrar cuando la poción multijugos es lo más sencillo de elaborar. Aún tengo un poco guardada de aquel día que me infiltre como Bella."

"¿No estarán esperándoles ya ellos?" preguntó Poppy.

"Considerando la cantidad usada durante esta guerra deberían pero no es así. Especialmente si van como una persona que no atraiga demasiado la atención." Respondió Hermione.

"Eso aun deja el detalle de que Potter no ha sido visto. Lo necesitamos para tapar sospechas." Dijo Severus. "Las cosas han ido demasiado bien para ese chico! El señor tenebroso está inquieto, cosas malas pasan cuando él está inquieto!"

"¿Por qué no pruebas en darle un masaje en la espalda Quejicus?" Black respondió mordaz. Tuvieron que intervenir Hermione, Narcisa, Ojo loco y Remus para que ese par no rompiera a los golpes.

"La toma del collar requiere sutileza y no la violencia que emana de esos dos," Dijo Pansy, "Umbridge quizá deba lidiar con eso. Usted y el profesor Lupin deberían ser los que vayan."

"Eso es atrevido Pansy." Dijo Lupin.

"Conozco las historias de la primera Guerra. Sirius ha matado ya y podría hacerlo de nuevo. O estoy equivocada profesor Moody?" Dijo Pansy.

"No, no lo estas. También iré yo. Si podemos quitárselo bien, si no… bueno nuestras almas ya están en juego de todos modos."

"¿Y qué hay del muchacho?" preguntó Narcisa. "Ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo mal que irán las cosas si el señor tenebroso no sabe que al menos el chico esta por ahí."

"No podemos darle una victoria. No lo haría eso enojar?" preguntó Hermione.

"Enojado si pero en un aspecto en que está tranquilo después. Un enemigo visible es uno mejor que uno desconocido. Además ahora mismo está planeando mandar un manojo de Magos a su búsqueda. Si las cosas continúan como van lo más probable es que comience a cuestionar sus filas." Narcisa respondió. Severus asistió en acuerdo.

"Creo que ya se la perfecta manera de que Potter sea visto y se quede fuera de peligro. Hace un par de noches pasé un momento con Tom…" Minerva dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Hermione trato de no demostrar su desagrado. Los demás no se molestaron en siquiera ocultar su desdén, "Como si alguno de ustedes está en posición de juzgar! Como sea, fue extremadamente útil. Nagini será enviada a una tarea."

"¡Y hasta ahora lo mencionas!" Exclamo Hermione. "¿Por qué no habías….?"

"¿Minerva?" Pregunto Ojo loco.

"Planeaba ir yo misma. Ustedes no han tenido que dormir en la misma habitación de esa criatura! Yo la tuve que ver comerse a Charity y a algunos otros. Charity era mi amiga. Pensaba solo en obtener un poco de venganza." Dijo Minerva como si fuera lo más obvio.

"ES demasiado peligroso, él podría verte a través de los ojos de la serpiente como le paso a Harry, otros podrían verte, podrías salir lastimada, podrías mor…"

"Suficiente Remus, estoy consciente de los riesgos. Además de que también he sido intoxicada por esas malditas cosas," Dijo Minerva mostrándole la marca negra que comenzaba a expandirse sobre su piel. "Pronto será demasiado grande para ocultarla. Sabía que se opondrían por eso había decidido no decirles nada."

"¿Y ahora?" Intervino Severus.

"Mandaremos a los dos jóvenes preparados. Tom está a la espera de que Harry visite el Valle Godric pronto, en especial porque la navidad se acerca. Nagini es parte de la trampa que le ha tendido. Usaremos esa trampa para acabar con la serpiente." Agregó Minerva.

"Si vamos a hacer eso, creo que lo mejor es que ellos vayan primero. Si Umbridge se convierte en un problema el Señor tenebroso podría escoger no alejarse de Nagini. En realidad estoy sorprendido por el hecho de que la deje ir sola a este sitio." Le respondió Severus a Minerva.

"También yo lo estoy. Tratare de investigar el porqué. Mientras eso pasa, Sirius y Remus necesitan prepararse para atacar a Dolores. Alastor podrías…"

"Encontrar algo que nos sea útil sobre esa abominación en ropas rosas y sus debilidades. Será un placer. La he visto un par de veces cuando iba de camino al ministerio, nunca me agrado esa bruja. Apesta a maldad, bueno a maldad y a perfume el cual apesta como si un unicornio hubiese meado sobre flores, pero en su mayoría apesta a maldad." Contestó Moody.

"Muy bien, ya tenemos nuestras tareas. Hermione y Pansy, necesitan encontrar esa corona. Fillius, ayúdales por favor." Pidió Minerva.

"Yo las ayudare también," se ofreció Narcisa, "Quizá suficiente presión de todas nosotras empuje a esa mugrosa fantasma a compartir su información."

"Muy bien. Y con un poco de suerte seremos capaces de traer de regreso a Albus antes de las fiestas. Es su época favorita del año." Dijo Moody de manera brusca. "Ala! Matemos lo inmatable!"

….

"¿Estas nervioso?" Preguntó Ron.

"Sí. Además tenemos que matar a la serpiente también." Respondió Harry.

"Todo sería más sencillo de habernos dado la espada." Gruñó Ron mientras se aferraba a un colmillo de basilisco. Ahora que Snape estaba a cargo del colegio era fácil para el entrar a la cámara de los secretos por unos cuantos. Aparentemente el fuego Maldito también ayudaba a destruir los Horrorcruxes pero era difícil controlarle. Sirius les había dicho que lo usaran solo si la situación se salía de control.

Harry obligo a Ron a ocultar su mano, "Esconde eso amigo. Eso…La serpiente no puede sospechar que sabemos."

Caminaron adentrándose al cementerio en silencio. La razón por la que Voldemort le permitió a Nagini acercarse a ellos fue porque la serpiente hablaría Parsel a Harry tratándolo de alejar y atacarle. Voldemort seguía pensando que aún tenía la copa y la espada en la bóveda de Bellatrix, y el collar en la cueva. La diadema aún estaba donde sea que la haya escondido así que él sentiría que tenía todo bajo control como McGonagall había dicho. Harry hizo una mueca de asco al imaginar tener que acostarse con él…

Se detuvieron frente a la tumba de los padres de Harry por un instante. Harry coloco una corona de flores sobre la de su madre.

Una figura se deslizo tras ellos. Era Bathilda Bagshot. Harry fingió sorpresa al ver a la figura poco parecida a Bathilda a pesar de su desagrado. Ambos jóvenes sabían que Bagshot era en realidad Nagini vistiendo el despojo de la pobre fallecida mujer.

Les hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Ambos jóvenes dudaron un poco antes de hacer caso a la mujer, asintiendo comenzaron a andar tras ella. Harry trato de hablar con ella a pesar de que sabía que ello no funcionaria, debía de mantener la ilusión de sorpresa. Sabía que si echaban a perder esto todo estaría perdido. Asumiendo que salieran librados del valle Godric.

Se encaminaron hacia la casa de la mujer. Ella le hizo una seña a Harry a que le siguiera escaleras arriba. Cuando vio que Ron comenzaba a seguirlos la mujer le indico que les esperara donde estaba. Harry y la _mujer _lentamente ascendieron las escaleras.

Ron contuvo su aliento y conto hasta diez. Lentamente comenzó a subir los escalones tratando de no hacer algún ruido. Se movía con muchísimo cuidado, a hurtadillas, el pelirrojo sintió que había sido hecho para ese trabajo.

"RON!" Gritó Harry.

""Basta de andar a hurtadillas." Dijo soltando el aire contenido comenzando a correr escaleras arriba. Harry estaba siendo mecido por la serpiente, envuelto entre su cuerpo. Lo único que mantenía la cabeza de Nagini fuera de la suya eran sus brazos tirando de ella. La serpiente comenzaba a sacudirse tratando de deshacerse de Harry.

Ron saco su colmillo de Basilisco y comenzó a apuñalarla con fuerza. La serpiente siseó y sacudió su cola con fuerza hasta lanzar lejos de ella al pelirrojo.

"!Parece que eso solo la ha hecho enojar más¡" Gritó Harry mientras Nagini trataba de ir a por el de nueva cuenta. Se las arregló para salir del alcance del animal y con rapidez se arrastró hasta donde Ron.

"¿Qué carajos Harry?" dijo Ron.

"Creo que no funciona porque ella es una serpiente." Apunto Harry.

"Qué hay del otro hechizo."

Harry convocó el Fuego Maldito. La llama explotó de la punta de su varita y tomó todo de si mantenerla encendida. Nagini afortunadamente fue lo primero que la flama toco, desafortunadamente no fue lo último. La flama se extendió por todo el corredor.

"_Finite_ _Incantatem_!" Gritó Harry. El hechizo se detuvo. Las llamas comenzaron a rodearles. Ron trató de convocar un hechizo de _aguamenti_ pero no funcionó. Ambos voltearon a ver a la casa en llamas.

"Se van a enojar con nosotros." Dijo Ron.

"Bueno, Snape recomendó que hiciéramos una escena." Se encogió de hombros Harry. Tomó a Ron por el hombro para saltar ambos por la ventana. Lo último que vieron fue la silueta del rostro de Voldemort dejar atrás el cuerpo chamuscado de Nagini. Uno menos.

….

"Esto debe de ser una broma, como que han hecho arder medio valle de Godric!" dijo Severus mientras lanzaba lejos la edición matutina del diario el profeta a la mesa. Sirius soltó una carcajada. Remus y Tonks ocultaron sus sonrisas tras sus tazas de té.

"Bueno, al menos ya podemos rendirle cuentas sobre Harry al Señor tenebroso." Dijo encogiéndose de Hombros Narcisa conteniendo vagamente su alegre risa.

Ambos jóvenes habían destruido el Horrorcrux pero había requerido de media docena de Aurores para controlar el fuego que, por lo menos, había quemado un par de casas aledañas y a cuatro mortifagos.

"Dejen de reírse Dolores Umbridge vive a solo una cuadra. Ahora está quedándose en una casa de seguridad del ministerio en una locación clasificada. Gracias a esos dos tendremos que encontrar otra manera de llegar a ella." Moody gruñó. Él también había encontrado el incidente del fuego bastante entretenido pero jamás lo admitiría.

"Parece que tenemos que entrar al ministerio." Dijo Narcisa.

"Umbridge esta o en un fortaleza resguardada fuertemente o en las mazmorras donde nadie puede llegar a ella. Como nos acercamos?" Pregunto Hermione. Se había quedado en silencio durante la discusión de las consecuencias del fuego provocado por Harry y Ron y el daño causado a aquellas brujas y magos vecinos. Ella le había enseñado a Harry el hechizo.

"Bueno, ella está a cargo de los juicios ¿Porque no le llevamos algunos agitadores amantes de los muggles?" dijo Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa. Narcisa y Snape instantáneamente comprendieron lo que decía y sonrieron del mismo modo.

"Odio cuando ustedes tres sonríen de esa manera. Solo les dejo saber eso. Así que… ¿cuál de mis amigos será usado como carnada esta vez?" Hermione pregunto suspirando cansada.

…

"¡Aparta tus manos de mi sucio traidor!" gruñó alarmado George mientras Severus lo arrastraba con él. Fred estaba siendo escoltado tras de el por Narcisa. Minerva tenía su varita apuntando a Sirius mientras este arrastraba los pies para cruzar aquel muro y Hermione caminaba jalando a Remus, quien estaba atado y era arrastrado por un látigo.

"Esto debe ser un chiste!" Gritaba Tonks molesta. "Remus no ha hecho nada!"

"Silencio!" Dijo Pansy empujándola sacándole de su camino, "Eso será resuelto frente a la suma inquisitora."

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" apareció Percy Weasley uniéndose a la muchedumbre de magos en el salón.

"Tus hermanos fueron encontrados ayudando a estos criminales a entrar en los terrenos del colegio! ¿Qué piensas hacer Percy?" Gruñó Severus. Yaxley se le unió junto a una turba de carroñeros.

"Severus." Saludó Yaxley haciendo callar cualquier protesta de parte de Percy.

"He atrapado a estos en los terrenos del colegio. Hemos encerrado a sus amigos solo para estar seguros." Agregó Severus.

"Podemos hacernos cargo de ellos desde aquí." Dijo Yaxley, con poco entusiasmo al ver que Severus y sus allegados lo opacaban una vez más al capturar a Black y sus seguidores de la Orden.

"Oh si, sé que podrías, pero no lo harás. Los llevaremos nosotros y así dar nuestro testimonio ante la suma inquisidora." Minerva dijo brevemente, "Si quieres ayudar, acerca a Percy y a Amelia Bones junto con Hestia Jones. Tenemos pruebas de que ellas ayudaron en esto. Necesitas traer a Fleur y Bill Weasley también."

Esperaron en el lobby a que los demás solicitados llegaran.

"Estas loca Minerva!" Gritó molesta Amelia Bones mientras era sujetada por los carroñeros. El reto se movilizó a sujetar a las otras dos.

"A estas alturas ya deberías saber quiénes somos y lo que hacemos Amelia," Le indico Snape, "Vamos!"

Les tomo varios viajes para colocar a todos en las mazmorras. Severus les había ordenado a los aurores que les vigilaran solo para pasar ininterrumpidos.

Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Amelia Bones, and Hestia Jones fueron colocados uno a uno frente al pódium de Umbridge.

"Esto no me sorprende ¿Cuáles son los cargos?" pregunto con emoción canturreando Umbridge.

"Cargos! Soy miembro del Wizegamot! Esto es indignante!" Gritó nuevamente Amelia.

Hermione la tomo por el brazo apretándolo tras la espalda de la mujer, "Harás lo que te digamos."

Amelia hizo una mueca de dolor lanzando una rápida mirada tras ella y la claridad le llego de golpe. Pansy empujaba a los demás rehenes uno a uno al suelo sobre sus rodillas.

"¿Entonces porque estamos aquí?" pregunto dulcemente Umbridge.

"Le prometí a Narcisa ir de compras por un collar. Parecido al que tú tienes." Dijo Severus. "¡YA!

Severus y Narcisa se lanzaron sobre Umbridge, tacleándola rápidamente. Los prisioneros que habían traído con ellos sacaron con presteza sus varitas de sus mangas. Los nuevos prisioneros tenían en sus costillas y cinturas las varitas clavadas en amenaza obvia.

Yaxley y sus hombres esquivaron los ataques con rapidez.

"¡Que está pasando! Exijo respuestas!" Rugió Percy.

"Cállate Percy!"

"No tenemos tiempo." Dijeron Fred y George en coro.

Narcisa observo su reloj. "Si no llegan pronto vamos a estar más que jodidos. No podemos aparecernos fuera. Lidiemos con estos en lo que esperamos." Dijo al final.

"¿Alguien nos va a decir que está pasando?" Exigió Bill.

"Guerra." Dijo Hermione arrancando del cuello de Umbridge el collar. Lo lanzó al suelo y saco de entre su túnica la espada de Gryffindor.

El collar le hablo a Hermione '_Hermione Granger tus peores miedos serán…_'

La joven Gryffindor atravesó con la espada el collar causando que una estela de humo negro se formara sobre él.

"¿Qué acaso todos estos hablan? ¡Que molesto!" Exclamo Hermione.

"Harry dijo que la serpiente le dijo el _por qué _antes de morir." Comento Sirius caminando llevando a Yaxley a lado después de haberle dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Yaxley comenzó a maldecir en voz alta logrando ganarse un hechizo silenciador de parte de Sirius, "¿Por qué los dejaremos vivos?"

"Porque somos los chicos buenos." Respondió Remus.

"¿Acaso todo fue una treta? ¿Qué es un Horrorcrux?" Dijo Amelia saliendo de su shock.

Minerva se adelantó y alzó su mano para silenciar todas las preguntas abruptamente elaboradas.

"Si era un Horrorcrux, sí es una treta y si somos los chicos buenos. Si Bill tu padre está vivo aun y con suerte él y nosotros seguiremos así si Alastor se apresura. Aún nos quedan dos Horrorcruxes más que eliminar y ambos están en Hogwarts. No podemos romper los encantos de defensa del ministerio, las de la mansión o las de Hogwarts para aparecernos así que…"

"Hemos llamado a un amigo." Dijo Alastor Moody apareciendo con un desaliñado Arthur Weasley y Luna Lovegood, ambos de pie junto a un orgulloso Dobby.

"Dobby ayudo a los otros justo como pediste."

"Bien hecho Dobby ¿Luna? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dijo Hermione.

"Sedición. Y obviamente no soy la única." Dijo la rubia. Hermione se encogió de hombros y tomo las varitas retenidas de Yaxley y los otros.

"Usen estas."

"¿Y ahora qué?" Dijo Amelia.

"Tú y Hestia tienen que ir a la oficina de Aurores para avisar a los demás miembros de la Orden y a aquellos aliados a nosotros que nos alcancen en Hogwarts. Nos dirigimos a allá ahora. Hermione, diles a Ron y a Harry que los veremos ahí."

Hermione susurro lo indicado a su collar.

"¿Has estado hablando con él? ¿Ron? ¿Cómo esta él?" pregunto Arthur.

"Hambriento." Respondió Hermione.

Arthur sonrió tímidamente ante el chiste. "El nunca dudo de ti, siempre confió en ti…oh pero que hemos hecho."

"Arthur el resto de tu familia está en Hogwarts ya. Lidiaremos con lo que ha pasado después. Necesitamos ganar. Amelia, tu sabes que habrá aquellos que nos quieren asesinar a toda costa sin importar que estemos de este lado…"

"Me encargare de elegir a los más confiables Minerva. Se quienes votaron en contra tuya, ¿Dumbledore el… esta muerto? "

"No, aun no. Con un poco de suerte lograremos salvar al viejo." Dijo Alastor, respondiendo por Minerva. "Amelia, cierra este lugar y asegúrate de que ninguno de ellos se escape. Hazlo justo como te enseñe en Marruecos."

La mujer asintió.

Dobby comenzó a transportarlos fuera del lugar en grupos hasta Hogwarts. Los apareció dentro de la habitación que habían acondicionado en la enfermería.

"Esperaba que por fin volvieran y me explicaran que está pasando. Ya que obviamente están trabajando en contra del señor tenebroso." Dijo Draco mientras jugaba con su varita entre sus dedos.

"No me di cuenta que estaba aquí dentro." Dijo Poppy notoriamente asustada.

"Me di cuenta solo, sobre la varita de Saúco. Él me ha tenido buscándola. Soy yo el que desarmó a Dumbledore aquella vez, es a mí a quien sirve ahora ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Draco.

"Mierda!" Dijo Harry tras de Hermione. Dobby los había encontrado a él y a Ron en Hogsmeade y los había aparecido en ese lugar.

"Vaya, parece que por fin estamos todos reunidos." Dijo Draco una vez más.

* * *

**_Hey nenas, pues con la triste noticia que se nos fue Alan Rickman, nuestro profesor de Pocioes...esta es la principal razón por la que publico hoy. Es en cieta medida una compenzacion para el mundo Potterico.._**

**_Laters!_**

* * *

_**N/A:** El fic de "Criaturas imposibles" esta en edicion con el Beta, prometio enviarlo en un par de dias maximo asi que este fin de semana maximo se actualiza. No pensaba usar Beta Reader pero dije que diablos hay que aportar algo de calidad_.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Holis!_**

**_(Ay que saludo tan mas fresa verdad xD)_**

**_¿Como han estado wapas? Yo aquí haciendome mas vieja._**

**_Se que les habia prometido actualizar el sabado 23...pero me agarraron de rehén mis amigas y pues entre copa y copa de vino, alguna que otra salida a un table...o era un bar? no se había variedad entretenida xD.. Pues la CRUDA realidad hizo estragos a mi horario de sueño y a mis ganas de estar frente a una computadora._**

**_Así que hoy que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, salvo que soy un año mas vieja, les dejo la continuación de esta maravillosa historia a cargo de liidg. Según sus cuentas entre el siguiente capi o dos más se finiquita por fin... Cuándo será eso? No sé y no por falta de interés, sino porque ni ella misma sabe cuando sera eso...asi que nos quedamos igual todas :( Con ganas de que actualice ya para poder traducir y actualizar yo por aca! _**

**_Besos y espero merecer un RVW después de su lectura!_**

**_LZ._**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

"Draco, puedo explicártelo." Comenzó Narcisa.

"Has estado trabajando en secreto con Granger, Snape y Parkinson para derrotar al Señor tenebroso."

"Puede que sea un idiota…"Dijo Fred.

"Pero es un idiota que aprende rápido." Termino George la frase de su gemelo.

"¿Ellos lo sabían? ¿Papá? ¿Eso también era parte del plan? ¿Qué hay de Azkaban?" Pregunto Draco, el dolor por primera vez era mostrado en su rostro.

"No, Profesor." Dijo Hermione a Moody, quien se había movido para dejar inconsciente al muchacho. "Draco lo que le paso a Lucius nunca fue parte del plan. Cuando el director planeo todo esto se había acordado que Severus le quitaría la vida Dumbledore para que no tuvieras que hacerlo tú. Solo tratamos de ayudarte."

"Nadie sabíamos que el Director estaba vivo hasta después de lo de Azkaban." Dijo Harry.

"Nadie sabía nada más que un par de nosotros. La mayoría de la gente en esta habitación no tiene ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo." Dijo Moody señalando a los Weasley y a Luna. "La única razón por la que Filius y Nymphadora saben es porque estaban hurgando. Azkaban fue real. Yo fui el que tuvo que intervenir, ¿Tu varita?"

"Es la de Saúco." Dijo orgulloso. Ron resoplo molesto hasta que se encontró con el rostro de Hermione.

"¿La de Dumbledore?" preguntó Moody. Hermione asintió.

"Aquí están mis términos…"

Sirius parecía ansioso por decir algo pero Severus lo detuvo. Por una vez Sirius cedió.

"¿Tiene que matarlo Harry?" Preguntó Draco.

"No. Tengo que morir." Dijo Harry, su voz tembló al igual que lo hizo su cuerpo al hablar. La gente dentro de la habitación se volvió hacia él estupefacta. Incluso aquellos que lo sabían de antemano no se esperaban que él lo dedujera solo. Saco de su bolsillo la Snitch. "Se abre al cierre."

Acerco la snitch a sus labios y se abrió revelando una piedra oscura majestuosa.

"Con suerte no me quedare así siempre." Dijo Resignado. "Yo soy el ultimo Horrorcrux."

Todos se giraron a ver a Hermione quien solo asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. "La piedra te dará apoyo Harry. Hay que esperar hasta que sea el momento."

Ambos amigos se abrazaron ignorando a Draco y sus peticiones.

"Yo quiero matarlo." Dijo Draco haciéndose presente de nuevo.

"¿Draco?" preguntó Narcisa.

"Él mato a mi padre! Sé que mi padre era un bastardo pero aun así, yo debo ser el que lo haga. Ayudo a derrotar a esa monstruosidad y el profesor tiene su varita de regreso. Asumiendo que ninguno de los terminemos muertos en el proceso. No vamos a morir…verdad Granger?"

Pansy atrajo a Draco hacia ella para abrazarlo por todo un minuto hasta que ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían apartándose con rapidez y retomando su hosca apariencia.

"¿Qué tanto sabes?" Le pregunto Bill a Pansy.

"Narcisa y yo descubrimos que ellos estaban actuando raro… los descubrimos con las manos en la masa. Deberían saber…" Dijo Pansy dirigiéndose a todos los que se encontraban en esa habitación, "Que si fallamos la misma cosa que está matando a Dumbledore matara también a la profesora McGonagall."

Conforme cada revelación era dejada saber la tensión en la habitación crecía a lo que parecía un despunte de gritos. Todos comenzaron a hablar a la misma vez. Los jóvenes Weasley trataban de unirse a Hermione y entender a Pansy, Molly estaba regañando a Sirius, Arthur trataba de entender que le ocurría a McGonagall, Tonks hablaba con Draco.

Filius Flitwick puso dos dedos en sus labios y silbó.

La habitación completa hizo silencio. "Odio interrumpir lo que creo que nos llevaría horas discutir pero me gustaría recordarles que su plan es en contra del Señor tenebroso y su ejército completo, los cuales están a nada de aparecer aquí. Les recuerdo que me comentaron que algún mensaje le había sido enviado. Creo que a lo mucho tenemos una hora, dos como máximo para prepararnos y al castillo también, sin mencionar encontrar el Horrorcrux que nos falta."

"Asumiendo que Amelia aun recuerde su entrenamiento conmigo le tomará a Yaxley como treinta…"

"Es Yaxley." Interrumpió Severus.

"Cuarenta minutos para poder huir y chivarse con quien ustedes saben. Ella usara a la Orden y a los aurores para limpiar el ministerio y San Mungo una vez que él y sus hombre se vayan." Terminó Moody.

"Para que no vayan a lastimar a Hermione ¿verdad? Ese es el porqué. Porque nosotros…" dijo Molly entre sollozos.

"En parte eso y porque necesitaremos el ministerio y el hospital en caso de requerir retirarnos. Hermione no estuvo en Marruecos que es donde le enseñe a Amelia esto. Aun tienes mucho que aprender bruja." Le gruño Moody.

"Necesitamos un ejército." Dijo Minerva.

"Vamos a hacer uno. Soy el director." Dijo Severus. "Dobby has que los elfos vayan donde los profesores y a las salas comunes de cada casa y les hagan reunirse con nosotros en el gran comedor. Ronald, lleva contigo a tu hermana, Longbottom a la sala de los menesteres y traigan con ustedes a los miembros del ED que están allí. Sí, sabemos que es ahí donde están, yo soy el que ha estado mandando a los elfos a alimentarles sin que Séptima ni los Carrows los interrumpan. Si Séptima! Andando!"

Los dos pelirrojos corrieron en pos de su tarea.

El resto de la habitación observaba a Severus estupefactos.

"He pasado la mayoría de mi vida ya sea al servicio del señor tenebroso o al de Dumbledore entrenándome, sí soy de los buenos, sean felices de que no tengo ningún deseo por dominar el mundo."

"¿Y cuál es tu deseo?" pregunto nerviosa Molly.

"Unas largas vacaciones." Respondió Severus. "Vamos, hay que ir a saludar al colegio y al personal."

….

Los estudiantes de todas las casas fueron reunidos en el gran comedor junto a los profesores. El ED se había acomodado junto a los Gryffindor. Algunos Slytherins los habían ubicado y estaban a punto de romper filas para atacarles cuando la puerta del gran comedor se abrió repentinamente con un fuerte azotón dejando pasar a Snape que andaba a lado izquierdo de Minerva, a su derecha iba Flilius Flitwick. Tras los adultos entraron Draco, Narcisa, Hermione tomada de la mano de Pansy.

"¡Director!" Chilló Blaise tratando de advertirle a Snape de la presencia del ED.

"Ahora no." Gruñó Snape.

Se hizo hasta la plataforma y se colocó frente a los Carrows. Hermione se movió cerca de Séptima. Pansy y Draco aguardaron donde estaban los estudiantes de Slytherin.

"Los superamos en número Pansy." Dijo Millicent.

"No, eso no es verdad." Respondió Pansy al notar que el resto de la Orden entraba en el gran comedor junto con los chicos menores Weasley que corrieron hasta donde Pansy y Draco.

"¿Qué carajos pasa?" Pregunto Michael Corner.

"Parece que el profesor de cabello grasoso es parte de la Orden." Dijo Fred.

"¿Entonces eso convierte los cuarteles en la Grasy-Cueva?" Pregunto bromeando Fred.

"10 Puntos para Gryffindor." Dijo Snape.

"Ya no son estudiantes, estamos en Guerra!" Minerva Exclamo.

"Tienes mucha razón, 30 puntos para Gryffindor!" sonrió, "En resumen. El señor tenebroso llegara pronto y en nada estaremos librando la batalla final… donde esta Potter?"

"Aquí Señor." Dijo Harry emergiendo detrás de Hagrid con quien había estado cuchicheando. El salón entero soltó un jadeo sorprendido.

"Bien, la batalla final y eso. Todos los estudiantes menores de edad diríjanse a las mazmorras así como también quiero que los estudiantes Slytherin les sigan hacia allá. No les hare elegir un bando y con esto estoy evitando que lo hagan ustedes. Madam Hooch, usted y la profesora Sprout cuiden de ellos y protéjanles. Que bien se cómo son de protectoras con los estudiantes." Dijo sarcásticamente Severus.

"A todo aquel que tenga la edad y quiera luchar debo advertirle que ellos nos superan en número ahí afuera. Esto es muchísimo muy diferente de las batallas de entrenamiento del ED." Dijo Harry.

"¿Qué hay de ella?" pregunto Lavander apuntando a Hermione.

"Ya les dije que nunca dejé de confiar en ella. Director, quizá Lavander y sus amigos deban esperar en las mazmorras también." dijo Harry.

Severus asintió.

"¡Esperen!" Gritó Lavander, "Ellos mataron a Dumbledore!"

"No, eso no es verdad. Él ha estado aquí todo el tiempo." Dijo Madam Pomfrey. "Aún está vivo, malherido por una maldición del Señor oscuro pero vivo."

Madam Hootch soltó un grito de sorpresa.

Todo el gran comedor se volvió a Hermione quien solo se encogió de hombros. "Ustedes vieron lo que necesitaban ver y de ese modo solo revelaron su verdadero carácter en ese momento."

Los profesores comenzaron a escoltar a los estudiantes a las mazmorras una vez que se dispersaron y algunos se congelaron de miedo la Orden comenzó a planear.

"Harry, Hermione, Filius, Narcisa y Nymphadora. Vayan donde esa maldita fantasma. El plan es que una vez que _él _se muestre con su ejército ella logre entrar en razón. Uno de cada casa aliado con su hija bastara. Con suerte tendré razón. Si Pansy también tu puedes ir." Dijo Severus.

Los nombrados emprendieron la huida donde el fantasma dejando a los demás confundidos.

"Ellos saben qué hacer. Los miembros de la Orden saben cómo defenderse ya en una batalla, ellos les ayudaran a colocarse a defender el castillo. Minerva, Filius y yo levantaremos las defensas de este castillo."

.…

"¡Por favor!" Pidió Hermione. "Tengo la espada aquí mismo. Puedes verla. Si no lo hacemos él ganara."

La dama gris solo se encogió de hombros.

"Míranos. Uno de cada casa, diferentes generaciones. Debes entender que estamos tratando de salvar este castillo, ayúdanos por favor." Pidió Harry.

La dama gris observo al chico sin responder.

"¿Tu eres su hija?" dijo a Hermione.

"Sí."

"Y aun así planeas asesinarle." Se volvió a Harry, "¿Y tú entiendes el costo que te tomara?"

"Que también soy uno yo. Sí. Pero esto es sobre muchos más que solo nosotros dos." Respondió Harry.

"¿Entooooonces?" Pregunto Pansy.

"Aun así, no."

"¡Joder!" Exclamo molesta Hermione.

"Esa boca Hermione." La regañó Flitwick.

….

Los mensajes llegaron a sus oídos. Mortifagos, carroñeros, gigantes, hombres lobo, vampiros y toda clase de criaturas aliadas a Voldemort se alinearon listas para atacar.

Una voz resonó a través del castillo haciendo eco entre las paredes.

_"Denme al muchacho y la diadema, dénmelos y el resto de ustedes podrá seguir con vida. De lo contrario no podré hacer nada para protegerles."_

"Mi señor ¿Cissy?" preguntó Bellatrix. La loca mortifaga tenía unas ganas enormes de matar a su hermana y al grasiento murciélago de la mazmorra.

"Los mataremos ya que ya hayamos terminado. Mi hija será mi obsequio para tu lealtad. Te aseguraras de que sufra cada día de su vida." le respondió con tranquilidad a la pelinegra mujer.

Bellatrix canturreó con alegría ante la idea.

….

"¿Estas bromeando? Tiene un Ejercito!" Exclamo la dama gris.

"Sí." Dijeron Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Filius y Narcisa al mismo tiempo.

"Ya has visto como es. No le permitas ganar." Dijo Narcisa.

"Bien, está en la habitación donde se esconden las cosas." Dijo la dama gris. "Él la ha corrompido con magia negra. Es venenosa."

"Lo sabemos." Respondió Hermione mientras los cinco emprendían la carrera hacia la sala de los menesteres.

"Estuvo aquí todo este tiempo. Yo la habría puesto en algún otro lugar." Gruñó Filius mientras subían los escalones rumbo al séptimo piso.

Corrieron dentro de la habitación dispersándose. Harry fue quien al final la encontró.

"La tengo!" Exclamo el pelinegro.

Hermione le facilitaba la espada. "Tienes que hacerlo tú."

Harry empuñaba la espada cuando una nube negra de humo apareció sobre la diadema.

"_Harry Potter no podrás…_"

"Maldita sea Harry Mátalo ya!" Exclamo Hermione.

"_tener éxito. Yo saldré victorioso…_"

Harry lo destruyo con la espada.

"¿Es que acaso todos hablan así?" pregunto Harry.

"Sip." Respondió Pansy.

"Que molesto. Nagini silbó unos cuantos insultos mientras estábamos en lo nuestro. Nada de charla molesta ni nubes de humo."

"Andando, hay que volver donde los otros." Dijo Filius.

….

Harry se movía de un lado a otro. Estaban en la entrada cerca del puente de madera. Había cientos y cientos de carroñeros del otro lado.

"Me estas poniendo nervioso amigo." Dijo Ron.

"Lo sé pero esta espera me tiene inquieto." Contestó Harry.

"Tenemos que hacerle un poco de daño a sus filas de otro modo será sospechoso." Dijo Draco.

"¿Malfoy y Parkinson en realidad están de nuestro lado?" Pregunto Neville a Ginny que asintió.

"Sí ¿Dónde rayos esta Pansy?" Preguntó Draco.

"¿Dónde está Hermione?" agregó Ron, "¿No creerás que? Por el amor de Merlín estamos en medio de la guerra y ellas…no estarán…"

"¿Besuqueándose hasta el alma en algún oscuro rincón? Suena justo a lo que Granger haría." Dijo Riendo Lee Jordan.

"Esta no es la forma en la que esperaba estar en la batalla contra quien tu sabes. En verdad esto no es lo que esperaba." Dijo Padma a lo que Parvati asintió en acuerdo.

"Y que lo digas." Respondieron al unísono Fred y George.

…

"Tenemos que…_oh joder_…en verdad tenemos que volver." Jadeó Pansy.

"Aún nos quedan otros veinte minutos de esta ridícula cuenta regresiva que nos dio y Minerva, Filius y Severus están trabajando en las tra-trampas…_oh si ahí, no te atrevas a detenerte_."

"Aun no creo que haya dejado a los Weasley y a Longbottom colocar tantos explosivos." Dijo Pansy mientras ralentizaba los movimientos de su mano estando dentro de Hermione causando que esta gruñera en exasperación.

"Creo que les está dejando tomar un poco de venganza volando la escuela por lo que han tenido que pasar…_ oh cielo…sí, un…poco más hacia la….si!_"

"¿Qué pasaría si nos descubren?" susurró Pansy mientras se empujaba contra Hermione. Podía sentir el sudor comenzar a recorrerle la sien y la frente. La verdad era que no le interesaba si les descubrían. Estarían mas que muertos en poco tiempo y ambas querían disfrutar hasta el último instante.

"No…me…Importa, cállate y bésame." Demando con voz entrecortada Hermione acercando a la chica a sus labios.

…

"Así que…esto se supone que se pondrá más interesante cuando empiece." Dijo Ernie.

"Lo estará una vez que los escudos de protección caigan. ¿Ya se hicieron cargo del puente?" pregunto Hermione acercándose.

"Sí, ¿Dónde estaban?" les recrimino Harry.

"No quieres saberlo." Contesto Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Sí se dan cuenta que ambas están locas." Dijo Draco.

"Odio decir esto pero estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy." Intervino Ron.

Repentinamente comenzó a escucharse crujir el cielo sobre ellos.

"Neville tu turno."

Se dirigieron al frente comenzando a llamar la atención de los carroñeros. Neville se hizo al otro extremo y podía vérsele atrayéndoles hacia él. Hermione observo como aquella horda de magos se acercó y contuvieron la respiración en espera. Los escudos se debilitaron y Neville bloqueó una maldición para lanzar unas cuantas a los que le seguían.

Comenzó a correr de regreso sobre el puente con los carroñeros a sus espaldas. Con un movimiento subió de su varita se escuchó un estruendoso sonido…finalmente todos se habían ido.

"¡Mierda, Longbottom!" Draco corrió hacia el otro extremo del puente y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones hacia ese extremo, "Acércate acá."

Los demás corrieron hacia ellos. Neville colgaba peligrosamente por el extremo chamuscado del puente de madera. Draco, Ginny, Hermione y Harry ayudaron a bloquear maldiciones que les lanzaban mientras los otros ayudaban a subir a Neville y los otros miembros del ED.

"Bien hecho amigo. Por fin has hecho explotar algo por lo que Snape no puede calificarte con un _Troll._"

"¡Hablando de trolls!" Ernie dijo apuntando hacia la entrada del castillo.

Hermione lanzo una mirada sobre el puente destruido. "Esta entrada está cerrada, vamos a ayudar a los otros."

Era un caos aquel lugar. Los miembros del ED y la Orden se encontraban combatiendo al ejército de Voldemort entre estatuas despedazándose dentro de la batalla que libraban.

"!Aaaaaaahh¡" Hermione escucho a Ron gritar despavorido pero no podía verlo.

"Harry! ¿Escuchaste eso?" Le pregunto a su amigo mientras se deshacía de dos mortifagos dejándolos inconscientes sobre el suelo.

"Sí! Eso solo puede ser una cosa." Dijo Harry mientras pateaba a Marcus Flint directo en la cara.

"¡ARAÑAS!" dijeron al unísono ambos magos.

Corrieron hacia donde se había escuchado provenir el grito de su amigo encontrando a Ron cubierto por una cosa muy pegajosa, parecía ser lo que salía de las arañas si las aplastabas. Estaba hecho ovillo en el suelo rodeado de trozos de acromantula tembloroso.

"Arañas Harry, ¿Por qué tenían que traer arañas?" dijo Ron.

"Cuidado ustedes tres. Troll!" Gritó Flitwick.

"Por qué no tratan de deshacerse de él esta vez o es que pretendes volver a meterle la varita en la nariz." Dijo Severus llegando desde el aire lanzando un _incarcerous_ directo al gigante haciendo que callera al suelo.

"_Desmaius!_" Gritó Harry. El hechizo dio directo al troll.

"Cinco puntos menos Gryffindor." Dijo Severus volviéndose para comenzar a batirse en duelo con Yaxley.

"¿De quién fue la idea de poner a cargo a Quejicus? No puedes quitar puntos por eso!" dijo Sirius mientras esquivaba a Rowle y enviaba un Avada al troll asesinándole.

"Muy bien hecho señor Black 20 puntos para Gryffindor." Dijo Minerva.

"Podrían dejar eso ya ustedes dos!" Dijo Filius. "Oh! Excelente trabajo con el Vampiro señorita Lovegood 10 puntos para Revenclaw!"

"Por las bolas de Merlín, siempre son así?" pregunto Ron.

"Peor…" Respondió Hermione. "Vean eso están retrocediendo. Entremos al castillo. Es hora."

...

* * *

**_¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Lo odian? ¿Les caigo bien xD?_**

**_Los reviews y PM son siempre un gran animo a continuar escribiendo!_**

**_Espero les haya gustado y haganme un paro y alimenten a mi musa...ama deleitarse leyendo RVWs. For Reals!_**

**_XOXO_**

**_LATERS!_**

**_N/A: FYI _**_ para quellos que les intereso el fic de Criaturas Imposibles, ya lo he actualizado, ay por si quieren darse una vuelta, los lectores anonimos simpre son bien recibidos por mi y Sailor Galatzi4, mi adorada amiga y BETA reader!_

2:34 pm Pacific Time CA.

25/01/2016


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hello babes!**_

_**N/A:** Pues este él es último capítulo de esta gran historia!_

_Mi más sinceros agradecimientos a todas y todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia y a quienes se dieron tiempo de dejar un RVW, en verdad les agradezco de todo corazón!_

_Aquí les dejamos (liidg y yo xD) el final de New blood, espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

...

Habían comenzado a retirarse y Voldemort los sentía.

"Han peleado valientemente. Lord Voldemort aplaude su audacia," siseo Voldemort. Su voz sonaba a través de los campos de batalla. "Si alguno de ustedes se sigue oponiendo a mí, morirán, uno a uno. No deseo que eso pase. Cada gota de sangre perdida es un desperdicio de sangre mágica. Lord Voldemort es piadoso. Les ordeno a mis tropas retirarse inmediatamente." Yaxley, Travers y Dolohov comenzaron a huir del lugar de la batalla inmediatamente. Bellatrix se mantuvo un poco más de tiempo sonriendo de manera desquiciada antes de que una orden de su amo le llamara a retirarse. "Tienen una hora. Pueden acudir a por sus caídos. Sanen a los heridos. Esta vez te hablo directamente a ti Harry Potter. Has dejado que tus amigos y seres queridos mueran por ti en lugar de darme la cara. Estaré esperando por una hora dentro del bosque prohibido. Si al final de esa hora no has venido a mí, si no te das por vencido, la batalla comenzara de nuevo y esta vez sin piedad para nadie. Esta vez yo mismo te cazaré Harry Potter, te encontraré y castigare a cada hombre, mujer y niño que se meta en mi camino. Tienes una hora."

Quince minutos después Harry estaba sentado junto a Ginny sosteniendo su mano. Ambos bandos se habían retirado para atender a sus heridos y rescatar a sus muertos. Hasta ese momento se habían perdido unos pocos de su lado. Habían perdido a Penelope Clearwater, Collin Creevy, Winky, al profeor Firenze y muchos otros centauros.

Voldemort no estaba enterado de eso. Cuando había dado la orden de retirada a sus tropas la gran mayoría del ED y otros miembros de la Orden se aseguraron de parecer muertos antes de que alguien notara lo contrario. Una vez que Voldemort había retirado a todos los suyos del campo de batalla los miembros restantes de la Orden se aseguraron de enviar camillas para rescatar a sus _"caídos" _para efecto más dramático y hacerles creer un visible decremento en las filas de la Orden.

Había, por el contrario, bastantes heridos. Madam Pomfrey se movía como desquiciada entre los pacientes atendiéndoles. Luna, Neville, George, Lee, Molly y Angelina ayudaban a la mujer.

Harry y Ginny estaban con Hermione, Pansy, Ron, Severus, Narcissa, Minerva y Draco. Todos ellos separados cerca de los otros maestros mientras hablaban. Habían lanzado un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor para evitar que les escucharan discutir.

"¿Así que.. Solo vas a él?" preguntaba Draco estupefacto.

"Sí," dijo Harry. Trataba de sonar valiente pero estaba aterrado. "Tengo que morir. Es la única manera. Él no tiene idea de que todos los demás Horrorcruxes han sido destruidos. Cree que estamos desesperados."

"¿Cómo sabemos que funcionara?" preguntó Ron. "¿No se esperara ya esto?"

"No. Porque ya hemos investigado eso Weasley y estamos seguros." Respondió Pansy, "Va a funcionar."

"Muy bien. Aquí voy." Resopló Harry.

Se puso de pie y los demás fueron a ayudar a algunos heridos.

"Necesito irme." Dijo el pelinegro, "No puedo esperar más." Habían retirado el hechizo muffliato para comenzar la nueva etapa del plan.

"No Harry, no puedes." Le contradijo Hermione.

"Granger lleva a Potter a por más pociones. Hazle entrar en razón." Les gritó Severus.

Hermione y Harry apenas habían llegado al pasillo cuando vieron que tenían gente esperándoles. Rápidamente Hermione lanzó un patronus.

"Deténganla. Esta avisándole a los demás." Dijo Lavander. Millicent lanzo un hechizo a Hermione haciendo que esta saliera disparada varios metros fuera de su alcance quedando inconsciente por el golpe.

"Déjenla tranquila y yo iré con ustedes." Pidió Harry al grupo de Slytherins que rodeaban a Lavander Brown. Los otros causantes del ataque a Hermione estaban con ella.

"De cualquier manera vendrás con nosotros." Dijo Michael Corner. "¡Petrificus totalus!"

Harry en ese momento se lamentaba haberles enseñado ese hechizo al ser golpeado directamente. Estaba consciente pero no podía moverse. Alguien le retiró la varita y lanzando un levicorpus comenzaron a alejarse del lugar. Podía escuchar como el patronus de Hermione había alertado a los otros miembros del plan y comenzaban a pelear. Ahora sus captores huían del lugar con él a punto de entregárselo a Voldemort.

Sabían que Voldemort aún estaba algo nervioso de enfrentarse a Harry. Nunca había logrado obtener la varita de sauco y ahora que Draco era quien la tenía, si la cedía, el nuevo amo de esta dominaría dicha varita. Necesitaba idear una manera de lanzar a Voldemort un avada sin preocuparse de las posibles consecuencias adversas. Un atado y golpeado Harry Potter serviría para retirar la inseguridad de Voldemort y así se atrevería a asesinarle sin temor a nada.

…

Hermione se levantó en su lugar. Estaba sangrando por la mejilla. Pansy corrió hasta ella para ayudarle.

"Estoy bien cielo, solo choqué contra la pared." Le dijo a Pansy. La pelinegra le beso suavemente.

"¿Con que te agredió aquella chica?" preguntó apresurada madam Pomfrey.

"Con nada. Millicent no podría darle a nada aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Granger levitó sola," Rodó los ojos Severus, "Convoqué un Levicorpus para moverla y lo hice ver realista." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"No puedo creerlo," gruño Narcissa entendiendo, "Le enseñaste a volar."

"Te enseñaré a ti después." Prometió. Narcissa sonrió alegre.

"¡Por las bolas de Merlín! Basta de tanta miel ¡Alerta permanente!" les apremió Moody.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Molly.

"Ahora esperamos y confiamos. Harry volverá vivo o tendremos que terminar esta guerra nosotros mismos."

…

Harry aterrizó en el suelo de golpe. Había sido maltratado un poco de camino a su destino pero afortunadamente no tenía nada roto. Se encogió en su lugar cuando Bellatrix le golpeó de lleno con un hechizo borrando en ese momento _nada roto _de su lista. Sus costillas dolían horrores.

"¡Es mío Bella!" le reprendió Voldemort.

"Si mi señor." Respondió a bruja bajando su cabeza.

"He esperado bastante tiempo Harry Potter, llegó la hora..."

"Ella tiene razón, no dejas de hablar. Cállate la bocota y mátame de una buena vez." Dijo Harry gruñendo de dolor.

"¡Avada Kedavra!"

La luz verde salió despedida directamente hacia él desde la varita de Voldemort. El tiempo se detuvo. Podía ver como el rayo de luz se congelaba. Podía ver como el vapor de su respiración salía de su boca ante el ambiente tan frio donde estaban. No se movían. Voldemort estaba congelado en su lugar con aquella cruel sonrisa en su rostro. Harry trato de moverse pero no pudo.

"No podrás moverte hijo. Estas en tiempo y espacios distintos." Era el padre de Harry quien hablaba frente a él. Su madre a lado de este. Podía ver y escucharles pero no decir nada.

"Lo sé Harry. No necesitas decirnos nada." Respondió Lilly, "Estamos aquí porque te amamos. Estábamos esperando por ti. Cuando la maldición te golpeó, pudiste sentir como lo destruía. No tienes por qué seguirnos. Vive tu vida. Estaremos esperando por ti aquí cuando tu momento llegue. Te amo hijo." Dijo su madre acercándose a besar su mejilla.

"Asi como si decides quedarte con nosotros ahora o regresar a terminar la pelea estoy orgulloso de ti hijo." Dijo James apretándole sobre el hombro.

"Se fuerte Harry." Susurró Lilly mientras desaparecían.

…

"¡He vencido a Harry Potter! ¡Dejen de pelear ya!" Clamó Voldemort. Su voz resonó a través del castillo y del bosque prohibido.

"¡Joder!" Gritó Hermione. Pansy le sujeto impidiendo que corriera hasta su amigo. Draco ayudaba a su amiga a sujetar a Hermione.

"Ahora no. Ya tendremos tiempo para sufrir nuestras perdidas después. Harry murió para que pudiéramos pelear. Ahora defendamos lo que creemos. Peleemos por Harry, peleemos por nuestra libertad." Gritó Draco.

Los demás escuchaban lo que decían vitoreando cuando este termino de hablar. Hermione pudo escuchar a Pansy susurrarle a Draco, "¿Ahora estás haciéndote propaganda para competir para Ministro de Magia?"

"Hey, si sobrevivo quiero tener otro reconocimiento por mis acciones y Azkaban no encaja en estas." Respondió.

"Malditos Slytherins…" rodó sus ojos Hermione.

El grupo de Voldemort marchaba victorioso donde sus opositores. Hermione podía ver la sorpresa en su rostro al notar el enorme volumen de aliados en el grupo de Hogwarts. Su engaño había dado resultado.

"Potter ha muerto. No pueden derrotarme. Aquí les traigo al gran Harry Potter."

Bellatrix lanzó al suelo a Harry. Rodó unos cuantos metros alejándose del grupo de mortifagos a causa de la fuerza con que fue lanzado. Hermione trato de no esbozar una mueca de dolor ante el trato que recibía el cuerpo de su amigo. Luchaba por contener sus lágrimas.

"¿Lo ven? ¡Potter está muerto! ¿Ahora lo entienden? ¡Él nunca fue nada, jamás. Solamente un chico que dejo que otros se sacrificaran por él! La profecía está clara. Yo seré el que traiga orden a este nuevo mundo. Alzaré en toda su grandeza al mundo mágico y…"

"¿Se va a callar alguna vez?" preguntó en voz alta Neville.

"No lo creo. Sus Horrorcux también canturreaban de lo lindo." Dijo Draco colocándose a lado del cuerpo de Harry.

"¡Asesínenlos!" Gritó Bellatrix.

La batalla volvió a comenzar. Narcissa terminó luchando a lado de Molly contra Bellatrix. Draco ayudó a Harry a ponerse de pie para emprender camino para luchar juntos contra Voldemort. Harry había sido alcanzado por una maldición lanzada por Yaxley. Severus le alcanzó y se deshizo de él lanzándolo lejos con ambas manos.

"Creo que no habrá más solución que hacer que Yaxley deje de vivir. Mantente vivo muchacho aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer." Dijo Severus para lanzar un Avada directo a Yaxley al ver que se ponía de pie para luchar contra el nuevamente.

Harry tomó una varita que estaba en el piso tirada y comenzó a ayudar a Severus a deshacerse de los atacantes, "Así que…señor, Siempre bromea durante las batallas ¿Uh? En verdad que no creí decir esto pero…es en realidad gracioso."

"Es una gran forma de dirigir la adrenalina, deberías tratarlo Potter así no te temblaría tanto la mano. Ya moriste una vez hoy, no puedes darte por vencido ahora." Respondió Severus.

Ambos luchaban adentrándose cada vez más mientras se deshacían de los molestos mortifagos.

Draco luchaba contra Voldemort y su varita se aseguraba de que el rubio no fuera atacado por el mago oscuro. Tenía a Voldemort acorralado. Estaba a punto de lanzar el golpe final cuando sintió una afilada lanza en la espalda. Bellatrix le había lanzado su daga.

"¡Perra maldita!" Gritó Narcissa atacando y derrotando a Bellatrix. Hermione corrió donde Draco ayudándole y sujetándolo con su mano izquierda mientras este caía al suelo.

"Aguanta Draco."

"Hija… tú no eres rival para mí. No te he enseñado ni la mitad de cosas que…"

Hermione blandió su varita lanzando un sectumsempra sin palabra pronunciada. Voldemort no vio venir el ataque por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de cubrirse. Cayó al suelo rápidamente mientras la sangre brotaba rápidamente de las heridas.

Sus seguidores se detuvieron al ver que su señor había caído. Toda criatura asociada a Voldemort había detenido sus ataques viendo como la vida era drenada del cuerpo de su amo. Nadie corrió a socorrerle. Narcissa si corrió a ayudar, pero a ayudar a su hijo para llevarlo dentro del castillo siendo ayudada por Molly. Todos los demás solamente observaban sus alrededores.

Bellatrix estaba muerta, Yaxley estaba muerto y ahora también había caído el gran Voldemort. La Orden era más fuerte que nunca, el ED tenía atrapados a aquellos miembros que les traicionaron. Los mortifagos no tenían líder. Los primero en huir fueron los carroñeros. Los gigantes y trolls que estaban aún ahí les siguieron de cerca sin entender muy bien que pasaba. Los pocos mortifagos que quedaban empezaban a desaparecer o correr.

"¿Deberiamos ir tras ellos profesor?" Preguntó Neville a Moody.

"No. Deja que los aurores tengan algo que hacer." Respondió Moody.

"¡Oye!" se quejó Thonks.

"Minerva ¿Tu pierna?" preguntó apresurada Hermione.

McGonagall levantó su falda hasta el inicio de la herida revelando que ya no había marca alguna.

"Ya no está."

Hermione se lanzó hacia ella para sofocarla en un abrazo.

"Si ya no está. Ahora, ¿A quién le gustaría explicarme porque más de la mitad de mi escuela está destruida?"

Todos se volvieron donde aquella juguetona voz. Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie tras ellos. Sostenía su varita entre sus manos.

"Narcissa me la ha regresado ya que ella era la verdadera poseedora de esto al parecer. Tranquila señorita Parkinson, Draco estará bien. Severus, creo te retiraremos el cargo de director."

"¿Es todo? Después de que los gemelos y Longbottom usaron tantos explosivos, yo habría pensado en despedirlo." Dijo sarcásticamente Minerva.

"Será muy difícil encontrar un reemplazo. Además, alguien tiene que reparar el castillo. Vamos dentro, debemos atender a los heridos, y relajarnos un poco."

…

"¿Están seguros de esto?" decía Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Sí. Amelia Bonos acaba de mandar lechuza pidiendo que remuevan a Kingsley. Tonks estará a cargo. Dijo que no tendríamos restricciones y podríamos viajar libremente. Amelia mantendrá al Wizengamot a distancia." Respondió Hermione, "Ven con nosotros."

"Sabes que no puedo. Tengo a Ginny. Además no puedo dejar que Ronald y Draco limpien todo esto solos. Se matarían en el intento."

"No sé. Yo veo a Draco bastante parlanchín con Luna." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa petulante mientras observaba donde estaba el rubio sentado al lado de Luna Lovegood. "Cuídalo Harry."

"Yo cuidaré de él." Dijo Molly detrás de Harry. "Te debo eso, se lo debo a Narcissa, yo…"

"No. No necesitas hacerlo. Solo… deja que tus acciones sean justas Molly. Protege a Draco y cuida de tu familia." Respondió Hermione.

Hermione se volvió donde Severus que ahora se daba la mano con Albus. Moody se despidió de él dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras le decía algunas cosas.

Miro a Pansy quien venía subiendo de las mazmorras con una pequeña bolsa a su costado.

"he robado lo suficiente para empezar de nuevo. Entre eso y la _donación _que Narcissa muy amablemente tomó de la bóveda de Bellatrix no tendremos problemas." Dijo Pansy.

"Los aurores están en las afueras del colegio." Anuncio Dumbledore.

Minerva, Hermione, Narcissa, Severus y Pansy se despidieron una vez más y se reunieron junto al traslador.

"¿A dónde van?" preguntó Thonks.

"Australia. Hermione tiene algunos familiares que visitar ahí. Después de ahí no sabemos." Respondió minerva. "estaremos viajando un poco."

"¿Vas a volver?" Preguntó Ron con algo de tristeza.

"Depende de la manera en que volvamos el mundo que ustedes construyan."

"Sin presiones…" dijo Fred.

"… Alguna." Finalizó George.

Hermione les sonrió.

"Espero verlos pronto."

"No, no demasiado pronto. Se los dije hace un rato, lo único que deseo ahora es tomarme unas largas vacaciones." Dijo Snape.

Todos unieron sus manos sobre el traslado devanesciendose mientras los aurores entraban a los campos del castillo.

"¿Ahora qué?" Pregunto Neville.

"Ahora nos aseguraremos de que vuelvan a casa cuando hayan terminado." Dijo Harry. Draco asintió.

Dumbledore puso una de sus manos en el hombro de cada joven, "Ahora debemos asegurarnos de crear un mundo donde esto nunca vuelva a pasar. Este será su mundo. Hagan las cosas bien."

THE END.

* * *

**_¡Un review seria genial!_**

**_¡Besos, un placer traducir esta gran historia para ustedes people!_**

**_18-02-'16, 11.33pm.(PT:California)_**


End file.
